


Ясность Взора

by foxwithpretzel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, M/M, Quest, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 87,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwithpretzel/pseuds/foxwithpretzel
Summary: Даже в том Средиземье, где Эребор не был захвачен драконом, в Одинокой горе наступили тяжелые времена. Бильбо Бэггинс оказался невольно втянут в поиск таинственного артефакта, способного исцелить недуг короля Трора. В компании пяти гномов ему придется пойти через весь континент — от Бри к озеру Эвендим, к горам ледяного Севера — и намного дальше.Перевод текста"Clarity of Vision"автораMithenA translation of"Clarity of Vision"byMithen





	1. Глава 1

Препятствие на пути Бильбо Бэггинса можно было назвать по крайней мере пугающим, если не по-настоящему жутким. Опасливо прищурившись, Бильбо смерил преграду взглядом — возможно ли набраться сил, чтобы ее преодолеть? В любом случае, отступать сейчас было слишком поздно.

Сделав глубокий вдох и призвав на помощь всю храбрость, что была ему отмерена, хоббит нырнул в западные ворота города Бри.

Не успев сделать даже нескольких шагов, Бильбо вспомнил, почему жители Шира старались не посещать это гиблое место без крайней нужды. Город был огромен, город был уродлив, город был шумен, и, хуже всего, город был битком набит людьми: опасными громадинами, которые нависали над ним, смотрели сверху вниз (если не свысока!), и под их взглядом Бильбо ощущал себя особенно маленьким. Даже хоббиты в Бри были другими, городскими, вечно занятыми по-настоящему важными делами — нет, у них не было времени на такое праздное времяпрепровождение, как отдых с трубкой табака в компании сородичей, премного благодарны! Все здесь суетились и куда-то спешили, а вот Бильбо Бэггинс торопиться просто ненавидел.

«Больше никогда!» — думал Бильбо, огибая ораву кричащих, пугающе высоких человеческих детей и перепрыгивая через кучи лошадиного навоза. — «Ни под каким предлогом!» Словно желая еще сильнее омрачить и без того тяжелый настрой хоббита, на небе сгустились тучи, и с каждым порывом ветер становился все противнее. Наконец нашлась нужная лавка — на углу блеснула знаменитая вывеска «Сапфирные сласти»: темно-зеленые буквы, окаймленные голубыми самоцветами. Первые капли дождя едва успели упасть на пыльную дорогу, когда он юркнул вовнутрь и выдохнул с облегчением. 

Зазвонил колокольчик над дверью, но Сапфира — хоббитянка средних лет с волосами, заплетенными в косы — возилась с другим посетителями, а потому наградила Бильбо лишь быстрым кивком. Бильбо принялся разглядывать ассортимент конфет на полках, стараясь донести до хозяйки всем своим видом, что он прибыл по Важному Делу. В конце концов, на нем был парадный жилет сливового цвета — второй по ценности предмет во всем гардеробе! — и темно-синие бархатные штаны. Такой наряд давал понять любому, что его хозяин — человек важный, а потому заслуживает самого почтительного обращения. 

По крайней мере, так обстояли дела в Хоббитоне, — нехотя признал Бильбо, когда Сапфира в очередной раз обслужила вместо него других покупателей — а ведь некоторые из них зашли в лавку намного позже, что не лезло совсем уж ни в какие ворота! Ему ничего иного не оставалось, кроме как выразительно прочистить горло и с нажимом произнести:

— Извините?

Сапфира повернулась к Бильбо, лишь распрощавшись с очередным посетителем:

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Ох, очень на это надеюсь! Я Бильбо Бэггинс из Бэг Энда, — приветствие было произнесено с приличествующей случаю торжественностью.

— Это в Шире? — после ее вопроса уверенность Бильбо немного угасла.

— Эмм, да… в самом центре Шира, если позволите! Скоро мне предстоит отметить пятидесятилетие, и по этому случаю я бы хотел заказать пятьдесят ваших знаменитых сахарных фигурок. Дети на празднике будут в восторге, когда я начну их раздавать. Изготовьте барсуков, черепах, несколько свинок… о, и непременно одного олифанта! Это для Примулы Брэндибак, — пояснил он тоном заговорщика. — Чудесная маленькая проказница, одна из моих любимых кузин, смею заметить. Очень любознательная малышка, просто обожает истории про олифантов! — Бильбо мечтательно улыбнулся собственным воспоминаниям. 

Но выражение лица Сапфиры ясно давало понять, что ей были абсолютно безразличны детали семейных отношений Бильбо Бэггинса.

— Пятьдесят леденцов в форме животных, — Сапфира прервала его рассказ, выводя на листе необходимую пометку, — будут готовы через три дня.

А Бильбо-то надеялся, что сбежать из города и вернуться в родную нору удастся намного скорее! К счастью, его запасов еды должно было хватить на неделю, а во время неожиданно затянувшегося визита можно навестить разных дальних родственников — тех, кто был достаточно безумен, чтобы поселиться в Бри. Зато появился повод передать новости из Шира.

— Хорошо, — произнес Бильбо, глядя на уставшее лицо Сапфиры, — я вернусь в срок.

...По крайней мере, он предусмотрительно прихватил с собой зонтик — так утешал себя Бильбо Бэггинс, глядя на дождь, лившийся по стеклу сплошным потоком. Зонтик — наследство от покойной матушки — был изготовлен из промасленной бумаги высокого качества, довольно редкой в этих краях, а потому по праву мог считаться семейной реликвией. Выйдя на улицу, Бильбо с наслаждением раскрыл зонт, и у него над головой расцвел радостный узор из маргариток.

В жилете сливового цвета (втором-по-ценности-предмете-в-гардеробе!) и синих бархатных штанах, спрятавшись под зонтиком в маргаритки, Бильбо Бэггинс начал путь в «Гарцующий пони».

Зонт ограничивал поле зрения, поэтому обходить растущие лужи становилось все сложнее, и очень скоро его ноги испачкались и намокли. Поморщившись, он проворно прыгнул через особенно широкую полосу жижи и грязи…

...и на лету столкнулся с неподвижным препятствием, из-за которого отлетел обратно в лужу. Он услышал, как что-то сломалось, и едва успел взмолиться, чтобы это оказались не его ребра, прежде, чем плюхнулся в воду с ужасно неприличным шлепком.

Бильбо сидел в грязи и тряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от головокружения. Кто и зачем построил стену прямо посередине улицы? Лишь поднявшись на ноги, он осознал, что столкнулся вовсе не со стеной.

Перед ним стоял некто выше и шире хоббита, но ниже человека, некто, сердито взирающий на него из-под темно-синего капюшона, по которому стекали капли дождя. Под капюшоном пряталось лицо с бородой; два внимательных глаза на этом лице искрились нетерпением.

— Форност, — прорычал …гном, ведь это был именно он! — догадался Бильбо, хотя никогда раньше не встречал представителей этого народа. — Как туда добраться?

Бильбо таращился на гнома до тех пор, пока не собрался с мыслями.

— Хорошенькое дело! — для начала возмутился Бильбо. — Вы могли бы по крайней мере извиниться за то, что преградили дорогу ничего не подозревающему хоббиту, который мирно спешил по своим делам, да так, что бедный хоббит падает в грязь и — батюшки! — ломает свой зонт!

И в самом деле, зонт его матушки беспомощно обвис на ручке — это одна из спиц издала тот странный хруст в момент падения.

— Ой мамочки, да что ж такое… — стараясь не обращать внимания на дождь, из-за которого промок насквозь — он и так искупался в луже, куда уж больше? — Бильбо сложил зонт и посмотрел на него со смесью скорби и отчаяния. — Должен сказать, — он начал наступать на обидчика, — что вам бы не помешало поучиться хорошим манерам!

Гном свирепо посмотрел на него:

— Это ты в меня врезался, не…

— Ради всего святого, Торин, сейчас не время и не место! — раздался новый голос. Бильбо заметил еще двух гномов за спиной грубияна: у того, что только что заговорил, была снежно-белая борода, которая разделялась книзу на две закрученные пряди, а лысую голову другого покрывали татуировки. — Ты напугал паренька и сломал его зонт, не нужно еще и огрызаться на него. 

Грубый гном — очевидно, Торин — раздраженно зашипел и стремительно зашагал куда-то вдаль от своих спутников.

— Не обращай на него внимания, — сказал гном с белой бородой и вздохнул, посмотрев вслед удаляющейся фигуре.

— Да, он всегда таким был, — подтвердил лысый гном голосом, больше всего похожим на раскаты грома.

— Ох, но где же мои манеры?! — воскликнул первый гном. — Балин, к вашим услугам, — произнес он с вежливым поклоном.

— Двалин, к вашим услугам — представился второй гном и тоже поклонился.

Бильбо тем временем отжимал промокшие волосы и рассеянно моргал, глядя на новых знакомых:

— Эмммм... Бильбо Бэггинс, к вашим, — он попробовал отойти в сторону. — А теперь, если позволите, мне пора в «Гарцующий пони».

Но Балин и Двалин двинулись следом, зажав Бильбо с двух сторон. Балин выхватил зонт у него из рук:

— Ох, но мы ведь поселились на этом же постоялом дворе! Если позволите, мы угостим вас обедом, чтобы как-то загладить обиду, которую нанес вам Торин, — Бильбо не смог отказать в ответ на столь любезную просьбу, и так оказался в компании двух гномов.

* * *

«Гарцующий пони» считался лучшим трактиром в Бри — возможно, по той причине, что он же был единственным, — но Бильбо был рад согреться после холодного дождя. Грубо отесанные потолочные балки терялись в дыму где-то в высоте — на взгляд Бильбо, высоте неприличной, — а все потому, что зал был предназначен не только для хоббитов, но и для людей.

— Эй, трактирщик! — закричал Балин, позвонив в колокол на стойке. — Поищите-ка свободную комнату для этого уважаемого хоббита!

Плотный мужчина с копной белых волос вынырнул из хозяйственной комнаты, вытирая руки о фартук.

— Хорошо-хорошо, господин гном, не нужно так кричать. — Он улыбнулся Бильбо. — Добро пожаловать в «Гарцующего пони», сэр! Бенджамин Баттербур к вашим услугам. Кажется, комната, обустроенная как раз для хоббитов, до сих пор свободна — в северном крыле, близко к земле, с миниатюрной мебелью.

— Вы хотели сказать, с мебелью правильного размера, — Бильбо не сдержал возмущения, но все равно послушно расписался в гроссбухе и взял ключ.

— Господин Баттербур, принесите-ка нам чего-нибудь поесть! — воскликнул Балин. Бильбо, который только намеревался незаметно проскользнуть в свою комнату, при упоминании еды замер и позволил Двалину сопроводить себя к угловому столу, расположенному в приятной близости от горящего камина. Но сердце у него снова ушло в пятки, когда Балин добавил: — Обед для четверых, и не жалейте вина, любезнейший!

— На четырех? — Бильбо не смог сдержать стон. — Этот Торин к нам присоединится?

Двалин протянул ему полотенце.

— Высуши голову, дружок, а то еще простынешь. Вот увидишь, Торин не так уж плох, если узнать его получше.

— И сколько же времени требуется для того, чтобы получше его узнать? — пробормотал Бильбо и увидел, как Балин и Двалин обменялись улыбками.

— Ну, мы с ним странствуем уже лет десять, — наконец сказал Балин. — А до того…брат, как долго вы с ним знакомы?

— Хм, попробую сосчитать. Если я не ошибаюсь, в этом году ему будет сто девяносто… — задумчиво произнес Двалин.

— Сто девя...

Удивленный возглас Бильбо прервал звук открывающейся двери. Он обернулся и увидел в проходе самого Торина; в сумраке за его спиной бушевал ливень. Торин непостижимым образом занял весь проем, сделанный под человеческий рост, а когда он шагал по комнате, на него были устремлены глаза всех постояльцев.

Не обращая внимания на взгляды и шепот, он прошел к столу, где сидели его спутники, снял капюшон и обнажил гриву темных волос, орошенных каплями дождя.

— Кажется, Форност находится всего лишь в нескольких днях езды к северу. И, если судьба будет к нам благосклонна, возможно, в Форносте... — он осекся, увидев Бильбо за столом, — Так. Что здесь делает полурослик?

— Он тоже остановился на постоялом дворе, — поспешно ответил Балин. — И сегодня он ужинает с нами.

Торин закатил глаза и снял тяжелый подбитый мехом плащ, под которым обнаружились кожаный доспех с серебряными шипами и тяжелый меч. 

— У нас не хватит денег, чтобы угощать каждого, кого я обижаю на пути, — пробормотал он, садясь за стол.

— О, в этом я не сомневаюсь, — сострил Бильбо в ответ, и Торин мрачно на него посмотрел. — А зачем вам Форност? Во имя небес, что вы забыли в Форносте?

— Ты слышал о нем? — спросил Балин, когда Торин сначала встрепенулся, а потом откинулся на спинку стула и, словно подчеркивая собственное равнодушие, повернулся к огню. — Ты там бывал?

— Бывал ли я в Форносте? — рассмеялся Бильбо. Они бы еще спросили, бывал ли он на Луне. — Вы шутите, конечно же нет. Я читал о нем в книгах по истории, но сейчас он всего лишь груда развалин. Там ничего нет.

Торин раздраженно хмыкнул. 

— Балин, разве ты не видишь, его не интересует ничего, кроме сытого желудка и красивого зонтика.

Его слова вновь разожгли в Бильбо задремавший было праведный гнев:

— Моего сломанного зонтика, смею заметить! И сломанного из-за вас!

— Ну-ну, — проворчал Балин примирительно. — Давайте не будем…

— Вино, — перебил Двалин, когда на столе появились четыре большие чаши.

Торин поднял свою, встретился взглядом с другими гномами и произнес: 

— За здоровье и долгую жизнь Трора, сына Даина, сына Наина, Короля-под-Горой!

— За Короля-под-Горой! — эхом отозвались Балин и Двалин, и в их голосах чудилась торжественность.

— Эмм… за… него… — промямлил Бильбо. Ему пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы поднять огромный кубок, своим размером явно рассчитанный на людей. Он закашлялся, когда сухое красное вино обожгло его горло.

— Слишком крепкое для вас? — спросил Торин, ехидно приподняв бровь.

— Нет, вовсе нет, — возразил Бильбо. — Я просто привык к более качественным напиткам, — сказал он небрежно и сделал нарочито большой глоток. — Ну что же, так зачем вам нужно попасть в Форност?

Торин окинул его подозрительным взглядом.

— Я не рассказываю о своих делах случайным знакомым.

— Ну да, он же может оказаться шпионом, — хмыкнул Двалин. 

Бильбо возмутился было:

— Я не… а, так это был сарказм. — Он еще раз приложился к кубку. Вино оказалось не таким уж плохим, стоило лишь привыкнуть к его терпкому вкусу. — Ну-у, вообще-то я мог бы оказаться шпионом! — неохотно добавил Бильбо, в какой-то мере чувствуя себя оскорбленным.

— Нет, дружок, это вряд ли, — мягко возразил Балин.

— Еда, — буркнул Двалин и схватился за столовые приборы сразу же, как только на стол поставили тарелку с сыром, мясом и хлебом. Разговор на время прервался: гномы увлеченно жевали, и Бильбо не мог не отметить, что, несмотря на уничижительные замечания Торина по поводу его интересов, аппетит у гномов был под стать хоббичьему.

Огонь был теплым, а чаша пустой, — Бильбо удивленно моргнул, увидев дно. Перед ним сразу же возник еще один кубок, и он сделал большой глоток, почувствовав, как по телу растекается приятная сонливость. 

— Дорога в Форност полна опасностей, если я правильно помню свои карты, — Бильбо удивленно проговорил заплетающимся языком.

— Гномы не боятся опасности, — огрызнулся Торин.

Бильбо нахмурился и поставил чашу на стол, приложив чуть больше усилий, чем требовалось.

— Погодите-ка! Я понимаю, на что вы намекаете, и хочу сказать, что совершенно этого не поддерживаю! — Бильбо потряс указательным пальцем перед лицом Торина, но вдруг понял, что ошибся примерно на фут, и передвинул руку. — Вы ничегошеньки не знаете о хоббитах, и еще меньше знаете обо мне. Но если все гномы такие же высокомерные грубияны как вы, то я совершенно не удивлен, что мы не имеем с вами никаких дел!

Торин сузил глаза. Балин многозначительно прочистил горло, но Торин проигнорировал намек и зарычал:

— А ты ничего не знаешь о мире, полурослик, и можешь считать себя счастливчиком! Для тебя приключение — поездка в Бри, а лишение — сломанный зонтик! Ты ничего не знаешь о настоящем горе и бесконечных страданиях, тебе не знаком героизм... Ты! В своей дурацкой парчовой жилетке, со своими дурацкими носовыми платками и фиолетовыми бриджами!

— Они сливового цвета, — Бильбо механически поправил Торина. — Что же, если вы даже не способны отличить фиолетовый от сливового, то я очень сомневаюсь…

Торин перешел на яростный крик:

— Дурацкое маленькое создание! Да ты и дня не протянешь вдали от своего безопасного маленького мирка!

Бильбо сделал еще один глоток вина и сурово посмотрел на гнома. Обычно он не был настолько задиристым, но вино и грубость Торина его изрядно распалили.

— Мне почти уже хочется отправиться с вами и доказать, что вы не правы!

Торин откинул голову и безудержно расхохотался, отчего Бильбо закипел еще сильнее:

— О-о-о, я бы с радостью на это взглянул, — усмехнулся он, вытирая глаза, а потом нагнулся к Бильбо схватил его за плечо. К Торину явно вернулось благостное расположение духа, когда он представил это путешествие. — Ну же, господин Полурослик, допивайте ваше вино и ползите в уютную постельку смотреть сны о приключениях.

Бильбо моргнул, глядя в свою чашу, и удивился, обнаружив, что она опять оказалась пуста.

— Мне кажется, я уже допил, — пробормотал он еле слышно. — Но вы ошибаетесь на мой счет. Если вам действительно почти двести лет, вы давно могли бы научиться не судить других столь пове… пове… мммм... поспешно. — Бильбо скрестил руки на столе и положил на них голову, чтобы стены трактира не вращались так быстро, и устало зевнул. — Вино было слишком крепким, вы не находите? — спросил он. Или не спросил, а только собирался это сделать, но слова начали путаться и разбегаться, и хоббит провалился в темноту.

Его разбудило пение птиц и солнечный луч, который издевательски падал прямо на лицо. С трудом приоткрыв тяжелые веки, он приподнялся на кровати и, страдальчески постанывая, схватился за голову. Бильбо оглядел себя сверху вниз и понял, что вместо почти-лучшего-жилета на нем льняная рубашка — его ночная сорочка, если быть точнее.

— Что? — Он резко подскочил, и, изо всех сил стараясь не замечать пульсирующую головную боль, изучил обстановку.

Он лежал в своем номере в «Гарцующем пони», у себя на кровати. Раскрытый рюкзак стоял в изножье, и Бильбо в панике его схватил и начал там рыться. Он успокоился, лишь удостоверившись, что все его вещи на месте: сменная одежда, три вышитых носовых платка, лимонные дольки, печенье с ирисом, упаковка фиалкового чая, — все осталось нетронутым.

Подняв взгляд от рюкзака, он увидел, что аккуратно сложенные бархатные штаны висели на спинке кровати. Он взял их в руки и присмотрелся: кто-то очистил ткань от грязи и тщательно их просушил.

К кровати был прислонен зонтик его матери. Стараясь унять тревогу, Бильбо осторожно его раскрыл: к его удивлению, сломанная спица была аккуратно склеена и выглядела почти как новая.

Бильбо Бэггинс стоял в центре комнаты в ночной рубашке и смотрел на солнце сквозь узор из маргариток.

* * *

Погода оставалась солнечной даже три дня спустя, когда Бильбо вышел из Гарцующего пони, чтобы забрать свои конфеты. Несмотря на ясную погоду, у него ни разу не появилось желания покинуть комнату, поэтому он так и не побывал у родственников.

Еще в первое утро трактирщик ему рассказал, что три гнома покинули постоялый двор засветло, и с тех пор о них никто ничего не слышал.

Он добрался до «Сапфирных сластей» без происшествий. Бильбо вручили коробку, обернутую коричневой упаковочной бумагой, со всех сторон покрытой штампами с надписью «Осторожно! Хрупкое!» Под звон колокольчика он вышел из лавки и направился к конюшне по изрезанной колеями улице. Там он найдет повозку, что направляется в Хоббитон, и скоро окажется в Бэг-энде, где все безопасно, уютно и неизменно, и больше никогда ему не придется иметь дело со странными людьми из далеких земель.

Бильбо неожиданно понял, что ворчит себе под нос, разглядывая аккуратный бумажный сверток, и поднял глаза. На его пути стояли новые, незнакомые гномы. 

Резко свернув направо, он ретировался в боковой переулок и осторожно посмотрел за угол. Гномы стояли перед «Гарцующим пони» и преграждали дорогу к стойлам. Бильбо лихорадочно вращал головой, надеясь найти другой путь, но ничего не обнаружил, а поэтому так быстро, как только мог, зашагал по переулку подальше от компании.

Вынырнув из переулка, он столкнулся носом к носу с еще двумя гномами.

Они не были Балином, Двалином или Торином, но двигались таким же целеустремленным шагом; Бильбо заметил, с каким острым вниманием их взгляд бегал по фасадам. Его глаза распахнулись от страха и удивления, и он быстро развернулся, чтобы направиться в обратную сторону, но было слишком поздно — гномы успели заметить выражение его лица.

Он ускорил шаг, когда гномы с ним поравнялись, но их более длинные ноги и его хрупкая ноша, требующая бережного отношения, не позволяли отдалиться.

— Просим прощения за беспокойство, — сказал светловолосый гном с заплетенной в косички бородой, что шел по правую руку от Бильбо. — Меня зовут Фили.

— А меня Кили, — добавил гном, оказавшийся слева.

— К вашим услугам, — последнюю фразу они произнесли в унисон и так же одновременно поклонились. Бильбо использовал эту возможность, чтобы зашагать быстрее и увеличить расстояние между собой и молодыми гномами.

— Скажите, любезный хоббит, не доводилось ли вам в последние дни встречать других гномов? — спросил Фили, когда они без особого труда нагнали Бильбо.

— Их должно было быть трое, — подумав, добавил Кили.

Бильбо не смог сдержать тихий испуганный вздох.

— У самого старого из них длинная белая борода, ее кончик разделяется на несколько прядей.

Бильбо замотал головой, стараясь не смотреть гномам в глаза.

— Другой лысый и весь покрыт татуировками.

— Нет, — сказал Бильбо, не замедляя шаг.

— И в их компании был третий гном, по крайней мере, мне хочется в это верить, — добавил Фили вполголоса. — Немного моложе, с темными волосами, жутко…

— …бесящий? — Бильбо произнес одновременно с Фили, который закончил предложение словом «величественный».

Бильбо остановился и уставился на него полными удивления глазами.

— Мне кажется, более правильно назвать его «раздражающим». Или, быть может, «невыносимым»?

Лица гномов озарили счастливые улыбки.

— Он повстречал дядюшку Торина! — воскликнул Кили.


	2. Глава 2

— Мистер Боггинс, как вы не понимаете, это же наш единственный шанс! — Во взгляде Кили была такая мольба, что Бильбо попросту не мог набраться мужества, чтобы ему отказать. — Скоро они поймут, что нас нигде нет, и начнут искать. Если мы хотим отправиться за дядей Торином, то должны бежать немедленно!

— Именно поэтому нам нужно, чтобы вы пошли в «Гарцующий пони» и купили… ну, все, что нам пригодится в походе. — Фили посмотрел на Кили. — А что именно нам пригодится?

— Ну-у, для начала, еда, — неуверенно промямлил Кили. — И, подозреваю, веревка?

Бильбо никогда раньше не бывал в диких землях, но определенно ходил в походы и добирался даже до Тукборо.

— Вам обязательно надо прихватить с собой трутницу!

— Да, и ее! — произнес Фили с воодушевлением и схватил Бильбо за плечи. — Но мы сами не можем купить, трактир полон гномов!

— Трудно не заметить, — пробормотал Бильбо.

— Да-да, это делегация из Эребора, которая едет в Синие горы. Мы уговорили взять нас с собой, а по дороге спрашивали в каждом селении, не встречал ли кто-нибудь дядю Торина. И наконец напали на след и отстали всего лишь на два дня. Поэтому мы просто не имеем права с ним разминуться! Верно, Кили? — залпом протараторил Фили, пока Кили энергично кивал. — Мистер Боггинс, поймите, у нас нет другого выбора! Нам больше некого попросить о помощи. — Фили достал что-то из кошелька и схватил Бильбо за руку. Бильбо растерянно смотрел, как горсть мелких алмазов падает ему на ладонь. — Как вы думаете, этого хватит, чтобы купить все, что нам нужно?

— Да… Думаю, более, чем. 

— Мы пойдем к стойлам, чтобы купить пони, и будем ждать вас у Западных ворот в четыре. — Фили развернул Бильбо и нежно подтолкнул в сторону трактира. — Идите же, любезный хоббит, мы на вас очень рассчитываем!

— Ой, погодите! — прокричал Кили ему вслед. — Что бы вы не делали, ни в коем случае не говорите нашей матери, что мы уезжаем!

— Разумно, — согласился Фили. — Да, братец, это очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны!.. Ее невозможно не заметить, — он пояснил. — Она будет в темно-синем наряде, волосы черные, а вот борода почти полностью седая. Это от волнений, — добавил он немного тише. — Если подумать, то будет намного лучше, если вы и вовсе не станете заводить с ней никаких разговоров.

— Ее борода... — повторил Бильбо, задумчиво моргнув. — Понятно.

Фили подтолкнул его в спину.

— Нам нужно торопиться, скоро они заметят, что мы пропали. Через час у Западных ворот!

— Спасибо, огромное спасибо вам, мистер Боггинс! — воскликнул Кили, и оба гнома побежали в сторону конюшен.

Бильбо нахмурил брови, посмотрел на небольшое состояние, лежавшее у него на ладони, и направился в сторону «Гарцующего пони».

* * *

—…Еще мне нужен запас еды на неделю и веревка. И, наверное, три фляжки. И два рюкзака.

— Мистер Бэггинс, неужто вы собрались в поход с друзьями?

Бильбо с опаской окинул взглядом главный зал «Гарцующего пони»: он был битком набит гномами, которые стучали кубками, пели, плясали и — ужас-то какой! — бросались едой.

— Да вот решил проветриться вместе с кузенами из Стэддла. 

— Действительно, отличная погодка для прогулки на свежем воздухе, — согласился Бенджамин Баттербур. — Я скоро вернусь. — Он вышел в хозяйственную комнату. Бильбо постарался принять наиболее непринужденную позу и не смотреть в сторону гномов.

— Я вижу, вы встретили моих сыновей.

Бильбо испуганно обернулся, и перед его взглядом предстала немолодая гномка. На ней переливалось роскошное темно-синее платье, а седая борода была осыпана украшениями с драгоценными камнями.

— Ваших сыновей, госпожа? Не думаю, что мне доводилось их видеть, но я уверен, что они чудесные юноши…

— Да, они просто замечательные, — согласилась гномка. — Искренние, храбрые и с добрым сердцем. Но они слишком доверчивы и слишком мало знают об опасностях, что могут подстерегать их в жестоком мире. — Она кивнула в сторону алмазов в руке Бильбо, и он виновато сжал ладонь. — Кто-то менее достойный, чем вы, любезный хоббит, уже давно припустил бы в сторону дома с карманами, полными сокровищ, а мои сыновья стали бы немного беднее, но, возможно, мудрее. Но теперь сердце матери спокойно, ведь за ними присмотрит кто-то ответственный, трезвомыслящий и, вместе с тем, добрый. — Гномка улыбнулась, но глаза ее были печальны. — Благодарю вас, господин хоббит.

— Я… ну… эммм… к вашим услугам, — беспомощно пролепетал Бильбо. Ему не хватило духу признаться, что он вовсе не планировал скакать по диким неизведанным землям с двумя странными гномами.

— Я придумаю, что рассказать посольству, чтобы за вами не отправили погоню. Благослови вас Махал за вашу доброту! А если вы встретите моего брата, — она добавила, поджав губы, — скажите ему, что я в него верю.

* * *

Полчаса спустя груженый тремя тяжеленными рюкзаками и коробкой фигурных леденцов Бильбо с большим трудом тащился в сторону Западных ворот. «Никаких больше гномов!» — сердито думал он про себя. «Вручи им рюкзаки, пожелай счастливой дороги и убирайся обратно в Шир, где тебе самое место!»

Сердце Бильбо ушло в пятки, как только он вышел из ворот и увидел Фили и Кили в компании трех потрепанных пони.

Их лица просияли, стоило им заметить хоббита. 

— У вас получилось! — воскликнул Кили, забирая ношу у Бильбо из рук. — А теперь надо скорее убираться отсюда, пока никто не начал нас искать!

Гномы лихо запрыгнули в седла, а потом обернулись и посмотрели на Бильбо.

— Эмм, я не думаю, что могу… Хотел сказать, что мне пора собираться домой. Самое время начинать подготовку к празднику, да и вообще... — Бильбо замялся и отвел взгляд от враз погрустневших братьев.

— Сказать по правде, мы надеялись, что вы отправитесь с нами, — сказал Фили. — Разумеется, мы вам заплатим за труды.

— Да, мы ведь не успели расспросить, как там поживает наш дядя, — добавил Кили.

— И Балин, и Двалин, — дополнил Фили.

— Старый добрый Балин. — Кили улыбнулся. — И мистер Двалин. Ох, как же я по ним соскучился!

— Кроме того, — рассудительно произнес Фили, — по вам видно, что вы опытный путешественник. 

— О, я бы так не сказал, — возразил Бильбо. Они посмотрели друг на друга, и хоббит неловко шаркнул ногой. — Мне действительно нужно ехать в Шир. Я имею в виду, мне нужно отвезти конфеты. — Он поднял коробку в извиняющемся жесте. — А еще разослать приглашения, заплатить бакалейщику, помыть окна, и… вы понимаете… сделать многое другое.

— Что же, — ответил Фили печально. — В таком случае, удачной дороги. Кили, нам пора. — Он натянул поводья пони, и гномы двинулись вперед.

Бильбо смотрел, как они удаляются от Бри, отъезжают все дальше и дальше от знакомых безопасных стен. Против воли в голове вновь зазвучал резкий и презрительный голос Торина: «Да ты и дня не протянешь вдали от своего безопасного маленького мирка!».

— Стойте! Подождите! — прокричал он вслед Фили и Кили, со всех ног бросившись в их сторону. Они повернули к хоббиту счастливо улыбающиеся лица и дали себя догнать.

Бильбо остановился и перевел дыхание.

— Вы поехали на юг, — он прохрипел осипшим голосом. — Форност на севере.

— О, — удивились братья в унисон.

— Что же с вами делать? — Бильбо проворчал еле слышно и повысил голос: — Думаю, я могу проехаться с вами, пока вы не нагоните дядю. Но потом я возвращаюсь обратно в Шир! 

Кили, сияя от счастья, спрыгнул на землю, чтобы помочь Бильбо сесть в седло третьего пони: самого толстого и низкого.

— Вы об этом не пожалеете, мистер Бэггинс!

Радоваться тому, что едва знакомый гном наконец правильно произнес его имя, казалось настоящим безумием. Но когда Бильбо ударил пони по бокам и пустился к северу, прочь от Бри, он понял, что улыбается.

* * *

Улыбка сползла с его лица шесть часов спустя, когда Фили предложил сделать привал, и они начали располагаться на ночь на обочине.

— Я думал, здесь будет постоялый двор или что-то в этом роде, — проворчал Бильбо, пока они расстилали одеяла на земле. Но к северу от Бри не было ничего, кроме редких ферм, и недоверчивые хозяева, провожавшие путников подозрительными взглядами, явно не были расположены проявить гостеприимство.

Несмотря на это, братья находились в приподнятом настроении, даже напевали песню о девице «с волосами словно шелк», когда пытались развести костер (у них получилось не с первого раза!).

— Даже найдись у дороги постоялый двор, мы не могли бы в нем остановиться, — Фили прервал песню, чтобы ответить Бильбо. — Там бы нас стали искать в первую очередь.

— Нам нужно быть ловкими и осторожными, если мы не хотим, чтобы нас опять поймали, — Кили кивнул в знак согласия, явно довольный собой, и начал насвистывать жизнерадостную мелодию, принявшись вырезать фигурку из куска дерева.

Бильбо искренне сомневался, что целое посольство бросится на поиски двух беглых пажей, писцов, или кем там они были. Он подумывал, не рассказать ли гномам, что их мать благословила предприятие и даже пообещала придумать благовидный предлог для их отсутствия, но решил позволить юношам насладиться собственным коварством. Бильбо осторожно присел на камень — никогда раньше ему не приходилось так долго скакать на пони без остановок! — и задал животрепещущий вопрос:

— А что у нас на ужин?

Фили и Кили сразу приуныли.

— Ну... пайки, я полагаю… — Кили достал бумажный сверток из своего рюкзака, отломал кусочек и с подозрением отправил его в рот. — Это съедобно. Вроде бы. — Лицо гнома исказила брезгливая гримаса, и он с надеждой посмотрел на Бильбо. — У нас нет ничего повкуснее?

Бильбо неохотно раскрыл свой рюкзак. Его печенье и лимонные леденцы, его драгоценный фиалковый чай! Эти двое вряд ли оценят столь изысканные деликатесы. И фигурные леденцы, но их он купил на праздник в честь дня рождения. Он начал шарить на дне рюкзака, отложив лакомства в сторону. 

— Кажется, у меня остались кое-какие травы и немного муки. Будь у нас кролик или птица, я бы мог их потушить.  
Лицо Кили засияло и он вскочил на ноги.

— В этом случае, я именно тот гном, что вам нужен! — Он схватил лук и произнес: — Я мигом!

Бильбо заволновался, не опасно ли отпускать Кили в темноту одного, да к тому же с настолько опасным в обращении оружием.

— С ним все будет в порядке?

Фили спокойно отпил несколько глотков из фляжки с водой:

— О, не стоит переживать! Я не знаю ни одного гнома, что управляется с луком лучше, чем Кили. Все говорили, что это дурацкое оружие для гнома, но когда мы охотимся на склонах Эребора, Кили попадает точно в цель. 

И действительно, он вернулся спустя час, держа в руках двух кроликов. Ему и Фили удалось их освежевать — пусть в процессе и не обошлось без споров, — и вскоре Бильбо помешивал рагу из кролика, томящееся в небольшом котелке. Стоило Фили попробовать блюдо, как его глаза расширились. 

— Это восхитительно! — Он уставился на ложку. — И как только вам удалось приготовить настолько вкусное мясо из таких скудных продуктов?

— Травы очень помогают в этом деле, — признался Бильбо. Тушеный кролик действительно вышел неплохо, и он с гордостью отправил в рот еще кусок мяса.

— Травы? Вы имеете в виду эти мелкие зеленые хлопья? — Братья с интересом уставились в плошки и засыпали Бильбо вопросами об особенностях приготовления блюда, прерываясь на довольное урчание и восторженные комплименты.

— Рецепт рагу вполне простой, — отметил Бильбо.

Кили тщательно выскреб остатки и облизал ложку.

— А вы можете нас научить его готовить?

— Ну, — Бильбо нахмурился, — я пробуду с вами совсем немного, поэтому лучше бы этот урок не откладывать.

— О, я совсем забыл, — сказал Кили удрученно. Но почти сразу же его лицо снова засияло. — Если мы выучим рецепт, то сможем готовить для дяди Торина, когда вновь его увидим!

— Отличная идея! — поддержал Фили. Он удивленно посмотрел на Бильбо, когда тот не сдержал смешок. — Я что-то не то сказал?

— Без обид, но я не могу представить, как ваш дядя рассыпается в благодарностях по какому угодно поводу.

Фили насупился так, словно Бильбо сказал что-то, не поддающееся пониманию.

— Ну да, он немного грубоват... 

— Немного? — Бильбо хмыкнул снова. — Вне всякого сомнения, ваш дядя — самая неучтивая, высокомерная и невоспитанная персона, которую мне только доводилось встречать. А ведь я знаком с Лобелией Саквиль-Бэггинс, мне есть, с кем сравнивать!

Кили распрямил спину и сердито посмотрел на Бильбо.

— Слушайте внимательно, мистер Бэггинс! — голос Кили стал холодным и резким, лишенным даже намека на былое дружелюбие. — Вы совершенно ничего не знаете про дядю Торина и не вам его судить!

— Кили прав, — сказал Фили. — Возможно, он не светится добродушием, но дяде Торину многое пришлось пережить, и у него есть веские причины так себя вести, и мы не станем терпеть оскорблений в его адрес от кого бы то ни было. 

Братья решительно и в унисон кивнули.

— Причины? — спросил Бильбо не без доли ехидства. — Я с интересом послушаю о причинах.

Фили и Кили нагнулись, как будто не ожидали, что Бильбо сам об этом спросит.

— Ну что же, — начал Фили, словно не услышав ворчания Бильбо, что его фразу не стоило понимать буквально, — эта история началась почти два века тому назад...


	3. Глава 3

— История дяди Торина начинается с короля Трора, — произнес Фили.

— Да, они его упоминали, — Бильбо вспомнил тост гномов в «Гарцующем пони». Фили кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Трор, сын Даина, сына Наина, Король-под-Горой, Правитель Эребора. В годы его правления Эребор превзошел славой все остальные гномьи королевства, и богатства Одинокой горы стали неисчислимыми, — голос Фили звучал торжественно, если не ритуально.

— Но однажды король занемог болезнью разума, — продолжил Кили за братом. — И тень опустилась на королевство.

— Это случилось задолго до нашего рождения, — Фили перешел на обычный, разговорный тон, — еще в то время, когда дядя Торин был совсем молодым гномом. Уже в юности он поклялся найти способ вылечить короля. Он провел долгие годы, разыскивая хоть какую-то зацепку в библиотеке Эребора, изучил давно забытые языки, чтобы прочитать все книги и свитки, что в ней хранились.

— А помнишь, как мы ему мешали? — с улыбкой перебил его Кили. — Он целыми днями корпел над какими-то пыльными рукописями и постоянно жаловался, что наша болтовня сводит его с ума! Чтобы нас отвлечь, он загадывал загадки, а еще заставлял искать старинные предания.

— А потом мы приносили еду с кухонь и вместе обедали, — братья переглянулись, их лица озарили счастливые улыбки.

— Не хочу никого обидеть, но ваш дядя не слишком-то похож на ученого мужа, — сказал Бильбо с сомнением в голосе. — Он выглядит так, словно скорее размозжит мне голову, чем начнет декламировать стихи.

Кили выглядел оскорбленным.

— Дядя Торин отлично справляется и с тем, и с другим, — хмыкнул Кили. — Он был одним из величайших воинов Эребора, но никогда не забывал о главной цели — поиске лекарства для короля Трора.

— Именно поэтому он и попал в неприятности, — произнес Фили, нахмурившись. — Дело в том, что его отец…

— …это наш дед... — услужливо добавил Кили.

Фили кивнул.

— …наш дед решил, что дядя напрасно тратит время, «прячется среди книг, словно...» — Фили прервался, чтобы брезгливо поморщиться, — «…словно какой-нибудь эльф». — Тут гномы вздохнули в унисон. — Чем дальше дядя Торин продвигался в своих поисках, тем сильнее сердился наш дед. А дядя Торин, ну...

— Он… не очень хорошо воспринимает критику.

— Вот уж неожиданность, — отметил Бильбо ехидно.

— В какой-то момент они с дедом совсем разругались… — Фили сглотнул, словно вспоминая историю, которую предпочел бы забыть. — В конце концов, дяде Торину приказали уйти из дома и больше никогда не возвращаться. — Он вздохнул и посмотрел на огонь. — Господин Балин и господин Двалин стали на его сторону и покинули гору вместе с ним.

— Это случилось десять лет назад, — добавил Кили.

— То есть вы не видели дядю с тех самых пор?

— Мы всегда хотели к нему сбежать, — сказал Фили, оправдываясь. — Но раньше у нас не получалось.

Бильбо нахмурился, глядя на костер.

— Выходит, ваш дядя ищет лекарство для короля уже целых десять лет? — Он с трудом мог представить Торина в роли верного и смиренного подданного; но, видимо, короли гномов ценили другие качества в своих вассалах. Очевидно.

Фили кивнул.

— Видите ли, незадолго до того, как его выгнали из Эребора, дядя Торин наконец напал на след лекарства. В старой эльфийской книге он обнаружил ссылку на стихотворение, в котором идет речь о сильном магическом артефакте, способном вылечить короля. На странице была записана одна-единственная строка, а под ней стояла пометка, что все стихотворение целиком можно найти в другом сборнике. С тех самых пор он ищет полную версию, в которой указан путь к магическому предмету, который спасет короля Трора — Он закусил губу. — Очевидно, дядя до сих пор его не нашел.

— Почему вы так в этом уверены?

— Если бы он обнаружил лекарство, то вернулся бы в Эребор, разве нет? — рассудил Фили. — Нет на свете препятствий, которые он бы не преодолел, чтобы помочь королю.

Неожиданно откуда-то издалека донесся долгий, колеблющийся звук. Бильбо резко вскочил на ноги и увидел, что, пока братья рассказывали свою историю, на землю опустилась ночь.

— Что это было?

Фили и Кили переглянулись.

— Волк, вероятнее всего, — ответил Фили. Его голос не был встревоженным, но он опустил руку на рукоять ножа, а Кили неслышно поднял лук. Пони фыркали и изредка стучали копытами.

— Волк?

— Ну, он как большая собака, только с огромной пастью, а клыки у него такие же большие, как...

— Я знаю, что такое волк, большое спасибо. Просто… откуда он взялся? Прямо здесь? Так близко к нам?

— У вас в Шире, что, волков не водится?

— Что? — Бильбо уставился на него. — Конечно же нет! Шир _безопасен_ — разумеется, мы пострадали во время Жестокой зимы, но это случилось так давно, и...

Послышалось еще одно завывание, на этот раз звук был намного ближе. Бильбо проглотил застрявший в горле ледяной комок. Кили положил руку ему на плечо, надеясь приободрить. 

— Не переживайте, мистер Бэггинс, я уверен, что...

Зеленые глаза сверкнули там, где отблески костра тонули в непроглядной тьме. Леденящее душу рычание сотрясло ночную тишь.

Все трое подскочили на ноги, но, в отличие от Бильбо, который от ужаса замер на месте, Фили и Кили развернулись, спрятав хоббита у себя за спинами, и подняли оружие. Кили выкрикнул что-то на непонятном языке, и тьму прорезал звон тетивы.

Рычание сменил злобный лай, и волк выпрыгнул из темноты.

— Кили! — воскликнул Фили, но его брат успел выпустить вторую стрелу, и волк зашатался, пораженный в самое горло. Он поднялся в воздух в последнем яростном прыжке и навеки замер у Бильбо перед ногами, настолько близко, что ступни хоббита обдало горячим дыханием.

Бильбо уставился в остекленевшие зеленые глаза и почувствовал, как тошнота подступает к горлу.

Кили взволнованно посмотрел на хоббита и опустил руку ему на плечо. Колени Бильбо тряслись, и он не был уверен, что сможет устоять на ногах. Он тяжело сглотнул:

— Я... думаю, я...

Из кустов выскочил второй волк — бесшумный как сама ночь — и бросился прямо на Кили.

— Нет! — Фили чудом успел обнажить клинки и заслонить брата от атаки. Схватка была недолгой — клацнула челюсть, сбилось дыхание — и волк застыл в растекающейся луже крови.

— Фили! — воскликнул Кили встревоженно. — Ты как, в порядке?

Фили едва заметно улыбнулся, посмотрев на брата.

— Намного лучше, чем волк, как видишь. — Фили начал подниматься с земли, но внезапно схватился за плечо и зашипел от боли.

Бильбо шагнул к Фили, намереваясь помочь, но понял, что совершил ошибку. Ночь сомкнулась над ним сумятицей гудящих звуков, и он провалился в забытье.

* * *

— Мистер Бэггинс? — Бильбо раскрыл глаза и увидел, что над ним склонился Кили. Тот выглядел взволнованным.

— Фили...

— Он в порядке, не волнуйтесь. Просто слегка оцарапал плечо. — Кили улыбнулся. — А вам-то как, лучше?

Бильбо осторожно присел и протер глаза. Трупы волков исчезли, и только запекшиеся брызги крови на траве напоминали о происшествии. Фили сидел на спальном мешке и точил один из ножей медленными, уверенными движениями, лишь немногим больше обычного полагаясь на левую руку.

— Этого не должно было произойти, — он произнес.

— Да уж я думаю, — согласился Бильбо дрожащим голосом. 

— Нет, мистер Бэггинс, вы меня не поняли. Дело в том, что волки обычно не атакуют, если их не провоцировать. Это противоестественно.

Кили поморщился.

— Так ведь и Форност — не самое обычное место, по крайней мере, мне так рассказывали. Про него разное говорят, есть и совсем странные слухи: будто там бродят призраки из далекого прошлого.

— Вы оба действовали так быстро, — пролепетал Бильбо. «И так смело», — он подумал. — А я вот не мог пошевелиться.

Фили поднял глаза.

— Так ведь мы с детства учились сражаться. Мы-то в курсе, за какой конец держать секиру. Да и охотиться умеем, ходили и на волка, и на диких кабанов. 

— Один раз даже завалили настоящего лесного кота! — похвастался Кили.

— Именно поэтому мы и не растерялись, — резюмировал Фили. — Вопрос привычки и подготовки.

— Мы могли бы научить и вас, мистер Бэггинс. Показать, как правильно защищаться... так, на всякий случай. 

Бильбо вздрогнул, будто вновь почувствовал, как кожу обдало злобное волчье дыхание.

— Предложение заманчивое, — Бильбо с трудом проговаривал слова, воспоминание о волках до сих пор его не отпускало, — но совсем скоро я отправлюсь домой. Мне нужно успеть вернуться до начала праздника, а ведь он состоится всего через неделю. Я… я здесь чужой. — «_Ты ничего не знаешь о настоящем горе и бесконечном страдании, тебе не знаком героизм_». — Я здесь лишний, — когда Бильбо повторил эту мысль, то понял неожиданно для себя самого, что его голос звучит на удивление несчастно. 

Братья переглянулись, и, как показалось Бильбо, в их глазах отразились жалость и сострадание.

— Не переживайте, — сказал Фили, опустив руку ему на плечо. — Знаете, что произошло, когда Кили впервые в жизни застрелил кабана? Он грохнулся в обморок прямо там, где стоял!

— Что? Не было ничего подобного, и вообще я не имею привычки… — Кили вовремя уловил многозначительный взгляд брата и умолк. — Я лишь хотел сказать, что сам не стал бы назвать обмороком то происшествие, но вообще терять сознание в от волнения вполне естественно!

— Спасибо вам обоим, — произнес Бильбо настолько тихо, что братья едва сумели разобрать слова. — Я… я думаю, мне нужно просто прилечь и поспать, чтобы справиться со всем, что только что произошло. — Он заполз в спальный мешок, отвернулся от братьев и закрыл глаза.

В ту ночь Бильбо так и не уснул.

* * *

Серое, промозглое утро после случая с волками лишь усилило дурное предчувствие. Не произнеся ни слова, гномы собрали пожитки и погасили огонь; и Бильбо не нашел в себе сил нарушить тишину. Он сложил в рюкзак котелки и сковородки и мечтательно взглянул на упаковку лимонных леденцов. Эх, оказаться бы сейчас дома, в безопасной норе под холмом, в тех краях, где его самой серьезной заботой было вовремя заплатить бакалейщику!

— Мистер Бэггинс, — Фили присел на землю перед Бильбо и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Мы с Кили очень ценим все, что вы для нас делаете. Но если вы хотите вернуться обратно в Бри, мы не станем держать обиду. 

Когда Бильбо возразил, что просто обязан доставить братьев дяде в целости и сохранности, особенно после того, как они успели пройти такой большой отрезок пути, то пытался произносить слова уверенным, твердым голосом. Но на самом деле его мотивы были далеки от благородных: Бильбо вовсе не был уверен, что ему хватит смелости отправиться обратно в одиночку. Все утро он вздрагивал от малейшего шороха, а сердце начинало бешено колотиться от любого неожиданного звука, поэтому Бильбо не хотел даже думать, какая судьба его ждет, если рядом не окажется ножей Фили или стрел Кили.

— Когда мы найдем дядю Торина, он отправит кого-нибудь в Шир вместе с вами, — приободрил его Фили.

Бильбо кивнул и поднял с земли коробку с фигурными леденцами, которую положил наверх рюкзака. Сбоку он прикрепил зонтик в маргаритки, так что тот раскачивался при ходьбе. Нести таким образом распределенную поклажу было не слишком удобно, но зато Бильбо чувствовал себя спокойнее, со всех сторон окружив себя оберегами от темноты, волков и собственной трусости.

Вскоре они вновь оказались на тракте, идущем дальше на север в давно забытое королевство Арнор.

Поздним утром ландшафт переменился: невысокие холмы окрестностей Бри сменились пустошами, черные точки сосен лишь изредка мелькали на унылой земле. К обеду путешественники дошли до заброшенной фермы с провалившейся крышей и входом, заросшим травой. В захваченном сорняками саду Бильбо нашел несколько картофельных кустов и совсем скоро научил гномов, как правильно печь картошку в саже. Их неприкрытое восхищение немного улучшило его настрой, но в остальном мир была давяще тихим, словно погрязшим в тоскливых воспоминаниях об историях более древних, чем Бильбо мог вообразить.

— Думаю, нам пора выбрать место поудобнее и разбить лагерь, — сказал Фили несколько часов спустя. Он посмотрел по сторонам: небо затянули облака, а землю начал застилать туман, клубясь вокруг копыт их пони.

— Как насчет верхушки вон того холма? — Кили указал на насыпь, вздымавшуюся высоко над горизонтом. Разрушенные колонны на ее верхушке торчали, словно зубы в чьем-то хищном оскале.

Очевидно, холм венчали руины древней сторожевой башни Арнора: на земле еще можно было разглядеть фрагменты каменной мозаики и обломки резного карниза. Стоя среди развалин, Бильбо посмотрел вдаль и восхищенно вздохнул. 

— Впечатляет, — едва слышно согласился Фили, стоявший слева от хоббита.

К северу от холма протянулось широкая равнина, на которой то тут, то там виднелись почерневшие стволы и груды камней. За пеленой поднимавшегося тумана Бильбо смог разглядеть руины каменной стены, по-прежнему величественные, и остатки ворот, фланкированные двумя массивными статуями.

— Это случайно не Форност? Разве не туда отправился дядя Торин? — произнес Кили неуверенно. — Не нравится мне это место, оно какое-то недоброе.

— На этом поле когда-то разыгралась страшная битва, в таких местах всегда неуютно. Здесь могила великого королевства людей. — Бильбо вздрогнул и обхватил себя за плечи. Одно дело — читать об этом в книгах по истории, совсем другое — видеть место сражения своими глазами, чувствовать отзвуки боли и гнева...

— Хм, возможно, отсюда мы сможем увидеть дядин отряд, — рассудил Кили в приступе практичности, явно пытаясь рассеять мрачное настроение. Он принялся разбивать лагерь, насвистывая какую-то жизнерадостную мелодию, но веселые нотки звучали фальшиво и неискренне в напряженном воздухе скорбного заката, и вскоре гном затих.

— Вряд ли мы сможем рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь в таком плотном тумане, — произнес Фили задумчиво. Он вглядывался в дымку, которая сгущалась тем сильнее, чем темнее становилось небо. Вскоре холм, на котором они расположились, стал островом в море белесых завихрений, которые обвивали обломки колонн, словно призрачные пальцы. 

Бильбо заглянул в рюкзак и задумался, не настало ли время вскрыть пачку фиалкового чая. Это все равно, что выпить частичку дома, подумал он с тоской: погрузиться в воспоминания о безопасности, уюте и добрых спокойных мелочах. Он вздохнул, представив теплый очаг и мягкое кресло, толстые книги и таинственные карты. Насколько все же приятнее было читать о древних битвах, чем сидеть на поле боя! 

— А это что такое? — голос Фили прорезал тишину. Бильбо поднял голову и увидел внизу на северной равнине мерцающий огонек, который едва проглядывал в клубящейся влаге.

— Похоже на костер, — прошептал Кили. Братья синхронно переглянулись, поделившись догадкой, которая одновременно пришла к ним в головы. — Ты правда думаешь, это может быть?..

Они резко вскочили на ноги. 

— Дядя Торин! — прокричал Фили в сложенные ладони. — Дядя! Это ты? 

— Мистер Балин! Мистер Двалин! — вторил ему Кили.

— Что-то этот огонек не больно похож на пламя костра, — произнес Бильбо с сомнением, но братья не обратили на него никакого внимания. 

— Это наш шанс! — подпрыгивая от нетерпения, братья сбежали в туман вниз по склону и продолжили звать Торина и его спутников.

Туманная вуаль поглотила их силуэты, и Бильбо остался один-одинешенек на зловещей вершине.

— Мамочки, — сказал он, посмотрев по сторонам. — Мама дорогая.

Голоса братьев все отдалялись, и в конце концов до Бильбо стали долетать лишь приглушенные туманом отголоски. Сердце хоббита бешено колотилось от страха и напряжения, но он схватил рюкзак и скрылся вслед за гномами во влажной мгле.

Клубы тумана обволакивали его, словно сырое холодное одеяло. Голоса гномов доносились сразу со всех сторон, поэтому Бильбо сконцентрировался на мерцающем огоньке (неуютном, зеленовато-белом, а вовсе не привычном, теплом и желтом — таком, каким положено быть пламени костра!) и направился в его сторону.

Внезапно счастливые возгласы братьев сменились тревожными выкриками на этом их незнакомом языке. Через несколько секунд раздался лязг металла, а после наступила глухая тишина. 

Колени Бильбо задрожали, и он с трудом заставил себя дышать. Бильбо побежал в направлении затихших звуков, пока страх не успел окончательно его парализовать.

Что-то подвернулось у него под ногой. В странном препятствии Бильбо с ужасом опознал череп — белый от времени, со зловещим оскалом. Завизжав от ужаса, Бильбо отскочил в сторону и едва не споткнулся о чье-то тело.

Бильбо посмотрел вниз и увидел Фили на жухлой траве. Его брат лежал неподалеку. Гномы были без сознания; в темноте их лица казались неестественно бледными, почти такими же безжизненными, как у мертвецов.

— Фи… Ки… — голос Бильбо утонул в предательском тумане.

Он вновь поднял глаза, и его взгляду предстало существо, казавшееся порождением самой могильной тьмы. Его глаза сияли подобно злобным звездам, а лоб венчала полупрозрачная диадема. В тумане раздался грохот, и окаменевший от страха Бильбо с раскрытым ртом наблюдал, как из темноты появился отряд скелетов, одетых в лохмотья и остатки доспехов. Покойники потянулись к живым белесыми костлявыми пальцами.

— Не смейте к ним прикасаться! — воскликнул Бильбо, собственным телом заслоняя гномов от загробного войска. Отчаянно хлопая по рюкзаку за спиной, он пытался нащупать хоть что-то, походившее на оружие. 

В его руке оказался матушкин зонтик с рисунком в маргаритки.

— Только попробуйте дотронуться до них своими костяшками! — закричал Бильбо, размахивая зонтиком, словно саблей. — Не смейте к нам приближаться!

Скелеты задумчиво склонили головы на бок. Выкрики хоббита их явно не слишком впечатлили. Призрачная фигура взмахнула рукой, и скелеты двинулись в атаку стройными рядами, постукивая костями и лязгая броней. Бильбо оставалось лишь ждать, когда армия трупов разорвет его на части.

Но на короткий миг туман за мертвецами расступился, и Торин вышел из леденящей мглы.


	4. Глава 4

Бильбо Бэггинс уставился на меч в руках Торина: клинок едва заметно блестел в мерцающем колдовском свете. Крик о помощи застрял в горле и превратился в тихий всхлип.

Удивление заставило Торина замереть на секунду, вбирая открывшуюся взору картину. Но уже в следующий момент он бросился в атаку на армию скелетов.

— Балин! Двалин! За мной! — прокричал он во все горло, одновременно разрубив шейные позвонки ближайшего скелета. 

На Бильбо обрушился град костей, и он выставил вперед руку, чтобы защититься от острых осколков. Один из скелетов схватился за противоположный конец зонтика и со всей силы потянул Бильбо на себя.

— Отпусти! Отпусти! — завизжал хоббит и попытался выдернуть зонтик обратно. От возникшего напряжения тот резко раскрылся: скелет едва успел издать удивленный возглас перед тем, как его заслонил узор из маргариток.

Раздался боевой клич «Барук Кхазад! Кхазад ай-мену!», и на раскрытый зонт обрушилась новая порция костей. Бильбо увидел, что теперь наступление скелетов пытаются сдержать еще два гнома.

Призрачная фигура в короне, которая до того момента лишь стояла в стороне и наблюдала, начала двигаться, подняв руку в торжественном и угрожающем жесте.

— Отходим! — прокричал Торин. — Нам его не победить!

Бильбо едва не задохнулся от неожиданности, когда чьи-то крепкие руки подхватили его под мышки и вырвали зонт из рук. 

— В город! — скомандовал Торин, перебросил Бильбо через плечо, словно мешок картошки, и побежал.

Мутным взглядом Бильбо выхватил в дымке силуэты Балина и Двалина, которые бежали следом, держа Фили и Кили. Их преследовала армия скелетов: лишь один мертвец остался стоять в стороне. Бильбо успел разглядеть, как тот в замешательстве уставился на бумажный зонтик в руках, а потом навсегда раствориться в тумане.

* * *

— Библиотека в западной части города! — Торин охрип, но в остальном не казался вымотанным рывком к воротам, хотя нес Бильбо на плече всю дорогу. — Нам нужно достичь ее раньше скелетов! — Они бросились в крепостные ворота под пристальным взглядом изуродованных статуй и поспешили на запад.

Бильбо был настолько потрясен и взволнован, что лишь из последних сил мог оставаться в сознании и переваривать события этого вечера. Армия мертвецов! Зловещий призрак! Все это казалось каким-то безумием, и Бэггинсу из Бэг Энда не пристало попадать в такие переделки, — с горечью думал Бильбо, пока его уносили все дальше и дальше в мертвые руины Форноста.

Торин неожиданно остановился. Балин и Двалин были прямо у него за спиной, и Бильбо мог разглядеть их напряженные лица и пугающую ношу в их руках. 

Скелет схватил Балина за багряный капюшон плаща, и Балин развернулся, разрубая топором костяную руку.

— Скорее, друг, иначе мы все покойники! — прокричал Двалин, и Бильбо услышал, как Торин прорычал в ответ какое-то неразборчивое ругательство.

Раздался скрежет камня о камень, и гномы ввалились в какое-то помещение. Вокруг стояла кромешная тьма. Бильбо бесцеремонно бросили на холодные плиты; пока он пытался встать на ноги, кто-то зажег факел. Торин воткнул его в кольцо и осмотрел комнату, освещенную беспокойным огнем. 

Комната оказалась просторным залом с невысоким потолком. В центре покоев возвышался каменный стол, заваленный картами и свитками. Торин сбросил бумаги на пол, а Балин и Двалин положили Фили и Кили на освободившуюся поверхность. 

Лица братьев казались бледными и осунувшимися, их глаза были закрыты. 

— Как они? С ними все будет в порядке? — В гулкой тишине было слышно, как дрожал голос Бильбо, но гномы не обратили на него никакого внимания.  
Балин склонился над Фили. 

— Он еще дышит, — прошептал старый гном, и Бильбо увидел, что плечи Торина едва заметно расслабились. — Но они сильно пострадали, только не телом, а духом.

Торин навис над Бильбо, его глаза сверкали от ярости.

— Ты, — прорычал он гневно. — Что, во имя Дурина, ты здесь забыл вместе с моими племянниками?

— Ваши племянники… Я встретил их в Бри, и они… они сказали, что им нужен проводник. Они искали...

— Ты недоумок! — Торин сжал руки в кулаки. — Уж кому-кому, а тебе должно было хватить здравого смысла, чтобы не тащить _детей_ в проклятые земли Арнора. Из-за тебя их могли убить! — Его голос оборвался на высокой ноте, и он отвернулся от Бильбо, чтобы посмотреть на племянников, которые выглядели особенно изнуренными и болезненными на фоне темно-серой каменной столешницы. Следующую фразу Бильбо не смог разобрать: это было нечто среднее среднее между проклятием и всхлипом. — Балин, присмотри за ними, раз уж я очевидно на это не способен, — огрызнулся он напоследок и исчез во тьме библиотеки.  
Балин вздохнул, не отпуская запястье Кили. 

— Дружок, на самом деле он имел в виду, что очень переживает за племянников, — сказал Балин, посмотрев на удивленное лицо Бильбо. 

— А еще он хотел сказать «Спасибо, что присмотрел за ними», — добавил Двалин.

— Что же, спасибо за перевод, — после некоторой запинки произнес Бильбо, — но он мог выбрать другой способ донести свою мысль. По крайней мере, можно было обойтись без ругани.

— Ты правда так считаешь? — задумчиво произнес Балин, продолжив осматривать лежавших без сознания братьев. Он убрал волосы у Кили с лица и положил ладонь ему на лоб. Кили шевелил посиневшими губами, словно разговаривая во сне, и его глаза бешено вращались под сомкнутыми веками. — Кили, дружок, просыпайся.

Кили резко вздохнул и сел, одновременно вскрикнув. Его взгляд казался диким, он явно по-прежнему наблюдал события, далекие от мира живых. От его крика Фили заскулил и затрясся, его глаза приоткрылись. Но ни один из братьев-гномов не отреагировал на голос Балина и Двалина: оба сидели и дрожали, потерявшись в царстве теней. 

— Они пережили серьезное потрясение, — констатировал Балин.

— Потрясение? Моя бабушка всегда говорила, что сладкое — лучшее лекарство от последствий испуга. — Лицо Бильбо неожиданно просияло. — Погодите-ка! У меня ведь есть…

Он выхватил маленькую коробочку сверху рюкзака и разорвал обертку. Большая часть лежавших в ней фигурных леденцов разбилась на мелкие осколки, но он смог выудить две целые конфеты: льва и олифанта. Бильбо запрыгнул на стол и протянул олифанта Кили.

— Ну же, Кили, попробуй его. — Но Кили никак не желал реагировать на увещевания, тогда Бильбо вложил леденец в его ладонь и поднес к его рту. — Давай же, всего один кусочек. Тебе станет лучше, обещаю.

Когда сахарный олифант коснулся его губ, Кили отшатнулся и уставился на Бильбо глазами, полными ужаса. Но Бильбо протолкнул конфету в расслабленный рот, и Кили бессознательно откусил кусочек. Его взгляд сосредоточился на конфете, и он сделал еще один осторожный укус, обхватив фигурку пальцами.

— Ну вот и хорошо, — Бильбо ласково погладил его по голове. — Съешь олифанта, и я найду тебе еще кого-нибудь. У нас много конфет, не волнуйся. Ты, главное, ешь. 

Стоявший неподалеку Балин уговорил Фили съесть сахарного льва. Когда братья доели целые леденцы, но так и не пришли в сознание, Двалин дал им еще осколков. Бильбо облегченно вздохнул, когда их щеки снова порозовели, а дыхание выровнялось. Наконец, лицо Кили расслабилось, и он свернулся на боку, все еще сжимая в липкой руке кусок карамели. Вскоре к нему присоединился Фили. Он обнял брата, словно пытаясь защитить.  
Балин осторожно проверил их пульс, затем прикоснулся ко лбу. 

— Кажется, опасность миновала, — он вынес свой вердикт, и Бильбо облегченно опустил плечи. Только сейчас он поднял глаза от лежавших на столе гномов и осмотрел комнату. Вдоль стен тянулись, утопая в тенях, казавшиеся бесконечными книжные полки. Они были доверху заставлены толстыми фолиантами в кожаных обложках, подписанных золотыми чернилами, и плотно скрученными свитками, закрепленными ажурными восковыми печатями.  
Бильбо испуганно замер, увидев Торина стоящим в одном из проемов. Его руки были скрещены, а взгляд направлен на племянников. Бильбо не знал, как долго он провел в таком положении.

— Библиотека очень обширная, — прервал Торин напряженное молчание. — В ней есть еще два входа, но на оба наложены заклинания, охраняющие от армии умертвий, поэтому здесь мы в безопасности.

— Но… но мы не можем сидеть здесь вечно, — произнес Бильбо дрожащим голосом. 

— Мы останемся до тех пор, пока не найдем ответ. А после этого… изумруд сначала извлекают из породы, и лишь потом рассуждают об огранке. — Взгляд Торина был по-прежнему прикован к Фили и Кили, но сам он так и не покинул проема.

— Торин, хватит торчать в проходе, — не выдержал Балин.

— Я не хотел бы их разбудить, — голос Торина звучал неожиданно осипшим.

— Похвальное стремление, но проснуться и услышать голос любимого дяди для них сейчас — лучшее лекарство. 

— Чтобы вас нагнать, им пришлось сбежать из гномьего посольства, направлявшегося в Эред Луин, — пока Бильбо говорил, Торин сделал несколько осторожных шагов в направлении середины зала и уселся на стул с краю каменного стола, но все же довольно далеко от племянников. — О, а еще я встретил вашу сестру.  
Торин изумленно поднял брови.

— Вы видели Дис?

— Да, и, насколько я могу судить, она поддержала мальчишек, когда те собрались на ваши поиски. Еще она просила передать, что по-прежнему в вас верит.  
Торин моргнул и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но так и не нашелся с ответом.

— Что же. Это… утешает, — наконец промолвил он едва слышно.

— Говорил я тебе, что она ни за что не отступится! — проворчал Двалин.

— С той поры прошло много лет, — ответил Торин приглушенно. — Все меняются.

В ответ на это Двалин лишь покачал головой.

— Только не Дис.

Фили пробормотал что-то невнятное и начал чесать лицо. Торин тут же вскочил на ноги; Фили попытался обнять брата, но случайно попал ладонью ему по лицу, Кили проворчал что-то спросонья и сбросил руку с лица, потом протер глаза и встретился взглядом с Бильбо. 

— Я видел очень странный сон, — произнес он, зевая. — Там был призрак, он тянул ко мне прозрачные пальцы, а когда дотронулся, я тотчас замерз. Потом привидение превратилось в олифанта и я… его съел? — Кили недоуменно нахмурился брови, но почти сразу же улыбнулся. — Оно было очень вкусным. 

Он всмотрелся в пространство у хоббита за спиной, увидел Балина и Двалина, стоявших в тени, и тут же резко сел.

— Балин! Двалин! — едва не завизжал он от восторга. — Фили! Мы их нашли!

— Больше похоже на то, что это мы нашли вас, дружок, — мягко возразил Балин; одновременно с этим часто заморгал и начал просыпаться Фили.

— А дядя… Где дядюшка Торин? — Кили вращал головой из стороны в сторону до тех пор, пока не уцепился взглядом за Торина, стоявшего с противоположной стороны огромного стола. Его лицо просияло от радости.

— Дуринова борода! — рыкнул в ответ Торин. — Вы оба очень меня расстроили, — Торин произнес последнее слово с ударением. — Сбежали от своих обязанностей, бросили своих людей… — В этот момент он указал пальцем на Бильбо и даже не заметил, как затряслась его рука, — …и из всех существ, населяющих Средиземье, выбрали в проводники самое изнеженное и негодное! Эта ошибка недостойна... 

Тирада оборвалась, как только Фили и Кили синхронно подскочили со стола и со всей силы сжали дядю в объятиях. Спустя мгновение Торин обнял их в ответ.

— Но мистер Бэггинс вовсе не негодный! Он превосходно справлялся, — прохрипел Кили, немного придя в себя. Он по-прежнему стоял, уткнувшись лицом в широкую меховую оторочку дядиного плаща. — Он готовил лучшее рагу из кролика, которое мне только доводилось есть, а еще рассказывал смешные истории, распевал дурацкие песенки…

Торин одарил Бильбо испепеляющим взглядом, на что тот лишь недоуменно пожал плечами.

— Что же, в этом случае из него могла бы получиться превосходная нянька, но не…

— Но мы же давно не младенцы, дядя! — возмутился Фили, отстранившись и расправив плечи. — Мы оба совершеннолетние, уже давным-давно прошли обряд _гивеш-тарнакх_, хватит считать нас несмышлеными детьми! К тому же, у нас была веская причина тебя искать...

— Король? — Руки Торина сжались на плечах племянников. — Что с ним?

— Король Трор до сих пор живет, — вздохнул Фили, — но нельзя сказать, что здравствует. Он практически не выходит из своих покоев и не разговаривает ни с кем, кроме принца-регента.

Торин поджал губы бросил в сторону Балина и Двалина мрачный и выразительный взгляд. 

— Есть новости от брата с сестрой?

— Мама кое-как справляется, — произнес Кили неуверенно.

— Все совсем как раньше: она произносит то, что все думают, а вот сказать боятся, — продолжил Фили.

— Легко представить, что это не очень-то радует регента Траина, — дополнил Кили.

— А дядя Фрерин… ведет себя... ну, как обычно. — Фили печально вздохнул.

Гномы вновь обменялись многозначительными взглядами, и в душу Бильбо закралось неуютное ощущение, что большая часть истории остается невысказанной, а потому ускользает от его внимания. Судя по всему, Торин ухитрился нажить себе врагов не только в лице собственного отца, но и в лице регента Траина. Не удивительно, что он не появлялся на пороге дома почти десятилетие.

— Я так понимаю, отец жив-здоров, — наконец произнес Торин.

— Ну… физически с ним и правда все в порядке.

Торин сделал глубокий вдох, а после очень медленно выдохнул.

— Время на исходе, — сказал он больше для себя, чем для кого-то из находившихся в комнате. — Балин, Двалин, мне понадобится ваша помощь. Большая часть книг в северном крыле написана на вестроне. Нужно просмотреть их все до единой и выбрать те, в которых идет речь о проклятиях и волшебных предметах, используемых для исцеления. Ищите нужные слова: дракон, золото, тени, лихорадка, и, разумеется, любые упоминания Драконовой болезни. Все книги, которые не можете прочесть, откладывайте в сторону, я сам их посмотрю. 

— А нам что делать, дядя Торин?

— Да, мы ведь приехали, чтобы помочь!

Торин с нежностью посмотрел на племянников и взъерошил волосы у них на макушках. 

— У выхода из библиотеки нас поджидает армия умертвий. Мне кажется, будет полезно научить мистера Бэггинса, как держать кинжал и, если удача ему улыбнется, даже ранить им противника. — Он перевел взгляд на Бильбо, и уголок его рта едва заметно дернулся. — Уже дважды он атаковал неприятеля своим зонтиком — сначала меня, потом скелет — и в обоих случаях потерпел сокрушительную неудачу. У нас будет повод выяснить, что послужило тому причиной: плохой ли выбор оружия или неспособность с ним обращаться.

Он напоследок похлопал племянников по плечам и развернулся к Балину и Двалину.

— За работу!


	5. Глава 5

— Нет, мистер Бэггинс, нож держат немного не так, — сказал Фили, поправляя Бильбо хватку.

— И надо раздвинуть ноги чуть пошире, — добавил Кили. — Только представьте, как скелет собирается на вас наброситься, вот так... Ааааргх!

Он прыгнул на Бильбо без малейшего предупреждения. Хоббит взвизгнул и выпустил нож; тот с лязгом ударился о каменные плиты. Братья многозначительно переглянулись.

— Н-да, тут есть, над чем поработать, — констатировал Фили.

— Но вы определенно делаете успехи! — воскликнул Кили и похлопал Бильбо по плечу.

— Мы тренируемся с самого утра, — отметил Бильбо. — Не пора ли нам передохнуть и заодно немного подкрепиться? 

Лица братьев расплылись в широких улыбках.

— Отличная идея, мистер Бэггинс!

— И еще кое-что, — продолжил Бильбо, пока Фили доставал брикет с сухпайком из заплечной сумки. — Вам не нужно постоянно называть меня мистером Бэггинсом. Раз уж нам предстоит прорываться из Форноста через армию покойников... — Его голос оставался ровным; сама мысль казалась настолько безумной, что даже не вызывала ужаса. — ...можете обращаться ко мне по имени.

— Пожалуй, вы правы, соблюдение формальностей может быть опасным в разгар боя, — согласился Фили, распаковывая свой паек.

— Это уж точно, лично я не точно горю желанием кричать что-то вроде "Соизвольте обернуться к врагу, что спрятался у вас за спиной, мистер Бэггинс!" — согласился Кили.

— Мистер Бэггинс, отступайте скорее, в противном случае этот скелет вас выпотрошит!

— Вам следовало бы отойти в сторону, чтобы избежать удара, который размозжит вам голову, мистер Бэггинс!

— Будьте любезны уклониться…

— Да-да, — поспешил согласиться Бильбо. — Я понял вашу мысль, можно обойтись без кровавых подробностей, большое спасибо. Так вот, я просто хотел сказать, что если вы хотите обращаться ко мне по имени, я не буду против.

Гномы враз притихли и подозрительно сосредоточились на поедании своих пайков. Братья долго смотрели друг на друга.

— Мистер Бэггинс, дело в том, что…

Бильбо поднял палец вверх и прервал Фили.

— Разве мы не договорились? Только личные имена.

— Нуууу, эммм, — промямлил Кили, стыдливо опустив глаза на еду, — сказать по правде, мы, эммм…

— Мы не помним, как вас зовут, — выпалил Фили.

— Но я точно помню, что ваше имя начинается на букву "Бэ" — добавил Кили примирительно.

Бильбо посмотрел на их удрученные лица.

— Меня зовут Бильбо, — его разрывало между тем, выдать гномам гневную тираду или расхохотаться. 

— Точно, Бильбо! Уж теперь-то мы запомним! — хором воскликнули братья.

Когда сухпайки были съедены, Бильбо поднял картонную коробку, в которой когда-то лежали фигурные леденцы, и осторожно ее встряхнул. Внутри что-то зашуршало.

— Кажется, без десерта мы не останемся, — он поднял крышку и выудил со дна коробки несколько кусков карамели.

Братья виновато посмотрели на Бильбо.

— Нам очень стыдно, что тебе пришлось перевести на нас все свои праздничные конфеты, — сказал Кили печально.

Бильбо пожал плечами, посмотрев на обломки в коробке.

— Сказать по правде, я очень сомневаюсь, что успею добраться домой до праздника. К тому же, было бы обидно не съесть конфеты сейчас, когда у нас есть все шансы быть освежеванными армией скелетов. — Бильбо протянул братьям по кусочку. Пока они жевали конфеты, Бильбо похлопал рюкзак, чтобы придать себе душевных сил: в конце концов, у него еще остались лимонные дольки, печенье с ирисом и фиалковый чай, а значит, дела шли не так уж плохо. Если они выберутся из Форноста живыми, у него даже появится призрачная возможность отпраздновать пятидесятилетие в родной норе.

* * *

Фили и Кили тренировались в парадном зале, когда через северную арку туда вошли Балин и Двалин. Стопки книг у них в руках были настолько высокими, что за ними Бильбо мог разглядеть лишь самый кончик гномьих макушек. Выразительно ухнув, Двалин опустил книги на стол, подняв вокруг себя облако пыли, и кивнул в сторону Бильбо.

— Дружок, отыщи-ка нам Торина и скажи ему, что в нашем крыле лежали эльфийские книги, на которые ему стоит взглянуть.

— Мы тоже хотим пойти! — хором воскликнули Фили и Кили, но Двалин строго покачал головой.

— Вы обязательно увидите что-нибудь интересное, отвлечетесь, заблудитесь и потеряетесь на несколько часов. Я говорю, пусть идет полурослик.

— С превеликим удовольствием, — проворчал Бильбо, направляясь в южное крыло. — Не то, чтобы кто-нибудь на самом деле поинтересовался, хочется ли мне куда-то идти. Надо же, так просто взять и отдать приказ! Я вам не прислуга, знаете ли! — возмутился он, предусмотрительно отойдя на расстояние, достаточное, чтобы Двалин его не услышал.

Великая библиотека Форноста ошеломляла; паутина галерей и каменных залов простиралась во всех возможных направлениях. Сложная система зеркал и маленьких зарешеченных окошек распространяла по комнатам мягкий, рассеянный свет, но, несмотря на это, было достаточно просто заблудиться в лабиринте заставленных книгами стен. Бильбо двигался в южном направлении, глазея на мраморные статуи, а иногда останавливаясь, чтобы полюбоваться на развешенные по стенам древние карты, пока наконец не увидел, что один из залов освещает желтый огонь факела, а не бледные отраженные лучи зеркал. Обескураженный созерцательной тишиной древних залов, хоббит неслышно проскользнул туда. 

Торин сидел за столом в центре комнаты и, нахмурившись, изучал текст на свитке, развернутом у него перед глазами. Он всматривался в слова сквозь миниатюрные очки в тонкой оправе, крепившиеся на кончике носа. Торин вздрогнул от неожиданности и вскинул взгляд, когда Бильбо прочистил горло, объявляя о своем появлении. Вслед за этим Торин снял очки и молниеносным движением спрятал их в нагрудный карман.

— Иногда проклятые буквы слишком мелкие, — проворчал он.

— Да, конечно, — согласился Бильбо. — Многие ученые мужи пользуются очками…

— Только не говорите Двалину, — прервал его Торин.

— Эмм, хорошо. Он попросил — а если быть более точным, приказал — вас найти. Якобы вам следует посмотреть какие-то эльфийские манускрипты. 

Торин с усилием потер уставшие глаза. 

— Я скоро буду, только дочитаю этот свиток.

— Уже нашли что-нибудь полезное?

— Нет.

Короткий ответ завис в воздухе. Бильбо дождался, пока Торин не свернет лист, и лишь после решился вновь подать голос:

— А что именно вы ищете? 

— Это дело гномов, которое совершенно не касается полуросликов.

— Не будьте так категоричны. Вдруг я могу помочь?

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь.

Бильбо начал скрипеть зубами, но взял себя в руки и попробовал задать тот же вопрос другими словами:

— Вы сказали Балину и Двалину искать любые упоминания золота?

Торин схватил книгу со стола и быстрыми, целеустремленными шагами направился в главный зал, где его ждали эльфийские тексты. Бильбо пришлось передвигаться едва не бегом, чтобы от него не отстать. 

— Знаете ли, ваш подход к проблеме сложно назвать продуктивным! Вы еще не скоро найдете нужный текст, если будете отталкивать каждого, кто пытается вам помочь! Не удивительно, что с таким отношением за десять лет вы так ничего и не узнали!

— Я выяснил немало за эти годы! — Торин проревел через плечо; звук тяжелых шагов гулко расходился по каменному полу. — Я переворошил древние библиотеки, я сразился с армиями орков Гундабада ради гномьих хроник, спрятанных глубоко в пещерах этой святой горы, я охотился на варгов на равнинах Ангмара в поисках зацепок… да я за эти десять лет видел и сделал больше, чем какой-нибудь хоббит в принципе способен осознать!

— Ну и как, удалось обнаружить что-нибудь полезное? Все эти поиски, сражения, охоты… а стало ли после них известно хоть что-то новое, то, чего вы не знали раньше?

Торин ворвался в зал и прорычал какое-то невнятное ругательство, остальные гномы удивленно на него уставились. Он повернулся к Бильбо.

— Когда меня изгнали из Эребора, все, что у меня было — это одна-единственная фраза и маловразумительная отсылка. В книге более древней, чем само королевство Трора, упоминалось стихотворение о способах излечения от душевных болезней, написанное эльфийской поэтессой по имени Эллот. Я обратил внимание на пассаж, представляющий интерес для гномов, который начинается так: _«Когда златые мысли нежной тьмою обратятся»_. — Он сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза. — Больше ничего, ни единого слова.

Бильбо уставился на него с раскрытым ртом.

— Это все, что у вас было? Одна строчка из давно забытых стихов? Вот с этим вы начали поиски?

Торин смерил его тяжелым взглядом.

— И с того самого дня я не прекращал искать полную версию. Я исходил все Средиземье, перерыл все его города и катакомбы. В руинах Эхад Дунанн, которая раньше называлась Холлин, я нашел первую строфу целиком. А глубоко в пещерах горы Гундабад обнаружил еще одну — вероятно, последнюю, — а еще пометку, что полная версия стихотворения хранилась у летописцев Арнора. Так я оказался здесь, в столице древней империи.

— Дядя Торин! Ты нашел еще несколько строк?

— А нам не признался!

Торин перевел взгляд с Бильбо на Фили и Кили, которые смотрели на него взглядом, полным нетерпеливого предвкушения. Он прочистил горло.

— Да, я никому не рассказывал, потому что они написаны на синдарине, и мне понадобилось время, чтобы разобраться, как правильно их перевести.

Братья кивнули и затихли в ожидании.

— Так ты нам не расскажешь, о чем идет речь в тех строках? — наконец не выдержал Фили.

— Будет и правда лучше, если они узнают, — сказал Балин. — Если с нами что-нибудь случится, они станут теми, кто продолжит поиск.  
Торин явно с трудом мог увидеть в Фили и Кили продолжателей своей миссии, но наконец произнес:

— Что же, будь по-вашему. Первая строфа в переводе с синдарина на вестрон звучит так, — он закрыл глаза и едва заметно склонил голову, а после начал декламировать чистым, мелодичным басом: 

_Когда златые мысли нежной тьмою обратятся,_  
_И лягут тени в позолоченных сердцах,_  
_Тогда на опаленный разум ветры хладные слетятся,_  
_Что Дурина проклятье превращают в прах._

Фили и Кили кивнули.

— Вот как, — произнес Фили.

— Понятненько, — сказал Кили.

Они продолжили кивать и, казалось, впали в раздумья.

— И что все это значит? — спросил Бильбо.

— Не имеем ни малейшего понятия, — ответили братья в унисон.

Фили поморщился.

— Так все же, как понимать эти строки, дядя Торин?

— Я и сам не уверен до конца, — признался Торин неохотно. — Очевидно, «Проклятье Дурина» — это название проклятия, название… — тут он прервался и бросил на Бильбо тревожный взгляд, а потом продолжил, — ...драконовой болезни. Воспаленный разум, вероятнее всего, проявление недуга.

— Но первые две строки? — Бильбо переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое. — Золотые мысли, которые обращаются тьмою? Тень на сердце?

— Что-то уж больно смахивает на смерть, — сказал Кили.

Торин казался раздраженным.

— Да, судя по всему, в стихотворении говорится, что смерть способна излечить драконову болезнь. Очень похоже на правду.

— Это был сарказм, ведь так? — спросил Кили взволнованно.

— Да.

Балин решил разрядить атмосферу:

— Торин полагает, что в первых двух строках идет речь о золотом предмете, настолько древнем, что золото успело потускнеть.

— Но ведь золото не тускнеет, — удивился Бильбо.

— Золото может потускнеть, если его добавили в сплав, — ответил Торин раздраженно. Выражение его лица словно бы говорило: «Не пытайся рассказывать гномам про свойства металлов!»

— И ты вроде бы упомянул, что нашел последнюю строфу в пещерах Гундабада? — Фили решил, что сейчас самое время сменить тему.  
Торин пожал плечами.

— Эта строфа оказалась менее полезной, в ней просто обобщается все, сказанное ранее, — он прочистил горло и произнес:

_Как только истинную ценность обнаружишь,_  
_Когда заполнят душу жертва и любовь, _  
_Драконова проклятья клетку ты разрушишь,_  
_И ясность взора возвратится вновь._

— Очень мило, — сказал Бильбо.

— И совершенно бессмысленно, — огрызнулся Торин.

— Почему вы так в этом уверены?

— Если бы любовь могла исцелить от драконовой болезни, то мой король… — он оборвал фразу и тяжело посмотрел на Бильбо. — Это просто красивая поэзия.

— Так значит, вы здесь для того, чтобы найти недостающую часть стихотворения, — сказал Бильбо. Торин кивнул. — И больше ничего за десять лет вы так и не нашли.

— Я готов искать двадцать лет, тридцать, сорок, хоть всю свою жизнь, если столько времени нужно, чтобы найти сокровище, которое может исцелить от драконовой болезни.

— Это… — _целеустремленность, переходящая в одержимость,_ — ...очень преданно с вашей стороны, — с нажимом произнес Бильбо.  
Торин нахмурился, словно бы расслышав его мысли.

— Я не просил вас присоединяться к нам, мистер Бэггинс, поэтому не ваше дело оспаривать мои решения.

— Вообще-то я к вам тоже не напрашивался! — воскликнул Бильбо. — Уж поверьте, я бы с превеликим удовольствием сейчас готовился к празднику, а не сидел в пыльных руинах библиотеки, которые осаждает армия скелетов! Я бы что угодно отдал, чтобы вновь оказаться в моем уютном кресле, перед моим милым маленьким камином, с чашкой чая в руке… — Образ маленькой хоббичьей норы возник у него перед глазами, стало тяжело дышать, а стены комнаты расплывались. Он с силой протер веки. — Лучше бы я никогда вас не встречал! 

Бильбо протолкнулся между застывшими в удивлении Фили и Кили и выбежал из главного зала в поисках укромного места, чтобы побыть наедине со своим горем.

* * *

— Дядя Торин, ну пожалуйста, — сказал Фили.

— Это мы во всем виноваты. Из-за нас он оказался в Форносте, и нам теперь очень стыдно, поэтому не мог бы ты просто перед ним извиниться? — взмолился Кили.

— Но я не чувствую себя виноватым, — сказал Торин, доедая свой паек.

Фили поморщился.

— Ну, для того, чтобы извиниться, переживать совсем не обязательно. Просто он такой маленький, одинокий и, сказать по правде, слегка напуганный...

— И совсем не боец, — добавил Кили.

— Поэтому ты не мог бы просто сказать, что тебе жаль? Чтобы ему стало немного лучше?

— У меня нет времени на эту ерунду. — Торин поднялся. Фили и Кили смотрели на него глазами, полными мольбы. — ...Ах, Дуринова борода! Хорошо, я поговорю с вашим хоббитом. Но не могу обещать, что стану перед ним извиняться.

Племянники сжали Торина в крепких объятьях — неужели они так же сильно любили обниматься до того, как он покинул Эребор? — и рассыпались в благодарностях, так что Торин, не откладывая, отправился на поиски полурослика.

Пока же он бродил по полутемным коридорам, скрипя зубами и пытаясь успокоиться достаточно, чтобы сберечь чувства изнеженного полурослика. «Мистер Бэггинс оказался далеко от дома» — _но не так далеко, как я!_ — «он не подготовлен к таким угрозам и напастям». По доброте душевной бросил все свои дела и пришел на помощь племянникам Торина, отправился в путь, полный опасностей. Торин замедлил шаг, пытаясь посмотреть на эту ситуацию глазами хоббита: каково это — решиться сделать доброе дело для двух хороших, но малознакомых юных гномов, чтобы в итоге оказаться в проклятом городе, осажденном армией непобедимых и жутких существ, в окружении чужаков с неприятной склонностью (Торин заставил себя быть честным с самим собой!) тебя бранить и, одновременно с этим, никак не мотивировать свои поступки.

Он вспомнил ночь на болотах, когда увидел порулослика, заслонявшего от умертвий его бесчувственных племянников. Тот так размахивал своим дурацким зонтиком, будто был готов умереть, прежде чем даст скелетам до них добраться. Именно тогда Торин понял, что под этими дурацкими фиолетовыми (_сливовыми!_) подтяжками билось храброе сердце.

— Я должен объясниться, — сказал он без преамбул, когда наконец наткнулся на Бильбо Бэггинса, сидевшего за альбомом со старыми картами.  
Бильбо поднял на Торина удивленный взгляд. Его глаза казались немного покрасневшими, но в остальном полурослик выглядел так, словно успел прийти в себя.

— Неужели?

Торин прочистил горло и посмотрел на свиток. Его взгляд проследовал за витиеватым узором на скрепляющей его восковой печати.

— Фили и Кили тебе рассказывали, что именно я ищу?

— Они говорили, что вам нужен какой-то предмет. Сокровище, которое излечит короля Эребора от душевной болезни.

— Они правы, но есть кое-что, о чем они не догадываются. Что-то, о чем я не договаривал, — он сделал глубокий вдох. — Напасть, которой страдает король Трор, называют в народе драконовой болезнью. Это древнее проклятье гномьего рода. Жертва… становится одержима золотом и сокровищами. Ее разум блуждает во тьме, цепляясь только за вещи, но не за родных. — Он протянул руку и прикоснулся к печати. Воск под его пальцами был прохладным и твердым. — Когда я был еще молод, король поручил мне заботу о себе в моменты обострения недуга. Поэтому я наблюдал его медленно угасание, видел, как его разум распадается на осколки. Долгие годы я хранил это в тайне. 

— Это, должно быть, невероятно тяжело, — тихо произнес Бильбо. 

— Я поклялся найти лекарство, которое его вылечит. Я посвятил всю свою жизнь поиску ответа. И когда я исследовал старинные описания недуга, то выяснил, что… — Торин сглотнул. Он никогда раньше не произносил это вслух, хотя был уверен, что Балин и Двалин обо всем догадываются. — Я узнал, что это проклятье передается по наследству, глубоко спрятанное, как гниль внутри плода или тайная угроза. Но только когда я заметил его первые ростки в… поведении принца-регента Траина, понял, насколько правдивы древние тексты. А еще я осознал, насколько глубоко болезнь проникла в род Дурина, род правителей Эребора. — Безумный блеск в глазах его отца, отражающий безумие в глазах деда. Проклятье, которое невозможно вынести. — Пока лекарство не найдено, драконова болезнь будет угрожать королям Одинокой горы. — Он посмотрел Бильбо в глаза. — Я понимаю, что могу выглядеть чрезмерно поглощенным этой целью. Со стороны может казаться, что я трачу свою жизнь на напрасные поиски потерянной надежды. Но я обязан найти исцеление. От этого зависит вся судьба рода Дурина.

Он сделал глубокий и осторожный вдох, внезапно осознав, что не привык говорить так долго без остановки. Балин и Двалин не ждали от него речей, потому что понимали без слов.

Торин и сам не знал, почему ему было так важно, чтобы хоббит его понял. Возможно, это и не имело значения. Но он с удивлением признал, что ему важно, что именно ответит Бильбо.

А Бильбо, нахмурившись, изучал на карту на столе. Он склонил голову набок и произнес:

— Хмм, а разве не будет лучше, если какая-то другая семья станет править Эребором?

* * *

Торин недоуменно моргнул, и Бильбо продолжил:

— Я хочу сказать, что нахожу крайне сомнительной идею поручить управление королевством семье с наследственным безумием. Вы же практически гарантированно напрашиваетесь на неприятности, разве я не прав? 

Торин замер, и от этого Бильбо стало немного неуютно.

— Не поймите меня неправильно, очевидно, что раз уж король Трор сподвиг своих поданных на такие проявления верности и преданности, он должен быть великим и достойным правителем, — поспешно добавил Бильбо. — Но если в его детях уже сейчас проявляются симптомы… что же, мне просто кажется, что  
Эребору будет лучше, если какая-то другая семья встанет во главе королевства, вы так не находите?

— То есть какой-то хоббит из Шира решил, что род Дурина не достоин того, чтобы править Эребором? — голос Торина звучал приглушенно, но Бильбо все равно ощутил, как от тревоги у него побежали мурашки по коже.

— Ну, я бы не ставил вопрос ребром, но… вы не задумывались о том, чтобы проводить выборы? В Шире они замечательно работают! Вы, гномы, тоже можете выбрать кого-то умного, храброго и преданного Эребору, а не рисковать с наследственными правителями, от которых вы не можете избавиться, и которые… как бы сказать помягче… немного не в себе. — Он нервно улыбнулся и взглянул на Торина, который уставился на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. — В этом случае вы тоже были бы свободны, могли бы жить, как пожелаете, а не носиться по всему Средиземью в поисках лекарства, которого может не существовать! Вы знаете, если бы в Эреборе проводили выборы, то могли бы… эй, что вы делаете?! 

Бильбо взвизгнул от неожиданности, когда Торин схватил его за шиворот и пояс штанов, и, скрутив, потащил по коридору в главный зал, игнорируя возмущенные возгласы. Швырнув хоббита на пол с такой силой, что он споткнулся и растянулся на полу, Торин указал на него пальцем, пока другие гномы ошарашено пялились на разыгравшуюся перед ними сцену.

— Уберите его с глаз моих, — отчеканил Торин ледяным голосом. — Иначе я сам выброшу его к скелетам.

Он развернулся и зашагал по коридору. 

— Во имя Махала, дружок, что ты ему сказал?! — воскликнул Балин.

— Я ниче… Я ничего ему… Он безумец! Вы все безумцы! — прокричал Бильбо вслед удаляющемуся Торину. На короткий миг спина гнома окаменела, будто слова Бильбо были кулаком, ударившим его под дых, но Торин не обернулся и совсем скоро растворился во тьме библиотеки. 

— Это совсем на него не похоже, — произнес Балин, переглянувшись с Двалином. — Ладно, признаю, это вполне в его духе.

— Я пытался сделать ему комплимент, а он меня просто схватил и… — Бильбо замолчал и раздраженно стряхнул невидимую пыль с одежды. — Вы знаете, это не имеет значения, я просто не хочу об этом говорить. — Он расправил плечи и посмотрел на Кили и Фили. — Давайте вернемся к нашим тренировкам.

Кили печально сморщил лицо, высморкался и потер кончик носа.

— Ты точно уверен?

— Да, — твердо ответил Бильбо. — Я абсолютно уверен.

И он парировал, и атаковал, и уворачивался до тех пор, пока руки у него не обессилели от усталости, а волосы не промокли, пока Фили и Кили не сказали, что ему нужно остановиться и поспать, до тех пор, пока не вымотался достаточно, чтобы больше не думать, отчего же после ненормальной реакции Торина на его безобидные слова на душе было так паршиво.


	6. Глава 6

— Съестных припасов хватит только на три дня, — сказал Балин.

— Еды осталось бы больше, если бы на пороге не появились три нежданных гостя, — отрезал Торин, не поднимая от книги тяжелого взгляда.

— У меня есть печенье и… эмм, немного лимонных леденцов, — встрял Бильбо в разговор.

Торин сжал зубы, но промолчал. Последние два дня определенно выдались не из легких. Торин и Бильбо, как могли, избегали друг друга: хоббит проводил большую часть времени, тренируясь обращаться с ножом, тогда как Торин со скоростью молнии проглатывал книгу за книгой. Времени совсем не осталось, как ни посмотри. Если в Траине уже проявились первые признаки драконовой болезни…

Торин представил Эребор во власти своего безумного отца. Дис отправилась в Синие горы, и, видимо, проведет там несколько месяцев. Он даже осмелился предположить, что отец организовал посольство в такую даль именно для того, чтобы спровадить ее подальше от Горы. А Фрерин... Торин любил младшего брата, но тому вечно недоставало мужества идти поперек отцовской воли.

Время было на исходе.

— Давайте признаем: у нас всех уже в печенках сидит эта проклятая библиотека, — констатировал Двалин. — Бросаемся друг на друга без повода, ругаемся, орем.

— А я-то думал, вы к этому давно привыкли, — выпалил Бильбо и тут же прикусил губу. — Я хотел сказать, давно привыкли к библиотекам.

— Обычно Торин прячется в библиотеке, а мы — в ближайшей таверне, — произнес Двалин с неожиданным озорством в голосе. — Как правило, их не атакуют армии скелетов. 

— Торин, мы должны уйти, пока у нас не закончится еда, — настаивал Балин.

Торин протер глаза и ничего не ответил. Как же сильно ему хотелось надеть очки, но, пока два других гнома были поблизости, этот вариант он даже не рассматривал. Он прищурился, пытаясь разобрать витиеватые буквы.

— Мы остаемся до тех пор, пока я не найду ответа.

У Бильбо вырвался возмущенный стон. Торин проигнорировал и его.

* * *

Бильбо тренировался в паре с озорно улыбавшимся Фили, когда услышал возглас Торина, переходящий в бешеный рев:

— Без толку! Всё это без толку!

Фили бросил нож и стремительно рванул на звуки голоса, Бильбо направился следом более медленной и осторожной походкой.  
Балин, Двалин и Кили были уже в комнате. 

— По крайней мере, ты нашел еще несколько строк. Это же хорошие новости, разве не так? — произнес Кили с надеждой.

— И что там говорится? — спросил Балин.

Торин уставился на истлевший обрывок пергамента у себя в руках. Когда он заговорил, его голос дрожал от ярости:

— Первые несколько слов можно разобрать довольно отчетливо: «_Кто жаждет душу уберечь…_» — или здесь идет речь не про душу, а про разум?… «_Кто жаждет душу уберечь от зла драконовой отравы…_» Но там есть прилагательное, которое также может переводиться как «ужасный»… А вот после этой строки начинается какая-то… — Он сердито махнул рукой. — Во второй строке говорится о беззаботной любви и праздности или об успокоении в любви. И в конце фраза, где сравнивают легкое, бестревожное сердце с красивым цветком.

Он положил клочок пергамента на стол с нарочитой осторожностью, которая явно давала понять, что на самом деле Торин жаждет разорвать его на мелкие кусочки.

— Сентиментальная эльфийская чепуха, которая совсем не помогает приблизиться к разгадке! — Он сжал кулаки. — Почему нельзя было написать коротко и внятно, где находится этот артефакт, и как именно он выглядит?

— А что это за пометка внизу листа? — Бильбо на миг забыл, что злится на Торина, и наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть поближе.

Ярость Торина мгновенно иссякла, оставив после себя лишь измождение и усталость. Он плюхнулся на стул и понурил плечи.

— Там написано, что примерно две тысячи лет назад, когда арнорцы перенесли столицу из Аннуминаса в Форност, они оставили полную версию поэмы где-то в старых архивах.

— Так значит где-то есть более древняя библиотека? — Кили удивленно тряхнул головой. Он посмотрел на других гномов. — Так чего же мы ждем? Скорее собираемся и идем туда!

— Если мы выберемся из Форноста живыми, вы оба отправляетесь домой, — отрезал Торин.

— Нет, — возразил Фили.

— Разве мои слова похожи на вежливую просьбу?

Фили занервничал, но все же отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Кили и я останемся с тобой, дядя. Что бы ни случилось. 

— Торин, — начал Балин, положив руку ему на плечо, — учитывая ситуацию в Эреборе, возможно, к лучшему, если...

— Он пытается сказать, что мальчикам безопаснее оставаться рядом с нами, чем с принцем-регентом Траином, — выпалил Двалин.

Торин вздрогнул так, словно Двалин его ударил, но не произнес ни слова.

— И будет лучше, если мы не станем разделяться. Оставаться вместе безопаснее, разве не так?

Бильбо сглотнул.

— А как же я? — Гномы обернулись на звук его тихого голоса с лицами настолько изумленными, словно только сейчас вспомнили, что он тоже находится в комнате. — Как я попаду домой?

Торин уставился на Бильбо, нервно прикусив губу. Потом одним резким движением выхватил карту из сумки и расправил ее на столе.

— Мы покинем Форност в полдень, когда солнечный свет особенно ярок, и армия умертвий обессилена. Так быстро, как это только возможно, мы пройдем к озеру Эвендим… — Он провел линию на запад широким пальцем, испещренным мелкими бумажными порезами, — …к Аннуминасу. Оттуда вдоль реки Барандуин идет довольно безопасная дорога в сторону Шира. В одном из селений на берегах Эвендима мы найдем провожатых, которые доставят вас домой в целости и сохранности. — Его палец остановился там, где на карте был отмечен Шир. — Вас это устроит, мистер Бэггинс? 

Он насмешливо поднял брови, а Бильбо в последний момент сдержался, чтобы не выдать возмущенную тираду.

— Вполне. Благодарю вас, — он отрезал.

Торин демонстративно поклонился. 

— Рады услужить, — он выпрямился и посмотрел на Бильбо. — И постарайтесь не отставать. Будет обидно оставить вас на растерзание орде живых мертвецов.

— Дядя шутил, — сказал Кили, когда Торин вышел из комнаты. Он бросил встревоженный взгляд на брата, но тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Ну, отставать я не планирую, — фыркнул Бильбо и пошел собирать вещи в рюкзак.

* * *

— _«Лишь сердце, легкое без страха и печали»_, — прорычал Торин, запихивая последние вещи в свою заплечную сумку. — Я обошел все Средиземье, чтобы услышать, что ясный разум подобен красивому цветку! — Возможно, полурослик не так уж и неправ: может, его миссия и правда была напрасной тратой времени. Вздохнув, он достал Бессмертный из ножен и посмотрел на лезвие. — Скоро тебе опять придется поработать.

— И часто вы разговариваете со своим мечом?

Торин едва не подскочил от внезапного вопроса.

— Не очень разумно с вашей стороны подкрадываться к вооруженному гному, — произнес он, не поворачиваясь в сторону Бильбо.

— Я не подкрадывался! — возмутился Бильбо. — Я просто шел своей обычной походкой. Мы, хоббиты, от природы очень тихие.

— Ах, если бы это было правдой, — пробормотал Торин еле слышно, но Бильбо сердито фыркнул.

— Слушайте, я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы с вами спорить, мне просто нужно забрать посуду. — Он поднял котелки, отозвавшиеся резким звоном, и запихнул их в рюкзак. — И я, конечно, очень извиняюсь, но если вы собираетесь воспринимать все, что я говорю, как личное оскорбление, то это ваша проблема, а вовсе не моя, — он собирался было сказать что-то еще, но остановился, посмотрев на меч. — Очень впечатляет. 

Торин рассек клинком воздух, и хоббит предусмотрительно отступил на несколько шагов.

— Он назван Бессмертным в честь Дурина, прародителя нашего народа. Я выковал его в пламени Эребора.

— Дурин? Вы имеете в виду того самого Дурина? — Бильбо не закончил фразу, не желая вновь поднимать болезненную тему. — То есть вы выковали свой собственный меч? — Казалось, это произвело на Бильбо сильное впечатление.

— Ни разу в жизни он меня не подводил, — сказал Торин, вновь взмахнув клинком. — Не подведет и завтра.

— Я никогда не ставил под сомнение ваши силу и храбрость, — ответил Бильбо, поправляя рюкзак на плечах, — только ваши манеры! — добавил он, стоя в дверях, и скрылся за поворотом.

А Торин подумал, что устал вечно проигрывать в споре с раздражающим полуросликом.

* * *

— Перед тем, как мы выйдем за порог библиотеки, нужно сделать еще кое-что. Я перевел новую строфу стихотворения с синдарина на вестрон, — Торин прочистил горло, глядя на других гномов, и начал декламировать:

_Кто жаждет душу уберечь от зла драконовой отравы,_  
_Тот должен в праздности любви найти покой._  
_Лишь сердце, легкое без страха и печали,_  
_Цветет подобно травам над нетленною землей._

— Какой красивый перевод, — сказал Кили.

Торин посмотрел на него так, словно с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы все выучили текст наизусть.

— Что? Зачем? — удивился Фили. 

— Просто зазубрите эти строки, — сказал Торин и повторил строфу.

Другие гномы повторили вслед за ним, и Торин исправил ошибки.

— Еще раз.

— Разве не глупо думать о стихах перед тем, как отправиться в бой, дядя? — спросил Фили удивленно.

— Вы должны его выучить, — отрезал Торин.

— Но зачем?

Торин не сдержался:

— Да затем, что если я сегодня умру, вам придется продолжать мое дело, а вы не знаете ни слова на синдарине, поэтому прекращайте со мной спорить и выучите эту несчастную строфу!

Фили испуганно закрыл рот и повторял стихи до тех пор, пока Торин не остался доволен результатом.

— Хорошо. Время выходить; я буду во главе отряда, мистер Бэггинс пойдет за мной следом. — Торин указал на племянников. — Вы пойдете слева и справа от Мистера Бэггинса. А Балин и Двалин будут замыкать тыл.

Бильбо не мог не обратить внимание, что так он оказывался в самой защищенной позиции. Он он тревожно повертел в пальцах рукоять ножа — мысль, что Фили и Кили придется защищать его ценой собственных жизней, не пришлась ему по душе. Торин заметил нервное шевеление его пальцев, и Бильбо немедленно прекратил.

— Днем на пути попадется меньше живых мертвецов, и они будут обессилены. Возможно, нам и вовсе не придется сражаться.

— Будет обидно. — Лицо Кили озарила хищная улыбка.

— Да, потому что в прошлый раз ты уже продемонстрировал, как хорошо умеешь защищаться от умертвий, — проворчал Торин, и улыбка сошла с лица его племянника. Торин отвернулся, чтобы перепроверить, не забыл ли положить в сумку какие-то вещи, и Бильбо успел заметить, как на долю секунды его лицо омрачилось огорчением. — В этот раз скелеты нас не станут преследовать, — произнес он уже более спокойным голосом и посмотрел на сумку. — Умертвие — это ужасный враг, никто из нас не выстоит против такого. — Он завязал мешок и забросил его себе на плечи. — Идем.

Двалин и Балин встали с обеих сторон тяжелых каменных дверей в библиотеку и распахнули их одним резким движением. Прозрачный осенний свет озарил порог.

Торин сделал глубокий вдох и ринулся вперед; с сердцем, бешено стучавшим от напряжения, Бильбо направился вслед за ним.

Следующие несколько часов прошли для Бильбо в тумане паники и ужаса. При свете дня скелеты действительно были слабыми и разобщенными, но время от времени какой-то из них все же поднимался с земли у них на пути и злорадно пытался дотянуться до живых. Бессмертный вновь и вновь крушил неумирающие кости, а рядом с ним Фили и Кили уворачивались и отбивали каждую атаку, так что ни одно умертвие так и не смогло приблизиться к Бильбо. 

Они бежали и бежали до тех пор, пока Бильбо не начало казаться, что он не может сделать больше и шага, а потом он сжимал зубы и продолжал бежать все дальше. 

На горизонте появилась длинная изгородь из груд камней, что возвышалась на фоне послеполуденного неба подобно зубам огромного дракона. 

— Насколько я понимаю, это граница болот, — выдохнул Торин. — Как только мы ее преодолеем...

Двалин хмыкнул и ударил скелет с такой силой, что у того отлетел череп: скелет недоуменно ощупал шею перед тем, как рухнуть на землю. Но за ним шли другие, и все тянули к беглецам костяные руки.

— Быстрее! — проревел Двалин.

Каким-то непостижимым образом Торин ускорил темп. Легкие Бильбо горели, все вокруг плыло перед глазами, но он упрямо бежал вперед, не отставая от Фили и Кили.

Отряд на полной скорости пролетел между пирамидами каменной изгороди, и тут же обнаружил, что камни обозначали край небольшого утеса. Издав удивленный возглас, Торин сначала заскользил, а потом покатился кубарем по склону, и Бильбо, не сумев удержать равновесие, полетел следом. Торин закончил свое падение в кусте утесника, а спустя мгновение ему в спину врезался Бильбо. Еще через миг справа и слева от него послышалась брань Фили и Кили, и Бильбо неожиданно почувствовал, что воздух стал чище, словно бы они преодолели какой-то невидимый барьер, и миазмы страха и ненависти, клубившиеся над полем боя, рассеялись.

— Балин, — выдохнул Торин откуда-то из-под него и попытался подняться, — Двалин!

Два старших гнома исчезли.

Торин поднялся на нетвердых ногах и обшарил кусты безумным взглядом.

— Ба-а-а-лин! 

Он бросился к верхушке утеса, судорожно цепляясь за осыпающийся склон, когда два плотных силуэта возникли на фоне алеющего неба. Они осторожно заскользили вниз по склону, стараясь удержаться на ногах, и вскоре присоединились к компании внизу.

— Кучка жалких скелетов нам не помеха! — В рычании Двалина слышалась изрядная доля бахвальства.

Бильбо заметил, как тотчас ссутулились плечи Торина, а Фили и Кили побежали обнимать старших гномов, и внезапно понял, что ноги совсем его не держат. Он опустился на покрытую кусками скалы землю, словно мешок картошки.

— Больше никогда так не поступайте. — Голос Торина звучал так сипло и тихо, что Бильбо был уверен, что больше никто его не расслышал. Потом он набрал в легкие воздуха и проревел: — Никогда больше так не делайте, слышите?!

— Дружок, мы не могли бы тебя не услышать, даже если бы захотели, — Балин широко улыбнулся и почесал ухо. 

Торина покрывал толстый слой пыли, в волосах и бороде запутались палки и клочья земли. Он должен бы выглядеть смешно, но Бильбо уловил его взгляд и отвернулся.

— Потерять вас недопустимо, — сказал Торин и повернулся к кустам, чтобы найти свою сумку.

— Мы примем твой совет близко к сердцу, — сказал Балин.

— Храни нас Махал от недопустимых поступков, — прыснул Двалин.

— Мы дойдем до Эвендимского перевала до наступления темноты, если не будем терять времени, — объявил Торин, повернувшись в сторону дороги, что вела на северо-запад.

— Да, дядя, я тоже думаю, что мы очень храбрые, — едва слышно пробормотал Кили, двинувшись следом. — Очень мило с твоей стороны это упомянуть. 

— Лично мне вы показались очень смелыми, — сказал Бильбо утешительно. Но во взглядах братьев явно читалось, что его слова — это совсем не то же самое, что похвала от дяди. 

— Спасибо, — ответил Фили вежливо.

Так они отправились в путь к Эвендимскому перевалу, вновь следуя за ториновой несгибаемой спиной.


	7. Глава 7

Они достигли Эвендимского перевала, когда солнце уже клонилось к закату. Перед их глазами простиралась широкая долина: озеро Эвендим лежало у подножья высоких холмов; его поверхность казалась темно-синей из-за теней, которые отбрасывали на воду крутые склоны. Бильбо мог разглядеть, как далеко на юге вьется Барандуин, исчезая в дымке на горизонте, за которым скрываются ласковые поля Шира.

Бильбо посмотрел на юг, и его сердце заныло от беспокойства: до дня рождения оставались считанные дни. Ищет ли его кто-нибудь? Переживает ли? Когда он вернется домой?

Торин смерил его нетерпеливым взглядом. Бильбо нервно поправил лямки рюкзака и поспешил вниз по тропе.

Отряд разбил лагерь на берегу озера, и нежный шепот волн смягчал приглушенные голоса.

— Я никогда раньше не видел сразу столько воды, — удивленно произнес Бильбо, когда они разворачивали спальные мешки.

— Эвендим намного больше Долгого озера, это точно, — согласился Кили. — Но я слышал, что океан еще огромнее.

— С трудом могу представить что-то подобное. — Бильбо услышал, как Торин хмыкнул где-то в темноте. — А вы видели море? — спросил он у едва различимого собеседника. 

— Какое-то время мы путешествовали по землям Энедвайта и побывали в руинах Лонд Даэр, некогда великого порта Нуменора. — Торин зашуршал покрывалом и сел на землю. — Там ни на миг не утихал шум волн, бившихся о скалы, а море простиралось до самого горизонта, словно бесконечное поле синевы. 

Тишина длилась так долго, что Бильбо даже успел подумать, что Торин уснул, и тоже закрыл глаза. Уже в полудреме он неожиданно услышал, как Торин произнес еле слышно, словно обращаясь к себе одному:

— Оно было красивым. 

* * *

Утром их разбудил мелкий дождь — влажная и туманная морось, которая смягчала контуры предметов и превращала ландшафт в картину, написанную акварелью. Пока они неторопливо брели вдоль края озера, гномы не переставая жаловались на сырость, а вот на Бильбо погода действовала до странного умиротворяюще. Он даже решил не напоминать, что если бы на поле перед Форностом не потерялся его зонт с ромашками, все они могли бы по очереди им пользоваться и мокнуть чуть меньше. По пути Кили подстрелил утку, и это событие еще сильнее воодушевило Бильбо: если ближе к вечеру они найдут укрытие, ему удастся приготовить нормальный ужин, первый за много дней.

Дорога из булыжника поросла травой, некоторые камни и вовсе исчезли, но большие промежутки тракта по-прежнему оставались гладкими, идти по ним было легко и приятно. Ивы, что росли вдоль берега, полоскали в воде длинные ветви с золотыми осенними листьями. Фили и Кили завели песню о потерянном бриллианте, вскоре Двалин и Балин подхватили мотив. Торин не пел, но его плечи как будто бы едва заметно распрямились, пока отряд двигался сначала на юг, а потом на запад вдоль края озера.

Они пересекли Барандуин по растрескавшемуся мосту, покрытому кроваво-красным плющом. Обломки колонн и разрушенные статуи проступали сквозь туман, в дымке мелькали фрагменты стен, которые давно ничего не укрывали. Но Бильбо не ощущал ни тяжести, ни угрозы, подходя к руинам Аннуминаса; не было в них и злобы, подобной той, которую источал Форност, — одна лишь печаль и тоска по утраченному, легкая и созерцательная. 

Наконец, поздним днем они достигли городских стен. Только немногие здания выглядели относительно целыми: золотистые цветы разрослись поверх мраморных стен, более изящных, не таких воинственно-мощных, как руины Форноста. На краю озера возвышалось величественное сооружение, увенчанное куполом из какого-то голубого камня — источенная временем конструкция обвалилась внутрь. 

— Библиотека, — пояснил Торин, мотнув головой в сторону обломков купола. — Разобьем здесь лагерь, а туда отправимся рано утром.

Пока гномы распаковывали сумки, Кили с мечтательным выражением лица протянул ощипанную утку Бильбо.

— Если нам удастся разжечь костер, может быть, ты?..

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, — вздохнул Бильбо, пожалев, что не взял с собой ни варенья из смородины, ни томатов. — Ты ведь заметил кусты ежевики, у края дороги перед самыми воротами? Не принесешь несколько горстей?

Несколько часов спустя они ели печеную утку под соусом из ежевики и тимьяна, и, с вашего позволения, блюдо получилось весьма недурно. Судя по всему, гномы были согласны с точкой зрения Бильбо, — по крайней мере, такой вывод напрашивался, если судить по аппетиту, с которым они вгрызались в мясо: это было бы лучшей похвалой, если бы не выглядело так пугающе. Один лишь Торин не казался впечатленным: он неохотно ковырял свой кусок и вглядывался в далекую лазурную крышу. _Бильбо Бэггинс, а чего ты ожидал — восторженных возгласов? От него?_Бильбо твердо решил забыть о беспричинном расстройстве, а потому поскорее приступил к собственной порции и наслаждался ею за них обоих. 

*** * ***

Следующие несколько дней выдались спокойными: вспышка ясной осенней погоды подарила им голубое небо и бодрящий свежий воздух. Никакие армии умертвий не преследовали путников, забредших на захваченные ивами улицы Аннуминаса, не было опасностей, которых нужно было остерегаться, поэтому вся компания воспрянула духом. Фили и Кили охотились и исследовали местность, Бильбо готовил и учился сражаться, Балин и Двалин рыбачили и жаловались, что поблизости не найти ни одной таверны.

А Торин пропадал в библиотеке Аннуминаса.

Она сохранилась намного хуже, чем защищенная заклинаниями библиотека Форноста: крыша в некоторых залах обрушилась столетия назад, и в таких помещениях время и стихия не оставили от книг ничего, кроме истлевших обрывков и сгнивших корешков. Полки кишели насекомыми и мышами, и ветер свистел в широких трещинах в стенах. Но даже в таком состоянии библиотека хранила достаточно текстов, чтобы Торин целыми днями не попадался на глаза никому, а в особенности хоббиту.

Он и сам не знал, почему избегал Бильбо. В самые неподходящие моменты перед его мысленным взором возникало раненное выражение лица хоббита в тот миг, когда Торин угрожал его прикончить. В этой ситуации сильнее всего раздражала несправедливость: ведь это _мистер Бэггинс_первым начал вражду, оскорбив Дурина и весь его род. Торин выдохнул с такой силой, что пыль, покрывавшая свиток, поднялась в воздух вихрем сверкающих искр, и переключился на другую рукопись, испещренную неразборчивыми эльфийскими письменами.

Он вернулся в лагерь, лишь когда небо потемнело настолько, что буквы стали нечитаемыми. Его спутники сидели у костра и пели традиционную песню — поздравление с днем рождения.

— Сегодня день рождения мистера Бэгг… то есть день рождения Бильбо! — объявил Кили, придвигаясь ближе к огню.

— Пусть вечно растет твоя борода! — Торин рассеянно произнес традиционные слова пожелания, сел и принялся за ужин, тогда как Кили толкнул Фили локтем в бок и прыснул, глядя на скептическое выражение лица Бильбо.

— Ох, это был бы чудесный праздник, — Бильбо с выражением вздохнул. — Я нанял жонглеров и заказал столько цветов.

Торин попробовал стряпню — сегодня это была форель, которая получилась даже вкуснее, чем обычно, хотя он ни за что не собирался в этом признаваться — и не промолвил ни слова. 

— А у вас в Эреборе принято устраивать большие праздники в честь дня рождения? — поинтересовался Бильбо.

— Обычно мы отмечаем дни рождения в кругу семьи, не устраивая пышных торжеств, — сказал Фили.

Лицо Кили скривилось в брезгливой гримасе.

— О да, это намного лучше, чем…

— Даже не начинай…

— Я им всем расскажу, если мне так хочется, — Кили повысил голос и впервые на памяти Торина рассерженно посмотрел на брата. — Мне кажется, дядя Торин имеет право знать…

— Знать что? — перебил Торин.

Кили посмотрел на покрасневшего Фили, который отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Ну, в последний день рождения Фили дед решил устроить большое официальное торжество. Только представь: высокопарные речи, церемонии, шествия, вся эта суетливая возня. Фили сказал, что ему это не нужно, но дед... настоял.

Фили по-прежнему вглядывался в темноту. Бильбо, который сидел рядом, казался растерянным.

— Большое официальное торжество? — он удивился.

— Ну да, — пробормотал Кили, — "Фили — будущее Эребора" и все в таком духе. Решил выставить его напоказ перед всей Горой.

— Ага, будто какого-то породистого скакуна на ярмарке.

Бильбо раскрыл было рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но сразу же закрыл и вместо этого нахмурил лоб. 

— В общем, Фили… не явился на праздник, — продолжил Кили. — И дед, он… прислал за ним стражу. Его волокли по Эребору у всех на глазах, а потом он еще выдал длинную тираду о том, что такое поведение недостойно правнука короля Трора...

— О, — произнес Бильбо с таким оттенком изумления, словно кто-то неожиданно ударил его в живот.

— …и что, возможно, он недостоин стоять в очереди на трон, и… — тут голос Кили задрожал.

— …и что я пошел в _других членов семьи_, тех, чьи имена больше нельзя упоминать в залах Эребора, — гневно выпалил Фили. — И я сказал ему прямо перед всей толпой, что я хочу быть похожим на дядю Торина больше, чем на любого другого гнома в целом свете! 

На Торина, пораженного словами Фили, неожиданно нахлынула волна нежности.

— Фили, — начал он ласковым голосом, но его фразу оборвал Бильбо, который неожиданно поднялся и посмотрел на гномов невидящим взглядом.

— Ох, — произнес Бильбо и сразу же побледнел. — Мамочки.

Он развернулся и сбежал в темноту, не сказав больше ни слова.

— Что с ним? — удивился Двалин? — Ему, что, стало плохо? — Он с подозрением посмотрел в свою тарелку. — Форель, что ли, испортилась?

Торин фыркнул.

— Разговоры о роде Дурина почему-то причиняют полурослику неудобство. Дайте ему время прийти в себя.

Но когда они закончили ужин, а хоббит так и не появился, Торин начал тревожиться. Аннуминас казался достаточно безопасным, но, может быть, этот неловкий полурослик ухитрился найти неприятности на свою голову даже здесь? Упал в заброшенный колодец, свалился в озеро?

— Я пойду за хоббитом.

Найти Бильбо оказалось несложно: его следы явно указывали, что шел он очень быстро и совершенно не выбирая дороги. Торин обнаружил его сидящим на камне на краю озера. Хоббит отрешенно смотрел на темную воду.

— Мистер Бэггинс, вы намереваетесь возвращаться в лагерь?

— Мне так жаль, — сказал Бильбо, резко вскочив на ноги. — Торин, мне так жаль.

Торин окаменел. В бледном свете луны лицо Бильбо выглядело полным отчаяния и боли.

— Вы о чем?

— Я не могу поверить, что я… что все, что я сказал… не удивительно… — Бильбо энергично тряс головой, подняв ладонь в жесте, призывающим Торина повременить с ответом, набрал в легкие воздуха и выпалил на одном дыхании: — В Форносте я сказал вам ужасные, ранящие вещи, и я должен попросить прощения. Действительно должен.

— Но почему вы решили извиниться передо мной именно сейчас? И зачем в таком случае было все это говорить, если теперь вы об этом сожалеете? 

— _Я не знал_! — Бильбо взвыл. — Вы все говорили о регенте Траине и о вашем отце, но никто никогда… я имею в виду, я не имел ни малейшего понятия… и потом я сказал… вы сможете когда-нибудь меня простить?

Торин ненадолго замер, уставившись на Бильбо, потом вдохнул воздух так глубоко, что Бильбо вздрогнул.

_— Фили! Кили!_— заорал Торин во все горло.

* * *

Вскоре Бильбо изучал генеалогическое древо, грубо начерченное в золе, и краем уха слушал, как Торин отчитывает Фили и Кили.

— Дядя, я уверен, что мы ему говорили! — протестовал Фили. — Мы рассказали ему, как ты разозлил принца-регента Траина...

— Как он разозлил _своего отца_, — исправил Бильбо. — Вы забыли упомянуть, что его отец — регент!

Фили выглядел окончательно сбитым с толку.

— Но это и без того знают абсолютно все.

— Ну, я вот не знал! Откуда мне было знать? А потом ты сказал, что отец выставил его из дома, но почему-то умолчал, что его официально изгнали из королевства Эребор! 

— Ну, Эребор — это и есть наш дом, — пояснил Кили. 

Бильбо поднял глаза от фамильного древа, чтобы одарить его испепеляющим взглядом. 

— Знаешь ли, в Шире используют визитные карточки, чтобы избежать подобных недоразумений. И мы представляемся по всем правилам, а не начинаем ругаться на тех, кто в нас нечаянно врезался.

Фили пожал плечами.

— Наверное, это просто казалось нам самоочевидным.

— Справедливости ради, — начал Двалин, — мы действительно воспринимаем такие вещи как само собой разумеющиеся.

Торин, сидевший с противоположной стороны костра, покачал головой. К удивлению Бильбо, он находил всю эту ситуацию забавной. 

— Очевидно, у меня недостаточно царственный вид.

Бильбо торжествующе кивнул.

— Вот! О чем я и хотел сказа… — он, прищурившись, посмотрел на Торина, который весело усмехался. — Вы прекрасно знаете, что именно я имел в виду! — Он хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и уставился на линии на земле, соединяющие Трора с Траином, потом с Торином и наконец с его племянниками. — Разумеется! Теперь я вижу, почему так важно найти… — Он успел заметить проблеск паники на лице Торина и осекся. В памяти всплыло, каким тихим, вкрадчивым голосом Торин произнес в библиотеке Форноста: "Есть кое-что, о чем они не догадываются. Что-то, о чем я недоговаривал". — Я имею в виду, что если он ваш дедушка, вполне естественно, что вы готовы сделать все, что в ваших силах, чтобы его вылечить. 

Бильбо увидел, как на лице Торина промелькнули облегчение и благодарность.

— Я смогу прекратить его страдания, если найду способ вернуть ему трезвый рассудок.

— Но ваш отец? Почему он… — Бильбо замялся и умолк, испугавшись вновь ляпнуть что-нибудь оскорбительное, но Торин лишь мрачно нахмурил брови.

— Мой отец утверждает, что король Трор безнадежен. Он даже высказал мнение, что будет лучше позволить королю Трору бродить в недрах Эребора в своем безумии и дать ему сгинуть где-то в бесконечных лабиринтах. Как-то раз у дедушки случился… особенно тяжелый приступ, — глаза Торина заволокла темнота, и в Бильбо закралось подозрение, что, хотя сказанное и было правдой, очень многое он не договаривал. — Когда я пытался помешать королю причинить себе вред, мой отец нашел свидетелей, которые подтвердили, что это я напал на короля. Он лишил меня титула на глазах всего Эребора и навечно изгнал из Одинокой горы.

Двалин склонился к огню.

— Оин и Глоин присмотрят за королем, Торин. Они верны ему и тебе.

— В Эреборе остались преданные гномы, — тихо согласился Балин. — И за его пределами тоже.

— У тебя есть мой лук, дядя! — воскликнул Кили.

— И мои ножи, — добавил Фили.

— Подлинный Наследник вернется в Эребор и исцелит нашего короля, — провозгласил Двалин.

Бильбо прочистил горло и посмотрел в сторону, почувствовав себя неловко в наступившей тишине. Но что он мог предложить принцу в его странствиях: свои лимонные леденцы? Или, быть может, фиалковый чай? Кроме того, скоро он отправится домой в Шир, а гномы отправятся дальше уже без него. Он был всего лишь мелкой обузой, которую они подобрали на время. Он не был частью их истории.

И в первый раз за все время, когда Бильбо себе об этом напоминал, его сердце сжалось не от радостного предвкушения, а от неясной тоски.


	8. Глава 8

На рассвете Торина разбудил сладкий щебет жаворонка. Стараясь не шуметь, он умылся в канале неподалеку от лагеря и направился в сторону библиотеки.

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — он обернулся на голос и увидел Бильбо Бэггинса, стоящего на серой мостовой. Полурослик пожал плечами.

— Мне немного надоело оттачивать навыки боя на ножах, к тому же чтение и исследования мне всегда лучше давались. — Немного помолчав, Бильбо неуверенно добавил, — Ваше высочество.

— Что?

— Ну... Моя библиотека, конечно, совсем не блещет размерами, но у меня одна из самых больших коллекций книг и манускриптов в Шире, и…

— Нет, я не понял, как вы меня назвали?

— О, — Бильбо выглядел смущенным. — «Ваше высочество» — это неверное обращение? Я должен обращаться «мой лорд»? Я правда не знаю, Шир не то чтобы полон особами голубых кровей.

Торин нахмурился.

— Вы что, надо мной издеваетесь?

Бильбо в ужасе выставил руки перед собой и отчаянно замотал головой.

— Нет, нет! Я просто хочу быть уверенным, что я не… ну, вы знаете… в конце концов, вы принц, и…

— Я лишился титула и ранга, когда был изгнан из Эребора, — он продолжил путь к библиотеке, Бильбо шел следом. — Я просто Торин, и вы можете называть меня именно так. Я имею в виду, что я бы предпочел, чтобы вы называли меня Торином.

— Хорошо… Торин.

Но в голосе Бильбо до сих пор слышались нотки почтения, от которых Торину делалось неуютно. Он неловко пожал плечами.

— Я никогда не любил, чтобы ко мне обращались по титулу. Даже если я верну свое положение, я бы предпочел… лучше называйте меня Торином.

Бильбо ничего не ответил, и Торин зашагал дальше в молчании, тем не менее распаляясь все сильнее. 

Он резко остановился и повернулся к хоббиту, почти что бежавшему следом, так что тот едва не ударился носом Торину в грудь. Но Торин вовремя пригвоздил его к земле суровым взглядом. 

— Слушайте внимательно, мистер Бэггинс, — прорычал он, — если вы думаете затаить обиду на мое предшествующее грубое поведение, я бы предпочел, чтобы вы мне открыто об этом сказали, а не тащились за мной по пятам с немым укором! У вас нет права меня судить, и я… — он резко прервал тираду, когда осознал, что Бильбо улыбается. — Что?

— Ну, — начал Бильбо, растянув губы в чем-то похожем на усмешку, — в последнее время вы были со мной столь любезны, что я уж было забеспокоился, не приключилась ли с вами какая-то хворь. Но нет, вы определенно по-прежнему остаетесь тем же самым невоспитанным гномом, в которого я врезался в Бри. В этом не может быть никаких сомнений, — он снова двинулся к библиотеке, затем оглянулся через плечо. — О, и если вы не любите титулы, то вам лучше называть меня просто Бильбо, вы так не думаете? Я почти отучил ваших племянников от того, чтобы называть меня мистером Бэггинсом, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы подали им хороший пример, — он кивнул так, словно был собой весьма доволен. — Ну что, пора приступать к делу? 

Сказав это, Бильбо продолжил путь; спустя мгновение за ним последовал Торин, удивленно качая головой.

*** * ***

Бильбо сдул пыль со старой карты и поморщился, когда пергамент треснул в его руках. В библиотеке Аннуминаса было тихо, если не считать мягкого плеска волн снаружи и едва слышного шелеста страниц, доносившегося из соседней комнаты. Бильбо посмотрел за угол и увидел, как Торин задумчиво склонился над книгой; на его носу вновь поблескивали очки.

Бильбо осторожно подхватил еще одну стопку рассыпавшихся документов и положил их на стол рядом с Торином.

— Здесь вперемешку лежат свитки на синдарине и вестроне, и, кажется, там идет речь о драконах. Но их состояние оставляет желать лучшего.

— Благодарю, мистер Бэг… Бильбо, — Торин поспешно исправил ошибку.

— Тебе следовало бы отдохнуть перед тем, как примешься разбирать эту стопку. Я захватил несколько яблок, пойдем-ка перекусим.

— Со мной все в порядке, — резко ответил Торин. Как назло, его живот выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы громко заурчать. Лицо Торина приняло печальный вид, и он проворчал: — Что ж, полагаю, яблоко лишним не будет.

Они расположились в руинах стены, смотревшей на озеро. Откуда-то издалека доносились едва слышные окрики Двалина, распекавшего Фили и Кили за небрежные боевые стойки, и лязг металла о металл. Бильбо откусил кусок яблока и краем глаза посмотрел на Торина.

— Я хотел бы спросить у тебя кое-что насчет твоей семьи. Если ты не против, конечно.

— Если учесть, что до этого момента последствия твоего неведения были катастрофическими, я бы сказал, что это не самая плохая идея. 

— Вчера вы упоминали, что Фили наследник рода Дурина. Но ты же еще… ну, ты не выглядишь слишком старым для того, чтобы завести своих собственных детей... Надеюсь, я тебя не оскорбил.

— У меня не будет наследника, — ответил Торин.

— Ну, нельзя быть в этом настолько уверенным, — возразил Бильбо. — Я имею в виду, ты еще достаточно молод и весьма симпатичен… то есть я, конечно, не знаю, что считается привлекательным у гномьих женщин, я только делюсь соображениями, но все же...

— У меня не будет наследника, — повторил Торин. — Я получил ответ во время _гивеш-таракх_, поэтому знаю наверняка.

— Ги… гивештанах?

Торин раздраженно посмотрел на Бильбо и бросил огрызок в воду с выразительным всплеском.

— Гивеш-таракх_— _это особый вид предсказания. У гномов очень мало женщин, поэтому многим из нашей расы предначертано остаться без супруги... Гивеш-таракх— это церемония, которую проходят все мальчики по достижении совершеннолетия.

— И во время нее предсказывают будущее?

— Не совсем так. Молодой гном отправляется на поиски определенного вида камней, так называемого геода. Мы постимся и размышляем и ищем до тех пор, пока не найдем камень, который воззовет к нашей душе. Потом этот камень разламывают. Цвет внутри может меняться от черного к белому со множеством переходов и вкраплений. Узоры предзнаменуют определенные события в будущем, но цвет сердцевины показывает, встретит ли гном другого близкого по духу. Чем чернее камень, тем выше вероятность, что это случится. — Торин впился зубами в новое яблоко и устремил взгляд куда-то в даль над водой. 

— И…

Торин поморщился.

— Историки проверили мой камень и сказали, что никогда раньше не видели сердцевины настолько белоснежной. В этом мире для меня нет никого.

— О… Хм, очень жаль это слышать.

Торин посмотрел на него испепеляющим взглядом.

— Для меня было облегчением это узнать. Я мог целиком посвятить себя поиску лекарства для деда и не тратить время на бесполезные ухаживания.

Бильбо попытался представить, как Торин за кем-нибудь «ухаживает», но только поморщился — воображение его подвело.

— Ну, — весело начал Бильбо, — если я когда-нибудь окажусь в Эреборе, я тоже попробую пройти этот обряд и узнать свои шансы.

Торин хмыкнул.

— Это обычай гномов, очень сомневаюсь, что он сработает на полуросликах.

Какое-то время они просидели в тишине; Бильбо прикусил губу и снова заговорил.

— Так вот, насчет этого лекарства. Ты хочешь его найти, потому что боишься, что твои племянники могут заболеть драконовой болезнью.

Торин покосился на Бильбо краем глаза.

— Большинство бы предположило, что я хочу найти лекарство, чтобы спасти себя.

Бильбо махнул рукой.

— Да, разумеется. Но я же видел, как ты о них заботишься. Они — настоящая причина.

— Они — будущее Эребора.

— Они — твои племянники, и ты их любишь.

Торин с выражением прочистил горло и поднялся на ноги.

— Пора возвращаться к работе, — отрывисто сказал он, а потом добавил: — Бильбо, — как будто удивившись собственным словам.

* * *

— Поди-ка сюда,— в голосе Торина слышалось едва скрываемое возбуждение,— и посмотри на эту подпись. Тебе не кажется, что тут написано «Эллот»?

Бильбо покосился на обрывок бумаги у Торина в руках. Лист был настолько изъеден червями, что походил на одну из кружевных салфеток его матери.

— Мне кажется, что да. 

— Это оно! — Торин осторожно опустил бумагу на стол, и Бильбо увидел, как трясутся его руки. — Это еще одна строфа стихотворения.

— Немного же от нее осталось, — с сомнением произнес Бильбо.

— Да, немного, — выдохнул Торин, — но все же. — Он указал пальцем на одну из строк, — смотри, здесь можно рассмотреть целую строку: «_В земле, что не подвластна злым волнам_». И здесь, и вот здесь, — его палец опускался ниже и ниже, — можно разглядеть едва заметное слово «изумруд», а еще дальше — «алебастр». Алебастр и изумруд, — Торин улыбнулся. — Это совсем мелочь, но все равно намного больше, чем у нас было. 

— А что означает эта строка про волны?

Торин нахмурился.

— «Злые волны» — это, должно быть, отсылка к падению Белерианда, когда после Войны Гнева все земли западнее Синих Гор поглотило море. Это случилось еще в конце Первой Эпохи. Возможно, здесь указано, что артефакт хранится на западе Средиземья, неподалеку от той области, которая когда-то была Белериандом. 

Бильбо наморщил лоб.

— Погоди-ка, — он выхватил из стопки старую карту и положил ее на стол. Мглистые горы ограничивали карту на востоке, а море покрывало западную и южную стороны. Аннуминас находился в центре, Форност отстоял немного в стороне на востоке, а земли, которые позже станут Широм, лежали к югу от него. На северо-западе протянулся Эред Луин, а за ним — море. А еще дальше на северо-западе…

Бильбо ткнул пальцем в маленький остров, подписанный «Химринг».

— Это разве не один из тех клочков земли, что остались от Белерианда? 

Торин жадно всматривался в карту.

— Земля, которую не поглотили злые волны, да. Этот остров когда-то был холмом, крепостью Маэдроса, сына Феанора. Возможно, именно там мы найдем предмет, который спасет моего короля. — Торин посмотрел на Бильбо, и его лицо озарилось надеждой, подобной рассвету, на миг преобразившему угрюмость в красоту. — Надо сказать остальным.

Спустя несколько часов лагерь был собран, а сумки запакованы, хотя Двалин отчаянно протестовал, что «_землей, неподвластной злым волнам_» можно назвать почти все западное Средиземье, и что нельзя ли выбрать место, в котором хоть немного выше вероятность найти таверну? Но, увидев блеск в глазах Торина, он вздохнул и сложил удочки и виолу без дальнейших нареканий.

— На западе должно быть людское селение, — сказал Торин, еще раз посмотрев на карту.— Там мы сможем купить пони и свежей провизии взамен той, которую потеряли мои племянники. — Они начали было извиняться, но он взмахнул рукой, призывая к тишине. Он почти улыбался, подняв рюкзак и вновь ступив на дорогу, идущую вдоль берега. — И там же мы наконец найдем Бильбо сопровождающих, которые доставят его в Шир в целости и сохранности.

— О, — Бильбо моргнул. Он-то ожидал, что Торин забудет о своем обещании отправить его обратно. Что же, было облегчением узнать, что совсем скоро он окажется дома.

Да, это было облегчением.

— Я думал, что вы отправитесь на юг, чтобы проводить меня до дома, — произнес он спустя мгновение.

— У меня нет времени прохлаждаться в живописных деревушках полуросликов, лакомиться булочками и распивать чаи, — фыркнул Торин. — Не тогда, когда у меня появилась самая многообещающая зацепка из всех, которые я когда-либо находил. Нет, мы найдем тебе сопровождающего среди ремесленников или торговцев, которые направляются на юг, и распрощаемся.

Группа двинулась вперед в неуютной тишине. Фили и Кили перебрасывались странными взглядами, Балин посмотрел на Бильбо и прикусил губу. Двалин хмурился у Торина за спиной.

Спустя примерно сотню шагов Торин неожиданно прочистил горло.

— Разве что ты захочешь остаться в нашем обществе еще ненадолго и составишь нам компанию по пути на Химринг.

После этих слов сердце Бильбо отчаянно затрепетало от удивления и, определенно, от тревоги.

— О, — он запнулся. — О, но я же совсем недалеко от дома. Мне правда нужно вернуться в Бэг Энд. Я ведь на самом деле… мне кажется, от меня все равно никакого толку в ваших поисках. 

— Но, Бильбо, твоя стряпня! — не удержался Кили.

— И ты не закончил учить меня тем балладам полуросликов, — отметил Балин.

— И ты лучше всех нас читаешь карты, —сказал Двалин. — С тобой в отряде у нас меньше вероятность потеряться.

— А еще рагу из кролика! — воскликнул Фили.

— Ох, я не знаю, — промямлил Бильбо, окончательно теряя уверенность.

— Хватит его третировать, — Торин резко оборвал разговор, даже не повернувшись к идущим следом. — Если мистер Бэггинс хочет вернуться домой, бессмысленно донимать его жалобами. — И пробормотал едва слышно: — Видит Махал, иногда я и сам мечтаю от вас избавиться.

Он исступленно зашагал вперед. Остальные гномы потянулись следом, оставив Бильбо недоумевать, как переход от собственных имен обратно к вежливым обращениям мог оказаться настолько отчуждающим.

*** * * **

У маленькой золотистой кобылки была длинная пышная грива, которая практически полностью закрывала ей глаза; она ржала и хватала Бильбо губами за волосы.

— Спасибо, — произнес Бильбо ослабевшим голосом.

Торин забросил рюкзак Бильбо на спину пони и прикрепил к седлу.

— Это меньшее, чем мы можем отблагодарить вас за ваши услуги, — ответил он.

— За мои услуги. Ясно, — кивнул Бильбо.

— На самом деле… — Торин запустил руку в карман и осторожно вытащил на свет три сверкающих изумруда. Они сияли и переливались у Бильбо на ладони. — Мы глубоко вам благодарны, Биль… мистер Бэггинс.

Бильбо сжал камни в руке.

— Мне было очень приятно, — пробормотал он.

— Что ж, теперь мне пора закончить с покупкой провизии, — Торин поклонился Бильбо. — Я вернусь, чтобы попрощаться.

Кобыла ударила копытом, когда двери в стойло закрылись, и Бильбо отрешенно погладил ее шею. Через несколько дней в Шир должна была отправиться группа торговцев, путешествовать с ними будет безопасно и спокойно. А он же очень жаждал покоя и безопасности, ведь так?

— Дружок, — Бильбо поднял взгляд и увидел Двалина стоящим в дверях со скрещенными руками. — Ты что же, правда нас покидаешь?

— Мне показалось, Торин счастлив от меня избавиться. — Бильбо прикусил губу от неожиданной горечи в голосе.

— Нет, это совсем не так, — сказал Двалин. — Он бы не стал так яро настаивать на том, чтобы ты уехал, если бы не хотел, чтобы ты остался.

— Но это же… это же просто нелепо!

— Да, это наш Торин. Он отталкивает все, что ему дорого, так как ему кажется, что в этом случае будет не так больно это потерять. — Двалин пожал плечами. — Конечно, он не прав, но я не собираюсь его переубеждать.

Бильбо моргнул. Это была самая длинная речь, которую он когда-либо слышал от Двалина.

— Вот увидишь, — продолжил Двалин. — Как только мы отъедем достаточно далеко, чтобы вот-вот скрыться из виду, он обернется, чтобы в последний раз на тебя взглянуть, — он посмотрел на Бильбо. — Я рассказываю это лишь потому, что мне кажется, что ты захочешь остаться с нами. Но если я не прав, что ж… — он пожал плечами, развернулся и вышел. 

Кобылка вновь ударила землю копытом.

— Не волнуйся, — шепнул Бильбо ей на ухо. — Я не потащу тебя в эти незнакомые земли, через горы и реки к какому-то таинственному острову в бесконечном океане, — его пальцы сжали ее светлую гриву. — С шайкой сумасшедших гномов на какие-то напрасные поиски. Нет, любезная лошадка, мы с тобой вместе отправимся в Шир, и там ты сможешь есть столько овса, сколько пожелаешь, а я вновь буду сидеть в любимом удобном кресле перед камином в Бэг Энде.

Кобыла закатила нежно-коричневый глаз, желая показать всем своим видом, что ни во что не ставит пустые обещания.

— Ну хотя бы ты не начинай!

* * *

— До свидания, Бильбо! — Кили махал рукой, едва не свалившись с пони. — Пожалуйста, навести нас когда-нибудь в Эреборе!

Торин, сидевший на пони, отличающемся особенно мохнатой шкурой, посмотрел вниз.

— Берегите себя, мистер Бэггинс. — Он открыл рот, что бы сказать еще что-то, но не проронил больше ни слова, лишь пришпорил пони и двинулся вперед.

Путь вел на запад, заворачивая на вершину холма, и Бильбо смотрел, как гномы уходили вдаль. Фили, Кили, Двалин и Балин махали ему на прощанье, один лишь Торин уверенно смотрел вперед, пока они поднимались вверх. Он ни разу не обернулся.

Вскоре четыре гнома скрылись с другой стороны холма, и перед глазами Бильбо маячил один только Торин.

На вершине пони остановился. Несколько мгновений Торин глядел на запад, а потом, удивительно резко, словно вопреки собственной воле, он обернулся и посмотрел на Бильбо. Сделав едва заметное и неловкое движение рукой, слишком неуверенное, чтобы называться жестом, он снова перевел взгляд на запад.

Бильбо наблюдал, как Торин исчез за холмом. Потом медленно повернулся и пошел в сторону стойла.

На пятом шагу он бежал. 

* * *

Торин ехал в тишине. Им предстояла долгая дорога, и он был не в настроении вести беседу. Осенняя погода была прекрасна; он хмурился на солнце, словно его свет был личным оскорблением. Остальные гномы выглядели подавленными, даже его племянники не изъявили желания болтать и петь в пути.

Торин завернулся в свое скверное настроение, словно в плащ в сильный дождь, и не проронил ни слова.

Услышав стук копыт за спиной, он даже не обернулся. Лишь когда Балин едва слышно пробормотал «вот дела», а Фили издал нечленораздельный возглас восторга, он натянул поводья, чтобы остановить пони и посмотреть назад.

Бильбо прижался к спине пони, из всех сил сжимая поводья, пока тот быстрым галопом нагонял гномов.

— Стой! Стой! — закричал Бильбо, когда расстояние между ним и гномами сократилось, кобыла затормозила и задорно прогарцевала до места, где стоял пони Торина.

— Хм, удивительное дело, — выдохнул Бильбо, который выглядел более загнанным, чем пони. — Я не знаю, как так произошло, но когда я сел на Маргаритку, она взяла и рванула на запад. Совсем не пожелала меня слушать! Странное происшествие, на самом деле. — Он похлопал кобылку по шее, и она повернула голову, явно довольная собой. — Просто понеслась следом за вами, и вот… — он прервал речь и бросил на Торина быстрый вопросительный взгляд. — На самом деле, я просто надеялся попутешествовать с вами еще немного.

— Как долго? — спросил Кили прежде, чем Тороин успел раскрыть рот, что было даже к лучшему, потому что он собирался задать тот же самый вопрос, но было бы неприлично проявлять энтузиазм так же открыто, как мог его юный племянник.

— О, я никогда не видел море, — сказал Бильбо. — А посмотреть остров, который когда-то был эльфийской крепостью, — это же самое настоящее приключение! Так что, быть может, на обратной дороге вы просто оставите меня в Шире.

— В зависимости от того, что мы найдем, обещаем доставить тебя домой после посещения Химринга, — торжественно объявил Торин. 

— Это будет очень любезно с вашей стороны, спасибо, — Бильбо засмущался.

— Ну что же, хватит затягивать, пора двигаться дальше, — Торин опять пришпорил пони. — Хорошо, что ты снова с нами! — выкрикнул он через плечо. 

Короткого взгляда, брошенного на улыбку Бильбо, оказалось достаточно, чтобы скорее устремить взор на запад: туда, где будет достигнута цель его жизни, туда, где ждет самое заветное желание сердца.


	9. Глава 9

Годы спустя Бильбо будет рассказывать, что недели, проведенные в пути от Аннуминаса к Химрингу, были ничем не примечательными, а потому не стоили упоминания. Что дорога была относительно легкой, и никто их не преследовал, и не случалось ярких событий, вокруг которых можно закрутить захватывающий сюжет. Что он едва помнил то время.

Последнее утверждение было неправдой, но, с другой стороны, счастливые, мирные воспоминания редко попадают в легенду.

* * *

Они перешли реку Лун ранним утром, в месте, где она была относительно мелководной; их пони, выйдя на другой берег, неодобрительно фыркали и трясли лохматыми гривами. Они шли вдоль реки сначала на юг, а потом на запад. Синие Горы возвышались по правую сторону, в лучах заходящего солнца на склонах пролегли нечеткие темно-синие тени. Плодородная долина реки Лун полнилась дичью: тут водились фазаны и кролики, в воде блестела спинами рыба. Бильбо сумел отыскать немного трюфелей, чтобы приправить мясо, и укропа, которым посыпал рыбу, и их трапезы были поистине королевскими (и даже лучше королевских — так думал Торин, но вслух не признавался).

Однажды днем Торин услышал, как Бильбо, который ехал впереди него и едва успел поднялся на вершину холма, издал восхищенный возглас и остановил пони. Торин поспешил следом и вскоре нагнал Бильбо, Фили и Кили, устремивших взгляд на запад: море лежало далеко внизу, и его темная сине-зеленая гладь простиралась до самого горизонта.

Как и прежде, лишь стоило Торину увидеть море, как его сердце заныло, непрошено и непреодолимо. Он растоптал эти чувства и прочистил горло.

— Ну что, оно соответствует вашим ожиданиям? Достаточно впечатляюще?

— Оно… — начал Кили, глядя вдаль. 

— Да, — добавил Фили, кивнув. — Оно такое.

— Оно действительно…

— …действительно большое.

— …и прекрасное. 

— Да.

Взгляд Бильбо казался озадаченным, но потом его лицо прояснилось.

— Оно же точно такого же цвета, как глаза Торина, — провозгласил он с нотой триумфа в голосе. Он моргнул, когда все, кроме Торина, посмотрели на него с удивлением. — Но ведь правда!

Торин дернул поводья, заставив пони двинуться с места. Проезжая мимо Бильбо, он бросил быстрый взгляд на его лицо, выискивая на нем следы издевки или насмешки. Но лицо Бильбо Бэггинса не способно было выражать ничего подобного: Торин разглядел там лишь радость и тень смущения.

Наверняка он был первым гномом в Средиземье, чьи глаза сравнили с великим, широким, предательским морем, подумал Торин в замешательстве.

* * *

— Я не понимаю, почему мы не можем здесь остановиться, — сказал Бильбо, бросив мечтательный взгляд на серые стены Митлонда, сверкавшие в утренней дымке в отдалении. — Я имею в виду, ты же знаешь синдарин, наверняка ты можешь…

— Даже если я умею читать на каком-то языке, из этого совсем не следует, что я хочу якшаться с теми, кто на нем разговаривает, — отрезал Торин. — История взаимоотношений эльфов и гномов не самая радужная, и лучше не рисковать, чтобы ненароком не растревожить старые обиды.

— В конце концов, мы вроде как собираемся разграбить одну из их древних крепостей, — отметил Двалин.

— А, — произнес Бильбо, — ну да, точно. Может мы попросим их помочь и… — он краем глаза заметил гримасу на лице Торина. — Что ж, нет так нет.

После этого они какое-то время ехали в тишине, следуя дорогой, которая сворачивала на север и шла вдоль побережья, оставляя позади стены Серых Гаваней. 

— А ты говоришь на синдарине так же хорошо, как на нем читаешь? — полюбопытствовал Бильбо.

— Мне это не нужно, — отрезал Торин. — Мой интерес к языку исключительно академический. 

— Но…

— …но да, я могу говорить на синдарине. — Торин на мгновение замолчал, а потом начал декламировать низким голосом, глубоким, словно далекое море:

_Le ú-iston,_

_amman im trastannen?_

_amman lalaith nîn gell?_

_man eneth lîn?*_

Бильбо и гномы с недоумением на него уставились, и Торин передернул плечами, отгоняя неуютное ощущение.

— Это просто обрывок стихотворения, который когда-то застрял у меня в голове.

— А о чем там речь? — спросил Бильбо.

— Ни о чем существенном, — сердито пробурчал Торин. — Просто эльфийская чепуха.

И больше никто не смог вытянуть из него и слова.

*** * ***

Они двигались на север вдоль берега: море плескалось по левую руку, а смутные очертания Синих гор виднелись по правую. Воздух был полон ила и соли — глубокого, древнего запаха, от которого пони чихали и время от времени недовольно мотали головами. Бильбо находил все новые ингредиенты для блюд: соленые водоросли для супа, моллюсков, которых надо было откапывать из грязи и тушить на пивном пару. Гномы подозрительно морщили носы и ворчали при виде все новых кулинарных экспериментов, но после одного-двух укусов с воодушевлением принимались за еду.

Торин сидел у костра и смотрел на море, пока его товарищи развлекались. Балин и Двалин курили и предавались воспоминаниям о днях своей юности, Фили упражнялся в игре на скрипке, Кили натирал воском лук и в сто десятый раз жаловался на влажный соленый воздух. Бильбо вооружился перочинным ножом, чтобы вскрывать какие-то фиолетово-черные раковины в крапинку — мидии, кажется, так он их назвал. Он с таким усердием извлекал неподатливых моллюсков из панцирей, что едва заметно высунул кончик языка из приоткрытых губ.

Внезапно нож скользнул по раковине и полоснул его по тыльной стороне руки.

— _{Ебаные орки!}_— завопил Бильбо на Кхуздуле.

Пять гномьих ртов синхронно раскрылись от изумления.

— Бильбо, — ахнул на глазах краснеющий Кили. — Откуда?.. Как?

Бильбо беспечно улыбнулся, высасывая кровь из раны.

— О, я время от времени слышал, как Двалин ругался, используя эту фразу. Если судить по ее звучанию, она была крайне уместной в этой ситуации.

— Ну да, я иногда могу ляпнуть, что в этом такого? Но это не значит, что тебе нужно за мной повторять.

Глаза Бильбо испуганно расширились. 

— Прошу прощения, это ругательство значит что-то ужасное? Я не хотел кого-то оскорбить…

— Ты никого не оскорбил, — торопливо перебил Торин. — Это просто… ну, совсем не те слова, которые ожидаешь услышать от хоббита вроде тебя. — Он поднялся и подошел к Бильбо с явным намерением сменить тему разговора. — Ты сильно поранился?

Бильбо протянул руку, по которой опять заструилась кровь.

— Ничего серьезного. Но жжет неприятно.

Торин достал из рюкзака немного бинтов и взял руку Бильбо в свою. Бильбо раскрыл было рот, и его пальцы дернулись, но через мгновение он смирился со своей судьбой, и тогда Торин вытер кровь и повязал чистую ткань вокруг его ладони.

— Бильбо, постарайся впредь быть немного осторожнее. 

— Ну, если тебе этого так хочется, может стоит научить меня вашему языку, — парировал Бильбо.

— Я говорил не о кхуздуле, несносный ты полурослик, — проворчал Торин. — К тому же, это тайный язык, его запрещено раскрывать чужакам.

— О, что же. Понятно, — рука Бильбо, лежавшая в ладони Торина, как-то странно замерла.

— Вообще-то, — начал Балин, и Торин опустил глаза на повязку, пытаясь скрыть воодушевление, — в книге Малук-Загал сказано: «любой, кто проживет с народом полное перерождение луны, становится частью народа». Не значит ли это, что как только Бильбо пробудет с нами целый месяц, его можно будет считать почетным гномом, а значит и кхуздулу обучать не возбраняется?

— Полностью согласен! — хором выпалили Фили и Кили.

Торин нахмурился, словно бы взвешивая все варианты.

— Я не думаю, что хоть когда-нибудь до нашей встречи не-гном проводил достаточно времени в компании гномов, чтобы считаться одним из нас.

— Удивительно, и почему же это? — ехидно поинтересовался Бильбо.

— Наверное, потому, что мы ужасно сложные и упрямые существа, и попутчики из нас не самые приятные, — серьезно сказал Торин и посмотрел Бильбо прямо в глаза.

— Ох, я вовсе не то имел в виду... С вами все в порядке, вы очень-очень замечательные! — запинаясь, протараторил Бильбо.

Торин завязал бинт и убрал свои руки у Бильбо с ладони.

— Как давно Бильбо начал с вами путешествовать? — спросил он племянников.

— Хмм, кажется, сразу же после новолуния, — ответил Фили после непродолжительных раздумий.

— А теперь луна снова идет на убыль. Она обновится через несколько дней, — проговорил Торин. Бильбо рассматривал свою руку, осторожно сгибая и разгибая пальцы. Торин отметил, что, пожалуй, многовато намотал бинтов для такого неглубокого пореза. Он прочистил горло и обратился к Бильбо: — А ты бы хотел выучить кхуздул?

— Да, разумеется! — Лицо Бильбо просияло. — Я люблю языки почти с той же силой, что и карты.

— Что же. Значит, когда луна переродится, Балин начнет тебя учить. 

Лице Бильбо на миг омрачила тень разочарования.

— А, ну да. Балин. Отличный выбор, да. — Он несколько раз кивнул. — Хм, — он посмотрел на перебинтованную руку. — Я верно понимаю, что мне не следует использовать и вторую фразочку, которую я подцепил от Двалина, — _{«оркский хуесос»}?_

Торин почувствовал, как кровь отлила от лица, и бросил многозначительный взгляд на Двалина, который — диво дивное, никогда раньше такого не случалось! — покраснел словно рак.

— Это выражение тоже не пристало использовать добропорядочному хоббиту.

— Жалость-то какая, — вздохнул Бильбо. — Оно было таким восхитительно злым.

*** * ***

Воздух становился все прохладнее по мере того, как они продвигались дальше на север, а осень вступала в свои права. Однажды ранним утром стоял такой холод, что Бильбо сам не заметил, как начал прыгать на месте и растирать руки, ожидая, пока испечется картошка. Торин пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и, моргая, посмотрел на него заспанными глазами.

— Извиняюсь, я не прихватил с собой никакой теплой одежды. Кто же мог предположить, что мое путешествие так сильно затянется? — объяснил Бильбо.

Торин посмотрел на него, словно что-то прикидывая. Потом он поднялся с матраса, взял с земли плащ и набросил его Бильбо на плечи. Бильбо удивленно заморгал, утонув в мехе и коже.

— Он слегка великоват, тебе не кажется?

— Пока сойдет и так. Придется потерпеть, пока мы не найдем тебе что-то подходящего размера.

Бильбо робко запахнул плащ сильнее; мех на оторочке защекотал шею. Он был мягче, чем казалось, — не то, чтобы Бильбо проводил много времени, рассматривая пышный воротник и представляя, как должно быть приятно зарыть в него пальцы поглубже.

— А сам ты не замерзнешь?

— Гномы сделаны из более прочного материала, чем хоббиты, — ответил Торин. — Мы легче переносим холод.

— Ах, вот оно что, — Бильбо окинул взглядом их лагерь. Все остальные гномы еще спали. Он достал картофель из огня и проверил, хорошо ли тот пропекся. Посыпая картофелину солью и перцем, он с сожалением произнес:— Эх, жаль, что у нас нету сливочного масла.

Переложив картошку на блюдо, он взглядом пригласил Торина присоединиться к трапезе. Они отошли подальше от лагеря, чтобы не разбудить остальных. Не без трудностей Бильбо забрался на гладкую скалу — плащ сковывал движения и норовил подвернуться под ноги, — чтобы опять полюбоваться на море; Торин устроился в основании скалы, прислонившись к камню.

— Ох, вот бы Двалину вновь удалось наловить немного семги, — сказал Бильбо, жуя картофелину. — Мама дорогая, вот это был настоящий деликатес! 

Торин согласился, пробурчав что-то невнятное, — его рот был полон картошки.

— Она напомнила мне о еде на свадьбе Отто и Лобелии, — произнес Бильбо мечтательно. — Ужасные люди, но умеют закатить праздник на славу, этого у них не отнять.

— Что это?

— М-м, Отто и Лобелия? Саквилль-Бэггинсы, отвратительные люди, честное слово.

— Нет, эта ваша «свадьба», — Торин произнес слово на вестроне так, словно никогда раньше его не слышал, и Бильбо посмотрел на него полными изумления глазами.

— Нет, погоди. Ты что, действительно не знаешь, что такое свадьба?

— Путешествуя по землям людей, я время от времени слышал это слово. Это какой-то праздник, да? Что-то вроде окончания сбора урожая?

— Нет, это… действительно праздник, — признал Бильбо ради точности определения. — Это событие, когда два хоббита клянутся… дают слово быть вместе до конца своих дней. — Торин по-прежнему недоуменно хмурил брови. — Наверняка у вас есть специальное название этого обряда.

— Но зачем вам нужно публично давать такие обещания? Это какой-то мистический ритуал, который проводят полурослики?

— Что? Нет, конечно нет. А гномы... — Бильбо запнулся, вдруг почувствовав себя так, словно ступает на очень тонкий лед. — Гномы часто меняют избранников?

Торин посмотрел на него так, словно не мог решить, изумляться ему или сердиться.

— Твой избранник — это твой избранник. Самый близкий человек. Обещания не имеют к этому никакого отношения. Когда вы вместе, вы вместе, — он пожал плечами. — В любом случае, большинство из нас остается одинокими, а если мы и находим кого-то близкого, то не трубим об этом на весь свет. Нам не нужно выставлять своих партнеров напоказ.

— Это не… ты выворачиваешь мои слова наизнанку, словно свадьба — это что-то ужасное, но ведь это совсем не так! Свадьба обычно проходит очень весело. Все едят и танцуют, поют и рассказывают истории, радуются как могут. И это… я не знаю. Мне кажется, хоббиты просто любят объявить всему миру, что «именно этого человека я выбрал, чтобы провести с ним каждый день своей жизни до последнего вздоха; именно с ним я хочу пройти свою жизнь до конца, и нет никого, кто был бы мне дороже». — Торин смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. — Наверное, я не очень хорошо объясняю, — сказал Бильбо расстроенно. — Ты должен побывать на ширской свадьбе, я уверен, что тогда тебе все станет понятно.

— Хм, пригласи меня когда-нибудь на свою, и мы проверим, пойму ли я, зачем нужна вся эта суета.

Бильбо собирался ответить, но со стороны лагеря донесся возмущенный возглас Фили:

— Орочья пасть, ну и холодрыга! 

Вскоре к нему присоединился и Кили — Бильбо отчетливо слышал, как стучат его зубы.

— Мы можем вернуться назад в Эребор? Это же просто ужасно!

Бильбо посмотрел на Торина, сидевшего в одной рубашке.

— Говоришь, сделаны из более прочного материала, чем хоббиты?

Торин казался одновременно раздосадованным и огорченным.

— Так и быть, _большинство_гномов сделано из более прочного материала, чем хоббиты. — Он поднялся и стряхнул картофельную кожуру с тарелки на землю. — Нет, оставь его себе, — он настоял, когда Бильбо принялся снимать плащ. — Скоро мы найдем тебе что-нибудь более подходящее.

Торин направился обратно в лагерь, на пути прокричав племянникам, что они могут согреться, упаковав свои сумки в ускоренном темпе, потому что скоро надо будет снова двигаться в путь.

Бильбо ненадолго задержался, чтобы еще немного посмотреть на море; легкий ветер трепал меховую оторочку плаща. 

Он и сам не знал, почему от мысли о Торине, который будет гостем на его свадьбе, на сердце было так тоскливо.

* * *

— Балин, Балин! Вчера было новолуние! — прокричал Кили, когда они садились на пони. — Ты можешь начинать учить Бильбо кхуздулу.

— О, и действительно, — сказал Балин, пристраивая своего пони рядом с кобылой Бильбо. — Так, пожалуй, нам стоит начать со склонения. В вестроне первично спряжение… Я не говорю, что оно не имеет значения в кхуздуле, но склонение все же важнее. 

— Ага, — сказал Бильбо, кивая. — Понятно. 

— На самом деле, все довольно просто. В кхуздуле есть пять основных падежей: отложительный, именительный, винительный, местный и творительный, — он прервался, на мгновение задумавшись. — Есть еще звательный, но его крайне редко используют, поэтому его мы оставим на потом.

Он начал было объяснять отложительный падеж: «разумеется, его используют для обозначения исходного пункта траектории движения», но сразу же пустился в пространные объяснения того, почему этот падеж особенно важен в культуре гномов. Бильбо изо всех сил пытался уследить за цепочкой рассуждений, но вскоре окончательно заблудился в лабиринте грамматики. Он и рад был бы задать уточняющие вопросы, если бы только знал, что именно не понимает.

Балин успел дойти до винительного падежа: «обозначает объект действия переходного глагола», когда Торин не выдержал, подогнал пони и вклинился между Балином и Бильбо.

— Балин, во имя дуриновой бороды, — вмешался он. — Ты знаешь немало о кхуздульской грамматике, но вот учитель из тебя никакой.

Балин выглядел оскорбленным.

— О, я так понимаю, ты считаешь, что сможешь справиться лучше?

— Я в этом даже не сомневаюсь.

Балин посмотрел на него ледяным взглядом.

— Ну что ж, раз так, желаю успехов, — произнес он уязвленно и напоследок презрительно фыркнул.

Торин какое-то время ехал рядом с Бильбо в полной тишине, так что Бильбо уже начал сомневаться, будет ли кто-нибудь вообще его учить. Торин положил руку себе на грудь:

— Кхузд, — указал на Бильбо: — Мелекун.

Бильбо повторил за ним следом.

Торин обвел остальных гномов одним взмахом руки:

— Кхазад.

— О, значит, множественное число образуется за счет чередования гласных? 

Торин торжествующе посмотрел на Балина, а потом перевел взгляд обратно на Бильбо. 

— Так и есть, — он направил кисть руки в сторону Фили и Кили: — Кхуздит.

— Гномы-племянники? — Торин нахмурился. — Эмм... молодые гномы?

Торин кивнул. 

— Итак, если лошадь — харуб, то молодая лошадь — это…

— Харубит? — предположил Бильбо после недолгих раздумий.

Торин хлопнул пони по шее и заулыбался.

— Ты уже говоришь на кхуздуле.

Они провели в пути все утро, и Бильбо указывал на реки, птиц и деревья, а Торин произносил их названия в разных формах, изменявших значение слова.

Остальные гномы ехали чуть поодаль. Как-то раз Бильбо посмотрел за спину и заметил, что Балин и Двалин обменялись довольными улыбками, пока Торин терпеливо повторял предложение на кхуздуле. Бильбо приподнял брови: выходит, Балин специально грузил его сложной грамматикой, чтобы Торин избавил его от учительской повинности? Это немного задевало Бильбо — он не был настолько ужасным учеником.

Торин повторил вопрос еще медленнее, и только тогда Бильбо понял, что от него ждут ответа.

— Ой, — спохватился он и произнес, тщательно подбирая слова: — _{Море большое.}_

— Отлично, — сказал Торин, довольно кивнув. — Из тебя получается вполне приемлемый почетный гном.

Бильбо не выдержал: запрокинул голову и рассмеялся.

Маргаритка резко дернула ушами и фыркнула, Торин выглядел не менее раздраженным.

— Ну и чего в этом смешного?

— О, я просто представил, каким премудростям мне придется вас научить, чтобы из вас получились почетные хоббиты, — Бильбо проглотил смешок. — Наверное, вам пришлось бы сходить на танцы или что-то в этом духе, ну или научиться правильно заваривать чай, — он протер глаза. — Ох, это было бы уморительно. Шир никогда не станет прежним.

— Вообще-то я вполне способен танцевать, — возмутился Торин.

— Я хочу когда-нибудь побывать в Шире, дядя, — сказал Фили.

— А я хочу стать почетным хоббитом! — воскликнул Кили. 

— Я думаю, что можешь, если хочешь, — сказал Бильбо и взмахнул рукой. — Торжественно объявляю вас почетными хоббитами! 

Братья издали вопль восторга, а Балин и Двалин рассмеялись. Один лишь Торин до сих пор казался сердитым.

— Я смогу научиться любому танцу, который ты мне предложишь, — он проворчал перед тем, как вернуться к уроку.

\----

Примечание автора: Торин цитирует последнюю строфу «_Cuil nîn prestannen» _(«Моя жизнь изменилась») стихотворения на Синдарине, можно прочитать, пройдя по этой [ссылке](http://www.science-and-fiction.org/elvish/prestannen_s.html). В переводе на русский:

_Я не знаю тебя._

_Почему же я неспокоен?_

_Почему так радостен смех?_

_Назови свое имя!_


	10. Глава 10

— Вы хотите арендовать мою лодку? — мужчина, сидевший у входа в хижину и латавший рыболовную сеть, выглядел крайне изумленным просьбой. — Гномы и... ну, кем бы он ни был... в лодке?

Торин выпрямился во весь рост и продолжил:

— Мы оставим вам своих пони в качестве компенсации за потерю лодки на тот случай, если мы не вернемся. И еще… — он достал драгоценный камень из своего кошелька и положил его человеку на ладонь.

Глаза человека расширились при виде опала размером с вишню.

— Я могу забрать его себе, если вы не вернетесь?

— Если мы не вернемся, то вы получите пони, — небрежно заметил Торин. — Опал — это плата за аренду.

Мужчина тихо присвистнул. 

— Если я продам этот камень, то на вырученные деньги смогу купить три новые лодки, — он поднял глаза на компанию. — Лодка ваша, но я должен вас предупредить, что подняться на этот остров невозможно — он сплошная отвесная скала. Многие пытались, но никому не удавалось.

— Мы — не многие, — заявил Торин. Бильбо бросил на него осуждающий взгляд: беседы с незнакомцами явно пробудили в Торине на время задремавшую спесивость. Но он благоразумно промолчал, предпочтя в это время погладить Маргаритку по носу и угостить дикой морковью, которой угощал ее как лакомством.

— Я уверен, что мы скоро вернемся, — прошептал он пони на ухо.

Маргаритка заржала и уткнулась носом в грудь Бильбо, игриво его подтолкнув.

— О, — сказал Торин, повернувшись к человеку, — еще нам нужна теплая одежда маленького размера, которая будет хоббиту впору. 

— Хоббит? Так вот кто он такой! — Мужчина с любопытством осмотрел Бильбо. — Кажется, у моего мальчика есть несколько свитеров, из которых он успел вырасти. Я их поищу.

Детский свитер был связан узором "косичка" из толстой бежевой шерсти. Бильбо подозревал, что выглядит в высшей степени несуразно, но Фили и Кили попытались развеять его сомнения, сказав, что в свитере он "довольно прелестен", тем самым заставив Бильбо волноваться еще сильнее. Он-то надеялся выглядеть дерзко, а не прелестно, когда стоял на причале, скрестив руки на груди, и рассматривал крохотную лодку с плохо скрываемым трепетом. 

— Хоббиты не очень-то ладят с лодками, — сказал он, присматриваясь к оснастке. — А вам уже доводилось на них плавать? 

Балин, Двалин и Торин переглянулись. 

— Было дело, — произнес Торин, слегка замявшись.

— Но Двалин заставил нас пообещать, что мы никогда и никому не расскажем подробностей, — пояснил Балин.

Между тем лицо Двалина приняло нездоровый зеленоватый оттенок.

— Может, мне лучше остаться на берегу и следить за лошадьми?

— Мы не можем знать, сколько времени пробудем на острове! — Резкий голос Торина неожиданно потеплел. — Ты мне нужен.

Двалин выразительно сглотнул.

— Хорошо, Торин.

Причина его беспокойства стала очевидна вскоре после того, как лодка отплыла от берега. Стараясь держаться подальше от края, где Двалин стонал и пытался подавить приступы тошноты, Бильбо направился к Торину, который стоял на носу лодки и смотрел на запад. Его волосы развевались под ветром черным потоком, и Бильбо подумал, что если бы Торин хоть немного осознавал, как смотрится со стороны, то выглядел бы до смешного нелепо: словно мрачный романтический герой на переполненной драматизмом картине. Но он явно не задумывался о впечатлении, которое производил его внешний вид, а потому и эффект был… величественным. Да, решил Бильбо, "величественный" — наиболее подходящее слово.

Торин повернулся к нему и улыбнулся, отбрасывая спутанные ветром волосы с лица. 

— Твоя короткая стрижка здесь определенно кажется удобнее, — отметил он.

— А ты вполне уверенно держишься на лодке, — сказал Бильбо. Даже Фили и Кили вели себя спокойнее, чем обычно: они в точности повторяли все указания Балина и не донимали никого своими обычными проделками, пока лодка шла по волнам.

— Я не в том положении, чтобы брезговать вещами, чуждыми гномам, — Торин пожал плечами. — А ты-то как справляешься?

— Все не так плохо, как можно было ожидать, — осторожно сказал Бильбо. Он неохотно признался даже самому себе — в конце концов, он ведь не какой-нибудь житель Баклэнда! — но плавание было довольно приятным: шум волн и свист ветра в парусах, острый пронзительный запах моря и бесконечная синева, простирающаяся на запад. Морская птица пролетела рядом с лодкой, почти касаясь воды, и Бильбо проводил взглядом ее белые крылья. — Здесь довольно красиво.

Тут он увидел на горизонте какие-то очертания и удивленно заморгал.

— Это случайно не остров? — указал он.

Торин сощурил глаза и вгляделся на запад, где из дымки постепенно проступали очертания скалы.

— Химринг, — он выдохнул. — Последний осколок Первой эпохи. 

Развернувшись, он окликнул Балина и племянников, начал раздавать приказы, его тело напряглось от желания действовать и мыслей о близкой цели.

Вскоре перед ними воздвиглись обрывистые склоны. Далеко вверху Бильбо мог рассмотреть остатки высоких каменных стен, захваченных алым плющом.

— Но как же мы туда доберемся, — пробормотал он, — если это никому не удавалось уже несколько тысяч лет?

— Да, конечно... — сказал Торин. — Но у нас, в отличие от них всех, есть карта! — Он выхватил свиток из рюкзака и развернул его на крышке ящика. Перед взглядом Бильбо предстали очертания острова на фоне заштрихованного грифелем моря. — Надписи на кхуздуле, — пояснил Торин, указав на угловатые руны на краях, — видимо, именно поэтому их не заметили эльфы и люди. — Он ткнул пальцем в маленькую отметку с западной стороны. — Вот здесь среди скал прячется тайный проход, сразу за водопадом. — Он повысил голос: — Держись, Двалин! Совсем скоро ты снова ступишь на землю.

Двалин простонал и пробормотал на кхуздуле фразу, которую Бильбо решил на всякий случай не запоминать.

За расщелиной в скалах пряталась глубокая лагуна, и высокий водопад бесконечно изливал свои серебряные воды в темно-синюю гладь внизу. Гномы налегли на весла, и лодка медленно прошла сквозь водопад.

В темноте, разреженной беспокойными отблесками воды, мерцали серые каменные ступени, уходящие наверх.

* * *

— Торин! — донесся сзади раздраженный и запыхавшийся голос Бильбо. — Нельзя ли немного помедленнее?

Торин посмотрел наверх, туда, где солнце сверкало на последних ступенях. 

— Но мы же почти на месте! — крикнул он себе за спину. 

— Вообще-то мы примерно в середине лестницы, — ответил Бильбо. — И некоторые из нас не были созданы для ходьбы по ступенькам!

Торин повернулся, чтобы огрызнуться на хоббита, — и прикусил язык, когда увидел, что Бильбо поддерживает Двалина, которого до сих пор мутило после морского путешествия. Почувствовав взгляд Торина, Двалин сбросил руку Бильбо со своего плеча, и хоббит посмотрел на Торина с немым укором.

— Я совершенно выдохся, — пожаловался Бильбо. — У нас в Шире не строят таких высоких лестниц!

Торин присел на ступеньку.

— Так и быть. Нести хоббита по лестнице до самого верха будет тяжеловато, поэтому мы немного передохнем.

Бильбо расположился с ним рядом.

— Я не виноват, что гномы лучше приспособлены к крутым подъемам, — произнес он достаточно громко, чтобы заглушить тяжелое дыхание Двалина, пока остальные гномы усаживались на ступеньки. — Да кому в принципе могло понадобиться столько ступеней, что за глупость? 

Они препирались добрых полчаса, вспоминая то одну неприятность, то другую, пока Торину не показалось, что все наконец немного взбодрились. Он спросил у Бильбо:

— Ну что, ты готов приложить еще немного усилий? 

— Нет, вы только посмотрите! Протащил меня через полсвета, потом заставил подниматься по бесконечной лестнице, — Торин, ты действительно выдающийся лидер! — шутливо выпалил Бильбо, пока гномы собирали снаряжение.

— Лидеру нужны последователи, а не избалованные хоббиты, — проходя мимо Бильбо, Торин положил руку ему на плечо и едва заметно сжал. Он не был уверен, что хоббит сможет правильно понять его жест, но заметил, что Бильбо хитро подмигнул ему перед тем, как вновь начать взбираться вверх по крутым ступеням.

* * *

Моргая от слепящего света, они вышли на освещенную солнцем площадку, которой заканчивалась лестница. 

— Смотри-ка, еще одни руины, как восхитительно! —съязвил Кили.

— О да, за последние месяцы я увидел столько руин, что мне хватит до конца жизни, — согласился Фили.

— Но ведь эти руины совсем другие! — воскликнул Бильбо и был совершенно прав. Химринг был некогда построен из золотистого мрамора с венами сверкающей слюды. Даже будучи источенными стихией, очертания Химринга отличались от силуэтов Форноста или Аннуминаса: здесь витала странная, неуловимая легкость. "Эти стены были свидетелями великих событий и персон более значимых, чем любой из нас," — подумал Торин, и по его спине побежали мурашки. Он поспешно стряхнул наваждение. 

— Надо найти место для ночлега, — сказал он. — Где-то поблизости должен быть источник, дающий начало водопаду. Мы его найдем и разобьем лагерь рядом..

В плане остров представлял собой почти идеальный круг — великая крепость некогда размещалась на плоской вершине огромного холма. Шепот моря обволакивал со всех сторон, и ветер шуршал в листьях плюща. Источник вырывался из расщелины в скале каскадом ледяной прозрачной воды и стекал на остатки плитки, которая когда-то покрывала главную площадь. Торин поставил свой рюкзак на потрескавшуюся мозаику: за столетия запустения ее рисунок стал нечитаемым. 

Они разожгли костер и разбили лагерь.

— Завтра мы начнем поиски, — Торин нарисовал в пыли ножнами Бессмертного неровный круг и разделил его на шесть сегментов. — Будем обыскивать по одному участку в день.

— Но что именно мы ищем? — спросил Фили. 

Торин ударил по плитке ножнами меча.

— Предмет, наделенный магической силой.

— Отлично, — съязвил Кили. — Сужает спектр поисков.

Торин на мгновение закрыл глаза.

— Вот, что нам известно, — он сосредоточенно произнес:

_Когда златые мысли нежной тьмою обратятся,_

_И лягут тени в позолоченных сердцах,_

_Тогда на опаленный разум ветры хладные слетятся,_

_Что Дурина проклятье превращают в прах._

_Кто жаждет душу уберечь от зла драконовой отравы,_

_Тот должен в праздности любви найти покой._

_Лишь сердце, легкое без страха и печали,_

_Цветет подобно травам над нетленною землей._

Он закончил.

— Судя по всему, это первые две строфы стихотворения. Дальше текст поврежден — нельзя даже точно сказать, скольких строф в нем не хватает, но у нас есть строка: "В земле, что не подвластна злым волнам", а еще два слова: "изумруд" и "алебастр". Вот на них-то мы и будем ориентироваться.

— А что насчет последней строфы? — спросил Бильбо. — Я точно помню, что была еще одна. 

— Да, — подтвердил Торин, — она подводит итог. — Он сделал глубокий вдох и быстро проговорил:

_Как только истинную ценность обнаружишь,_

_Когда заполнят душу жертва и любовь,_

_Драконова проклятья клетку ты разрушишь,_

_И ясность взора возвратится вновь._

— Н-да, не слишком-то много нам известно, — произнес Кили с сомнением в голосе.

— Больше ничего у нас нет, — ответил Торин. — Мы будем искать до тех пор, пока у нас не закончатся припасы. Если к тому моменту мы ничего не найдем, то признаем поражение и продолжим поиски где-нибудь еще.

«Махал знает где», — подумал он, но не стал произносить вслух последнюю фразу. Эребором правил его безумный отец, и время было на исходе. Артефакт должен был дожидаться где-то здесь, на этом острове.

Этой ночью в их лагере царило подавленное настроение, не слышалось ни песен, ни шуток. Звездный свет смешивался со светом костра и бросал на руины таинственные тени, и Торин позвоночником ощущал гнет тысячелетий, нависающих над островом.

_— {Учи еще кхуздулу?}_— спросил Бильбо на его родном языке, прорезав тишину, и Торин неожиданно осознал, что уже давно невидящим взглядом смотрит на мозаику под ногами. — _{Учить больше хорошо.}_

Торин не сдержал улыбку, услышав старательно произнесенные, но несовершенные фразы.

— Что ж, будь по-твоему, — согласился он. 

Они провели вечер за изучением названий цветов, и каждый драгоценный оттенок казался талисманом, разгоняющим тьму. Отрывистые слоги кхуздула отдавались эхом в гулких руинах, и звезды с безразличием взирали на хоббита и гнома, что вели беседу среди увядающей эльфийской красоты.


	11. Глава 11

— Но здесь же есть изумруды, — умоляюще произнес Кили, подняв диадему достаточно высоко, чтобы драгоценные камни заблестели в свете факелов. 

— Это единственное, что роднит ее с описанием из стихотворения. Посмотри внимательно, она даже сделана из серебра. А ведь в тексте недвусмысленно упоминается золото, потускневшее золото.

— Мы ищем предмет, в котором соединяются все ключевые слова стихотворения, — сказал Балин погрустневшему Кили. — Ищи позолоченные сердца, может, даже с выгравированными цветами? Кажется, сердца — один из основных мотивов.

Бильбо обшаривал витрину, полную спутанных ожерелий всех возможных форм и расцветок. Химринг был полон комнат, доверху набитых сокровищами: доспехами и оружием, драгоценными камнями, чашами и причудливыми шкатулками. 

— О, а вот и золотое сердце! — воскликнул Бильбо и подошел к Торину, чтобы показать находку.

Торин искоса посмотрел на кулон.

— Работа грубовата, вряд ли эта безделушка может оказаться магическим предметом, но отложу ее на потом и рассмотрю повнимательнее. Кили, а ну, положи на место! — он повысил голос.

Кили неохотно достал диадему из своей сумки и нахмурился.

— Но она такая красивая! Жалко оставлять настолько тонкую работу здесь, где ее никто никогда не увидит.

— Мы не расхитители могил и не вандалы, — проворчал Торин. — Мы ищем артефакт, который спасет королевство. Все остальные вещи мы оставим на тех же самых местах, где мы их обнаружили.

— Кроме того, дружок, только представь, какие эльфийские проклятья могут лежать на таких предметах? — добавил Балин.

— Да-да, проклятья, из-за которых у тебя отвалятся пальцы. Или даже твой… — Двалин разразился смехом, когда Кили отбросил диадему, словно это была ядовитая змея.

— Что же, я собираюсь передохнуть и подкрепиться, — произнес Бильбо, разворачивая упаковку с сухими галетами. Он жалобно вздохнул и откусил нарочито маленький кусочек. Скалы были слишком высокими и крутыми, чтобы удалось порыбачить, и на маленьком скалистом острове не водилось животных, поэтому Бильбо ничего не оставалось, кроме как смириться с враз оскудевшим рационом.

— Я скучаю по твоей готовке, — сказал Фили, присев рядом с Бильбо и развернув свою порцию.

— Я тоже по ней скучаю, — печально согласился Бильбо.

— Мы здесь не для того, чтобы наслаждаться изысканными блюдами, а для того, чтобы найти лекарство для моего короля, — напомнил Торин. 

Бильбо едва не подавился пайком.

— Ты что, в самом деле назвал мою стряпню изысканной?

— Я не говорил ничего подобного! — Торин закатил глаза. — Но понимаю, что мои слова можно было истолковать превратно, — он прочистил горло. — Готов признать, что твоя еда… определенно лучше сухпайков. Но это не относится к делу.

Он повернулся к сундуку, который обыскивал минутой ранее, и Бильбо постарался изобразить на лице невозмутимость. Увы, судя по тому, как Фили толкнул его локтем в бок и усмехнулся, он по-прежнему выглядел до неприличия довольным. Невозмутимость не была его сильной стороной, недовольно подумал Бильбо.

Впрочем, не то чтобыбыла ему нужна до встречи с Торином.

* * *

Запасы были на исходе. Балин сказал, что еды осталось на два дня, и с каждым часом Торин становился всё мрачнее. Для полного счастья зарядил ледяной дождь, загнавший их лагерь в укрытие неуютных руин. Гномы становилось всё более раздражительными. Когда даже Фили и Кили сцепились из-за какой-то ерунды, Бильбо придумал благовидный предлог и отправился бродить по залам Химринга — без цели, не глядя, куда несли его ноги.

Мраморные стены, переливавшиеся золотыми прожилками, провожали его потусторонним взглядом. Он был почти готов поклясться, что слышал едва различимую мелодию, скорбную песнь, сыгранную на инструментах, которых не знал ни один хоббит.

У него на пути возникла массивная дверь из красного дерева с вырезанным на ней символом, напоминающим звезду. Бильбо толкнул дверь, и перед его глазами предстала комната, больше всего похожая на какой-то кабинет: каменный стол стоял у окна, которое, должно быть, в стародавние времена выходило на охваченные войной поля Белерианда, но теперь в нем можно было увидеть лишь серое море, бесконечно тянувшееся на запад. Хрупкие потрескавшиеся перья и пузырьки с высохшими чернилами были разбросаны по столешнице. Перед самым окном стоял мраморный пьедестал, обвитый плющом, пробравшимся внутрь через разрушенный проем.

На пьедестале что-то блестело. 

Предмет находился слишком высоко, чтобы хоббит мог его рассмотреть, поэтому Бильбо пришлось напрячься и придвинуть к столу каменный стул. Взобравшись туда, он увидел на подставке выгнутую полусферу из стекла, встроенную в усыпанный драгоценными камнями металлический обруч. Бильбо посмотрел сквозь стекло и удивленно заморгал: оно оказалось увеличительным, таким же прозрачным и чистым, как капля росы. Под стеклом лежала полоска потускневшего золота, на котором были выгравированы эльфийские руны, настолько миниатюрные, что их невозможно было разобрать без увеличения. Бильбо посмотрел на витиеватый шрифт, слабо блестевший в полумраке комнаты. Абсолютную тишину нарушал лишь одинокий шепот ветра в листьях плюща.

Бильбо осторожно поднял тяжелое стекло и золотую полоску и вышел из комнаты.

Торин раздраженно объяснял, почему южные залы были более перспективным местом для поисков, хотя и пострадали от стихии сильнее, чем северные покои. Он прервался, когда Бильбо вошел в комнату.

— А ты где пропадал?

— Я нашел какой-то кабинет, — ответил Бильбо. Когда он описал символ на двери, Торин поднялся и внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Это герб Дома Феанора. А значит, и его сына Маэдроса, властителя этой твердыни.

— Я нашел там кое-что, на пьедестале, — сказал Бильбо и протянул ему золотую полоску. — Я не смог разобрать весь текст, но одно из слов показалось мне знакомым, Это случайно не «сердце»по-эльфийски?

Торин нахмурился.

— Твое зрение должно быть по-настоящему острым, если ты мог прочесть настолько мелкие буквы.

— О, — спохватился Бильбо, — в комплекте было увеличительное стекло! — он вытащил его из сумки и протянул Торину. — Если поднести его к надписи, она становится отчетливо видна.

Остальные гномы столпились вокруг него, и Торин положил золотую полоску на стол и поднес к ней стекло.

— Ты прав, — проговорил он удивленно, — теперь текст… четкий…

Его голос затих, а взгляд переместился с выгравированного на золоте текста на сам обруч со стеклом: идеальной формы хрустальный круг в оправе металла, потускневшего от времени, но до сих пор отливающего желтым, да к тому же инкрустированного гладко отполированными зелеными и молочно-белыми камнями. Торин коснулся камней кончиками пальцев, и Бильбо заметил, что при этом его пальцы едва заметно дрожали.

— Бильбо, — прошептал он, — ты знаешь, что это за камни?

— Вообще-то нет, — признался Бильбо, — я не эксперт в драгоценностях…

— Это изумруды, — сказал Фили.

— И алебастр, — выдохнул Кили.

— Вы хотите сказать, совсем как в стихотворении?

Балин и Двалин придвинулись поближе, чтобы внимательнее изучить предмет.

— Обруч выполнен из золотого сплава, — констатировал Балин.

— И он потемнел от времени, — отметил Двалин.

Все посмотрели на Торина.

— «_Как только подлинную ценность обнаружишь__»_, — произнес Торин низким голосом, — «Д_раконова проклятья клетку ты разрушишь_, _И ясность взора возвратится вновь__»__._ Это… — его голос оборвался, и Торин вновь посмотрел на стекло. — Может ли это быть? — прошептал он едва слышно, словно рассуждая вслух. 

— Торин, — предостерегающе произнес Двалин, — давай не будем торопиться с выводами. Это красивая стекляшка, но она эльфийская, друг. Я думал, что этот предмет должен быть сделан гномами, что вообще могут понимать эльфы в наших делах? 

— Но стихотворение тоже написано эльфом, — возразил Торин. — В те дни отношения между нашими народами не были такими напряженными. — Он посмотрел на Двалина и Бильбо взглядом, полным надежды. — Двалин, старый друг, — он прервался и одарил Бильбо улыбкой завораживающей красоты, — мне кажется, полурослик нашел наше лекарство.

Без всякого предупреждения он шагнул вперед и заключил Бильбо в крепкие объятия. От неожиданности Бильбо едва не отшатнулся, но вовремя сдержал порыв и расслабился в сжимавших его руках. Ощущения даже можно было назвать приятными. Бильбо вдохнул запах соли и кожаной одежды; а потом закрыл глаза и бессознательно обнял Торина в ответ.

— Воистину благословен тот день, когда ты решил отправиться с нами, Бильбо Бэггинс, — выдохнул Торин, и Бильбо услышал, как взволнованно бьется сердце у него в груди. Или то билось его собственное сердце? Он больше не мог отличить одно от другого.

— Мне кажется, — голос Бильбо звучал так, будто ему не хватало воздуха, хотя Торин и не сжимал его _настолько_крепко, — сейчас самое время съесть печенье с ирисом.

Торин разжал руки и с легким недоумением посмотрел на Бильбо, но тот лишь весело хмыкнул и направился к рюкзаку.

— Видишь? — он выудил из сумки маленькую упаковку печенья. — Я их припрятал для особого случая, и, как мне кажется, лучшего повода нам не придумать. — Бильбо легонько коснулся лимонных долек и фиалкового чая, слово желая удостовериться, что они никуда не исчезли. — Тебе оно понравится, — произнес он, протянув коробку Торину. 

Торин взял печенье с таким важным видом, как будто ему преподнесли какой-то драгоценный дар. Он почтительно склонил голову.

— Вы оказываете нам честь, делясь печеньем с ирисом, господин полурослик, — произнес он, с трудом балансируя между пафосом и смехом. Он развернул бумажную упаковку и торжественно выдал каждому гному по печеньке, оставив Бильбо две штуки.

— О, — пробормотал Кили, с наслаждением жуя свою порцию. — Я понимаю, почему ты их припрятал.

На непродолжительное время установилась тишина, прерывавшаяся лишь хрустом исчезающего печенья. Торин улыбался, глядя на Бильбо, и Бильбо почувствовал себя неловко под этим глубоким взглядом. Он улыбнулся в ответ и откусил кусочек, удивительным образом чувствуя себя одновременно удовлетворенным и взволнованным.

Торин стряхнул с рук крошки и достал из сумки карту, расправив ее на столе.

— Времени совсем не осталось, поэтому мы поступим следующим образом, — он провел пальцем от Химринга в северо-восточный угол карты. Далеко на востоке Бильбо мог различить Эребор, гряда Мглистых гор и широкое черное пятно Лихолесья лежали к западу от него. — Скоро начнется зима, и земли станут непроходимыми. Но если мы поторопимся, то успеем пройти через ущелье Нурз Гашу, на севере в тени Гундабада, — его палец остановился у самой северной точки Мглистых гор. — Тогда мы сможем вовсе избежать путешествия по Лихолесью, пройдя вдоль его северной границы до самой Одинокой горы, — Торин улыбнулся, когда его палец остановился на Эреборе. — Наконец мы вернемся домой.

— Путешествие по равнинам будет не из легких, — сказал Балин, качая головой.

— Оно будет тяжелым и полным опасностей, — согласился Двалин. — Орки Ангмара и Гундабада слишком хорошо помнят наши клинки, и Болг поклялся нас выследить.

Фили и Кили переглянулись. 

— Дядя Торин, но почему мы не можем вернуться тем же путем, которым пришли? — спросил Фили.

Торин хмыкнул.

— И вновь пройти мимо Митлонда? После того, как мы забрали настолько ценный предмет в одной из их древних крепостей? Будьте уверены, что эльфы уже пронюхали, что мы добрались до острова, и собираются схватить нас сразу же, как только мы ступим на большую землю, и нам придется очень постараться, чтобы не угодить им в лапы.

— Я… я не думаю, что эльфы причинят нам вред, — произнес Бильбо слегка дрогнувшим голосом.

— Ты когда-нибудь встречал эльфа, Бильбо? — когда Бильбо отрицательно покачал головой, глаза Торина сузились. — Их память длиннее, чем наши жизни, и они могут быть жестокими и опасными врагами. — Он прикоснулся к стеклу и провел рукой по гладким полированным камням. — Но даже если они не желают нам зла, встреча с ними принесет нам одни неприятности. Они наверняка настоят на проведении какого-нибудь совета, на котором будут бесконечно обсуждать секреты этого артефакта, непременно перескажут во всех подробностях историю Химринга и противоречащие одно другому пророчества об этой стекляшке. Без конца будут звучать длинные эпические поэмы и меланхоличные песни, и все это может затянуться на недели. А в этот время где-то страдает мой беспомощный дед, быть может, даже находится при смерти. Мглистые горы скоро станут непроходимыми из-за снега, мы не можем терять времени. — Он кивнул. — Завтра на рассвете мы собираем вещи и начинаем путь в Эребор по северным равнинам.

— Стойте! — воскликнул Бильбо. — Подождите секунду! — Гномы обернулись на его голос. — Вы же говорили, что завернете в Шир на обратной дороге, — он осекся и громко сглотнул. — Вы ничего не говорили про… про орков, и Ангмар, и горные проходы, и Лихолесье.

Торин посмотрел на него, и Бильбо даже под темной бородой заметил, как он упрямо выставил вперед подбородок. 

— Бильбо, такой крюк для нас — непозволительная роскошь. Если мы отклонимся к югу, то можем не добраться до Эребора до самой весны. Судьба короля и его народа находится в моих руках, и я не могу тратить время на то, чтобы доставить тебя домой, — на короткий миг его взгляд смягчился. — Мне правда очень жаль.

— Но это… — Бильбо посмотрел на него с ужасом в глазах. — То есть ты хочешь сказать, что у меня нет иного выбора, кроме как отправиться вместе с вами?

— Если хочешь, мы можем оставить тебя с рыбаком, у которого мы одолжили лодку. Может, эльфы…

— …а может, никто не придет, и я застряну на этом забытом клочке земли до конца своих дней!

Двалин шагнул вперед.

— Торин, может быть, я проведу...

Торин оборвал его взмахом руки.

— Ты нужен мне здесь, рядом со мной. Вы все мне нужны. Мне нужна твоя твердая рука. Мне нужен мой мудрый советник, нужны мои наследники, — он перевел взгляд на Бильбо, и выражение его лица было одновременно требовательным и умоляющим, — и, Бильбо, мне нужно твое понимание.

— Ну уж нет! — выкрикнул Бильбо. — Я хоббит, а не гном...

— Ты почетный гном, — отметил Фили, но Бильбо лишь смерил его свирепым взглядом.

— А я не хочу им быть! Лучше бы я никогда вас не встретил, лучше бы я не учил кхуздул, и… лучше бы не делился с вами своим печеньем! — закончил он, побелев от ярости. Бильбо резко развернулся и выбежал из-под навеса под проливной дождь, чтобы побыть в одиночестве, и не обернулся даже на голос Кили, звавшего его назад, и просидел всю ночь в горькой тишине, тоскуя по своей уютной теплой постельке и веселому треску дров в камине Бэг Энда и осыпая проклятиями весь гномий род и принца Торина в частности.


	12. Глава 12

С того времени, когда они покинули Химринг, минуло две недели. То были одни из худших дней в жизни Бильбо, хотя годы спустя в его памяти останется одна лишь бесконечная смертельная усталость, из-за которой мир расплывался в отупляющем тумане. Пелену перед глазами лишь изредка прорезали яркие вспышки образов: капли пота, стекавшие по шее Маргаритки, вынужденной бежать, даже когда сил совсем не оставалось, ледяной ветер, точно клинком вскрывавший легкие, зловещая песнь волков в ночи.

Голод стал их постоянным спутником: у отряда не было ни времени, ни сил, чтобы готовить, поэтому выживать приходилось на остатках пайка и подножном корме. Изо дня в день они скакали по бесконечной равнине, не прерываясь ни на беседу, ни на отдых. Ночью Бильбо как мог кутался в свитер и одеяла и отвечал исключительно односложными фразами, так что даже Фили и Кили скоро оставили его в покое. Железная воля Торина гнала их вперед, подобно плети, — все дальше на восток, куда был непрестанно устремлен его взор. Скупая красота проступала в тусклых пейзажах севера с его бесконечными полями, покрытыми золотистой жухлой травой, и вереницей черных холмов, мелькавших слева от путешественников, но Бильбо не был настроен ею наслаждаться.

Однажды утром пошел снег. Копыта пони поднимали вокруг отряда прозрачную дымку ледяных кристаллов, и Торин витиевато ругался сквозь зубы, пока они ехали сквозь снегопад, — скользившие по степи облака белой пудры слепили глаза и кусали щеки.

Мглистые горы медленно поднимались из-за горизонта, где-то в невообразимой дали на востоке. Сначала проступили размытые очертания, которые по невнимательности можно было принять за облака. Горы словно навечно отделили их от края света, и любые попытки к ним приблизиться казались тщетными. Бильбо возненавидел пустые равнины, где небо над головой казалось бесконечной чашей, а серое ничто простиралось до самого горизонта.

А потом настал день, когда равнины перестали быть пустыми.

Первым их заметил Балин: маленькие черные точки, издалека походившие на муравьев, роились на холмах на севере.

— Орки, — процедил он сквозь зубы словно какое-то проклятье.

Торин развернул пони и посмотрел на север.

— До Гат Фортнира остался день пути. Если они нас не заметили… — Вдали раздался звук рога, резкий и уродливый, и Торин вздохнул. Он посмотрел по очереди на каждого из своих спутников и наконец на Бильбо, который изо всех сил держался за своего маленького пони. — Мы продолжим путь.

Теперь, когда орки преследовали их по пятам, отряд со всей возможной скоростью летел на восток, к подножью Мглистых гор. Траву под копытами пони сменил твердый камень — подъем становился все круче, и вот они уже скакали галопом по извивающимся, кривым каньонам и долинам, затопленным эхом воя варгов и звона орочьих мечей. Бильбо вздрогнул, когда преследователи затянули полную ликования охотничью песнь на языке, словно сотканном из крови и ненависти, и вцепился в спину Маргаритки, как упрямый репейник, — и почувствовал, как вздымаются бока загнанного пони.

Торин стремительно осмотрел скалистые склоны, окружавшие беглецов, словно бы что-то выискивая; в полубреду от утомления и страха Бильбо показалось, что он едва заметно улыбнулся. Торин резко затормозил и развернулся.

— Здесь мы дадим им отпор. Кили!

Кили кивнул и снял с плеча лук, его лицо было мрачным и сосредоточенным.

Торин достал Бессмертный из ножен, и его пони с вызовом заржал в ответ приближающимся воплям. 

— Покажем им доблесть народа Дурина!

Бильбо почувствовал, как слезы стыда подступают к его глазам. Умереть так далеко от дома, забытым и неоплаканным! Но он отринул страх, обнажил собственный кинжал и поднял его дрожащими руками. Когда первые орки появились из-за поворота на истекающих слюной варгах, он прокричал:

— Пусть попробуют нас достать! 

И спустя мгновение проорал на Кхуздуле во все горло:

— {_Орочьи хуесосы!_}

Торин удивленно вскинул руку и уставился на Бильбо, а потом расхохотался, и раскаты залихватского смеха многократно усилились в крутых стенах каньона.

Он продолжил хохотать, когда первые стрелы полетели откуда-то сверху, из-за их спин, и обрушились на преследователей смертоносным градом, пронзавшим глаза и глотки и не щадившим ни орка, ни варга.

Хохот утих, сменившись задорными смешками, когда легкая фигура заскользила вниз по стене каньона, перепрыгивая с камня на камень, и наконец приземлилась перед отрядом, отвесив грациозный поклон. Фигура распрямилась, откинула назад копну золотых волос, и Бильбо увидел, что перед ним стояла человеческая женщина, облаченная в кожаные доспехи. Она широко улыбалась Торину.

— Торин! Опять следопыты спасают твою безрассудную шкуру!

— Моя госпожа, — ответил Торин и поклонился в ответ, не спешиваясь, — опять следопыты лишили гномов законного права проявить себя в бою. 

— Ой, да ладно вам. Вам и так достается вся боевая слава, оставьте и нам хоть немного! — ее взгляд скользнул по спутникам Торина, и ее улыбка стала любопытной — Добро пожаловать в Гат Фортнир! Господина Балина и господина Двалина я помню хорошо, но в вашем отряде появились новые лица, — она посмотрела на Торина и вновь поклонилась компании. — Я Стефа, из Следопытов.

— Стефа, это мои племянники Фили и Кили. — Означенные племянники неуверенно промямлили что-то, отдаленно похожее на «К вашим услугам», и явно засмущались. — А это Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира.

— Что же, рада знакомству. — Стефа повысила голос и посмотрела вверх на скалы, отдавая честь людям, скрывавшимся среди камней: — Славная работа, следопыты! Время вернуться в Гат Фортнир и отпраздновать победу!

— А там же будет… — Бильбо замялся и, когда все вокруг на него посмотрели, нервно сглотнул и продолжил, — там же будет еда?

* * *

И в самом деле, еда нашлась в тайных пещерах Гат Фортнира. Были там и дичь, и утка, и печеный картофель, и эль; и все пировали и наелись досыта, хотя Торин про себя отметил, что блюда получились не такими вкусными, как у Бильбо. Но он избегал этой мысли и безжалостно гнал прочь воспоминания о путешествии по побережью — это время уже прошло безвозвратно.

— Где Лаэрдан? — тихо спросил он у Стефы, когда Двалин затянул очередную застольную песню со старыми боевыми товарищами. — Мне нужно кое-что с ним обсудить.

— Лаэрдан уехал вчера по какому-то срочному делу. Подробностями он не поделился, но сказал, что надеется вернуться через день.

— Нам нужна провизия. Мы собираемся пересечь ущелье Нурз Гашу и оттуда — дальше в Эребор.

Непринужденная улыбка сползла с лица Стефы.

— Ущелье? Друг мой, но это абсолютно невозможно. 

— Что? — После резкого возгласа Торина пение мгновенно прекратилось, и в зале повисла напряженная тишина. — Но нам нужно оказаться по ту сторону Мглистых гор до того, как они станут непроходимыми из-за снега.

— В Гундабаде в последнее время неспокойно. И ущелье кишит орками Болга. 

— Интересно, с чего бы, уж не нас ли они поджидают? — задумчиво пробормотал Балин. 

— Я так не думаю. Их отряды перемещаются уже много недель, — сказала Стефа, качая головой. — Мне кажется, назревает конфликт между разными группировками, возможно Болг что-то не поделил со своим отцом Азогом, который засел в древних чертогах Мории. 

— Отцы и дети, — вставил Двалин с горьким смешком, который оборвался сразу же, как только Торин бросил на него холодный взгляд.

— Ты не понимаешь, — с нажимом произнес Торин. Его разрывало от желания действовать немедленно: он зашел так далеко, так немилосердно гнал и себя, и своих людей, и ради чего?! Чтобы его остановили, именно сейчас?! Он не посмотрел в сторону Бильбо, тихо сидевшего на дальнем конце стола, но стоило ему только представить, что полурослика протащили через полные опасностей пустоши Ангмара совершенно напрасно... — Мы _должны_пройти.

— А ты не понимаешь, что это чистое самоубийство, — возразила Стефа, и сталь проступила в ее легком, певучем голосе. — Лаэрдан не даст тебе ни провизии, ни поддержки, если ты будешь так бессмысленно и настойчиво разбрасываться жизнями, своей собственной и своих спутников. Твоя безумная затея обречена на провал.

— Стефа, у нас просто нет другого выбора.

— Выбор есть всегда, — донеслось откуда-то со стороны двери. Торин обернулся и увидел Лаэрдана, предводителя следопытов Гат Фортнира, стоящего в дверном проеме. А рядом с ним…

— _Таркун_, — прорычал Торин, увидев старого волшебника в сером плаще и заостренной шляпе.

— Принц Торин из Эребора, — сказал волшебник, также известный как Гэндальф Серый, ступая вперед. — Наши пути пересекаются вновь.

— Я больше не принц и не Эребора, как тебе прекрасно известно, — ответил Торин.

— Глупости, — отмахнулся Гэндальф. — Ни одна сила на земле не способна отнять у тебя этот титул. — Он нахмурил густые белые брови. — Но что ты делаешь здесь, так глубоко в дебрях Ангмара? В последний раз, когда до меня дошли слухи о твоих путешествиях, ты был далеко на юге, на побережье.

Торину не слишком-то понравился намек, что Гэндальф следит за его перемещениями по Средиземью.

— Мы собираемся вернуться в Эребор, пройдя Мглистые горы по дну ущелья Нурз Гашу.

— Стефа говорит чистую правду, — подал голос Лаэрдан. — Если вы выберете эту дорогу, то вместо короткого пути найдете лишь безвременный конец.

Торин раскрыл было рот, чтобы продолжить спор, но его прервал удивленный возглас Бильбо Бэггинса:

— Гэндальф Серый? Это действительно вы?

Взгляд Гэндальфа скользнул на край стола, и его глаза расширились от удивления. Один короткий миг волшебник казался необычайно изумленным — никогда раньше Торин не видел на его лице подобного выражения.

— Святые небеса! Бильбо Бэггинс? Из Шира? Какой волею судеб вас занесло в это забытое небом место? 

— Погодите, — сказал Торин. — Вы что, знакомы?

— Да, разумеется, — Бильбо казался озадаченным. — Гэндальф же… ну, он делает чудесные фейерверки. Иногда он заезжает в Шир, но я его не видел с тех пор, как был подростком.

Гэндальф посмотрел на Торина.

— Этот хоббит путешествует с вами?

— Это долгая история, — ответил Торин вполголоса.

— Ну, — сказал Гэндальф, — у меня есть время, чтобы ее выслушать, — он наклонил голову набок и поднял брови. — И в твоих интересах ее рассказать, ничего не утаив.

* * *

В комнате совещаний Лаэрдана было намного тише, чем в главном зале: лишь отряд Торина, Гэндальф и сам Лаэрдан сидели за столом, заваленным картами. Торин рассказывал Гэндальфу о своих находках; пока все были увлечены разговором, Бильбо проскользнул ближе к Лаэрдану.

— Простите, сэр, — он прошептал, — мне очень неловко, но я хотел бы узнать… вы, случайно, не эльф?

Лаэрдан посмотрел на хоббита вежливо и немного лукаво. 

— Я действительно эльф, мистер Бэггинс, вы не ошиблись. 

— О, — сказал Бильбо, — ой мамочки. Я не хотел показаться грубым, просто… я никогда раньше не видел эльфов.

— А мне не доводилось встречать хоббитов. Рад знакомству.

Бильбо почувствовал, как его лицо заливает румянец. В неподвластном времени взгляде и текучих движениях эльфа было что-то, заставившее Бильбо утратить способность подбирать слова.

— В хоббитах нет ничего особенного, — пробормотал он, — а вот в эльфах! Мама дорогая.

Лаэрдан улыбнулся так широко, что морщинки появились в уголках его глаз. 

— Мистер Бэггинс, мне кажется, что вы себя недооцениваете.

— И вы нашли что-то в руинах Химринга, — произнес Гэндальф, и Лаэрдан повернулся на звук, оставив Бильбо взволнованным и напрочь лишенным дара речи. Торин переглянулся с Балином и Двалином. — Во имя всего святого, — он не выдержал, — твердолобые гномы и их секреты! Вам бы не помешало быть более открытыми. 

Торин нехотя достал стекло из сумки и положил его на стол. Изогнутая поверхность словно вбирала и приумножала золотой свет факелов.

— Я полагаю, что этот предмет содержит ключ к выздоровлению короля Трора.

— Вы забрали его с Химринга? — спросил Лаэрдан, внимательно посмотрев на стекло. 

Торин вздернул подбородок.

— Я ничего не тронул даже пальцем, кроме этого стекла и подставки с выгравированным стихотворением, которая шла с ним в комплекте.

— Спокойно, Торин, — ответил Лаэрдан. — Не все эльфы настолько влюблены в свои сокровища, чтобы не делиться с теми, кому они нужнее. Я могу увидеть стихотворение?

Торин подал ему лист золота, и Лаэрдан положил его под стекло. Он нахмурил брови.

— В этом стихотворении нет ни слова о драконах и болезнях. Это ода дружбе и неразрывным узам боевого товарищества.

— У нас есть основания думать, что стекло поможет деду излечиться. Возможно, ему нужно посмотреть сквозь него на золото, страсть к которому ослепила его душу, и драконова болезнь отступит. Ты когда-нибудь раньше видел это стекло или стихотворение?

— Увы, нет. Химринг был покинут задолго до моего рождения.

Гэндальф взял стекло и поднес его к сощуренным глазам.

— Его создали раньше, чем я прибыл в Средиземье, — произнес он задумчиво и положил стекло обратно на стол. — Я не могу разгадать, с какой целью.

— А я до сих пор сомневаюсь, что оно нужно для чего-то, кроме увеличения мелких деталей, — проворчал Двалин и умолк, как только Торин перевел на него взгляд. 

— Но оно подпадает под описание в пророчестве! — распалился Торин. — Возможно, именно оно вернет деду доброе здравие!

— Ну… возможно, — согласился Гэндальф.

Торин навис над столом.

— Поэтому вы должны понимать, что я просто обязан вернуться в Эребор настолько быстро, насколько это вообще возможно! Даже если забыть о моих чувствах, нестабильность в Эреборе не сулит ничего хорошего для мира и безопасности всего Средиземья.

— Твой предмет никого не вылечит, если попадет в лапы оркам Болга, — заметил Лаэрдан. — А именно там он и окажется, если ты попробуешь пройти по ущелью.

Торин ударил кулаками по столу, стекло подпрыгнуло и опять вернулось на место.

— Должен же быть какой-то способ!

— Я думаю, что могу предложить вам... альтернативный план, — медленно произнес Гэндальф. — Да, вы потеряете немного времени, двигаясь на юг по Троллистому плато. Но если вы пройдете по Высокому проходу, то успеете пересечь Мглистые горы до наступления зимы.

— Но так мы потеряем время в чаще Лихолесья, — возразил Торин, но было очевидно, что он задумался над предложением.

— Это намного лучше, чем застрять на всю зиму с западной стороны гор. К тому же так получилось, что мне тоже надо ехать на юг, в Имладрис. Поэтому какое-то время нам с вами по пути.

— Эльфы, — Двалин с отвращением поморщился.

Но Торин поднял взгляд и встретился глазами с Гэндальфом.

— Ты поручишься за нас перед эльфами Ривенделла и не дашь им воспрепятствовать нашей цели?

Гэндальф склонил голову.

— Если это в моих силах.

— Что же, тогда мы отправимся в Ривенделл, — заключил Торин.

— Торин, но почему?! — воскликнул Двалин возмущенно.

Балин кивнул, соглашаюсь с братом.

— Если мы рискнем сунуться к эльфам...

Торин оборвал его взмахом руки.

— У меня есть причины, — сказал он отрывисто. Потом его взгляд смягчился. — Лорд Элронд из Ривенделла — один из немногих в Средиземье, кто может знать о свойствах этого стекла и подтвердить его силу. Если Гэндальф нас поддержит, мы готовы пойти на этот риск.

— Я могу отправиться в путь сразу же, как только вы будете готовы, — сказал Гэндальф.

— Тогда мы выезжаем завтра утром.

— Но дядя… — начали было Фили и Кили и так же синхронно замолчали, осознав, что в этом случае спорить бесполезно.

Двалин хлопнул Фили по плечу.

— Она хорошая девица, друг, но сейчас у нас нет времени для подобных вещей.

Фили выпалил что-то нечленораздельное, Кили в ответ издевательски захихикал и прекратил лишь после того, как брат в сердцах стукнул его по голове.

Бильбо едва слышно вздохнул и отправился заново собирать вещи.

* * *

— Сковородка, огниво, лимонные леденцы, фиалковый чай, — бормотал Бильбо себе под нос. На противоположном краю пещеры Фили тренировался со Стефой — в умении сражаться словами, равно как и оружием. Кили правил оперение стрел и наблюдал за схваткой, выкрикивая одобрительные комментарии всякий раз, когда Стефа делала особенно удачный выпад ножом или не менее острой подначкой. Все трое явно веселились. Двалин и Балин, хмурясь, изучали карты в компании Лаэрдана и других следопытов. Бильбо заметил дыру в своем свитере цвета овса и недовольно цокнул языком. Он нашарил на дне сумки принадлежности для шитья и, щурясь в полумраке, вставил нитку в иголку, но не успел сделать даже стежка, как его отвлекли от работы.

— Бильбо, — окликнул Балин, — ты не мог бы найти Торина и Гэндальфа и позвать их сюда? Без них мы не можем решить, как лучше пройти по Троллистому плато.

Бильбо вовсе не был уверен, что ему сейчас хочется иметь дело с волшебниками или принцами, но отложил иголку с ниткой и отправился бродить по извилистым пещерам Гат Фортнира.

Галереи петляли вокруг подземного пруда, который разносил по тоннелям странное пульсирующее эхо. Бильбо аккуратно обошел его вдоль края, любуясь разноцветными сталактитами, каскадом уходившими в пруд, подобно каменному водопаду.

Когда он зашел глубже в лабиринт, плеск воды смешался со звуками голосов Торина и Гэндальфа, споривших о чем-то на повышенных тонах. Бильбо тихонько направился в их сторону.

Он не собирался подслушивать, но, как только один из спорщиков произнес его собственное имя, немедленно остановился. Бильбо, смутившись, подумал, что вновь невольно оказался в положении не в меру любопытного кота.

— Должен сказать, — раздался голос Гэндальфа откуда-то из-за угла, — что я был удивлен, увидев Бильбо Бэггинса в вашей компании. Удивлен, но доволен тем, что так произошло.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — в вопросе Торина слышалось подозрение.

— Я знаю его с тех пор, как он был маленьким мальчиком, — ответил Гэндальф. — И когда сегодня его увидел… я думаю, для вас было невероятной удачей его повстречать. Потому что у меня есть предчувствие, если не сказать предвидение, что именно от Бильбо Бэггинса зависит успех вашего предприятия. То, что хоббит оказался в вашем отряде, каким бы непритязательным на вид он ни был, может...

— Я не оставлю его в своем отряде, — сказал Торин.

— Что, прости? 

— Я сказал, что не оставлю его с нами, — в голосе Торина проступила сталь.

— Неужели он настолько испытывает твое терпение? — Гэндальф казался искренне озадаченным; стоявший за углом Бильбо ощутил резкий укол боли и с удивлением заметил, что сжимает кулаки. Он прикусил губу до крови. — Мне он показался веселым собеседником, не сомневаюсь, что и спутник из него приятный.

Бильбо услышал, как Торин выразительно вздохнул.

— Таркун, ты не понимаешь. Бильбо Бэггинс отправился с нами не по доброй воле. Это я потащил его в тяжелую дорогу, полную опасностей и лишений. Да, он перенес все трудности с терпением и отвагой — большими, чем я мог себе представить. Он ехал по пустошам севера, не обронив ни единой жалобы, и с вызовом смотрел в лицо смерти. Он ничего нам — мне — не должен, и я не вправе ничего у него просить. А потому, когда мы достигнем Риведелла, ты употребишь все свое влияние при дворе лорда Ривенделла, чтобы его доставили в Шир целым и невредимым.

— Торин, — голос Гэндальфа был полон мрачной уверенности, — истинно тебе говорю: если с вами не будет Бильбо Бэггинса, вы потерпите поражение. 

— Я проиграл еще тогда, когда нарушил данное ему слово! — надрывный возглас Торина был полон эмоции, назвать которую Бильбо не смог. — Я не стану тащить его к новым опасностям, доверившись туманным недомолвкам какого-то волшебника. Он заслужил безопасность и покой. Он имеет право вернуться домой. Пообещай мне, что уговоришь лорда Элронда доставить хоббита туда, где ему место.

После этой тирады наступила долгая тишина. Бильбо услышал, как волшебник печально вздохнул.

— Что же, Торин, будь по-твоему. Я сделаю так, как ты просишь. Но ты совершишь большую ошибку.

— Не первую и не последнюю, — голос Торина казался безжизненным, и Бильбо с ужасом понял, что разговор подходит к концу, и гном с волшебником могут в любой момент появиться из-за угла. Бильбо быстро отошел подальше и вновь начал двигаться в их сторону, на этот раз насвистывая громкую и задорную ширскую мелодию. Голоса оборвались, и Бильбо окликнул их по имени, войдя в просторную пещеру.

— О, вот вы где! Как удачно, что я встретил вас обоих, потому что вас ищет Двалин.

Торин проскользнул мимо, не сказав ни слова, а Гэндальф пристально посмотрел на него, но тоже промолчал.

Какое-то время Бильбо стоял в мерцающей темноте, всматриваясь в тени. Наконец его лицо прояснилось, и он кивнул самому себе.

Спустя некоторое время он пошел вслед за Торином и Гэндальфом, вновь насвистывая себе под нос, но мелодия была другой — он звала в дорогу.


	13. Глава 13

— Прощайте, гномы! Прощай, Бильбо! — Стефа махала рукой, стоя на крутом уступе, когда отряд покидал границы земель Следопытов. — Прощай, Кили! Прощай, Фили! — она послала каждому из братьев по воздушному поцелую, и Фили залился пунцом.

Торин сурово посмотрел на племянника.

— Надеюсь, ты не оставляешь позади разбитое сердце.

— Скорее уж наоборот, — захихикал Кили, — он увозит его с собой. — Фили запустил яблоком ему в макушку. — Ой!

— Эй, вы! — окликнул Бильбо, — хватит переводить яблоки! Я собирался запечь их на ужин с корицей.

Фили и Кили сразу же принялись витиевато извиняться за плохие манеры.

— А расскажи-ка поподробнее, — сказал Кили, с предвкушением потирая руки, — какой еще еды следопыты собрали нам в дорогу?

— Ну, — неторопливо начал Бильбо, — они дали нам чудесных колбас из ягненка, к ним я могу приготовить соус с фенхелем. 

Фили и Кили вздохнули, уже мечтая об ужине, а Двалин громко простонал.

— Бильбо, да ты просто над нами издеваешься! Торин, мы не могли бы ехать быстрее и пораньше устроить привал?

— Мы поедем в том темпе, на который условились, — отрезал Торин.

— А еще Стефа положила мне в карман маленький флакон трюфельного масла, — добавил Бильбо. — Если мы найдем немного дикой моркови, получится великолепный гарнир.

В животе у Торина предательски заурчало, но он стиснул зубы и упрямо уставился вперед в надежде, что его спутники ничего не услышали.

— Возможно, нам не повредит добраться до места привала чуть пораньше.

Гэндальф, ехавший по правую руку от Торина, посмотрел на него с хитрым и веселым прищуром: ситуация явно забавляла волшебника. Торин в ответ одарил его свирепым взглядом. Возможно, им не пройти по плато без помощи Гэндальфа, но это вовсе не значит, что Торин обязан радоваться такому положению дел.

Где-то за его спиной раздалось тихое мычание. Торин повернулся и увидел, что Бильбо отрешенно напевает себе под нос какой-то мотив. На губах хоббита играла едва заметная улыбка. Но как только он встретился взглядами с Торином, тотчас вжал голову в плечи и отвернулся. Мелодия оборвалась.

— Что это за песня? — спросил Торин.

— О, это просто безделица, которую я сейчас придумываю, дурацкая песенка. Я собираюсь назвать ее «Лунарь слишком засиделся».

— Какое-то громоздкое название, — отметил Торин, и Бильбо рассмеялся.

— Боюсь, оно такое же громоздкое, как и сама песня! Текст третьего куплета никак мне не дается.

— Спой нам то, что уже готово! — начал упрашивать Фили.

— Может, мы что-нибудь подскажем! — добавил Кили.

Бильбо выглядел так, словно его разрывало между смущением и гордостью. 

— Ладно, так уж и быть. Вот что я уже успел придумать. — Он торопливо вдохнул и запел: 

_Трактир под старой горкой был,_

_Все это было встарь._

_Там раз трактирщик начудил:_

_Такого пива наварил,_

_Что слез с Луны Лунарь*._

Его легкий, чистый голос разносился в полумраке скалистого Троллистого плато, словно изменяя само настроение места с мрачного на радостное. Вскоре весь отряд начал предлагать рифмы и сюжетные повороты: Кили придумал пьяного кота и скрипку, «вроде той, на которой играем мы с Фили!», а Балин добавил строку про серебряные ложки. Двалин предложил корову, и даже Гэндальф кивал в такт и улыбался.

Торин наблюдал, как Бильбо Бэггинс поет и смеется, и гадал, почему его настроение изменилось так стремительно. Возможно, хоббит предвкушал встречу с эльфами Ривенделла. Но, вероятнее всего, его грела мысль, что скоро он окажется в безопасности, а потом и на пути домой, и ему больше не придется путешествовать в компании безумных гномов.

В итоге Торин пришел к выводу, что на самом деле ему плевать на причины, ведь смех Бильбо был похож на солнечный свет, способный рассеять даже самую густую тьму радостными золотыми лучами, и что ему хочется слышать этот звук как можно чаще, пока их пути не разойдутся.

* * *

Путешествие на юг по возвышенности оказалось не из легких: на плато не было дорог, и отряду часто приходилось возвращаться назад, когда на пути возникал очередной непроходимый утес. Погода тоже не радовала: облачные дни считались хорошими, но большую часть времени их преследовала холодная изморось, а как-то раз плащи даже припорошило мокрым снегом. Однако, невзирая на печальные обстоятельства, в отряде царило приподнятое настроение, то и дело раздавался веселый смех и звучали песни. Бильбо раздумывал, уж не присутствие ли Гэндальфа благотворно повлияло на их состояние — не мог ли волшебник наложить заклятие, от которого ко всем вернулась жизнерадостность? С другой стороны, одно только отсутствие орков поблизости было достаточным поводом отбросить мрачное расположение духа, — так он рассуждал, помешивая жаркое из фазана (с капелькой эля, чтобы вкус был более насыщенным!). Он напевал себе под нос, выбирая лучшее завершение песни «"Лунарь слишком быстро окосел»и наслаждаясь тем, что сейчас сверху не падало ни дождя, ни мокрого снега.

— {_Еда-готовая-быть-съеденной!_} —прокричал он на кхуздуле Фили и Кили, тренирующимся на мечах. 

Когда братья побросали оружие и принялись карабкаться наверх к костру, Торин хмуро посмотрел на Бильбо.

— Прошу прощения, — начал Бильбо, — но Гэндальф ушел вперед, поэтому я рассудил, что настал удачный момент, чтобы немного попрактиковаться в кхуздуле. Я помню, что на нем нельзя говорить при посторонних, поэтому решил, что вы перестали меня учить, потому что в отряде появился чужак. Но мне бы не хотелось забывать то, что уже успел выучить.

Торин сначала открыл рот, а потом закрыл.

— О, но Гэндальф вовсе не чужак! — возразил Балин, протягивая Бильбо свою миску. — Разумеется, рады ему не всегда, но он не чужой для любого народа Средиземья. Он говорит на кхуздуле так же хорошо, как и я сам.

— Ну вот, а я-то думал, что я единственный почетный гном.

— Таркуна никто и никогда не назначал кем угодно почетным, — ответил Балин, — и ни один гном никогда не учил его кхуздулу. Но ведь он волшебник.

Бильбо сердито посмотрел на Торина.

— Так значит, ты мог учить меня кхуздулу всю последнюю неделю?! Неужели у меня настолько плохо получается? Ты устал меня учить? Или все дело в том, что я никак не могу справиться с отложительным падежом?

Торин со стуком поставил миску на землю.

— Если бы ты хоть на секунду перестал осыпать меня вопросами и не тараторил так быстро, что порядочный гном и слова вставить не может!.. — он оборвал тираду, когда понял, что Бильбо молчит и внимательно на него смотрит, и продолжил уже спокойнее: — Если хочешь заниматься кхуздулом, я с радостью буду тебя учить. Ты… хороший ученик, — лицо Бильбо озарила счастливая улыбка, и Торин отвернулся в сторону и прочистил горло, — даже если с отложительным падежом действительно совершенно безнадежен.

— Но зачем вам нужен целый падеж, чтобы сказать, откуда именно вы идете; это же абсурдно! — проворчал Бильбо. — Мы не можем его пропустить и перейти к другим темам?

— Мы не ищем легких путей, — ответил Торин с напускной строгостью. — Попробуем повторить все с самого начала, чтобы удостовериться, что ты не позабыл хотя бы те крохи, что сумел усвоить.

— Балин, как сказать на кхуздуле «Этот гном не самый вдохновляющий преподаватель»? Я хочу запомнить эту фразу.

Торин хмыкнул.

— Для начала ты выучишь «Этот хоббит не самый благодарный ученик», ведь это выражение гораздо уместнее.

Гэндальф Серый возвращался в лагерь из небольшой разведки, когда до него долетели голоса спорщиков, почти утонувшие в смехе остального отряда. Он остановился ненадолго, чтобы насладиться звуком, кивнул и направился к костру, озарявшему темные пустоши теплым уютным светом.

* * *

— Мы достигнем Ривенделла к вечеру, — сказал Гэндальф несколько дней спустя, когда отряд усаживался на пони. Утро выдалось на редкость солнечным, и все вокруг покрывал тонкий слой инея, от которого грани предметов казались острее. 

Торин кивнул и постарался не обращать внимания на то, как заныло сердце от этих новостей. Он должен был радоваться, что совсем скоро они окажутся в Ривенделле, возможно, там он получит ответ на свой вопрос и наверняка окажется на шаг ближе к Эребору.

Он точно не должен был переживать так, будто от слов Гэндальфа сам воздух лишился красок.

Какое-то время они ехали в тишине, и Торин расковыривал свою боль, словно корку не до конца затянувшейся раны. Наконец он рассудил, что пережить боль будет намного легче, если обратиться к ней напрямую. «Сорви ее и дай ране зажить», — мысленно убеждал он себя, хотя и не был до конца уверен, что метафора выдержит столкновение с реальностью.

— Я уверен, что дорога из Ривенделла в Шир не доставит Бильбо неприятностей, — произнес он наконец. — Гэндальф пообещал, что попросит Лорда Элронда выделить ему сопровождающих. 

Где-то у него за спиной тяжело вздохнул Балин, Фили и Кили печально переглянулись, но никто не стал оспаривать решение. В конце концов, все они понимали, что расставание неизбежно.

Торин прочистил горло.

— Бильбо, я знаю, что мои сожаления ничего для тебя не значат, но позволь тебя заверить — мне действительно жаль, что пришлось увести тебя так далеко от дома. Разумеется, ты получишь достойную награду за невзгоды, что тебе пришлось перенести, и благодарность Эребора будет с тобой вечно…

— Ну-ну, — возмущенно фыркнул Бильбо у него из-за его спины. — Да это просто вишенка на торте!

Торин обернулся и посмотрел на Бильбо, который одарил его холодным взглядом.

— Что? — вопрос показался дурацким даже самому Торину.

— Да ничего, просто ваши типичные властность и высокомерие! Вы постоянно принимаете решение за других, даже не потрудившись выяснить их мнение, словно только вы и знаете, что лучше для всех и каждого в Средиземье. Ну так позвольте сказать вам, ваше высочество, что далеко не всем по нраву, когда им без всякого предупреждения объявляют, что они будут делать. Некоторые из нас предпочитают принимать решения самостоятельно, — Бильбо дернул поводья, и его пони вскинул голову и зашагал быстрее, пока не поравнялся с пони Торина.

— И какое решение ты принимаешь? — теперь в его голосе звучала глупая надежда, и это было даже хуже.

Бильбо посмотрел вперед и поднял подбородок.

— Ну, я подумал, что, раз уж проехал с вами такую длинную часть пути, нужно довести дело до конца. Я имею в виду, что будет немного обидно не узнать, поможет ли эта стекляшка твоему деду, разве нет? Особенно если учесть, что это я ее нашел, — он мельком взглянул на Торина. — Ты ведь еще не забыл, что именно я ее обнаружил?

— Я… не забыл, — выдохнул Торин. Краем глаза он заметил, что Фили хитро улыбается, и едва справился с порывом запустить в племянника чем-нибудь увесистым.

— В таком случае ты должен понимать, что находишься у меня в долгу, и с твоей стороны грубо пытаться отослать меня, словно какой-то ненужный багаж.

— Ты не багаж, — процедил Торин сквозь зубы.

— Именно! — воскликнул Бильбо. — И я очень надеюсь, что ты больше никогда этого не забудешь и перестанешь отправлять меня собирать вещи. 

— Он больше не будет, — сказал Балин, и остальные гномы поддержали его радостными возгласами.

— Я хотел бы это услышать из уст самого Торина, — ответил Бильбо. — На самом деле даже лучше, если я получу торжественное обещание.

Торин бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, но хоббит не смотрел в его сторону. Тогда он выразительно прочистил горло и произнес:

— Бильбо Бэггинс, я клянусь своим мечом и своей честью, что больше никогда не буду пытаться отправить тебя домой. Если только ты сам этого не захочешь, — добавил он осторожно.

Бильбо посмотрел ему в глаза и ответил:

— Я не думаю, что попрошусь домой.

Все вокруг улыбались, отметил Торин с раздражением. Хоббит, племянники, Балин и Двалин, и даже этот проклятый волшебник!

И в этот миг он неожиданно осознал, что тоже не может сдержать улыбки, словно счастье пронзило его сердце золотой стрелой.

*_Перевод В. А. Маториной_

  
  
  



	14. Глава 14

Торин покосился на эльфийских стражников, стоявших слева и справа от него, и усилием воли заставил себя не дергаться, выдавая беспокойство.

— _{Не нравится мне это}_, — проворчал Двалин на кхуздуле, и стражники обменялись быстрыми внимательными взглядами, которые Торин предпочелне заметить.

Звук падающей воды наполнял долину легкими шорохами, похожими на едва различимый шепот. Золотые листья кружились в воздухе, сворачиваясь у земли в неспешные спиральные вихри. Стоявший рядом Бильбо молчал: когда они только ступили в долину, он издал единственный восхищенный возглас и с тех пор не проронил ни слова, лишь смотрел по сторонам широко раскрытыми глазами.

Ривенделл действительно был прекрасен, но Торин всё же опасался, что прийти сюда было не самым мудрым решением.

К ним навстречу вышел некто в красно-коричневом одеянии. Благородная стать и венец на лбу помогли определить Торину личность незнакомца еще до того, как Гэндальф вышел вперед и поприветствовал его поклоном головы.

— Лорд Элронд, ваше гостеприимство — огромная честь для всех нас.

Элронд посмотрел на стражников, они кивнули и удалились, после чего Торину стало дышать немного легче.

— Митрандир, добро пожаловать в Имладрис. Мы всегда рады тебе и твоим… спутникам.

— Я путешествую с Торином, сыном Траина, сыном короля Трора из Эребора, и его отрядом, — сказал Гэндальф.

Торин посмотрел в лишенные возраста глаза и слегка склонил голову.

— _Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn,_— он прошептал и с удовольствием отметил, как расширились эти глаза при звуках синдарина.

— Поистине, звезда освещает нашу встречу, — ответил Элронд и посмотрел на Гэндальфа. — С нетерпением жду твоего рассказа об обстоятельствах встречи с гномом, который разговаривает на нашем языке.

— Прежде чем ты услышишь эту историю, — произнес Гэндальф, — я попрошу тебя не чинить преград Торину и его отряду в достижении цели.

Элронд прищурился.

— Смелая просьба с твоей стороны, волшебник.

— Я бы не стал просить о подобном, если бы не чувствовал, что от успеха его миссии зависит нечто большее, нежели судьба Эребора, — сказал Гэндальф, и Торину пришлось взять себя в руки, чтобы не бросить на него возмущенный взгляд.

Элронд долго всматривался в лицо Гэндальфа и, наконец, медленно кивнул.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы вам помочь, — обратился он к Торину. — Во имя Митрандира и добрых слов твоего приветствия.

— Готов поспорить, что не от большой любви к нашему народу, — проворчал Двалин где-то сзади.

К удивлению Торина, Элронд улыбнулся — словно вспышка света на миг озарила серьезное лицо.

— Справедливое замечание, господин гном. Моя дипломатия разрублена пополам вашей непосредственностью. И тем не менее, проходите и ожидайте радушного приема. — Он ударил в ладоши. — Предложите еду, питье и комнаты нашим гостям, — сказал он эльфам, которые вышли вперед и поклонились. — И, возможно, ванну, — добавил он, разворачиваясь, чтобы провести их по мосту в Ривенделл.

— _{Он что, хочет сказать, что от нас дурно пахнет?}_— проворчал Двалин на кхуздуле, и Торин услышал, как Бильбо прыснул со смеху.

Ему пришлось вспомнить уроки высокого этикета, чтобы не принюхиваться к одежде, следуя за Элрондом.

* * *

Бильбо погрузился в воду по самый подбородок, и от его довольного вздоха в воздух поднялась волна мелких серебристых пузырьков.

— О, это истинное блаженство, — пробормотал он с наслаждением. — И настоящая кровать! Я не спал в настоящей кровати с тех пор, как покинул Бри.

— Эй! — раздался раздраженный голос Кили из соседней кабинки, — ты не можешь сюда входить, это…

Эльф раскрыл дверь в кабинку, и Бильбо резко нырнул под воду, разбрызгав по стенам мыльную воду. С вежливым равнодушным кивком эльф забрал его одежду, повесил на стул халат, закрыл за собой дверцу и был таков.

— Они забрали нашу одежду! — возмущался Фили, когда Бильбо вышел из кабинки, на ходу завязывая пояс халата и глазея по сторонам. Фили досталось парчовое одеяние цвета желтых бархатцев, рядом стоял Кили в накидке из серого шелка.

— Что же, я надеюсь, что они ее вернут, — поддержал его Бильбо с негодованием. — В моем гардеробе есть лишь один жилет лучше этого!

— По крайней мере, они не прогадали с цветом, — раздался голос у него из-за спины. — Было бы глупо с их стороны принести тебе халат фиолетового цвета вместо правильного сливового оттенка.

Бильбо развернулся, чтобы огрызнуться на Торина, но застыл в изумлении. Одеяния, которые принесли ему эльфы, были сотканы из темно-синего шелка с серебряной вышивкой, и если Бильбо, Фили и Кили выглядели так, будто на них были надеты обычные банные халаты, то Торин держался так, словно с его плеч ниспадало королевское облачение. То, что Торину удавалось выглядеть величественно, несмотря на изрядное количество черных волос, выбивавшихся из глубокого разреза на груди, казалось выдающимся достижением, и, наверняка, именно поэтому Бильбо понадобилось изрядное количество времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями для ответа.

— Впрочем, пора признать, что эта жилетка давно потеряла право называться одной из лучших в моем гардеробе. После всех долгих месяцев, что мы провели в пути… — он запнулся. — Но это единственная жилетка, которую я взял с собой, и поэтому мне, право слово, будет очень обидно ее лишиться. Я вовсе не уверен, что эльфы понимают ценность хороших жилетов, они не слишком-то похожи на любителей этого предмета гардероба… — Бильбо запоздало осознал, что лепечет какую-то чушь, а Торин смотрит на него, вопросительно подняв бровь. К счастью, он не успел пуститься в рассуждения о преимуществах и недостатках однобортных и двубортных жилетов, потому что дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ввалились Двалин и Балин (в сине-зеленом и темно-бордовом халатах соответственно).

— Торин, скажи этим… эльфам, чтобы они вернули нашу одежду обратно! — затребовал Двалин.

— Надеюсь, ты не пытался отобрать ее силой, — сказал Торин, скрестив руки на груди и покачав головой с притворной строгостью.

— Нет, но еще немного, и он бы точно ринулся в бой, — проворчал Балин. — Торин, мне здесь не нравится, совсем не нравится.

— Тем не менее нам не повредит немного передохнуть в безопасном месте и найти какие-то ответы перед тем, как мы продолжим путь, — сказал Торин.

— Не говоря о том, что баня было просто восхитительной, — мечтательно вздохнул Бильбо, и Торин одарил его взглядом настолько пронзительным, что он даже моргнул в недоумении.

Раздался деликатный стук в дверь, и комнату заполнили эльфы с подносами с едой и напитками. Во главе процессии шел темноволосый эльф, который отвесил гномам глубокий поклон.

— Я Линдир. Лорд Элронд просит вас есть, пить и отдыхать сегодня вечером; он побеседует с вами завтра.

— _Le fael,_— тихо произнес Торин и, услышав причитания Двалина где-то позади, добавил: — А когда нам вернут одежду?

— Ах, — промолвил Линдир, — всю ночь мы будем чистить, штопать и окуривать ваши одеяния и вернем их завтра утром перед аудиенцией у лорда Элронда.

Улыбка Торина стала натянутой, но он вежливо кивнул и сохранил дружелюбное выражение лица.

— Вы не могли бы сказать, где сейчас Гэндальф?

— Господин Гэндальф сейчас беседует с лордом Элрондом и… — его голос оборвался. — Я хотел сказать, с лордом Элрондом наедине. — Выражение лица Линдира явно давало понять, что дальнейшие расспросы о делах волшебников бессмысленны, и Торин замолчал.

— Какие заносчивые создания, — проворчал он, как только дверь закрылась за последним эльфом из процессии.

— Зато вино вполне приличное, — сказал Двалин, довольно рыгнув.

* * *

— Я слышал об этой драконовой болезни и раньше, — сказал Элронд. — Но то были лишь смутные слухи. Печально слышать, что король Трор вынужден нести эту ношу.

— Мы торопимся в Эребор, потому что предполагаем, что этот предмет сможет исцелить его разум, — Торин достал увеличительное стекло из сумки и протянул его Элронду, хотя Бильбо заметил, что это действие далось ему нелегко.

Элронд поднял стекло к лучам утреннего солнца, льющимся из окон — оно бросало размытые блики на богато украшенные стены.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, это работа моего пра-пра-дяди Фингона. Но я никогда раньше ее не видел. — Он положил стекло на стол и нахмурился. — Когда мы с братом были еще детьми, нас опекал Маэдрос, владыка Химринга и друг Фингона. Но к тому моменту, как мы поселились под его кровом, он давно был вынужден оставить крепость. — Он положил лист золота под стекло и еще раз на него посмотрел. — О, какое красивое стихотворение! Интересно, его тоже Фингон сочинил?

Он перевел взгляд на высокого золотоволосого эльфа, что стоял позади, и вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Глорфиндел, ты видел этот предмет когда-нибудь раньше? Ты ведь намного старше меня.

Эльф отрицательно покачал головой.

— В те дни я жил в Гондолине и никогда не бывал в Химринге. Я никогда не видел этого стекла, — он едва заметно нахмурился. — Сомневаюсь, что его основным предназначением было исцеление гномов, но… он мог служить противоядием от любых пагубных последствий драконьих чар. — Он прикоснулся к стеклу и провел длинными пальцами линию вдоль блика на его поверхности. — Возможно, леди Галадриэль, владычица Лотлориэна, знает, как использовать этот предмет. В конце концов, Маэдрос и Фингон приходились ей двоюродными братьями.

— У нас нет времени идти так далеко на юг, — нетерпеливо сказал Торин, — и зависеть от прихотей существа почти такого же древнего, как сам этот мир.

— Я бы хотел напомнить всем присутствующим, что госпожа Лориэна — бабушка моих детей, — произнес Элронд ледяным голосом, — поэтому попрошу вас проявить к ней чуть больше уважения.

Бильбо осторожно отступил назад и постарался спрятаться в углу, понадеявшись, что так на него никто не обратит внимания. Честно говоря, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, зачем вообще его позвали на совет в Элрондовой библиотеке. Прошедшие эпохи казались немыслимо огромными, когда о них говорил Элронд, и мир был больше, чем Бильбо мог когда-либо вообразить. Он невольно вспомнил, как Гэндальф предупреждал Торина, что он никогда не достигнет цели, если откажется от помощи Бильбо. Но сам Бильбо не очень-то в это верил, да и продолжил путешествие с гномами в основном потому, что… да он и сам не знал почему. Но уж точно не из-за глупых предчувствий старого волшебника. И в то же время, когда он видел, с каким почтением Эдронд склоняет голову перед Гэндальфом, с каким вниманием владыка Имладриса прислушивается к его словам о том, что судьба всего Средиземья зависит от успеха отряда Торина… постойте, это что же выходит, теперь ответственность за судьбу Средиземья лежит на плечах Бильбо?

Бильбо отчаянно замотал головой, чтобы избавиться от непрошеной мысли. Невозможно! Он был всего лишь Бильбо Бэггинсом из Бэг Энда, никем особенным. Он провел рукой по парче своего жилета — чистого и аккуратно заштопанного — и вспомнил, каким важным он себе казался, с каким самомнением расхаживал по Бри тогда, целую вечность назад. Каким же маленьким был мир! Каким удобным и уютным! И зачем только он его покинул, и почему не собирался назад?

— Я бы перевел вторую строфу немного иначе, господин Торин, — сказал Элронд.

Торин посмотрел на эльфа, и его переменчивые сине-зеленые глаза сузились.

Элронд нахмурил брови, взглянув на лист, и зачитал:

_Кто жаждет душу уберечь от зла драконовой отравы,_

_Тот должен в праздности любви найти покой._

_Лишь сердце, легкое без страха и печали,_

_Цветет подобно травам над нетленною землей._

Он легонько постучал по бумаге.

— В этом переводе третьей строки «сердце» выступает в качестве подлежащего: «Лишь сердце, легкое без страха и печали», — но на самом деле оно изменяет слово «легкое», которое в оригинале является не определением, выраженным через прилагательное, но существительным и настоящим подлежащим. То есть здесь идет речь о том, что беззаботность сердца похожа на цветение трав.

Торин выглядел так, словно был готов вот-вот сорваться и вступить в лингвистический спор с Элрондом, но в итоге лишь демонстративно подавил свое раздражение.

— Я буду иметь это в виду, — прошипел он сквозь зубы.

Элронд пустился в пространные рассуждения о различных подтекстах фразы, которую Торин перевел с синдарина как «нежная тьма», и очень скоро Фили и Кили начали нервно дергать ногами, словно борясь с искушением сбежать из комнаты. Торин бросил на них строгий взгляд, и братья угомонились. Потом он посмотрел на Бильбо, тихо стоявшего в углу, и он улыбнулся в бороду. «Но на самом деле я не могу их винить» — как будто говорила она, и Бильбо с трудом подавил неприличный смешок.

В уголках глаз Торина — глубоких, как само море, глаз, звавших в дорогу, подобно песне — мелькнули морщинки, а потом гном отвернулся, и на один головокружительный миг Бильбо прекрасно понял, почему именно не возвращался в Шир.

— Если позволите, принц Торин, — сказал Глорфиндел, когда Элронд закончил объяснять, что «тьма» могла также означать «тень» и «тучи». — В последней строфе меняется стихотворный размер, что не было отражено в вашем переводе. Но в синдарине легкая вариация метра означает, что тема стихотворения либо развивается, либо дополняется чем-то новым. Я полагаю, что в этом случае изменение указывает на два метода лечения: первый основывается на использовании предмета или артефакта, второй же… духовный по природе.

— Духовный, — повторил Торин. По его тону было понятно, что слова Глорфиндела его не совсем убедили.

— Это та строфа, в которой идет речь о жертве и любви, что заполняют душу? — спросил Кили.

— Как мило, — выплюнул Торин язвительно, — оказывается, все, что нам нужно, это устроить смотрины красивых девиц и надеяться, что мой пожилой дедушка влюбится в одну из них.

— Ваше описание больше похоже на плотскую страсть, чем на духовную близость, — возразил Глорфиндел и нахмурился, словно не понимая, шутит Торин или говорит всерьез.

— Любой из этих вариантов совершенно не практичен, — отрезал Торин. — Я предпочту положиться на то, что могу держать в руках, большое спасибо. Драконы никогда не казались мне теми, кого можно легко впечатлить любовью или жертвой.

Услышав эти слова, голос подал Линдир, до того тихо наблюдавший за дискуссией из угла:

— Возможно, этим вечером будет уместно послушать Песнь о Трагедии Детей Хурина. Это долгая и печальная история о тлетворном влиянии разума дракона на смертных и о тяжкой неотвратимости судьбы. Лишь немногие из смертных слышали эту песнь, но, по счастливой случайности, сейчас в Имладрисе гостит бард, который знает наизусть все триста семьдесят четыре строфы.

Бильбо пришлось закрыть рот рукой при виде выражения лиц Балина и Двалина, а Торин одарил Гэндальфа красноречивым взглядом.

— Для нас было бы несказанной честью услышать этот эпос из уст эльфийского барда, — сказал Гэндальф. — Но я вынужден согласиться с Торином, дело не терпит промедления. Будет лучше, если мы отправимся в путь уже этим вечером.

— Так значит, ты проведешь в нашей компании еще немного времени? — спросил Бильбо. — Я почему-то решил, что ты останешься здесь. — Мысль о том, что волшебник еще побудет в отряде, согрела ему сердце, хотя выражение лица Торина казалось более равнодушным.

Гэндальф на мгновение встретился взглядом с Элрондом.

— У меня есть… дела по другую сторону Мглистых гор.

— Дела? — спросил Балин. — Какие дела?

— Мои личные дела, господин гном, — парировал Гэндальф. И больше никому не удалось вытянуть из него ни слова.

* * *

Золотые листья падали под ноги бесконечным потоком, когда Бильбо бродил по тропам в садах Имладриса. До того момента, когда отряд отправится в путь, оставалось еще несколько часов, поэтому он принял приглашение Линдира осмотреть долину. Эльфийские сады не были похожи на сады хоббитов: они казались более прекрасными и вместе с тем более печальными, и Бильбо скучал по буйству красок Шира, хоть приглушенные мерцающие цвета Ривенделла и утешали его душу. Он остановился под буком, прислонился к его гладкому серебристому стволу и вздохнул.

— Привет! — раздался тихий голос; Бильбо посмотрел вверх и увидел лицо маленького мальчика, обрамленное золотыми листьями.

— Ну что же, здравствуй, — ответил он, с удивлением осознав, что ребенок был человеческим. Какими путями он очутился в Ривенделле?

Легким движением мальчик спрыгнул с ветки и встал напротив Бильбо. Когда он посмотрел на ноги хоббита, его глаза расширились от удивления.

— Ты не человек, — в его голосе послышалось разочарование. — Я-то надеялся, что ты тоже ребенок, совсем как я. Но ты и не гном, верно?

— Нет, не гном. Я хоббит.

— Хоббит, — эхом повторил мальчик. Его длинные спутанные волосы обрамляли лицо, на котором выделялась пара умных глаз и волевой подбородок. — Я никогда раньше не видел хоббитов. — Уголки его губ ненадолго приподнялись, неуловимо напомнив Бильбо о едва заметной улыбке лорда Элронда. — Но раз ты не гном… Лорд Элронд запретил мне заговаривать с гномами. Но он ничего не говорил о хоббитах!

— Да, нас легко не заметить, — привычно кивнул Бильбо.

— Откуда ты пришел? Как ты здесь оказался? — спросил мальчик таким тоном, словно привык получать ответы на все свои вопросы: не высокомерно, но с уверенностью, что на него обратят внимание.

— Я из Шира, это земля к западу отсюда. А вот как я здесь оказался — долгая история.

Мальчик упал в траву и подпер руками подбородок.

— Ты мне расскажешь?

— Предлагаю обмен, — ответил Бильбо. — Я поведаю тебе о своем путешествии, а ты мне скажешь, кто ты и что ты делаешь в Ривенделле.

— Ой, я разве забыл представиться? — мальчик снова улыбнулся. — Меня зовут Эстель. А вот почему я здесь… — он пожал плечами, — мой отец погиб, а мать пришла сюда со мной.

— А как твоя семья познакомилась с Элрондом?

Ясные черты лица Эстеля исказила недовольная гримаса.

— Мне никто об этом не рассказывает. А я все спрашиваю и спрашиваю.

Бильбо не смог сдержать смешок.

— О, в этом я не сомневаюсь.

— Лорд Элронд обещает рассказать, когда я стану достаточно взрослым. — Эстель перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на небо. — Ему уже тысячи лет, что он имеет в виду под «достаточно взрослым»? Можно представить, что он будет молчать, пока я не стану древним. Может, даже до тех пор, пока мне не исполнится тридцать.

— Ну, тридцать — это не так и много. Мне уже пятьдесят.

— Правда? — мальчик изумленно на него уставился. — Все здесь выглядят намного моложе, чем есть на самом деле, — проворчал он, а потом опять перевернулся на живот в приступе беспокойной щенячьей энергии.

— Теперь твоя очередь! Я хочу узнать абсолютно все о местах, где ты побывал во время путешествия!

И Бильбо начал рассказ о дороге, не раскрывая никаких секретов Торина, но во всех подробностях описывая смешные и страшные моменты. Глаза Эстеля сверкали от восторга, когда Бильбо упомянул умертвия, но когда зашла речь об Аннуминасе, он вздохнул.

— Должно быть, город очень красив. Хотел бы я когда-нибудь его увидеть, — Эстель резко вскочил на ноги. — А еще я хочу разить скелетов сверкающим мечом, совсем как Торин! — провозгласил он, размахивая в воздухе невидимым клинком.

— Эй, осторожнее! — сказал Бильбо, игриво подняв руки. — Не уколи хоббита, у хоббитов аллергия на мечи!

Мальчик рухнул в высокую траву, покатываясь со смеху. Когда он поднялся, к его волосам цеплялись цветы и травы.

— А еще я мечтаю увидеть Шир. И вообще все Средиземье.

Его глаза сияли, и на короткий миг он выглядел не как обычный ребенок, а как молодой принц в цветочной короне на спутанных волосах.

Голос Торина прорезал тишину:

— Бильбо! Хоббит, ты где?

— Я здесь, совсем рядом! — прокричал Бильбо в ответ, и вскоре Торин появился из-за поворота живой изгороди. — Я всего лишь говорил с… — он обернулся, но Эстель исчез. — …с самим собой, полагаю, — он развел руками.

Торин скрестил руки на широкой груди.

— Что, спорил сам с собой, ехать с нами дальше или остаться?

— Остаться? Остаться где? Ты имеешь в виду, остаться в Ривенделле? Я же, кажется, сказал, что не собираюсь, — ответил Бильбо возмущенно.

— Я думал, что теперь, когда ты увидел долину…

— О, то есть ты решил, что приятной горячей ванны и хорошего ужина достаточно, чтобы я растерял всю решимость? — огрызнулся Бильбо.

— Ну, баня-то здесь и правда хорошая, — выдохнул Торин.

— Да, просто замечательная, — согласился Бильбо, мечтательно прикрыв глаза. — Такая горячая вода, такое пенное мыло, такие восхитительные мягкие пушистые полотенца… ты обратил внимание, что они были подогреты? Мне очень интересно, как… — он прервался и посмотрел на Торина: — Не отвлекай меня!

— Это не я тут без умолку болтаю о мыле и полотенцах, — парировал Торин, — я просто хотел сказать, что я… что никто из нас не станет тебя винить, если ты решишь здесь остаться.

— Ты так мечтаешь от меня избавиться?

Он уже ждал очередной пренебрежительной отговорки, но вместо этого Торин сделал глубокий вдох и сказал:

— Нет, Бильбо. Я не хочу от тебя избавиться.

— О, — Бильбо заморгал, глядя на него, и пение птиц Ривенделла показалось необычайно громким в тишине, повисшей между ними. — Что же, в таком случае я не откажусь увидеть этот ваш Эребор.

Торин не улыбнулся, но с его лица сошло едва заметное напряжение.

— Значит, мы опять идем в дорогу вместе?

— Мне нравится, как это звучит, — ответил Бильбо, и оба направились в сторону Последнего приюта. Воздух был прозрачен как хрусталь и полон надежды, и Бильбо пришел к выводу, что из всей фразы, произнесенной Торином, ему особенно понравилось слово «вместе».


	15. Глава 15

Бильбо пытался выровнять дыхание. Избитый и исцарапанный, он лежал на гладких, обкатанных водой камнях; тьму вокруг прорезали лишь тревожные блики, отражавшиеся от поверхности воды, да шепот волн.

Он сел, поморщившись от боли. Откуда-то доносился тихий плеск — словно кто-то норовил украдкой подплыть к нему поближе — и едва различимый свист, как будто воздух выдыхали сквозь сжатые зубы.

Он был не один.

— Т… Тор…— голос задрожал и растворился во тьме, не получив ответа.

Бильбо отвел руку за спину и принялся ощупывать землю, испугавшись, что вместо живого Торина обнаружит лишь его тело. Он водил руками по гальке… а это что такое? В его руке оказалось что-то более плотное и холодное, чем камень; Бильбо схватил предмет, не до конца осознавая свои действия. Что-то круглое. Разглядывать времени не было — в любом случае, на оружие эта штука точно не походила. Он поспешно сунул предмет в карман и попытался нашарить нож, отчаянно оглядывая стены темной пещеры.

«О, Бильбо Бэггинс, в какую передрягу ты угодил на этот раз?» — надрывно вопиял внутренний голос. Шипящее дыхание все приближалось, и звук, отраженный скользкими стенами, казалось, исходил со всех сторон одновременно. Бильбо сжал нож в дрожащих руках и сглотнул.

Пара бледных мерцающих глаз уставилась на него с верхушки небольшой скалы.

— Оно вкусное, моя прелесть? — прошептал голос, полный сумрачной злобы.

* * *

_Двумя днями ранее_

Бильбо в последний раз посмотрел на Ривенделл, и долина навсегда скрылась за поворотом.

— Прощайте, теплые одеяла, — прошептал он.

Торин зарычал было от раздражения, но когда остальные гномы сочувственно вздохнули, счел за лучшее промолчать. Поначалу путешествие шло легко — провизии было предостаточно, пони отдохнули и наелись, да и погода казалась чудесной. Но совсем скоро Гэндальф с тревогой посмотрел на небо.

— Что-то не нравится мне, как выглядят эти тучи, — пробормотал он.

И в самом деле, темные тучи на горизонте с пугающей скоростью увеличивались в размерах, предвещая сильную грозу.

— Это не обычная гроза, это что-то противоестественное! — Балин поднял голос, чтобы перекричать резко поднявшийся ветер, настолько сильный, что бороду унесло за плечи.

— Зачем кому-то понадобилось нам мешать? — воскликнул Торин, нахмурившись.

Гэндальф напряженно прищурился.

— Опасаюсь, что вовсе не вы пробудили стихию. Возможно, мне все же не следовало ехать с вами.

— Если эта гроза предназначена тебе, то у тебя могущественные враги! — прокричал Двалин, когда пони под ним задергался в ожидании бури.

— Да, так и есть, — коротко ответил Гэндальф, но это совсем не успокоило Бильбо. — Нам нужно пойти другой дорогой! — прокричал он Торину.

Взгляд Торина, казалось, светился безумием в странном предгрозовом свете.

— Этот проход — единственный, по которому мы можем пройти!

В этот момент небо озарила яркая вспышка, и вскоре ее нагнали раскаты грома. Маргаритка беспокойно взбрыкнула, и Бильбо крепко ухватил ее за шею. Он увидел, как волшебник стиснул зубы и направил коня вперед.

— Следуйте за мной!

Когда первые капли дождя упали на землю, Двалин заметил темную впадину на поверхности утеса, и они нырнули в маленькую сухую пещеру. Торин хмуро осматривался.

— Мы не можем здесь задерживаться , — проворчал он.

Гэндальф тем временем исследовал заднюю стену пещеры.

— Я и не собираюсь нас задерживать, — ответил он, внимательно высматривая что-то на полу. — Если нам не дают пройти в горах, то, возможно… — он взмахнул посохом, и полоса серебряного света засияла на полу: она начиналась у самых ног волшебника и по прямой доходила до противоположной стороны пещеры. Пол неслышно раскрылся, и под ним оказался лаз с крутым, извивающимся спуском, — …возможно, мы пройдем под ними.

Бильбо посмотрел на уходящую в бесконечность темноту и громко сглотнул.

— А не лучше ли переждать, пока закончится гроза?

— Я-то думал, что вы, хоббиты, живете в дырах в земле, — ехидно произнес Торин. Он уже начал снимать поклажу со своего пони.

— Мы живем в уютных, безопасных норах, а не в зияющих пустотах, которые ведут к неведомым опасностям, — парировал Бильбо. — А что насчет пони? — добавил он, когда Маргаритка нервно заржала, уставившись в темную впадину глазом, окаймленным светлыми волосками.

— Мы отправим их обратно в Ривенделл, — сказал Гэндальф. — Элронд о них позаботится.

— Может быть, нам следует отправить себя в Ривенделл вместе с пони, — тихонько добавил Бильбо.

— Ну, пони точно не могут с нами отправиться, — проговорил Кили, подхватывая свой мешок. — Гоблины обожают конину.

Бильбо замер с рюкзаком в руке.

— Гоблины?

— О да, — ответил Фили. — Они совсем как орки, только мельче и грязнее. Мглистые горы ими кишат.

— Наш отряд достаточно мелкий, чтобы пройти по пещерам незамеченным, — сказал Гэндальф, увидев панику на лице Бильбо. — Возможно.

— Возможно? — пропищал Бильбо.

— Почти наверняка, — сказал Гэндальф ободряюще.

Они отпустили пони, на прощание хлопнув каждого по крупу. Маргаритка бросила на Бильбо укоризненный взгляд и ускакала в дождливую тьму, и Бильбо с силой вытер лицо рукавом свитера.

— Дождь в глаз попал, — объяснил он Торину, когда тот на него посмотрел.

— Нет ничего постыдного в слезах, пролитых в момент расставания с боевым товарищем, — произнес Торин. Он отвернулся прежде, чем Бильбо успел найтись с ответом. — Нам пора.

Тихо, с обнаженными мечами, отряд спустился в пещеры Мглистых гор.

Сначала всё шло даже неплохо — насколько можно назвать так ситуацию, когда приходится подолгу красться по темным, вонючим пещерам в постоянном страхе за свою жизнь. Наконечник посоха Гэндальфа едва заметно мерцал впереди; его света хватало лишь на то, чтобы осветить дорогу на несколько шагов перед ними, поэтому они двигались осторожной цепью, в которой Бильбо оказался зажат между Фили и Кили.

В какой-то момент ржавые отблески факелов замелькали на влажных камнях, и Торин призвал к тишине, поднеся палец к губам. Он выразительно посмотрел на Бильбо и опустил взгляд вниз, на босые ноги хоббита. Бильбо сглотнул, кивнул и начал осторожно красться на свет факелов.

Он различал едва слышный шорох собственной одежды настолько отчетливо, словно тот был криком, но со стороны факелов не доносилось никаких тревожных выкриков. Его тянуло отвернуться и пойти назад, к относительной безопасности теней, но если уж он был самым тихим ходоком в отряде — что ж, возможно, именно это Гэндальф и подразумевал, говоря, что Бильбо спасет всё предприятие. А потом всё закончится, и можно будет с чистой совестью сложить с себя ответственность за это безумие.

Он посмотрел за угол и увидел двух скрюченных существ, сонных и скучающих: они лениво перебрасывали кости и совсем не смотрели по сторонам. С неистово бьющимся сердцем Бильбо нырнул за скалу до того, как они успели его заметить, и заскользил в сторону отряда. Он поднял вверх два пальца и нарисовал в пыли на земле грубую схему заставы. Сдвинув брови, Торин посмотрел на рисунок и взмахом руки призвал Двалина и Фили следовать за собой. Они скрылись за поворотом, и Бильбо нервно заерзал, представляя самые ужасные варианты развития событий. Кили сосредоточенно смотрел на стену, за которой исчез его брат, и Бильбо увидел, как его пальцы снова и снова поглаживают оперение стрелы.

Именно в тот момент, когда ожидание стало невыносимым, Торин вышел из-за угла, и у Бильбо из горла вырвался вздох облегчения. В ответ глаза Торина заискрились озорством.

— Два пьяных гоблина не соперники трем воинам-гномам.

— О, да я совсем не волновался, — уверил его Бильбо. Интересно, заметил ли Торин, как засиял Фили от дядиных слов.

— Я тоже! — объявил Кили. Фили легонько похлопал брата по спине и улыбнулся. — Да правда, совсем не переживал! — повторил он.

— Время продолжить путь, — произнес Гэндальф, и свет на кончике его посоха стал чуть ярче.

«Если можно так сказать, — думал Бильбо, когда они крались вперед, — дела идут не так уж плохо». Возможно, всё закончится благополучно после того, как…

Он застыл как вкопанный, увидев бездонную пропасть, что разверзлась у них на пути. Ее пересекал лишь узенький выступ скалы, к которому не крепилось ни перил, ни веревки.

— Ой, мама, — промямлил он. — Я не… боюсь, я не очень приспособлен к высоте.

— Никто из нас к ней не приспособлен, — коротко ответил Торин, — разве что волшебник, который постоянно смотрит на мир сверху вниз из-за своего неестественного роста.

Гэндальф сердито глянул на Торина, но ответил лишь: 

—У нас нет выбора. Я иду первым. 

Балин и Двалин шагнули за волшебником, за ними последовали Фили и Кили, дальше шел Бильбо и, наконец, Торин замыкал процессию, прикрывая тыл.

Когда отряд, выстроившись вереницей по одному, медленно, дюйм за дюймом, достиг середины моста, у Бильбо за спиной раздался голос:

— Только не смотри вниз.

Конечно, после этого Бильбо просто не мог не опустить глаза — и тотчас же пожалел об этом. Внизу простирался бесконечный лабиринт выступов и впадин, терявшихся во мраке, который, вполне вероятно, доходил до самого центра Средиземья. То тут, то там в темноте поблескивали факелы, и откуда-то долетало эхо злобных голосов.

Бильбо почувствовал, как у него подкосились колени, и зашатался на узком мосту. Торин зашипел, когда расстояние между ними и Кили увеличилось, но Бильбо не мог пошевелить даже мизинцем. Он был оглушен собственными отчаянными вдохами: то были звуки, гасившие любую уверенность и надежду. Он смотрел на ступни ошалевшими глазами, но они словно срослись с камнем и замерли навечно. Возможно, именно это спасло им с Торином жизни, когда мост начал рушиться под ним и Кили.

Он услышал, как Торин тревожно схватил ртом воздух, и увидел, как гномы и Гэндальф развернулись и с ужасом уставились на пустоту, что разверзлась между ними. Когда мост начал крошиться у него под ногами, Бильбо взвизгнул от ужаса и в панике отступил назад. Торин схватил его за руку и потянул на себя, но было слишком поздно. Бильбо услышал хор отчаянных выкриков с другой стороны пропасти, когда земля окончательно ушла у него из-под ног, и внизу осталась одна лишь головокружительная бездна.

«Я больше никогда не увижу Шир», — пронеслась в его голове отчаянная мысль.

Сильные руки сомкнулись вокруг Бильбо и развернули его в другую сторону; он почувствовал толчок от глухого удара и услышал, как Торин вскрикнул от боли. Они кубарем катились вниз, то ударяясь о камни, то кувыркаясь в воздухе, словно кости в безумной игре каких-то богов, и в какой-то момент Бильбо вырвало из Ториновых объятий и унесло куда-то далеко, одинокого и потерянного.

Мир вращался вокруг Бильбо, пока наконец не настиг и последним ударом погрузил во тьму.

* * *

Существо протянуло к нему длинные, неестественно тонкие пальцы и с выражением сглотнуло, словно представляя, каков Бильбо на вкус.

— Голлум, Голлум. Оно одно в темноте, моя прелесть? Так печально. Так печально. Но мы никогда не бываем одни, верно?

Бильбо отполз назад, не выпуская нож из трясущихся рук.

— Что? Что ты такое?

Существо склонило тонкую шею, опустив голову, и его бледные глаза моргнули.

— Это загадка? Оно задает нам загадку?

— Эм, да, — Бильбо постарался произнести слова так уверенно, как ему только позволили страх и усталость, — загадку. Что ты такое?

— Мы, это… — оно озадаченно уставилось на свои руки, но спустя мгновение лицо существа опять прояснилось. — Они называли нас Голлум, да, так нас называли. Мы не знаем почему, моя прелесть. Голлум, — тут его физиономия расплылась в лукавой и хищной улыбке. — Так оно правда играет с нами в угадайку?

— М-м-м-м… может быть? — Бильбо вновь изобразил уверенную интонацию. — Да. В угадайку. И если я выиграю, вы покажете мне, как отсюда выбраться.

Улыбаясь, Голлум склонил голову. Серый язык облизнул тонкие губы.

— Да, моя прелесть, да. А если оно проиграет… — он поднял лицо, и озорную улыбку сменило выражение почти что детского восторга, — если оно проиграет, мы его съедим! — Он зашаркал вперед, и Бильбо попятился до тех пор, пока не уперся спиной в скалу. — Давай играть, моя прелесть. Давай играть в угадайку.

— У меня есть идея получше, — произнес знакомый голос где-то позади Бильбо. — Давай поиграем в «я буду бить тебя головой о камень, пока ты нам не покажешь, как отсюда выбраться».

Торин вышел из-за скалы и направил меч Голлуму прямо в горло, почти царапая острием дрожащий кадык.

— Торин! — воскликнул Бильбо. Он испытал такое облегчение, что был готов заключить гнома в объятия.

Взгляд Голлума внезапно стал холодным и расчетливым. Он несколько раз плотоядно сглотнул: «Голлм, голлм».

— Это гоблин, моя прелесть? Нет, нет, оно слишком толстое для гоблина. Толстое и сочное, так нам кажется.

— Я не гоблин, тварь, я гном, — прорычал Торин.

— Гы-ном? — Голлум склонил голову набок. — А гы-номы вкусненькие?

— Я так не думаю, — сказал Торин и шагнул вперед. Голлум отступил на шаг, и холодный блеск его глаз преобразился в омерзительное раболепие.

— Не рань нас, голлум! Не рань нас, гы-ном! Мы просто хотели сыграть в игру, просто сыграть!

— Игры кончились. Показывай, где здесь выход.

— Ты ведь правда знаешь, как отсюда выбраться? — спросил Бильбо. Если он знал, то почему не покинул эту отвратительную дыру? — Здесь же должен быть выход?

— Да, — прошептал Голлум. — Да, — его глаза засверкали. — Вверх, вверх, всегда вверх, к противному большому небу: мы его ненавидим, моя прелесть, — он внезапно хлопнул в ладоши. — Позвольте нам прихватить кое-что, кое-что, чтобы вам помочь! — он резко отпрыгнул назад и через мгновение оказался у края воды, на безопасном расстоянии от меча. — Да. Что-то, чтобы вам помочь. Милый гы-ном и маленькое существо подождут здесь, да? — он не стал дожидаться ответа и запрыгнул в маленькую лодку.

Бильбо смотрел, как паукообразная фигура гребла куда-то в темноту.

— Как ты думаешь, он вернется?

— У меня нет намерений его дожидаться. От этой твари разит предательством и обманом. — Торин посмотрел по сторонам. — Он сказал, надо идти вверх. Что же, дорогу наверх мы можем найти и без помощи какого-то отвратительного монстра.

Он направился вперед вдоль берега, держа меч в вытянутой руке, и Бильбо зашагал следом, бросая нервные взгляды на озеро, с другого края которого доносились зловещие звуки, словно кто-то бешено рыл землю, пытаясь найти какой-то предмет.

* * *

— Мы не заблудились, — сказал Торин несколькими часами позже, когда они присели, чтобы перевести дух. — Где-то на умопомрачительной высоте единственный луч света проскользнул сквозь забытую всеми дыру в камнях и осветил пещеру бледным светом. — Ну, по крайней мере, заблудились не больше, чем в начале пути, — добавил он неохотно.

— Очень обнадеживающе, — огрызнулся Бильбо.

Ничего не ответив, Торин снял рюкзак и какое-то время смотрел на него. Бильбо заметил, что гном стиснул зубы. И, будь на месте Торина кто угодно другой, Бильбо сказал бы, что в едва заметном дрожании его век проступает страх. Он раскрыл рюкзак одним резким движением и достал эльфийское стекло из серебряной коробки.

Оно сверкало в руке, целое и невредимое, и Бильбо увидел, как плечи Торина облегченно опустились, а лицо расслабилось. Еще мгновение он смотрел на стекло, а потом положил его обратно в коробку и спрятал в рюкзак.

— Мой бедный рюкзачок, — вздохнул Бильбо, раскрыл застежку и проверил сохранность сковородок, лимонных долек, фиалкового чая и побитой жестяной кружки. — Ну, по крайней мере, ничего, что могло сломаться, там уже не осталось. — Он достал кусок галеты и протянул его Торину, который проглотил хлеб без возражений, мрачно уставившись на насмешливый отблеск лунного света. — Может быть, нам стоило дождаться, пока это создание вернется.

— Ну нет, уж лучше идти в одиночку, — возразил Торин. — Я уверен, что он сбежал, чтобы найти оружие или провернуть какую-то другую подлость.

Тут Бильбо нахмурился и вспомнил, как в панике схватил в темноте что-то маленькое и холодное.

— Хм, а что, если… — он сунул руку в карман и вытащил предмет на свет.

Это было кольцо, простой ободок без украшений и гравировки, сделанный, как ему показалось, из чистейшего золота. Нежный столп лунного света прочертил на нем тонкие отблески, словно обратившие металл в бледный огонь.

— Что это? — спросил Торин, отвлекая Бильбо от созерцания изящного изгиба.

— Я нашел его на земле в пещере. Оно… красиво выглядит.

В приступе любопытства он надел кольцо на палец.

Торин внезапно вскочил на ноги, на ходу выхватывая меч из ножен.

— Бильбо! — прокричал он и принялся испуганно вращать глазами.

Бильбо удивленно моргнул.

— Что?

Торин развернулся на звук, но ничего не увидел: его взгляд скользнул мимо Бильбо и остановился в нескольких дюймах слева. Взволнованный Бильбо сделал несколько шагов в сторону, чтобы стать напротив.

— Торин, я здесь.

— Я… тебя не вижу, — выдохнул Торин. — Что случилось? — он протянул свободную руку, загребая воздух, и сердце Бильбо защемило при виде этой слепой попытки ухватить; пальцев, что тянулись вперед, но не прикасались.

— Я здесь, — он повторил и стянул кольцо с пальца.

В пещере словно бы стало… холоднее, как только он снял кольцо, так что Бильбо едва не вздрогнул. Но, увидев, с каким облегчением Торин на него смотрит, заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Готов поспорить, что его-то и искал Голлум! Наверняка хотел перерезать нам горло, надев эту красивую безделушку! — он подбросил кольцо, и оно с мелодичным звоном прорезало воздух, словно насвистывая веселую песню, взлетая вверх, кружась…

…когда широкая ладонь Торина поймала его в полете.

Бильбо протянул руку, чтобы отобрать кольцо, но было слишком поздно: гном поднял его на свет и рассматривал прищуренными глазами. Бильбо с удивлением заметил, что его руки сжаты в кулаки, и осторожно их распрямил — это же всего лишь дурацкое колечко! Но все равно не сдержал взволнованного вздоха, когда Торин надевал его на палец, предвкушая, как гном вот-вот исчезнет.

Но гном не исчез. Торин стоял перед ним и, нахмурив брови, смотрел на кольцо, блестевшее у него на мизинце.

— Я все еще могу тебя видеть, — удивился Бильбо.

Торин поднял бровь.

— Даже так? Очень странно. Должно быть, его магия распространяется только на существ твоего вида, — его губы тронула тень улыбки. — Хм, какое-то странно ограниченное волшебство.

Бильбо с трудом оторвал взгляд от полоски золота у Торина на пальце.

— Значит… значит ли это, что Голлум когда-то был хоббитом? — ему совсем не понравилась эта мысль.

— Возможно. А быть может, просто кем-то очень похожим. — Торин повернул кольцо на пальце и снял с руки. — Я оставлю его у себя на хранение, — произнес он, когда Бильбо протянул руку. — Нести его может быть опасно, пока этот Голлум наверняка следует за нами по пятам. — Он положил кольцо в карман на груди, под броней над самым сердцем, и похлопал для надежности. — Видишь, лежит в самом безопасном месте.

Бильбо тяжело вздохнул, когда Торин поднялся и начал собирать вещи. Кольцо было настоящим шедевром ремесла. Но он напомнил себе, что золото и камни в любом случае больше подходят гномам, и что хорошо вооруженный воин лучше справится с ролью хранителя этой ценной вещицы. Он даже не был уверен, что ему понравилось быть невидимым: взгляд Торина, скользивший мимо него, руки, которые не могли его ухватить. «Я-то думал, что невидимость ощущается… безопаснее», — он мысленно рассудил. Возможно, если бы он успел привыкнуть к ощущениям…

Он неосознанно потер место на пальце, где еще недавно сидело кольцо, но чувство утраты растворилось, когда они двинулись дальше, и через несколько часов от мимолетного прикосновения золота осталось лишь дразнящее воспоминание.

* * *

Торин затащил Бильбо на особенно крутой каменный уступ, маленькая ладошка хоббита почти утонула в его руке. Пока Бильбо стряхивал пыль с одежды, Торин разглядел царапины и порезы на его пальцах и черную грязь под ногтями. А ведь когда они только познакомились, его руки были такими нежными, ухоженными и так забавно сжимали бумажный зонтик.

Сейчас же…

Бильбо одарил его легкой улыбкой и вновь пошел вперед. Его шаги были быстрыми, хотя Торин знал, что хоббит, вероятно, безумно устал.

Не в первый раз Торин оказался озадачен Бильбо Бэггинсом, который демонстративно тосковал по уютной постельке и теплой ванне ровно до тех пор, пока не оказывался в настоящей опасности. В этом случае из него было не выбить жалобу даже силой. Странное, упрямое, противоречивое существо. Торин направился следом, вспоминая, как Бильбо разрыдался, прощаясь с пони, — и пытался скрыть слезы.

— Может, нам стоит что-нибудь спеть, чтобы идти стало веселее? — в темноте голос Бильбо прозвучал тихо, но уверенно. Торин хотел было сказать, что это слишком опасно, но, бросив короткий взгляд на бледное, напряженное лицо Бильбо, удержался. 

— Что же, хорошо, — согласился он, сделал еще несколько шагов, вдохнул побольше воздуха и запел:

_Трактир под старой горкой был,_

_Все это было встарь._

_Там раз трактирщик начудил:_

_Такого пива наварил,_

_Что слез с Луны Лунарь._*

Бильбо поперхнулся от удивления, а потом рассмеялся. Торин прекратил петь.

— В чем дело? — огрызнулся он.

— Да просто… ты помнишь мою песню, — сказал Бильбо. — Я не ожидал, что ты слушал меня тогда в пути.

— Конечно же, я тебя слушал! — воскликнул Торин обиженно.

— Ну, по тебе было незаметно. Только сурово смотрел вперед и не оборачивался в мою сторону. Я предполагал, что ты был погружен… ну, знаешь, в Важные Раздумья о своем Великом Королевском Предназначении, и у тебя совсем не было времени на глупые песни.

Торин хотел выпалить какую-нибудь колкость, но прикусил губу.

— Неужели со стороны я действительно выгляжу так по-дурацки серьезно?

— Нет, нет! — запротестовал Бильбо. Пауза. — Ну, разве что иногда. Но, в твое оправдание, замечу, что у тебя и в самом деле есть Великое Королевское Предназначение. — Торин расслышал, как Бильбо прочистил горло. — Прости, мне кажется, что как бы хорошо я ни начинал, все равно все заканчивается тем, что я тебя оскорбляю почем зря. Я не всегда такой грубиян, правда-правда.

— Ты вовсе не грубый, просто честный, — возразил Торин. — Он присел на камень, и Бильбо, поколебавшись, устроился рядом. — Быть честным с принцем — или королем — не всегда безопасно.

Голос Бильбо был тихим, словно он смог угадать мрачное прошлое, что скрывалось за этими словами.

— Твой дед?

— И мой отец. Когда они в лапах драконовой болезни, то… не видят ничего, кроме золота. Дед без зазрения совести оставил бы меня умирать ради маленького слитка, — в темноте, без посторонних, было легче в этом признаться. Облегчить душу. И с Бильбо было… легко разговаривать. Торин вспомнил свою собственную неприветливую скрытность в Форносте — целую вечность назад — и едва не поморщился от отвращения. — Когда я смотрю на своих племянников, своих наследников, я не могу не гадать, что произойдет со мной. Начну ли я ценить их жизни, их смех меньше золота? — Он выдохнул и ощутил, как дрожит его горло. — Это стекло, — прошептал он, слегка коснувшись рюкзака. — В нем сокрыта вся моя надежда на будущее. Если оно способно излечить драконову болезнь, я могу больше никогда не бояться себя потерять.

Маленькая ладошка похлопала массивную кисть его руки.

— Мне не верится, что тебе стоило этого бояться, даже не найдя стекла, — произнес Бильбо. — Ты хороший.

— Я гном, — возразил Торин, и его голос был полон одновременно гордости и боли.

Кисть, что лежала на его руке, на мгновение сжалась вокруг ладони.

— Ну, я ведь тоже почетный гном, разве не правда? А ты теперь почетный хоббит. Мы больше не те, кем начали это путешествие.

Торин хотел было отделаться коротким и ничего не значащим ответом, но остановился и на мгновение задумался.

— Да, — произнес он наконец. — Возможно, никто из нас не остался прежним.

Он встал и опять надел заплечную сумку, и снова запел:

_А Кот хмельной в трактире том_

_На скрипке заиграл._

_Уж так он струны драл смычком,_

_Мяукал и вертел хвостом,_

_Что мертвый бы плясал!_*

Спустя мгновение Бильбо подхватил мелодию, и его высокий чистый голос смешался с глубоким басом Торина в манере, которая была… неожиданной, но вполне приятной, подумал Торин.

Они дошли до куплета, где Тарелка сбежала с Ложкой, когда до них долетели отзвуки ударов металла о металл и воинственных кличей. Торин расслышал боевой выкрик на кхуздуле и ринулся в бой, на ходу вынимая Бессмертный из ножен. Где-то позади раздавалось рваное дыхание Бильбо.

Он ворвался в пещеру, освещенную мерцанием факелов, и увидел отряд в окружении хищно оскалившихся гоблинов: посоху Гэндальфа и топорам Двалина едва удавалось их сдерживать. С криком, в котором в равной мере смешались ярость и облегчение, Торин врезался во вражеский фланг, сверкая мечом.

— За Эребор! — прокричал он. — За Одинокую Гору!

Возгласы радости раздались со стороны других гномов, они устремились ему навстречу, разя гоблинов, преграждавших им путь. Торин бросил быстрый взгляд за спину, чтобы увериться, что Бильбо был в безопасности; хоббит благоразумно нашел щель, в которую и забился, держал нож наготове и прилагал все усилия, чтобы выглядеть свирепо. Последнее ему не слишком удавалось. Какой-то особенно проворный гоблин приметил Бильбо и рванул в атаку, но Торин перепрыгнул через камень, чтобы убить его прежде, чем тот настигнет хоббита. Гоблин захлебнулся черной кровью и перед смертью пронзил его взглядом, полным чистой ненависти, но Торин был слишком разгорячен боем, чтобы обращать на это внимание: он защищает свое, и ничто его не остановит. Неистово смеясь, он развернулся, широко размахнувшись мечом, и с запозданием осознал, что все гоблины погибли.

— Дядя Торин! — закричали Фили и Кили и сами чуть не поранились: Торин едва успел убрать меч до того, как братья заключили его в объятия. — Ты жив!

— Как видите, — прохрипел он, хотя на самом деле его накрыла такая волна облегчения, что пришлось даже прислониться к скале.

— Рад вас видеть в добром здравии, — сказал Гэндальф, пока Балин и Двалин колотили его по спине, а Фили и Кили переключили внимание на взволнованного Бильбо.

— День вдали от нас был полон событий?

— О, более чем, — ответил Бильбо и поведал им о приключениях, что выпали на их долю в глубине пещер. Момент, когда Торин словно возник из ниоткуда, чтобы его спасти, в его устах провучал до глупого героически, подумал Торин, но в остальном повествование было вполне близким к правде, за одним-единственным исключением: Бильбо ни словом не обмолвился про золотое колечко, которое они нашли.

От этого Торин ощутил странный приступ облегчения. Он не хотел объяснять никому — а в особенности Гэндальфу — почему настоял на том, чтобы забрать кольцо, которое работало только на хоббитах. Разумеется, было бы более практично оставить его Бильбо.

Но дело было в том, признал Торин неохотно, что ему совсем не понравился тот тошнотворный момент, когда Бильбо растворился у него на глазах. Он наблюдал, как хоббит размахивает руками, изображая, как именно они карабкались наверх. Его измазанное в пыли и грязи лицо осунулось от усталости, но взгляд лучился весельем.

Нет, пусть уж лучше кольцо покоится у Торина в кармане, а Бильбо остается где-нибудь на виду, там, где Торин сможет беспрепятственно наблюдать за ним.

——

Примечание автора по поводу Торина и Кольца Всевластья: в «Сильмариллионе» и приложениям к «Возвращению короля» Толкин отмечает, что гномов не могли поработить кольца. В черновиках «Властелина колец» он недвусмысленно указывает, что в мире не существует силы, способной сделать гнома невидимым ( http://oakroadsystems. com/genl/ringfaq.htm#Q79-DwarfInvisible) — они слишком крепко привязаны к этому миру, а потому не могут быть перенесены в мир духов, став невидимыми или превратившись в призраков Кольца.

*Перевод стихов В. А. Маториной 


	16. Глава 16

Откуда-то издалека долетали едва различимые отзвуки боя барабанов. Хорошо хоть тот, кто в них бил, находился на приличном расстоянии от отряда, думал Бильбо тревожно. Он кожей ощущал давление горы — всю эту массу камня вокруг него. И как только гномы это выдерживали?

Рядом с ним Фили всматривался в темноту: настала его очередь стоять в дозоре, пока остальной отряд старался урвать несколько часов беспокойного сна перед тем, как отправиться дальше в направлении, как хотелось верить, выхода с другой стороны гор.

— Ты не слышал никаких подозрительных звуков? — поинтересовался Бильбо еле слышно. — Что-то вроде… таких скользких шлепков. Никто за нами не идет?

Фили нахмурил брови.

— Хм, я так не думаю. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— О, исключительно из праздного любопытства, — Бильбо вздохнул и попытался выбросить тревогу из головы. — Просто не могу дождаться, когда мы наконец отсюда выберемся. 

Фили похлопал его по плечу.

— Да все мы сгораем от нетерпения. Чем скорее мы доставим стекло в Эребор, тем скорее решатся все наши проблемы, — он выдохнул. — Я просто… хочу, чтобы дядя Торин наконец вернул себе то, что принадлежит ему по праву.

Бильбо посмотрел на Фили. Его светлое, открытое лицо казалось странно задумчивым в холодном полумраке.

— Наверняка вам приходилось нелегко, когда он ушел.

— Махал, — Фили прошептал, и это слово прозвучало одновременно как проклятье и молитва. — Посмотри на него. Посмотри не меня. Я никакой не наследник престола, а просто маленький избалованный принц. Охотился на кабанов на склонах Эребора… совершенно не был готов к этому всему. Я не лидер, я не такой, как он. — Он говорил приглушенно, без интонаций, словно не в силах удержать слова. — Я просто хочу, чтобы он вернулся домой. В этом стекле моя надежда на спасение.

«Возможно, даже больше, чем ты можешь себе представить», — подумал Бильбо.

— Он в тебя верит. Как-то раз он даже признался, что вы с Кили — это будущее Эребора.

Фили посмотрел Бильбо в глаза, горечь на его лице сменилась удивлением.

— Он правда так сказал? — Фили моргнул. — Возможно, он говорил об этом, подразумевая незавидную судьбу, которая ожидает наш народ.

Бильбо хотел было рассмеяться, но заметил выражение лица гнома.

— Нет, он не имел в виду ничего дурного, точно тебе говорю.

Фили медленно кивнул. 

— Ты ведь правда понимаешь, что он имеет в виду? Иногда мне лишь с большим трудом удается разобрать, что он на самом деле думает. Но ты его друг, так что, возможно, и вправду способен уловить его мысли.

— Друг? — настала очередь Бильбо удивляться.

— А разве нет? Он с тобой разговаривает. Он тебе улыбается. Ну, хотя бы иногда, — Фили уточнил.

— Не слишком часто.

— Чаще, чем кому бы то ни было из тех, кого я знаю.

— Я… — Бильбо не нашелся с ответом. К счастью, его спасли Балин и Двалин, пришедшие сменить их на посту, чтобы они тоже успели немного поспать перед тем, как продолжить путь. Укладываясь, Бильбо посмотрел на Торина, который даже во сне тревожно обнимал сумку с ценным грузом и напряженно хмурился.

Дружба? Подходящее ли это слово для волны раздражения, смешанной с необъяснимым желанием разгладить морщины на суровом лице? Это не было похоже на ту дружбу, что была ему знакома. С другой стороны, рассуждал Бильбо, закрывая глаза, даже дома у него было совсем немного друзей, так что сравнить было не с чем.

Он так и не нашел более удачного слова, чтобы описать свои чувства, поэтому решил на время довольствоваться тем, что есть.

* * *

— Скоро они нас настигнут, — голос Торина звучал на удивление спокойно.

— Да, дядя Торин, — проговорил Кили. Трясущимися руками он привязал веревку к одной из стрел. Двалин и Балин держали другой конец веревки и нервно смотрели назад.

— Времени в обрез, — повторил Торин, когда по пещере вновь разлетелось эхо лязга оружия и гоблинских воплей.

— Дядя Торин, я делаю все, что могу, — отчеканил Кили, вскинул лук и прицелился в металлическое кольцо, что крепилось к потолку над расщелиной, преграждавшей путь к отступлению. Зазубренные сталактиты не позволяли направить стрелу точно в цель, и он сдвинулся влево, чтобы выбрать более удобную точку для выстрела.

— Судя по звукам, их должно быть очень много, — добавил Торин.

— Дядя, заткнись! — огрызнулся Кили и выпустил стрелу.

Стрела пролетела сквозь кольцо, протянув веревку следом; стрела и веревка повисли над пропастью. 

— Отлично, — он выдохнул, — теперь мы можем… — Он перевел взгляд на Торина, и его глаза расширились от огорчения. — Дядя Торин, мне очень жаль...

Торин понял, что больше не может удерживать суровое выражение лица: смех так и норовил прорваться наружу, и, в конце концов, Торин поддался искушению и расхохотался.

— Всё в порядке. Отличный выстрел! — Он посмотрел на веревку, висевшую над пропастью. — Теперь нам нужно…

Кили уже успел бросить сумку и оружие на землю. 

— Вы все крепко схватите этот конец веревки. — Он вручил Бильбо лук. — А ты держи вот это.

Бильбо неловко обхватил лук руками и смотрел на него глазами, расширенными от ужаса.

— Ты ведь не собираешься?..

— Я самый легкий в отряде за исключением тебя. И что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не хотел бы оказаться тем, кто будет попробовать допрыгнуть до веревки, ведь так? 

Взгляд Бильбо устремился на дно пропасти.

— Нет… нет, конечно, — он промямлил.

— Кому-то придется это сделать, — сказал Кили, отходя назад. Он посмотрел на гномов, державших другой конец веревки. — К тому же, мной легче всего можно пожертвовать, — добавил он вполголоса, а потом разогнался и прыгнул в бездну, протянув руки к веревке.

Торин не дыша наблюдал, как его племянник пытается ухватиться за веревку над пропастью. Его руки крепко сжали бечевку, и с возгласом триумфа Кили долетел до противоположного края, плюхнувшись на широкий уступ с выразительным шлепком.

— Тобой нельзя жертвовать! — возмущенно прокричал Фили с противоположной стороны.

— Сейчас не время спорить о таких вещах, — отрезал Торин, когда Кили раскрыл рот, чтобы возразить. — Но Фили прав, — он проворчал. Торин снял рюкзак и от дал его Бильбо, забрав лук Кили у него из рук.

— Что? — Глаза Бильбо по-прежнему оставались широко раскрыты от растерянности, и Торин подавил желание обнять хоббита и сказать ему что-нибудь духоподъемное.

— Ты самый легкий из нас, — произнес он вместо того, чтобы приободрить; Торин схватил конец веревки, который держал Двалин, и протянул его Бильбо. — Кили будет держать ее с другого конца. Тебе надо перепрыгнуть на ту сторону.

— С твоим рюкзаком? — Бильбо посмотрел на сумку и веревку в своих руках.

Торин грубо хлопнул его по плечу свободной рукой.

— Бильбо, в этом рюкзаке лежит вся моя надежда на излечение деда и спасение Эребора от безумия. В нем лежит венец моей жизни, мое величайшее достижение. Если гоблины нас настигнут, он должен быть в безопасности на другой стороне. — Он посмотрел прямо в ошалелые глаза Бильбо. — Я тебе доверяю.

Бильбо моргнул и покрепче стиснул зубы.

— В таком случае, я доставлю его в целости и сохранности.

Его руки дрожали, но он вцепился в веревку, разогнался и оттолкнулся от края пропасти. Веревка натянулась, но Кили удержал другой конец, и скоро Бильбо оказался в безопасности на противоположной стороне. Очень осторожно Бильбо опустил рюкзак Торина на землю и плюхнулся на камень, словно ноги больше его не держали. Торин расслышал, как он пробормотал:

— Отлично. Это было вовсе не так сложно, как я ожидал.

Кили смотал веревку и положил ее на край пропасти, а потом схватил другой конец.

— Веревка слишком легкая! — он прокричал. — Нужно что-нибудь привязать, чтобы она до вас долетела. — Он раскрыл рюкзак Торина и достал нож и пояс. — Бильбо, ты тоже поищи какой-нибудь груз: камень или что-то вроде.

Когда Бильбо поднялся на нетвердых ногах и принялся осматривать землю, Кили достал из сумки серебряную коробку, в которой лежало стекло.

— Если ты думаешь о том, чтобы привязать ее к веревке, я перепрыгну без посторонней помощи и придушу тебя собственными руками! — прорычал Торин, на что Кили закатил глаза и положил ее на место.

— Ага! — он поднял в воздух маленький фонарь. — Именно то, что нужно.

Он привязывал фонарь к веревке, насвистывая веселую мелодию, а потому не заметил двух гоблинов, появившихся из-за угла с его стороны расселины.

Торин с ужасом наблюдал сцену, что разворачивалась перед его глазами, но не был способен выдавить и звука. Он сжал лук Кили, бесполезный в его неумелых руках, и взмолился: «Махал, помилуй нас!» Он услышал, как за его спиной раздались испуганные окрики, увидел, как Бильбо обнажил нож и преградил путь между Кили и гоблинами. Кили достал собственный кинжал и встал рядом с Бильбо, когда гоблины с воем ринулись на них.

Они сражались яростно, стоя бок о бок, пока остальной отряд наблюдал в беспомощной агонии; одним хитрым ударом снизу Кили обезоружил своего соперника и развернулся, чтобы пинком сбросить его с края пропасти туда. Гоблин зашатался, но пришел в себя прежде, чем присоединился к собственному клинку на дне. Его взгляд упал на рюкзак Торина, стоявший на самом краю. 

Гоблин схватил рюкзак и начал избивать Кили, размахивая сумкой на лямках словно булавой. И серебряная коробка, в которой лежало стекло, выпала из рюкзака и покатилась по полу пещеры, сверкая в слабом свете факелов, пока не остановилась у ног второго гоблина, который обрушивал удары молота на неистово защищавшегося Бильбо.

Казалось, что действие разворачивалось слишком медленно и одновременно с этим — быстро, ужасно быстро. Торин оторвал взгляд от драки и выхватил стрелу из колчана Кили, с трудом управляясь с незнакомым оружием. Когда он вновь поднял глаза, Кили сцепился с противником и пытался столкнуть гоблина с уступа. Торин натянул тетиву, но гном и гоблин слишком крепко сплелись друг с другом, так что попасть в одного, не задев другого, не смог бы даже самый лучший лучник. 

— Веревка! — взвыл Двалин. Кили и гоблин потревожили веревку, и теперь она медленно разматывалась, падая в пропасть петля за петлей. 

Торин увидел, как глаза Бильбо расширились, и одним отчаянным движением он полоснул гоблина по руке, а потом бросил свое собственное оружие и рванул к веревке, успев ухватить ее за миг до того, как последний виток улетел в черную пустоту.

Его противник выронил молот, кровь хлестала из руки на землю и серебряную коробку под ногами. Гоблин уставился на нее, схватил и распахнул крышку. Гнусная рожа скривилась в хищном ликовании, когда гоблин сжал стеклянную полусферу и набросился на безоружного хоббита, используя стекло как дубинку. 

Кили обернулся на шум и прокричал что-то неразборчивое. Его противник воспользовался секундным замешательством, чтобы изо всех сил толкнуть Кили в стену пещеры. Торин услышал глухой стук, когда его голова ударилась о камень. Но Кили яростно отбивался и наконец сбросил гоблина в пропасть: лишь одинокий крик раздался эхом в темноте. Кили рванул к гоблину, который держал стекло, но неожиданно упал на землю, и его глаза закрылись. 

На самом краю пропасти гоблин оседлал Бильбо и занес стекло, чтобы размозжить ему голову.

Время остановилось. Торин почувствовал, как тетива впилась в его пальцы и скрутила сердце. Он увидел бледное, суровое лицо Бильбо, который готовился уклониться от удара, не выпуская из рук веревку, их единственную надежду на спасение. Он увидел, как кривые зубы гоблина сверкали в отвратительной улыбке. Он увидел, как стекло, зажатое в безжалостной руке, вот-вот обрушится на хоббита подобно удару смерти.

Он выпустил стрелу. 

Гоблин зашатался, когда стрела пронзила его плечо. 

И стекло взлетело в воздух над пропастью.

Оно очертило изящную дугу, прекрасную и обреченную как сама судьба, и взгляд Торина проследовал за ним, пока оно не ударилось об один из сталактитов и не

разбилось.

* * *

Разбилось.

Бильбо не мог отвести глаз от стекла, которое взорвалось тысячей осколков — как бриллианты, как снег, как слезы. Они осыпались в пропасть как сияющим дождем и исчезли, навечно поглощенные тьмой. Застыв от ужаса, он почти забыл о гоблине, который по-прежнему нависал над ним и визжал, сжимая плечо. В заплывших глазах полыхала чистейшая ненависть.

Он ринулся на Бильбо, и в одном безумном порыве хоббит схватил веревку, обернул ее вокруг гоблиновых ног и дернул что было силы. Зашатавшись на краю, гоблин оступился и улетел во тьму вслед за стеклом. Раздался бешеный вопль, и наступила тишина.

Тишина.

Бильбо стоял на четвереньках и дрожал. С усилием он поднял голову и посмотрел на другую сторону: туда, где Торин упал на колени и уставился в бездну. Его лицо не выражало ни гнева, ни горя, ни боли.

Оно не выражало ничего.

Шатаясь от изнеможения, Бильбо привязал конец веревки к сталагмиту. Он слышал, как голоса что-то негромко говорили Торину, но не мог заставить себя повернуться. Дрожащими пальцами он привязал фонарь к другому концу и перебросил его обратно. Увидев, как Двалин его ухватил, он тотчас поспешил к Кили. Кровь стекала у гнома по лицу, и Бильбо нервно пытался ее стереть, шепотом умоляя Кили очнуться.

Кили дернулся и раскрыл глаза.

— Стекло… — он пробормотал, но увидел выражение лица Бильбо и вновь их зажмурил. — Нет.

— Мне так жаль, — поперхнулся Бильбо. — Это я во всем виноват. Если бы я был сильнее, если бы я только…

— Я не желаю этого слышать, — сказал Балин, и сжал руку у него на плече. — Ты был храбрым воином. В этом некого винить, разве что гоблинов и, возможно, судьбу. 

Гэндальф склонился над Кили, огонь его посоха осветил лицо гнома.

— С ним все будет в порядке. К счастью, удар пришелся на самую прочную часть тела.

На лице Кили мелькнула слабая улыбка и тут же исчезла.

— Дядя Торин… — прошептал он.

— Он здесь, — сказал Балин, развязывая веревку, обмотанную вокруг Торина — Двалин крепко ее закрутил; руки Торина безвольно висели, и он не делал попыток ее удержать.

— Торин, мой принц, — прошептал Двалин. Когда Торин ничего не ответил, он сжал руки Торина в своих. — Дружок...

Торин высвободил руки, достал веревку из сумки и протянул ее Фили, завязав другой конец у себя на руди. Балин едва успел схватить ее перед тем, как Торин прыгнул с края обрыва. 

Они опустили Торина так глубоко, как позволяла веревка, но так и не достигли дна разлома.

— Свет! — донесся голос Торина из откуда-то черноты, и Гэндальф опустил посох, заполнив пропасть бледным свечением, которое поглотила непроглядная тьма.

Только стеклянная крошка сверкнула где-то внизу на одном из выступов, так глубоко, что не дотянуться. Дальше не было ничего, кроме пустоты. 

— Торин, — голос Балина был едва слышен в приближающемся бое барабанов. — Пора идти.

— Оставьте меня, — сказал Торин.

— Мы уйдем отсюда вместе! — прокричал Балин и добавил на кхуздуле нечто такое, что другие гномы изумленно на него уставились. Он принялся тянуть веревку и с помощью Фили и Двалина вновь вытащил Торина на скалу: тот висел мертвым грузом, по-прежнему вглядываясь в бездну.

— Идем! — заорал Гэндальф и поставил Торина на ноги, когда первый отряд гоблинов появился из-за дальнего угла. Бильбо подхватил Кили и, прихрамывая, они побежали вместе. Воздух наполнился свистом арбалетных болтов. Когда они отступили в проход, Бильбо увидел, как один из них ударился о стену совсем близко к голове Торина, но он даже не попытался отклониться, лишь продолжил бессознательно следовать за Гэндальфом.

Они бежали во тьме, прочь от смерти и поражения. Бежали долго, пока преследователи позади не отстали, и наконец вырвались из бесконечных вонючих пещер на пустошь, где лишь кое-где возвышались чахлые ели. Спотыкаясь, они заскользили вниз по пологому слону.

Холодный проливной дождь моментально промочил их до нитки. На заплетающихся от усталости ногах, не делая передышки, они отходили все дальше и дальше от Города гоблинов, пока наконец не достигли ручья, обрамленного скалами. Кажется, за ними не отправили погони.

— Дядя Торин! — воскликнул Фили, когда колени Торина не выдержали, и он рухнул на землю, прислонившись спиной к скале. Его обступили со всех сторон, но, по какой-то неясной причине, расступились перед Бильбо, когда он подошел к Торину и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Торин, — хрипло выговорил Бильбо; он прочистил горло и попробовал снова. — Торин, с тобой все в порядке? — слова звучали по-дурацки даже в тот момент, когда он их произносил.

Торин посмотрел на него и сквозь него. Дождь стекал по его лицу и бороде, но он не пытался стереть капли или как-то защититься от стихии.

— Лучше бы вы оставили меня умирать, — наконец произнес он.

* * *

Глубоко в сердце горы Голлум заламывал руки в порыве бездонного отчаяния: исчезла, исчезла, его Прелесть исчезла! Когда он увидел, как эти мерзкие, подлые твари держат, гладят и надевают его Прелесть, то думал, что сердце разорвется в груди от непередаваемой боли. Он с нетерпением предвкушал момент, когда они начнут драться за Нее, вцепятся друг другу в горло, будут бить головы о камни, но — как это только возможно? — твари даже не переругались. Толстый просто взял Ее, взял Ее себе, спрятал под злой крепкой броней, глубоко, туда, где Голлум больше не мог Ее достать.

Воры! Мерзкие, жестокие воры, они украли его Прелесть! Он был готов прыгнуть на них, чтобы забрать свое, но воспоминание о жестокости ужасного грязного гнома и об укусах его меча остановило его. А потом появился высокий человек, несущий свет на конце длинной палки — Голлуму свет совсем не понравился, нет, не понравился, он напоминал о сиянии звезд, и надежде, и вещах, которые он давно утратил. Но он не мог потерять Прелесть, нет, не мог! Он шел следом за ними так долго, как только мог, ненависть гнала его словно плеть, и был так близок к своей Прелести и так от Нее далек. И ему пришлось слушать их мерзкие разговоры и переругивания. Но сейчас они сбежали, вместе с Прелестью перепрыгнули через пропасть в ужасный светлый мир. Он никогда их не простит, нет, никогда!

Одинокий, невыносимо одинокий Голлум повторял имена снова и снова, выжигал их каленым железом в собственном сердце:

Гном.

Торин.

Эребор.


	17. Глава 17

— И что теперь? — пробормотал Двалин, глядя на дождь из импровизированного укрытия.

Никто ему не ответил. Фили перевязывал голову Кили, Балин и Гэндальф уставились на ливень. Торин сидел и смотрел на что-то, что мог видеть лишь он один.

Бильбо слушал шум дождя и смотрел на лицо Торина.

Спустя некоторое время Бильбо поднялся на ноги, стараясь стонать не слишком заметно, когда его мышцы скрутило от боли. Он раскрыл рюкзак и откопал на дне забытую пачку лимонных леденцов. Раздался шелест бумаги; он раскрыл коричневую упаковку и обнаружил, что большая часть конфет пережила путешествие в целости и сохранности.

Прихрамывая, Бильбо доковылял до Фили и Кили и выдал каждому из них по леденцу. Братья взяли конфеты, не проронив ни слова, но посмотрели так, словно Бильбо предложил им какой-то невероятно ценный дар. Балин и Двалин молчаливо выбрали по конфете, а Гэндальф даже пробормотал слова благодарности, доставая леденец из упаковки.

— Вот, — Бильбо наконец обратился к Торину. — Может, съешь хоть одну? Пожалуйста!

Взгляд Торина опустился с его лица на пакет в руке, полный блестящих осколков, обманчиво похожих на кусочки стекла. Он едва заметно покачал головой и отвернулся к стене.

Никто не шелохнулся: все слушали дождь, и время казалось медленным и пустым.

— Дальше мой путь лежит на юг, — голос Гэндальфа неожиданно прорезал тишину и растревожил Бильбо. — Там меня ждут дела. А куда свернет ваша дорога?

— Торин, — произнес Балин. — Нам надо выбрать направление. Мы пойдем в Эребор? Или на юг вместе с волшебником?

— Мне всё равно, — ответил Торин, не поднимая глаз. — Сейчас все дороги ведут в никуда.

— На юге лежит Лотлориэн, земля леди Галадриэль, — начал Гэндальф. — Она хранительница древней мудрости, и могла бы…

— Эльфы , — хмыкнул Двалин. —Я насмотрелся на эльфов до конца своих дней. И считаю, что надо идти в Гондор, мы побывали далеко не во всех библиотеках.

— Возможно, ситуация в Эреборе изменилась, — произнес Балин. — Быть может, пришло время вернуться домой.

— Если мы отправимся в сторону Синих гор, то встретимся с мамой, — сказал Кили.

— Мне всё равно, — повторил Торин и больше не проронил ни слова.

Их разговор превратился в спор и вскоре перерос в ругань. Каждый стремился быть услышанным, считал свои аргументы самыми вескими; голоса заглушали шум дождя, становились все громче до тех пор...

— Хватит, — произнес ясный голос. Все обернулись и посмотрели на Фили. Он стоял, расставив ноги, с упрямым лицом. — Если дядя Торин не хочет ничего решать, то выбрать курс должен кто-то другой. И я говорю: наш путь лежит в Лотлориэн, как советует Гэндальф. 

— Но мы должны…

Фили прервал Балина взмахом руки.

— Я ценю твои советы, Балин, но мне кажется, что в лесах Лотлориэна мы скорее получим новые сведения... и, возможно, исцеление. — Решительное выражение на его лице неожиданно смягчилось, когда он перевел взгляд на Балина. На короткий миг Фили казался невероятно юным. — Балин, ты меня поддержишь?

Балин посмотрел на Торина, который так и не вышел из оцепенения. Потом он с трудом встал на ноги и поклонился. 

— Да, принц Фили.

Фили посмотрел на дядю.

— Если только у дяди Торина нет возражений…

Но Торин лишь покачал головой, не поднимая глаз, и Фили кивнул, резко, словно движение причинило ему боль.

— Мое решение остается в силе: мы направляемся в Лотлориэн.

Двалин прочистил горло.

— В Лотлориэн так в Лотлориэн, дружо… — он оборвался, — то есть Фили.

* * *

Нет, Бильбо действительно считал, что те две недели в северных равнинах были худшими в его жизни? Сейчас он с трудом мог в это поверить: по крайней мере, тогда у них была надежда. По крайней мере, тогда Торин был...

Они шли на юг вдоль берега Андуина. Тянулись холодные, серые, безрадостные дни, голые ветви деревьев царапали небо у них над головами. Бильбо, как мог, пытался поддержать боевой дух отряда: пел и готовил так вкусно, как только позволяли оскудевшие запасы. Но его голос терялся в мрачной тишине, и, казалось, никто не испытывал особого наслаждения от еды, поэтому скоро Бильбо перешел на блюда, которые были скорее простыми и питательными, чем изобретательными, и уговаривал Торина проглотить хоть ложку.

На следующее утро Фили незаметно отвел Бильбо в сторону.

— Ты же чутко спишь, ведь правда? По крайней мере, мне так кажется, потому что ты часто жалуешься на наш храп.

Смех Бильбо был нерешительным и тихим, но от него на сердце стало немного легче.

— Судя по всему, мой сон и вправду легко потревожить.

— В таком случае, я хочу кое о чем тебя попросить. — Фили опустил руки Бильбо на плечи. — Я снимаю тебя с ночного дежурства. А вместо этого… — Он нерешительно прикусил губу, — я хотел бы, чтобы ты всегда спал рядом с дядей, и остановил его, если он попытается… нас покинуть. Вы готовы сделать это для нас всех, мистер Бэггинс?

— Я… — Фили не нужно было знать, что всю последнюю ночь Бильбо не мог сомкнуть глаз, потому что следил за дыханием Торина в темноте. — Да, я готов.

Улыбка Фили была напряженной, но искренней, и он похлопал Бильбо по плечу.

— Я знал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать, — он прошептал.

Мрачный настрой отряда, казалось, повлиял даже на Гэндальфа. Его взор часто обращался в сторону мрачных очертаний леса, черневшего на юге, а мысли бродили где-то далеко.

Они устало брели вперед, и дни слились в бесконечную череду серого и коричневого. Торин говорил лишь тогда, когда к нему обращались, и даже в этом случае отвечал лишь односложными фразами.

Но иногда, глубоко в ночи, Бильбо слышал, как он бормотал себе под нос, — слишком тихо, чтобы можно было разобрать слова.

* * *

Он был уничтожен. Он потерпел крах. Он был ничем. С ним говорили, к нему обращались, но это были призраки, невесомые и бестелесные в сравнении с камнем, что лежал у него на сердце. Шум, который они издавали, не имел никакого значения; заговаривая с ним, они раскрывали рты и моргали глазами, но за масками их лиц не скрывалось ничего, так же, как и за маской его собственного. Он ел то, что ему давали, и шел вперед вместе со всеми, но лишь потому, что не испытывал желания делать что-то другое. Дни были полны пустоты, серой и беспросветной.

Торин выходил из оцепенения лишь глубоко в ночи, когда можно было достать кольцо из кармана и сжать его в руке. Казалось, что оно было последней значимой вещью на свете, последним, что было достойно внимания. Когда он надевал кольцо на палец, пустота внутри словно становилась немного меньше, и безучастность отступала ровно настолько, чтобы он вновь мог ощутить боль утраты. Скорбь казалась удивительно сладкой после отупляющего отчуждения, которым были наполнены его дни, и он лежал и горевал в одиночестве, позволяя отчаянию излиться в себя словно в бездонную пропасть. 

«На самом деле — не в одиночестве», — эта мысль посетила его однажды в ледяной пустоте ночи, и он вздрогнул, словно чья-то недобрая рука коснулась его лба. Но даже отвращение было лучше пустоты, поэтому он закрыл глаза и сжал кольцо еще крепче, и его тепло грело ледяную кожу словно крохотный маяк.

* * *

— А ты точно должен нас оставить? — голос Бильбо дрожал от холода, но Гэндальф лишь тяжело кивнул.

— Мистер Бэггинс, в движение пришли определенные силы, совладать с которыми нужно как можно скорее. Нельзя больше медлить. Вы должны идти в Лориэн без меня. И, если все будет хорошо… там мы с вами встретимся.— Он взмахнул рукой на прощание. — Счастливого пути! 

— Возьми нас с собой, — произнес Торин.

Гномы уставились на него с недоумением, но сам он смотрел исключительно на Гэндальфа. Бильбо отметил, что выдержать взгляд Торина было на удивление трудно.

— Мы должны ехать с тобой, — повторил он низким, властным голосом. — Чтобы тебе помочь. Возможно, именно так наши жизни вновь обретут смысл.

Гэндальф моргнул.

— Это... не ваша битва, — возразил он, но в тоне его голоса почудилась нотка сомнения, которой Бильбо никогда раньше не слышал. 

— Волшебник, — отчеканил Торин, — мы вняли твоему совету и прошли под горами, но цена послушания оказалась непомерно высокой. Это по твоей вине мы здесь, а не на пути к Эребору. Ты мне должен. И я говорю, что мы пойдем с тобой.

Это была самая длинная фраза, которую он произнес с тех пор, как отряд покинул горы. Его голос был твердым и решительным, полным власти. Бильбо посмотрел по сторонам и увидел облегчение на лице Фили и радость на лице Двалина. Балин довольно кивал. И Гэндальф застыл в нерешительности, словно и в самом деле сомневался.

— Возможно… — пробормотал он.

— Стойте, стойте, стойте! — прокричал Бильбо и выскочил вперед, широко размахивая руками. — Вы что, с ума посходили? Если он говорит о той самой силе, что способна наслать грозу на Высокий проход, то мне там делать нечего, нет-нет, господа любезные, меня вычеркивайте.

Торин посмотрел на Бильбо, и его лицо показалось чужим в этот момент.

— Так значит, вы трус, мистер Бэггинс?

— Что вы, принц Торин, просто я не горю желанием быть раздавленным, словно мелкая букашка. Если это нечто заставило нервничать самого Гэндальфа, я не стану тешить себя иллюзией, что смогу помочь в этом противостоянии.

— Вероятно, вы и правда там не нужны, а вот помощь гномов будет нелишней, — возразил Торин, но момент всеобщего помутнения был упущен. Голос Бильбо словно разрушил наваждение, и Гэндальф снова качал головой и улыбался.

— В этой битве у меня уже есть союзники, Торин из Эребора, — наконец произнес он. — Нет, это действительно не то сражение, в которое я был бы вправе вести вас за собой.

Ярость исказила черты лица Торина подобно удару молнии.

— Ты отбираешь у меня последнюю надежду, — с горечью выговорил он.

Гэндальф нахмурил брови и надолго задержал взгляд на лице Торина. Когда он вновь заговорил, его голос странным образом напомнил Бильбо огонь в камине: приглушенное, но согревающее свечение.

— Торин, — сказал он, — никто, кроме тебя самого, не может отобрать у тебя надежду. И я не думаю, что она потеряна навечно. — Он посмотрел по очереди на каждого гнома и наконец остановил взгляд на Бильбо. — Надежда никогда не гаснет.

Однажды в далеком будущем Гэндальф будет рассказывать Бильбо ту часть истории, о которой умолчал, и с содроганием вспоминать свой краткий миг сомнений .

«Если бы не ты, мой дорогой Бильбо, я бы доставил самое ценное оружие Врага прямо к его порогу».

* * *

Река стремилась на юг, и они следовали за ее течением. Мглистые горы чернели справа от них, а искривленные деревья Лихолесья припадали к земле на дальнем берегу. Когда Гэндальф ушел, Торин вновь перешел на односложные фразы; и отряд печально брел вперед, уставший и душой, и телом.

— Что-то не нравится мне эта погода, — встревоженно произнес Балин как-то вечером несколько дней спустя.

Двалин поморщился и посмотрел на странные отливающие оранжевым облака, из-за которых вокруг расползались зловещие зеленоватые тени.

— Да, это что-то…

— Противоестественное, — синхронно закончили Фили и Кили.

Бильбо расчесывал спутанные волосы Торина. Он принял на себя эту заботу несколько дней назад, когда стало ясно, что сам Торин больше не мог или не хотел делать это самостоятельно. Торин лежал с закрытыми глазами, дышал глубоко и ровно: по крайней мере, он спал. Бильбо посмотрел на небо.

— Кажется, будто… что-то пытается нас схватить. — сказал он и тут же головой. — Нет, это какая-то глупость.

— Не глупость, — возразил Кили. — Я тоже это чувствую. — Он задрожал и плотнее завернулся в плащ.

— Смотрите, — прошептал Балин, глядя на восток. Над Лихолесьем собирались черные тучи, пронизанные холодными вспышками молний. Ветер усилился, и Бильбо едва успел заплести волосы Торина, когда сильные порывы стали вырывать пряди у него из рук. Не пробуждаясь, Торин отпрянул от него и свернулся калачиком; спокойное до того момента дыхание стало неровным.

— Торин, — прошептал Бильбо, и какой-то смутный страх обуял его сердце. — Проснись.

Зрачки Торина бешено дергались под сомкнутыми веками, но гном так и не разомкнул глаз. 

Бледный разряд молнии на миг окрасил лагерь совершенно белым, и тут же прогремел гром. Фили поднял дрожащую руку: облака крутились, будто бешено кипящий водоворот, центр которого находился где-то в южной части леса. В голову Бильбо закралась безумная мысль, что он выглядит почти как глаз, полный невыносимой злобы, глаз, светящийся отблеском молний и шарящий, шарящий…

Новый раскат грома; Торин вздрогнул резко и надрывно.

— Нет, — он простонал. — Нет! Мне нужно вернуть… Я должен его отнести! Оно ему нужно!

Бильбо гладил его по волосам, пытаясь унять волнение. Неужели боль о разбитом стекле, которому не суждено попасть в Эребор, не отступала даже во сне? 

— Тише, Торин, тише... 

— Нет! Он меня видит, я должен, я должен!

Его стон прервался, когда столп чистого белого света прорезал далекую грозовую тучу, вонзился ей в сердце словно клинок. Бильбо видел, как ударная волна прижала деревья к самой земле, а когда она настигла отряд и ударила ветром, казалось, что весь мир вот-вот исчезнет в уничтожающем вопле.

Остолбеневший и почти оглохший Бильбо лежал рядом с Торином. Глаза гнома по-прежнему были закрыты, с губ слетали неслышные слова, а спина конвульсивно изогнулась. Кажется, он не дышал.

— Торин! — закричал Бильбо, отчаянно пытаясь расстегнуть его плащ. — Торин, умоляю, проснись! — Он судорожно шарил по кольчуге, пытаясь хоть как-то ее расстегнуть, чтобы дать Торину больше воздуха.

Рука Торина накрыла его собственную, сжала мертвой хваткой.

— Ты! Ты хочешь отобрать его у меня, но у тебя не выйдет! Я не дам его забрать!

В одно мгновение Бильбо оказался прижат к земле, а Торин сидел сверху и, схватив Бильбо за шею, тряс его словно тряпичную куклу. Бильбо пытался прохрипеть его имя, но не мог произнести и звука.

— Как ты не понимаешь? Я не могу его потерять! У меня ничего не осталось!

Сквозь пелену на глазах Бильбо смотрел, как Двалин и Фили оттащили Торина под локти, как Торин отпустил его горло и рухнул на землю, как закрыл лицо дрожащими руками и зарыдал, как его тело сотрясалось от горя. 

Мир снова затих, странная буря угасла. Порыв ветра оросил отряд мелкими каплями; гномы безмолвно смотрели то на Торина, то на Бильбо.

Бильбо осторожно поднялся и направился туда, где Торин сидел на земле. Он опустил руку ему на плечо; Торин вздрогнул.

— Эм, — прохрипел Бильбо, но голос в пересохшем горле не желал его слушаться. — Вообще-то это неправда. — Он осторожно потряс Торина за плечо, но оно было словно камень под его ладонью. — Я знаю, что тебе одиноко. И я знаю, что тебе кажется, что надежды совсем не осталось, но ты ошибаешься, когда говоришь, что у тебя нет ничего. У тебя есть мы. Я имею в виду, твои племянники, и Балин, и Двалин, — добавил Бильбо поспешно, когда Торин поднял голову и странно на него посмотрел. — Все здесь тобой восхищаются. Все за тебя переживают и… и все тебя любят, — он помедлил. — И… я хотел сказать, что я тоже у тебя есть, — добавил он еле слышно.

Какое-то время спустя Торин протянул руку и дрожащими пальцами прикоснулся к шее Бильбо. Стоявший у него за спиной Двалин сделал шаг вперед, но Бильбо не отпрянул. 

— Бильбо, — прошептал Торин, — что я наделал?

Бильбо прочистил горло, ощущая, как его кадык соприкасается с кончиками дрожащих пальцев.

— Ну, вы, гномы, конечно, страстные ребята, — он наконец произнес. — Но я уже почти привык. — Он пожал плечами: вот видишь? Не о чем беспокоиться, просто обычный день в обществе гномов.

— Прости меня.

— Если тебе будет от этого легче, прощаю. Но на самом деле, прощать тут нечего. У тебя выдалась тяжелая неделя, неудивительно, что ты расстроен. Но тебе полегчает, когда мы достигнем Лориэна, даже не сомневаюсь, — Бильбо посмотрел по сторонам, ему одновременно и хотелось, и не хотелось отвести взгляд от глаз Торина. — Вот, смотри. Буря утихла. 

— Он прав, — выдохнул Балин, и гномы посмотрели по сторонам, словно очнувшись от кошмара. Черные тучи таяли, и за ними проступало нежно-розовое закатное небо с серебряными прожилками перьевых облаков. Даже сам воздух, казалось, стал слаще, им было легче дышать, и у Бильбо из груди вырвался вздох облегчения.

— Всё с нами будет в порядке. — Он опять посмотрел на Торина и неожиданно понял, что сам Торин не отводил взгляд от его лица и словно бы не замечал перемен вокруг. — Всё… всё будет в порядке, — он повторил, сопротивляясь непонятно откуда взявшемуся желанию прильнуть ближе, так, чтобы рука Торина переместилась с горла на лицо.

Торин не соглашался, но и не спорил. Спустя какое-то время, он убрал руку.

— Я… — он замер от удивления, — я голоден.

— О! — Бильбо тут же вскочил на ноги. — Недавно я нашел немного чеснока, и мне кажется, что вон там, — он махнул рукой, — растет каштан. Наверняка от ветра на землю осыпался весь урожай, вы не принесете немного?

Фили и Кили мгновенно вскочили на ноги.

— К вашим услугам! — воскликнули они хором и убежали.

Бильбо выудил чеснок из рюкзака, ловко очистил зубчики от шелухи и принялся нарезать их аккуратными кубиками.

— Балин, Двалин, вы не могли бы вернуться к излучине, возле которой мы отошли от берега, чтобы разбить лагерь? Если помните, я показывал вам грибы-ежовики, которые растут у корней деревьев. Мяса у нас нет, но из грибов с чесноком и печеными каштанами получится вполне достойное блюдо. 

— Мистер Бэггинс, вы совершенно правы! — воскликнул Балин, и оба гнома поспешили на север.

— Ты не мог бы разжечь костер? — Бильбо спросил Торина, кивнув в направлении углей и пепла, разбросанных порывами ветра. — Без огня не получится испечь каштаны, — произнес он непринужденно, словно даже не сомневался, что Торин исполнит его поручение. Когда Торин медленно поднялся и начал собирать наполовину обгоревшие ветви, чтобы заново разжечь костер, Бильбо понял, что тиски, сжимавшие его сердце, немного ослабли.

Когда лагерь вновь осветило радостное пламя, от которого по ступням Бильбо разлилось благословенное тепло, Торин присел с ним рядом.

— Я могу… еще чем-нибудь помочь? — он спросил, указав на чеснок, но Бильбо успел нашинковать почти все зубчики.

— Погоди-ка, — Бильбо достал упаковку темно-зеленых листьев. — Шалфей. Ты не мог бы его искрошить?

Торин достал нож и начал резать травы. Их богатый свежий запах перемешался с остротой чеснока и сладкой едкостью дыма, и Бильбо сделал глубокий вдох.

— Всем нам не помешает хорошо поесть. Нет лучшего лекарства от тоски, чем вкусная еда. 

Торин промолчал, но продолжил тщательно нарезать шалфей. Закончив с травами, он достал Бессмертный из ножен, посмотрел на него, нахмурившись, а после тщательно очистил и смазал лезвие, не скупясь на масло. Весело трещал огонь, уханье сов в деревьях казалось задиристым, а не жутким, и Бильбо не хотелось болтать — было достаточно сидеть у огня, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла, и ждать, пока приготовится хороший ужин.

Вскоре в лагерь вернулись остальные гномы с руками, полными грибов и каштанов, и, когда плоды были очищены под аккомпанемент вдохновленных ругательств в адрес колючек, гномы отправили их печься в углях, пока Бильбо жарил грибы с чесноком и шалфеем. 

— О, — промолвил Бильбо, увидев, как Фили жонглирует пятью лишними плодами, — после обеда я научу вас играть в каштаны.

Торин поднял взгляд от тарелки с грибами, которые поглощал с напряженной сосредоточенностью.

— В каштаны?

— Да, это такая игра. В детстве я был лучшим в Хоббитоне. — Закончив с ужином, он показал Фили и Кили, как прикрепить нитку к блестящим плодам и сталкивать их друг с другом. — Я умел вычислять, какие плоды были крепкими и плотными, а в каких были скрытые недостатки, — он проговорил, держа каштан перед глазами и придирчиво изучая его поверхность.

Двалин хмыкнул.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что юные хоббиты развлекаются, стуча орехами?

— Я вас попрошу! — возмущенно отозвался Бильбо. — Сначала попробуй, потом осуждай!.

Фили и Кили взорвались от смеха; все стало только хуже, когда Бильбо добавил, что стучаться орехами не так вредно для здоровья, как стучаться лбами.

Они хихикали и били друг друга по спине, а Торин смотрел на племянников такими глазами, словно забыл, что такое смех. Спустя какое-то время он резко выдохнул и сдвинул брови.

— Мне нужно поспать.

Он отставил в сторону пустую миску и схватил спальный мешок. Бильбо смотрел вслед удаляющейся фигуре и чувствовал, как на лбу пролегли морщины вновь подступившей тревоги.

— По крайней мере, он поел, дружок, — тихо произнес Балин.

Бильбо кивнул, но напряженное выражение не исчезло с его лица. Где-то за его спиной Фили и Кили стучали каштанами и перебрасывались шуточными ругательствами, и он заставил себя к ним присоединиться, заставил себя смеяться.

Этой ночью ему приснилось, что у него на ладони лежал идеальный блестящий каштан, но он не решался играть с ним из страха, что тот разобьется подобно полой полусфере из стекла.

* * *

Непостижимым образом он вынырнул из бездны отчаяния. Ужасная пустота отступила, затих сладкий омерзительный шепот. На короткое мгновение, когда он прикасался к синяку у Бильбо на шее, он даже почувствовал что-то, что не было болью. Но что это было за чувство? Торин не помнил и пытался воссоздать ощущение в памяти. Раскаяние? Жалость? Это было что-то… более теплое, если воспоминания его не подводили. Желание дотянуться, установить связь.

Опасное чувство, чем бы оно ни было. Хоббит не стал ей злоупотреблять, не попросил ничего взамен, кроме костра и пучка нарезанных трав. Его рука вновь потянулась в карман, где лежало его последнее сокровище. Опасное чувство, в любом случае.

Он услышал, как племянники смеются где-то вдали и нахмурился. Разве не он говорил Бильбо когда-то, что всегда будет ценить их смех больше любого золота? Он достал кольцо из кармана; металл на ладони был тяжелым и осязаемым. К смеху же было не прикоснуться, не прижать к сердцу, не положить в карман.

Он закрыл глаза и ощутил, как тепло в руке смывает остатки холодных сомнений. Он потерпел крах, но перед ним раскрывались новые цели, новые горизонты.

Новые золотые мечты, к которым можно стремиться.


	18. Глава 18

На следующий день после загадочной бури отряд направился дальше на юг, вдоль берегов Андуина, вниз по течению. Настроение стало более приподнятым, воздух как будто очистился, избавился от неуловимого враждебного присутствия. Даже Торин стал походить на себя прежнего, его взгляд прояснился, и шел он теперь осмысленно, а не просто бездумно следовал за остальными. Но, тем не менее, время от времени он вновь впадал в странную задумчивость: не замечал никого вокруг, или подбирал с земли какой-нибудь пестрый кусок слюды и подолгу его разглядывал, или неосознанно водил пальцами по ножнам Бессмертного — потерянный для мира.

— Тебе не кажется, что он начал понемногу приходить в себя? — шепнул Бильбо Фили, когда Торин обсуждал с Двалином какую-то эреборскую застольную песню.

Фили бросил на дядю осторожный взгляд.

— Когда ляжем мы спать, все равно не спускай с него глаз.

* * *

Они разбили лагерь в тени гигантского кипариса. Возле второго — поваленного — ствола путешественники решили устроиться на ночь. Гномы разбрелись кто куда — собирать папоротник для подстилки, Торин остался сидеть в задумчивости. Гнетущая пустота последних дней отступила, жизнь вновь обрела смысл; и всё же временами реальность словно ускользала от него. Например, он не мог вспомнить, куда именно направляется отряд. В памяти всплывал лишь момент принятия решения, но ничего конкретного.

Что же, если там было что-то важное, он обязательно вспомнит. В этом он был уверен.

Он нахмурил брови, когда Бильбо присел рядом.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

Бильбо замер, гребень в его руке застыл в дюйме от Ториновой головы.

— О, я… я же расчесывал твои волосы все последние дни. Мне казалось, что ты не возражал.

Торин уловил слабый отблеск воспоминания: тихий напев и осторожные ловкие пальцы, заплетающие его волосы.

— Я… да, кажется, я припоминаю.

— Но тебе ведь полегчало, поэтому моя помощь тебе больше не нужна.

— Я сожалею о том, что причинил тебе неудобство, — ответил Торин. Слова казались неловкими и неправильными, словно он разучился выражать мысли за то время, что отряд шел вдоль берега Андуина. Но Бильбо просто пожал плечами.

— На самом деле мне нравилось это занятие: и руки при деле, и успокаивает.

— Если тебе так хочется, можешь их расчесывать.

— Ну, если ты настаиваешь, — сказал Бильбо, присел рядом с Торином и принялся старательно разбирать спутанные волосы.

Торин хотел было ответить, что ни на чем подобном он не настаивал, но вовремя прикусил губу. Он чувствовал, как гребень разглаживает пряди, и другие образы возникли перед ним, подобно отблескам света в сердце черного опала: Бильбо, который ласково уговаривает его поесть; присутствие рядом в ночи, теплое и оберегающее.

Он наблюдал, как другие гномы разбивали лагерь: словно они привыкли работать, пока Торин сидит и ничего не делает. Торин нахмурился: это казалось странным. Но все же, разве это не естественный порядок вещей? Разве не он их принц? Разве не он однажды станет их королем?

Под умиротворяющие движения пальцев Бильбо в волосах Торин предавался мечтам о том дне, когда он наконец станет Королем-под-Горой. Он оставит Бильбо при себе в качестве пажа, и тот вечно будет расчесывать волосы золотым гребнем. Он нарядит полурослика в одеяния, усыпанные драгоценными камнями, и усадит рядом с собой на кресле, инкрустированном аметистами, и будет слушать, как мелодия золотой арфы разливается под высокими сводами Эребора у них над головами. Он будет… 

Торин тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. О чем он только думал? Этот день — даруй Махал! — терялся где-то в далеком будущем. Нет, подобные мысли были ниже его достоинства, хотя желание наградить тех, кто служил ему так верно, и было вполне естественным.

И эта мысль тоже казалась неправильной, но он опять не смог назвать причину. Он сжал переносицу пальцами и нахмурился.

— Прости, я слишком сильно потянул тебя за волосы? — голос Бильбо прозвучал встревоженно. — Но я уже закончил.

— Ты не причинил мне боли, — ответил Торин и поднялся. — Благодарю тебя. — Он заставил себя подойти к остальным гномам и помочь им соорудить из листьев папоротника ароматные подушки, на которые можно будет уложить спальные мешки. Он поборол искушение посидеть и отдохнуть еще немного. В конце концов, другие устали не меньше, чем он.

* * *

Граница лесов Лотлориэна была размытой и неявной — но спутать их нельзя было ни с чем. Искривленные, лишенные листьев сменились изящными серебристыми деревьями, которые покрывала золотая листва даже после наступления заморозков. Торин опять потерялся в раздумьях и не замечал ничего вокруг, поэтому Фили, не произнеся ни слова, вышел вперед и повел отряд дальше в глубь эльфийского леса.

— {За нами следят}, — прошептал Двалин на кхуздуле.

— Говори на вестроне, — ответил Фили, и Двалин посмотрел на него с изумлением. Фили возвысил голос:

— Нам нечего скрывать. Мы пришли сюда не таясь, послушавшись совета Гэндальфа Серого.

— Всё так, — согласился Двалин, беспокойно поглядывая по сторонам. — Мы пришли по его совету.

Высоко в ветвях раздавалось пение птиц — сладкий, тягучий звук — и листья шелестели у них под ногами. Прохладный воздух казался пронизанным светом, и каждый вздох отгонял темноту, что преследовала их с того момента, как они покинули Ривенделл. Это казалось удивительным, но в Лотлориэне Бильбо впервые за много дней почувствовал себя в безопасности, несмотря на странное, неземное ощущение.

По крайней мере, он чувствовал себя в безопасности до тех пор, пока легкая фигура не выскользнула из-за ствола и не нацелила стрелу Фили прямо в сердце. 

Это была эльфийская дева, одетая в костюм из светло-бежевой кожи; длинные темные волосы, заплетенные в косы, ниспадали на спину. Ее лицо казалось холодным и отрешенным, но в изгибе полных губ таилась улыбка.

— Зачем вы нарушили границы Лотлориэна? — спросила она сурово.

— Эльф, опусти оружие, — сказал Торин, шагнув вперед. Он словно ожил, увидев племянника в опасности, и встал между Фили и эльфийкой, глядя ей прямо в глаза. — Гэндальф Серый, которого вы называете Митрандиром, направил нас сюда.

— Любой может утверждать подобное, даже гном. Зачем вы пришли?

Торин застыл в нерешительности и наконец указал на Балина.

— Балин, объясни ей, зачем мы здесь.

Гномы обменялись тревожными взглядами, но Балин вышел вперед.

— Мы... направлялись в Эребор с исцеляющим предметом эльфийской работы. В недрах Мглистых гор мы столкнулись с гоблинами; в сражении предмет был уничтожен, и мы… мы испытали тяжелые лишения. С нами путешествовал Гэндальф, он-то и посоветовал обратиться к владычице Галадриэль в надежде, что она подскажет нам другое лекарство.

— Вы знаете, где сейчас Гэндальф? — встрял Бильбо.

Эльфийка перевела взгляд с Балина на Бильбо и спустя мгновение опустила лук.

— Митрандир сейчас в Карас Галадоне. Он попросил для вас позволения войти в Лотлориэн. И во имя любви, которую питают к нему Владыка и Владычица этих земель, мы вас пропустим. — Она повернулась, призывая гномов следовать за собой. — Но знайте, что в ваши сердца нацелена не только моя стрела, — промолвила эльфийка и зашагала вперед.

Двалин мрачно покосился на нависающие деревья и пробормотал что-то себе под нос, но Торин шел без колебаний, и остальные последовали за ним.

Тишина в лесу казалась по меньшей мере неуютной, а то и вовсе давящей, Бильбо не выдержал напряжения и нагнал эльфийку.

— Я… Кажется, мы забыли представиться, — произнес он, слегка задыхаясь. — Я Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира, а моих спутников зовут Торин, Фили, Кили, Балин и Двалин; они из эреборских гномов. — Ошарашенные гномы лишь едва заметно кивнули, когда он назвал их по имени. — Если я не ошибаюсь, вы так и не сказали, как вас зовут, госпожа, но мы все же рады с вами познакомиться.

Эльфийка посмотрела на него, и Бильбо успел заметить, как уголки ее губ поднялись в едва заметной улыбке.

— Митрандир предупреждал насчет вас, Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира.

— Предупреждал вас? — Бильбо услышал нотку паники в собственном голосе. — Обо мне? Но почему?

— Он сказал, что вы не потерпите «дурацкой эльфийской отчужденности», — последнюю фразу она произнесла, изображая самую ворчливую интонацию Гэндальфа.— Я Арвен, — продолжила она обычным голосом, — и я рада с вами познакомиться. Пока мы в пути, не расскажете мне о Шире? Если верить тому, что поведал Гэндальф, это очень счастливый уголок.

Чтобы заполнить тишину, Бильбо начал повествование о доме: его фестивалях, ярмарках и крутых холмах — и Арвен внимательно слушала, задавала вопросы и улыбалась, когда он упоминал что-то особенно забавное. Спустя какое-то время она произнесла:

— Митрандир упоминал, что вы были в Имладрисе.

— В Ривенделле? Да, мы там останавливались.

— Я там родилась, — пояснила Арвен,— но давно не была в тех краях. Как поживает лорд Элронд?

— Он сказал, что от нас дурно пахнет, — проворчал Кили, — и учил дядю основам синдаринской грамматики, будто тот ничего в ней не понимает.

Арвен прикрыла рот рукой и издала звук, подозрительно похожий на хитрый смешок.

— Рада слышать, что мой отец совсем не изменился за годы, прошедшие с момента нашей последней встречи.

— Ваш… — Кили осекся на полуслове. — Вы дочь лорда Элронда? — Она с улыбкой смотрела, как он заливался пунцовым. — Простите мне мои грубые слова.

Она покачала головой:

— С моим отцом бывает непросто.

— Но мы нормально пахнем, ведь правда? — спросил Фили взволнованно.

— Совершенно нормально, — ответила Арвен, и ее большие серые глаза заискрились весельем.

Бильбо не справился с искушением и толкнул Кили в бок, когда они поравнялись.

— Неловко, не правда ли? Ненароком оскорбить чью-то семью.

Кили посмотрел на него глазами, полными страдания.

— Ты теперь до самой смерти мне будешь это припоминать?

— Именно, — подтвердил Бильбо, и Кили с выражением вздохнул.

Так они продвигались все глубже и глубже в чащу Лотлориэна, куда нога гнома не ступала уже много веков, а нога хоббита и вовсе никогда.

Наконец Арвен подняла руку, и отряд остановился. Она посмотрела на ветви дерева, что нависали у нее над головой, и что-то прокричала на синдарине. Сверху сбросили веревочную лестницу, и по ней на землю спустились три эльфа в серебристо-серых одеждах. Их длинные волосы были заплетены в косы за спиной.

— Это Халдир, — представила Арвен, — и Румил, и Орофин, братья и воины Лотлориэна. — Три эльфа смерили гномов недружелюбными взглядами и кивнули. — Они останутся с вами, пока Торин будет в Карас Галадоне.

Торин скрестил руки и сурово посмотрел на Арвен.

— Я никуда не пойду без своего отряда.

Арвен снова посерьезнела.

— Ради Митрандира мы терпим присутствие твоих спутников в своих границах. И одному из вас мы позволим войти в город, как бы сильно наши сердца ни противились такому решению. Не проси у нас большего!

— Торин, иди один, — прорычал Двалин. — Мы останемся здесь и будем ждать. И нам не нужна стража: слова гнома достаточно.

Халдир рассмеялся легко и мелодично.

— Господин гном, мы здесь не для того, чтобы охранять Лотлориэн от вас, а затем, чтобы защитить вас от орков из Мории, которые повадились шастать в наши земли.

— Защитить нас?! — воскликнул Двалин и потянулся за топором. — Гномам не нужны эльфийские няньки, ты, пугало костлявое!

Халдир нащупал стрелу в колчане.

— Любопытно, насколько быстро ты сумеешь достать свое оружие, — он пробормотал.

— Довольно, — отрезала Арвен, и Халдир, услышав нотки приказа в ее голосе, склонил голову, но взгляд его оставался прикован к Двалину. — Лишь один гном может войти в Карас Галадон. Но в приказе ничего не сказано о полуросликах. Если вы не желаете путешествовать без сопровождения, возможно, мы сумеем найти компромисс?

Торин колебался лишь долю секунды:

— Это меня устраивает.

Арвен посмотрела на Бильбо.

— О, — воскликнул Бильбо, осознав, что она ожидает ответа. — Разумеется, я с удовольствием отправлюсь вместе с Торином! Кто же откажется увидеть еще один эльфийский город?!

Двалин прорычал:

— Но, Торин!

Торин поднял ладонь, оборвав его возражения.

— Мы попытались найти лекарство самостоятельно, и в итоге остались ни с чем и теперь вынуждены обивать эльфийские пороги. Если им есть что сказать, я выслушаю. — Он окинул отряд суровым взглядом. — Я скоро вернусь, и мы продолжим путь вместе.

Кили приглушенно вздохнул и бросил сумку на землю.

— По крайней мере, здесь мы можем славно поохотиться. Я приметил оленьи тропы и кроличьи следы.

— Охота? — лицо Халдира исказила гримаса ужаса. — Ни единому зверю да не причинят вреда в границах Лотлориэна.

— Восхитительно, — проворчал Кили. — Лес полон дичи, а этот моралист говорит мне «не тронь»! Еще немного, и он объявит, что мне и комара нельзя прихлопнуть!

Арвен, Торин и Бильбо пробирались все глубже в чащу Лориэна, и скоро отзвуки голоса Халдира, поучавшего юных гномов о святости жизни четвероногих братьев, остались далеко позади. Бильбо украдкой посматривал на лицо Торина, но тот, казалось, вновь погрузился в раздумья, и они шли молча под щебет птиц и шорох падающих листьев.

— Осталось последнее условие, которое вам придется выполнить, чтобы посетить Карас Галадон, Торин из Эребора, — произнесла Арвен спустя какое-то время. — Дальше вы можете идти только с завязанными глазами.

Торин остановился и пристально посмотрел на эльфийку.

— Я бы никогда не согласился на подобное перед своим отрядом.

Она кивнула.

— Именно так.

Он поднял подбородок.

— Со стороны Владыки и Владычицы Лориэна крайне невежливо привечать другого правителя подобным образом, — сказал Торин, и его голос был холоден и резок.

— Прошу извинить мое невежество, — тихо произнесла Арвен, — но мне казалось, что Трор, сын Даина, по-прежнему правит Одинокой горой.

Торин нахмурился, но его суровый взгляд предназначался вовсе не Арвен; он был направлен вовнутрь, и гном выглядел озадаченным, если не сбитым с толку.

Спустя какое-то время он произнес, намного тише:

— Что же, да будет так.

Арвен перевела взгляд на Бильбо.

— Ты не гном, поэтому…

— Если Торин пойдет с завязанными глазами, то и я тоже, — сказал Бильбо, хотя его сердце заныло от мысли, что он больше не сможет любоваться лучами солнца в золотой листве.

Арвен улыбнулась.

— Воистину, ты верный друг, — сказала она.

Повязка на его глазах была мягкой как шелк, но полностью отрезала его от мира. Бильбо осторожно ступил в сторону и врезался Торину в бок.

— Ой, прости, — пробормотал он.

Широкая ладонь легла ему на плечо, не позволив упасть, а потом опустилась вниз, и их пальцы переплелись.

— Держись рядом со мной, — послышался голос Торина.

Так, рука в руке, гном и хоббит медленно брели вперед, уходя все глубже в чащу Лориэна.

Хотя Бильбо больше не мог видеть, остальные чувства странно обострились. Шелест травы под босыми ногами, нежное прикосновение плодородной земли к ступням, сладкий насыщенный запах засохших листьев и предчувствие зимнего холода в воздухе — от разнообразия ощущений кружилась голова. Он мог расслышать легкую поступь их провожатой, птичьи трели и стрекотание белок где-то высоко в ветвях. Он вновь едва не споткнулся, а потому еще крепче ухватился за руку Торина, ощущая под пальцами мускулы и сухожилия через рукав из толстой кожи. Он слышал дыхание гнома, резкое и частое, и — да, он пах грязью и потом, но это были хорошие, знакомые и приземленные запахи, не дававшие потерять связь с реальностью в этом таинственном и нездешнем лесу. Бильбо впитывал их размеренными глубокими вдохами, и Торин притянул его чуть ближе, пока они шли вперед.

Бильбо не мог определить момент, когда в воздухе послышалась песня: ритмичная мелодия медленно нарастала, переплеталась с щебетом птиц и шепотом ветра, словно была частью лесного шума. В ней слышался смех, но также и звук падающих листьев, и предвечная печаль, которая казалась слишком глубокой и неизбывной, чтобы сердце хоббита было способно ее понять. По щекам текли непрошеные слезы, и Бильбо порадовался, что его глаза скрывает повязка.

Донесся тихий, едва различимый шорох, словно раскрылись легкие ворота, путешественники ступили на мощеную дорогу — траву под ногами Бильбо сменил гладкий округлый булыжник — и остановились.

— Да будет гостем в Лотлориэне тот, чьи помыслы чисты, — произнесла Арвен, и Бильбо почувствовал, как чьи-то ловкие руки сняли повязку с его влажных глаз. Он незаметно протер глаза, пока эльфы развязывали ткань на лице Торина, но Торин смотрел не на Бильбо, а куда-то вверх.

Бильбо последовал взглядом за глазами Торина и запрокинул голову так высоко, что едва не упал на спину, и неожиданно осознал, что Карас Галадон был городом в ветвях, с мостам и зданиями, которые словно прорастали из деревьев, как листья или цветы.

— О, — выдохнул Бильбо изумленно. — Какая прелесть.

Арвен улыбнулась ему; тем временем откуда-то из листвы спустилась веревочная лестница.

— Нас ожидают, — сказала Арвен. Запрыгнула на ступеньку и начала взбираться с непринужденной грацией.

— О, — повторил Бильбо, но на этот раз в его голосе появилась нотка тревоги. Он с опаской посмотрел наверх. — Пожалуй, я лучше останусь здесь.

Торин хмыкнул в ответ.

— Не оставляй меня сейчас, — сказал он и поставил ногу на нижнюю ступеньку.

Бильбо тяжело сглотнул и полез следом, хватаясь за перекладины всё сильнее трясущимися руками.

— Я правда не люблю высоту, — заметил он, едва дыша от напряжения и страха.

— Помнишь, как в пещерах я сказал тебе не смотреть в пропасть?

— Да.

— И ты все равно опустил глаза?

— Да.

— И потом не мог пошевелиться?

— Да.

— Ну, — закончил Торин, — в этот раз… не смотри.

И Бильбо не смотрел.. 

Пока добирались до самого верха, Бильбо успел побледнеть и покрыться потом, а потому не протестовал, когда сильные руки подняли его на платформу. Он увидел перед собой улыбающееся лицо Арвен.

— Большое спасибо, — он выдохнул. — Ваш город прекрасен, но… немного высоковат для меня. Впрочем, подозреваю, что это можно сказать почти обо всех вещах в огромном мире. — Уголки его губ приподнялись в слабой улыбке, и Бильбо посмотрел по сторонам. — Ох…

С губ Бильбо сорвался вздох восхищения: везде, куда падал его взгляд, простирались широкие, изогнутые платформы, по которым проплывали эльфы в струящихся одеждах, и каждое движение было танцем, а каждое слово — песней. Пронизанный светом воздух полнился умиротворением и мудростью, и Бильбо почувствовал, как тиски, что сжимали его сердце, немного ослабли, а дыхание выровнялось.

Торин широко расставил ноги, словно серебряная древесина платформы была шаткой, как палуба корабля в штормовую погоду, но его взгляд казался более осознанным; таким Бильбо его не видел настолько давно, что и сам не помнил.

— Здесь… тихо, — изумился Торин. — Я не слышу… — удивление на его лице сменилось недоумением, — я и сам не понимаю, чего именно не слышу.

— Ну, как минимум дурацких шуточек Фили и Кили, — ответил Бильбо, ухватившись за эту нормальность, умоляя ее остаться. Губы Торина подернуло нечто, отдаленно похожее на улыбку — впервые с тех пор, как они выбрались из проклятых пещер. Он посмотрел сначала на Арвен, ожидавшую, пока Бильбо переведет дух, а потом снова на Бильбо. — Мы готовы идти дальше?

Бильбо расправил плечи и попытался придать лицу выражение, достойное спутника принца.

— Я… думаю, да, я готов.

Пока они шли вперед, эльфы бросали на них любопытные взгляды: не враждебные, но и не дружелюбные. Они долго переходили с одной извивавшейся платформы на другую, пока наконец не оказались в зале, упрятанном в самом сердце одного из великих деревьев, оплетенном живыми ветвями. Арвен легко постучала в двери, и они распахнулись. Она вошла в зал, Торин и Бильбо шагнули следом.

— Владыка и Владычица, — звонкий голос Арвен разлетелся по комнате, — позвольте представить вам Торина сына Траина сына Трора из Эребора, Короля-под-Горой, и господина Бильбо Бэггинса из Шира.

Потом она поклонилась и отошла в сторону.

Высокие арочные своды зала собирали и преломляли солнечный свет; колонны покрывала утонченная резьба. Но взгляд Бильбо был неотрывно прикован к возвышению с противоположной стороны зала и к двум стоявшим на нем фигурам.

Они были высокими, в белых облачениях, сверкавших, как лунный свет на свежем снегу. У Владыки были длинные серебряные волосы и глаза цвета молодой весенней травы; волосы Владычицы были подобны самому чистому золоту, а ее глаза искрились светом звезд. У Бильбо возникло необъяснимое ощущение, что это были существа совершенно иного толка, чем Лаэрдан или даже Элронд, словно бездонное море в сравнении с рекой. Бильбо пододвинулся поближе к Торину, когда они подошли к помосту, и на него внезапно обрушилось осознание того, насколько неряшлива его одежда и грязны руки. Он остановился в замешательстве и поклонился так глубоко, как только был способен, не рискуя упасть.

— Торин из Эребора, Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира, — произнесла Галадриэль, и от ее низкого, звучного голоса у Бильбо побежали мурашки по коже, — добро пожаловать.

— Добро пожаловать тем, кто приходит с миром, — эхом повторил ей Келеборн.

Торин, до того момента стоявший со склоненной головой, резко посмотрел на Владыку Лотлориэна.

— Вы не позволили нашему отряду войти в Лес.

Отблеск эмоции отразился на бесстрастном лице и тут же исчез.

— Я не позволил, — подтвердил Келеборн.

На мгновение Торин замолчал. Потом вздернул подбородок и посмотрел на Келеборна.

— История наших народов не всегда была мирной. И я знаю о том, что мои предки ответственны за гибель и разрушение многого, что было дорого вашим сердцам. Но я не тень моих предков, и я не желаю зла Лотлориэну.

Взгляд Келеборна не смягчился, но он посмотрел на Галадриэль, а потом повернулся к Торину.

— Да будет так, — негромко проговорил он. — После великой схватки, которую они пережили, я склонен выполнить любую просьбу своей Госпожи и Митрандира.

Сейчас, когда они подошли совсем близко к правителям, Бильбо с удивлением заметил, что идеальное лицо Владычицы казалось странно утомленным; усталость пряталась на дне ее сверкающих глаз, и она крепко сжимала руку Келеборна.

— Это действительно так, — произнесла она еле слышно, словно отвечая на его мысли, и Бильбо вздрогнул. — Не так давно я отдала немало силы, с помощью Митрандира изгнав великое зло из крепости Дол Гулдур.

— Это был… — Бильбо прервался и начал снова: — Это была та страшная буря?

— Вероятно, это выглядело бурей для глаз смертных, — ответила Галадриэль. — Но на самом деле это была лютая битва, от которой я… еще не вполне оправилась.

Гэндальф был в самом центре той неистовой стихии, того разрушительного грома? Бильбо неожиданно вспомнил, как старый волшебник курит трубку, хихикая и пуская кольца дыма, и нахмурился.

— С Гэндальфом все в порядке?

— Со мной все хорошо, мистер Бэггинс, — произнес знакомый голос, и Гэндальф вышел из алькова, тяжело опираясь на посох. — Немного утомился, но это не смертельно. — Но усталость в его глазах выдавало обман. Гэндальф внимательно посмотрел на Торина. — Я уверен, что Торин хочет поблагодарить правителей Лориэна за гостеприимство.

— Гостеприимство? Меня привели сюда с повязкой на глазах, словно какого-то преступника и… — Торин резко оборвал тираду и с видимым усилием заставил себя успокоиться. — Я… благодарю вас, — он наконец произнес. — Вы вовсе не были обязаны позволять нам войти в ваши земли, я знаю.

Келеборн едва слышно хмыкнул, но Галадриэль спустилась с помоста и приблизилась к Торину; каждое грациозное движение было подобно цветущему дереву, что едва колышется от ветра.

— Митрандир рассказал, что вы нашли волшебный предмет — стекло, которое было утрачено, — и что вы хотели спросить, видела ли я его когда-нибудь раньше.

— Все так, Госпожа. Мы нашли его на Химринге, в комнате, которая, по-видимому, была кабинетом Маэдроса.

— Маэдрос, — прошептала Галадриэль, и это имя словно отозвалось эхом древней славы и боли: ослепляющим светом и пожирающим огнем.

Торин снял сумку с плеч и достал оттуда маленькую тетрадь в кожаной обложке.

— Оно было заключено в золотую оправу, инкрустированную алебастром и изумрудами, — он раскрыл записную книжку на странице с искусно детализированной зарисовкой конструкции. При виде рисунка Бильбо на миг перестал дышать, вспомнив злосчастный день, когда видел стекло в последний раз. — Стекло утрачено навечно, но у меня остался этот рисунок и текст поэмы, которая лежала под ним, — он добавил и протянул вперед тетрадь и золотую пластину. Когда Галадриэль взяла тетрадь у него из рук, Торин прочистил горло. — В нем заключалась единственная возможность исцелить мою семью, — добавил он намного тише. — Иной надежды у меня нет, если только вы не знаете, где я могу найти другие подобные артефакты.

Галадриэль долго смотрела сначала на тетрадь, а потом на лист из золота. Когда она вновь подняла глаза, ее взгляд был полон сострадания.

— Торин сын Траина сына Трора, я хорошо знаю это стекло. Я была там, когда его создали. И я клянусь, что оно никогда не являлось волшебным.


	19. Глава 19

Торин почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног; он зашатался и едва не упал, но маленькая ладонь вовремя ухватила его под локоть.

— Стекло не волшебное? Но как такое возможно?

Галадриэль печально покачала головой.

— Это стихотворение сочинил и выгравировал мой кузен Маэдрос для своего побратима Фингона в память об их крепкой дружбе. А Фингон создал стекло, которое возвеличивало слова, что Маэдрос носил в своем сердце. Вместе эти предметы рассказывали о преданности настоящих друзей, — она захлопнула блокнот и отдала его обратно Торину в руки, — но у них никогда не было каких-то особых волшебных свойств.

— Но стихотворение... — возразил Торин, раскрыв тетрадь на странице, где был записан текст на синдарине и его собственный перевод. — В нем идет речь об этом стекле.

Галадриэль внимательно изучила страницу.

— Это имя мне знакомо. Эллот из Эрегиона дружила с гномами Кхазад-дума и была талантливой целительницей, — уголок ее рта едва заметно дернулся. — А вот в поэзии она, очевидно, не слишком преуспела.

— Эллот, — произнес Келеборн. — Не она ли была вторым ребенком Туринана и Архал?

— Нет, дорогой, — рассеянно поправила Галадриэль, все еще вчитываясь в текст. — Их дочь звали Мэллот. Имена похожи, а вот разница в возрасте составляет почти двести лет.

— Да, и верно, — ответил Келеборн, и Торин заметил, что Бильбо с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться при виде двух древних и мудрых существ, которые вели себя точно так же, как любая другая пожилая супружеская пара.

Галадриэль вновь подняла взгляд от тетради.

— Принц Торин, я опасаюсь, что часть ваших выводов была ошибочной. Некоторые фразы действительно можно трактовать так, словно в них идет речь об этом стекле, и я понимаю, что, влекомые великой нуждой, вы были склонны их так интерпретировать, но на стекле не лежало никаких заклятий.

Торин уставился на серебристый дощатый пол, пытаясь совладать с чувствами, что бушевали внутри. Сначала его накрыла волна ярости —  « Я бессмысленно протащил какой-то символ эльфийской дружбы через половину Средиземья? » — но в этой буре эмоций промелькнул отблеск другого, давно забытого чувства: если стекло не было искомым лекарством, то значит…

— …значит, лекарством было что-то другое, и мы еще можем его найти, — выдохнул Бильбо рядом с ним.

— Это вполне вероятно, — согласилась Галадриэль.

— Быть может, вы слышали об этом лекарстве что-то, чего мы до сих пор не знаем? — Торин старался задать вопрос как можно спокойнее, ничем не выдавая вновь вспыхнувшую искру надежды, но она сияла ярко, как солнце после грозы.

— К сожалению, мне не доводилось встречать упоминаний, — печально произнесла Галадриэль. — Мне правда жаль.

— Вы сказали, что Эллот жила в Эрегионе и была дружна с гномами Кхазад-дума.

— Это происходило в более беспечные времена. Много дней она провела в каменных залах, делясь мудростью с гномьими врачевателями.

Торин сжал зубы.

— Что же, выходит, именно туда лежит наша дорога. Вероятно, в библиотеке Кхазад-дума сумеем отыскать недостающую часть стихотворения.

— Эм-м… Разве не об этом месте предупреждала Стефа, когда рассказывала, как сильно расплодились орки в последнее время? — осторожно уточнил Бильбо.

— Что мне пещеры Кхазад-дума, когда я осмелился ступить в сам Гундабад?! Залы Мории нам хорошо известны, мы без труда найдем зал Мазарбул, где находился архив, — Торин ненадолго потерялся в мыслях о том, как лучше пробраться в Морию, но вскоре заметил, что Галадриэль внимательно на него смотрит. — Госпожа, вы бы не советовали мне туда идти?

Галадриэль лишь покачала головой.

— Я не вправе здесь что-либо советовать, принц Торин. Поступайте так, как подсказывает вам сердце. Но я ощущаю… — Она на миг замолчала, а потом продолжила: — Я ощущаю, что на вас лежит злая тень, тьма, которая каким-то образом сумела вас коснуться. — Она ненадолго закрыла глаза, а когда вновь посмотрела на Торина, в них проступила бесконечная усталость. — Я сейчас слишком слаба, а потому мой взор затуманен, но знай, Торин из Эребора: я чувствую, что ты способен на великие свершения, но ради них тебе придется добровольно претерпеть большие лишения и тяжелые страдания.

— Я готов отдать что угодно и страдать как угодно, если это спасет Эребор от драконова проклятья, — произнес Торин уверенно и мрачно. — Тьма, что следует за мной по пятам, — это отчаяние и страх неудачи, но единственный способ их рассеять — это как можно скорее найти лекарство. — И в самом деле, он был полон сил и желания действовать. — Мы отправляемся в Кхазад-дум немедленно.

— Скоро начнет смеркаться, — отметил Гэндальф. — Оставайтесь здесь до утра и передохните. — Его внимательный взгляд остановился на Торине, и Торин кивнул, поборов внутреннее сопротивление.

— Но только если мы будем спать на земле, — с напором произнес Бильбо, и Галадриэль рассмеялась.

— Да, вы переночуете в шатре, разбитом между корней, — она ответила.

— Принц Торин, мне кажется, что перевод второй строфы не вполне верен, — неожиданно произнес Келеборн, прочитав стихотворение через плечо Галадриэль. Он взял тетрадь и поднес ее ближе к глазам. — Вы перевели ее как «Лишь сердце, легкое без страха и печали, цветет подобно травам над нетленною землей», но «сердце» здесь изменяет прилагательное «легкий». Не сердце, а его легкость напоминают цветение трав. Это популярная ошибка, особенно в случае…

— Да, премного благодарен, — перебил Торин и выхватил тетрадь у него из рук. Выражение лица Келеборна недвусмысленно намекало, что в этот самый момент Торин не слишком преуспел в прекращении вражды между эльфами и гномами, но Торин отправил заметки — свои заметки — обратно в сумку без всяких извинений. Потом он прочистил горло и процедил: — Благодарю вас за гостеприимство и новые сведения, Владыка и Владычица Леса.

Они поклонились ему, и он поклонился в ответ — неуклюже, незаметно скрипнув зубами при виде их природной ловкости и грации.

— Позвольте вас проводить, — сказала Арвен, — шатер скоро установят.

Спуск с деревьев дался Бильбо с большим трудом, чем восхождение: он опустил взгляд, побледнел, несколько раз схватил ртом воздух и уставился вниз стеклянными глазами. Бильбо начал шевелить ногами, лишь когда Арвен дала ему отпить из маленькой хрустальной бутылочки глоток чего-то, называвшегося мирувором. Но как только под покрытыми шерсткой ступнями оказалась твердая земля, к нему вернулось хорошее расположение духа; и когда они прогуливались под сенью огромных деревьев, Бильбо восхищенно глазел по сторонам. Увидев шатер, в котором им предстояло провести ночь — тент из бледно-зеленого шелка, который вздымался, как морские волны под порывами ветра, устланный сиреневыми подушками и полный самых удивительных яств и напитков — он запищал от восторга с таким выражением, что Арвен рассмеялась.

— Это невыносимо прекрасно, — выдохнул Бильбо, с наслаждением плюхнувшись на огромную парчовую подушку, и Торин был вынужден согласиться, что вид еды и уютной постели действовал на удивление умиротворяюще.

Но было вовсе не обязательно соглашаться вслух, поэтому он скрестил руки и кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Это приемлемо.

Бильбо одарил Торина сердитым взглядом и запустил в него яблоком.

— Да это место — просто чудо какое-то. Свежие яблоки в ноябре… на дворе же до сих пор ноябрь?

Арвен подняла взгляд от низкого столика, на который поставила огромный графин.

— Мистер Бэггинс, завтра настанет первый день декабря.

— Декабря, мамочки! — Бильбо впился в яблоко зубами, и на его лице появилось мечтательное выражение. — Дома наверняка уже начали приготовления к неделе Йоля и Звездному фестивалю, ищут хорошее йольское полено, отливают свечи… — он еле слышно вздохнул и посмотрел по сторонам. — С другой стороны, никто из них никогда не посидит на парчовой подушке в эльфийском шатре. — Он посмотрел на Торина, который робко присел на пугающе пушистую плюшевую подушку. — И никому из них не доведется путешествовать в компании величественного принца гномов. — Бильбо задумчиво сделал еще один укус. — Так что, взвесив все за и против, я бы сказал, что мне повезло намного больше.

— Боюсь, мне придется вас покинуть, — произнесла Арвен, и Бильбо вскочил, чтобы проводить ее до выхода.

— Благодарю вас за доброту, госпожа.

— Отдыхайте и набирайтесь сил, — ответила она, улыбаясь. — Никакое зло не настигнет вас в этом месте.

— А ведь это и в самом деле так, — Бильбо вышел из шатра, чтобы посмотреть, как золотые кроны сверкают в лучах предзакатного солнца, и Торин последовал за ним. — Разве у тебя не возникает ощущения, нет, даже знания, что это место свободно от зла?

Торин хмыкнул, словно выражая сомнение: он видел места непередаваемой красоты, изнутри изъеденные злом. Но, глядя на этот предвечный лес, он был вынужден признать, что в Лотлориэне царило какое-то постоянство: видимо, виноват чистый, нетронутый воздух. Когда они только ступили в лес, он почувствовал, что его мысли перестали путаться, а разум прояснился.

— О, — произнес Бильбо тоном крайней степени изумления. — О, Торин, посмотри!

У них над головами парил, жужжа, рой гигантских насекомых — нет, поразила Торина неожиданная догадка, не огромных насекомых, а крохотных птиц с крыльями настолько быстрыми, что их движения сливались в сплошную изумрудно-зеленую дымку. Они застыли перед Бильбо, уставившись на него глазами-бусинами, и у каждой на горле красовалось пятно цвета рубина.

— Колибри! — с губ Бильбо слетел восторженный вздох. — Ох, ну разве они не прелестные?!

Колибри сверкали в воздухе и так и сяк, словно миниатюрные механизмы, инкрустированные драгоценными камнями; их крылья прорезали воздух с едва слышным звуком. Бильбо смеялся от восторга и попробовал ухватить одну из них в безрассудном порыве, но птицы всячески уворачивались и совершенно его не боялись.

Торин наблюдал, как Бильбо смеется, окруженный живыми самоцветами, и чувствовал, как что-то сжимается у него внутри.

Словно следуя какому-то тайному сигналу, колибри синхронно поднялись вверх и зависли над хоббитом, а после вновь растворились среди листвы, а Бильбо вздохнул и посмотрел на Торина сияющими глазами.

— Спасибо тебе, — произнес он.

— Во имя Дурина, за что ты меня благодаришь? — Торин прорычал и развернулся, чтобы уйти обратно в шатер. Он вновь услышал голосок во тьме, маленький луч света среди всепоглощающего отчаяния. Если кто и достоин благодарности, то это… — Тебе не за что меня благодарить.

— А как же те чудеса, что я бы никогда без тебя не увидел? — сказал Бильбо, устраиваясь поудобнее на матрасе. — Руины древних эльфийских крепостей и этот живой лес! Лишь благодаря тебе мир, который я когда-то знал, стал намного больше и удивительнее, и я… — он на мгновение задумался, — я пришел к выводу, что мне вовсе не обидно быть маленькой частицей этого чудесного мира.

— Ты вовсе не маленькая частица. — возразил Торин. — Ты большая часть… по крайней мере, нашего мира. Моего народа. Балина, Двалина, Фили и Кили. И моего собственного, само собой, — добавил он поспешно. — Что я пытаюсь сказать: линейный размер личности вовсе не отражает того, насколько весом ее вклад в жизнь этого мира. Бильбо Бэггинс, ты очень важен для меня лично.

Бильбо ничего не ответил; Торин посмотрел за спину и увидел, что хоббит сидит на матрасе и смотрит на него. Торин вновь отвернулся и прочистил горло.

— Отдохни, — он наконец произнес. — Завтра мы опять встречаемся с отрядом, а дорога в Кхазад-дум не из легких.

Он закрыл глаза, уверенный, что сон не придет к нему этой ночью, так далеко в эльфийских землях. Он попробовал успокоить себя грезами о славе и доблести, о том, как воссядет на престол Эребора и поведет народ к славе и богатству, — то есть мечтами, что служили ему утешением с того самого момента, как было утрачено стекло.

И всё же каким-то непостижимым образом ветер, что пел в ветвях наверху, напомнил ему о жизни в дороге: вот Фили и Кили играют на скрипке, вот Двалин рычит от смеха, вот журчит ручей, а вот и Бильбо тихо напевает себе под нос где-то у него под боком.

Глубоко в чаще Лотлориэна Торин спал, и впервые за многие ночи его сны были не о золоте.

* * *

Бильбо резко проснулся и увидел, что Торин тоже подскочил на кровати, сжимая в руке Бессмертный. Вход в шатер перекрывал высокий силуэт, облаченный в серебряные одеяния: то была Леди Галадриэль, и в руке она держала светильник, что превращал ее лик в алебастр, а волосы окрашивал лунным светом.

Она поманила рукой их обоих и повернулась, призывая следовать за собой.

Бильбо посмотрел на Торина, ожидая протеста или отказа. Но Торин спрятал меч обратно в ножны и пошел за владычицей леса куда-то в ночь.

Бильбо поспешил следом.

Галадриэль ступала бесшумно, серебряный шлейф ее одеяния скользил по золотистым ночным травам; она привела их в маленький закрытый сад. Молодой месяц светил над ними, но сад, казалось, был полон света, и в этом сиянии Бильбо рассмотрел серебряную чашу и серебряный кувшин с ней рядом.

Не произнеся ни слова, Галадриэль взяла кувшин и наполнила чашу чистой водой, брызги ударялись о металл со звуком хрустальных колокольчиков. Она склонилась над водой и подышала на нее, а потом произнесла:

— Вот зеркало Галадриэли! В его глубинах можно разглядеть многое: прошлое и будущее, нити своей и чужой судьбы. Митрандир просил посодействовать вашей миссии, и лишь стоило мне вас увидеть, как я поняла, насколько важна эта просьба. Вам предначертана великая судьба, к добру или к худу. И поэтому я привела вас сюда, чтобы вы могли, если пожелаете, увидеть отблески этой великой судьбы. Бильбо Бэггинс, ты готов посмотреть в мое зеркало?

— Кто, я? — Бильбо указал пальцем на себя, словно где-то рядом ошивался какой-то другой Бильбо, а после удивленно уставился на Торина. — Нет, просто я… я здесь оказался, потому пришел вместе с ним. Я всего лишь нечаянно столкнулся с ним на пути. Это была счастливая случайность, но сам-то я вовсе не участвую в каких-то судьбоносных событиях.

Уголки рта Галадриэли тронула улыбка, одновременно отрешенная и полная сострадания.

— Бильбо Бэггинс, кто-то сказал, что в мире не существует совпадений. Думай что хочешь, но я позволю тебе посмотреть в Зеркало, равно как и Торину.

Бильбо почувствовал, как трясутся его руки, и внезапно ему вновь до ужаса захотелось оказаться в Шире. Но он расправил плечи и шагнул вперед.

— Что же, я полагаю, неразумно отказываться от шанса получить больше знаний, — произнес он, надеясь, что голос прозвучал с приличествующей случаю решительностью.

Галадриэль легко подтолкнула его в плечо, когда он пододвинулся к серебряной чаше, и от этого прикосновения он почувствовал себя… не более храбрым, но самим собой.

— Посмотри в воду, — подсказала Галадриэль. — Позволь разуму блуждать, и тогда образы возникнут перед твоим внутренним взором, — возможно, образы прошлого, быть может, образы настоящего или того, чему лишь суждено случиться. Но не прикасайся к воде, — предупредила она напоследок и отступила, оставив его наедине с Зеркалом.

Бильбо посмотрел на воду, но не увидел ничего, кроме очертаний ветвей и сверкавших между ними звезд.  « Позволь разуму блуждать » , — отозвался эхом голос Галадриэли, и он пытался, но было не так-то просто этого достичь, когда ты находишься так далеко от дома и так не уверен в себе и — он вынужденно признал — так обеспокоен состоянием Торина, в последнее время такого далекого и отчужденного. Звезды на поверхности воды мерцали в черноте отражения ночного неба, словно алмазы на бархате, дрожа и переливаясь, и он ощутил легкий укол одиночества, подобный дуновению прохладного ветра. Куда подевался насмешливый Торин, которого он знал, Торин, чья торжественная серьезность скрывала искрящееся чувство юмора и доброту, сиявшую тем ярче, чем сильнее он пытался ее спрятать?

«Неужели он исчез навеки? — подумал Бильбо. — Мой Торин, где же ты?»

Мелкие отблески вспыхивали и исчезали, и Бильбо неожиданно осознал, что они и в самом деле были алмазами на черном бархате, алмазами, образующими символ: стилизованного ворона. От изумления у Бильбо расширились глаза, зрение прояснилось, а взгляд сконцентрировался на мальчике в черном дублете.

Нет, вовсе не на мальчике, а на гноме, едва вышедшем из детства, еще слишком юном для того, чтобы успеть отрастить что-то, кроме легкого пушка на подбородке. В момент почти болезненного узнавания Бильбо увидел на лице гноменка зелено-голубые глаза Торина.

Их застилали слезы.

У Бильбо сжалось сердце, и видение закружилось и сменилось другим: гномка на смертном одре, ее тело убрано в парчу и шелк, два огромных сверкающих алмаза лежат на закрытых веках. Торин стоит рядом с телом, а сбоку от него светловолосый гном помладше. У его ног сидит младенец, еще слишком маленький, чтобы ходить: девочка сосет палец и смотрит на Торина широко открытыми глазами.

Бильбо видел, как дрожала нижняя губа Торина, когда он смотрел на мертвую женщину. Потом его взгляд скользнул к фигурам, стоявшим в изголовье. Два взрослых гнома, облаченных в церемониальные одежды: их головы венчали короны, а пустые глаза были устремлены куда-то вдаль, они не смотрели ни на тело, ни на охваченных горем детей, — не видели ничего, кроме толпы, постепенно заполнявшей зал.

Видение вернулось к Торину в тот момент, когда первые слезинки потекли у него по щекам и достигли подбородка. На короткий миг страдание исказило его юное лицо, и его плечи затряслись.

Бильбо наблюдал, как он расправил плечи и быстрым, яростным движением вытер глаза бархатным рукавом. Он наклонился и взял младенца в правую руку, а левую опустил на плечо младшего брата, пододвинув его поближе. Фрерин и Дис смотрели на Торина с обожанием, а вот его лицо больше не было лицом горюющего ребенка.

Это было лицо принца.

Видение вновь подернула дымка, и сухие царственные глаза Торина растворились в вечности, сменившись чередой образов, ни один из которых не задерживался больше чем на мгновение: комната в огне, стая белых птиц в бледном небе, единственная яркая звезда, сиявшая над высокой елью, узкий проход среди скал. Потом исчезли и они, и долгое время зеркало отражало лишь туман, спокойный и мирный. Бильбо собрался уже отступить от чаши, но неожиданно вода снова пришла в движение.

На этот раз образы мелькали настолько быстро, что он не успевал ухватить их все. Но ему показалось, что там была зеркальная гладь необозримо широкого озера под безоблачным небом, город за крепостными стенами, пестревший черепичными крышами чистой лазури, огромное серое животное с бивнями-мечами и, наконец, нечто похожее на сплошное озеро пламени, гневного и злого.

Мельтешение образов резко оборвалось — словно где-то упал занавес, а потом вода вновь ожила и пошла рябью, и Бильбо опять увидел лицо Торина. Лицо Торина…

Бильбо едва не закричал: лицо было черным от синяков и сажи, покрытым полосками запекшейся крови, шедшими вниз изо рта и носа. Торина скрывала решетка, железные ржавые прутья, и его глаза были закрыты. Он лежал на полу клетки, сломанный и избитый, и его глаза были закрыты, и Бильбо не мог разобрать, дышит он или нет.

На его губах замерла счастливая улыбка, и лицо казалось спокойным, словно он наконец был в мире с собой.

Но Бильбо не мог разобрать, дышит он или нет.

Его прекрасные волосы слиплись от крови, на дерзких разбитых губах замерла улыбка, а лицо было мертвецки спокойным, и Бильбо не мог разобрать…

Изображение разлетелось, словно по воде пошли круги от капель дождя, лицо Торина исказилось и растворилось. Вода вновь отражала лишь пустое бессмысленное небо с холодными звездами.

Бильбо на миг отвернулся от Торина и Галадриэли.

— Я не знаю, что всё это значит, — он произнес спустя какое-то время, и ему показалось, что голос звучал так хрипло, словно принадлежал кому-то другому. Он вытер глаза рукавом и не мог поднять на Торина взгляд.

— Это видение предназначается только тебе, — оборвала Галадриэль вопрос, готовый сорваться с его губ. — Размышляй над ним, и со временем поймешь, что оно означает. Торин из Эребора, настал твой черед.

Когда Бильбо наконец повернулся, то увидел, как Торин резко перевел взгляд с него на Галадриэль, словно не желая, чтобы Бильбо понял, что он на него смотрел.

— Мой черед, — эхом повторил Торин. — Ты позволишь гному прикоснуться к эльфийским чарам?

— У тебя тяжелая судьба, принц Торин, — ответила Галадриэль. — Тебе не помешает надежда и предупреждение, и я не отказываю в помощи никому, кто служит делу света в Средиземье.

Торин нервно переводил взгляд с лица Галадриэль на чашу.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил он у Бильбо, не глядя в его сторону. — Я не видел ничего, кроме отраженной в воде луны, но вот ты…

— Со мной все хорошо, — успокоил Бильбо. — Это… не больно. То есть больно, но не так… — добавил он на выдохе, слишком тихо, чтобы Торин мог его расслышать.

Торин сделал быстрый вдох и кивнул, потом шагнул к чаше и посмотрел на воду.

Спустя один короткий миг он недоуменно отвернулся и, нахмурившись, отодвинулся от чаши.

— Это все? — он удивился.

— Зеркало показывает лишь то, что следует знать смотрящему, — пояснила Галадриэль, — а вовсе не то, что он хочет видеть.

— Что же… — пробормотал Торин, — благодарю вас, госпожа.

Его лицо выглядело ошарашенным, но на нем не проглядывало ни злобы, ни горя.

— Советую хорошо обдумать то, что вы увидели. Зеркало никогда не показывает ничего просто так.

Когда они вернулись обратно в шатер и леди Галадриэль скрылась в ночи, Торин уставился на шелковую кровать.

— Я не понимаю… Я могу поинтересоваться, что именно ты увидел?

— Да ничего особенного: просто перед глазами проносились какие-то образы… Их было слишком много, и они менялись слишком быстро, чтобы я мог их запомнить: какая-то комната, охваченная огнем, звезда, город на равнине. Огненное озеро. И, наверное, олифант? — Он почему-то не смог заставить себя поделиться видениями, которые зеркало показало в самом начале и конце: его сердце было изранено, разбито новым ужасным знанием, и он держался из последних сил, чтобы вновь не расплакаться.

— Я видел один-единственный образ. Один-единственный. — Он склонил голову набок, вспоминая. — Это был холм, покрытый цветами: белыми и фиолетовыми, с желтыми сердцевинами. Они едва заметно колыхались на легком ветру. В холм вела маленькая круглая дверь, она была зеленой. Вот и все. Цветы на ветру и зеленая дверь в холме.

Бильбо уронил подушку, которую только что взбивал.

— Что? Но… но это же мой дом! Моя хоббичья нора! Весной, когда цветут фиалки. Но почему, почему ты его видел?

Торин нахмурил брови и внимательно посмотрел на Бильбо, спустя мгновение Бильбо отвернулся.

— Я не знаю, — произнес Торин. — Леди Галадриэль говорила, что зеркало ничего не показывает просто так. Возможно, мне было нужно напоминание, что мир и красота не исчезли из этого мира. Что хотя бы кому-то из нас по-прежнему есть куда вернуться.

Бильбо прочистил горло.

— В моем доме для тебя всегда есть место.

Торин кивнул и улегся, не проронив больше ни слова, но когда Бильбо закрывал глаза, то услышал, как он тихо прошептал:

— Я бы хотел когда-нибудь его увидеть.

Бильбо лежал в темноте и пытался отогнать прочь наваждение: недвижное лицо Торина, умиротворенную улыбку, скрытую под слоем крови и грязи. Он с трудом пережил ночь, стараясь совладать с тревожными предчувствиями и неспокойными мыслями, что истерзали его сердце.

Когда лучи утреннего солнца обратили тонкую ткань шатра в ослепительный столп чистого света, он перевернул шелковую подушку, на которой провел ночь, и разгладил свежую, девственно чистую поверхность. Спрятал другую сторону. Сделал глубокий вдох.

— Что же, теперь я готов, — сказал он Торину и самому себе. 


	20. Глава 20

— Ты… ты точно не можешь отправиться с нами? — голос Бильбо дрожал, и он смотрел на Гэндальфа с мольбой в глазах, но Торин сжал челюсти, отказываясь разделить его тревогу. — Я надеялся, что у тебя получится немного поменять планы… 

— Бильбо Бэггинс, нашим дорогам суждено на время разойтись, — ответил Гэндальф. — Но я уверен, что ты и сам справишься с тем, чтобы подсказать правильный путь этому твердолобому гному. 

Торин хмыкнул.

— Наш путь лежит через Кхазад-дум, чертоги моих предков. Сомневаюсь, что из хоббита получится хороший проводник по гномьему царству, — произнес Торин, и Гэндальф одарил его тем самым раздражающим выражением лица мудрого волшебника, которое говорило: "Ты не уловил скрытый смысл моих слов", но у Торина не было настроения для загадок. Он поклонился Галадриэли, Келеборну и Арвен: все трое стояли в столпе света, придававшем их силуэтам ослепительную торжественность. — Благодарю вас за помощь и руководство.

_ — Ле фаел, _ — выпалил Бильбо где-то у него за спиной. Арвен улыбнулась в ответ, и ее улыбка была похожа на рассвет солнца, а вот Торин с раздражением задался вопросом: и когда этот хоббит только успел выучить слова благодарности на синдарине.

— Я проведу вас обратно к отряду, — сказала Арвен, попрощавшись с Владыками Лотлориэна и Гэндальфом. — Следуйте за мной.

К облегчению обоих, им не стали завязывать глаза на обратной дороге. Довольно скоро они достигли лагеря, но о приближении догадались еще издали: четыре раскатистых гномьих голоса ревели эреборскую застольную песню, три эльфийских голоса подпевали с едва ощутимым колебанием. Наконец очертания поющих стали заметны среди деревьев, и…

Торин застыл на месте при виде Кили, на коленях которого нежился серый вислоухий кролик. Торин поднял бровь, когда кролик поморщил розовый нос, встречая новоприбывших. Кили с огорченным видом поспешно отпустил его на землю; кролик посмотрел снизу вверх печальными глазами.

— Дядя! Как я рад снова тебя увидеть!

— Я вижу, поохотиться вам так и не довелось, — поделился Торин наблюдением.

— О, но мы ведь охотились! — воскликнул Кили с ликованием. — Разве я не прав, Халдир?

Халдир кивнул. Безучастное выражение на его лице сменилось удовлетворенным.

— Действительно, мы охотились на орков. И какая это была охота!

— Мы положили больше тварей, чем вы, — не без гордости отметил Двалин.

— Но нас было только трое, а вас было четверо, — парировал Халдир.

Разговор почти свернул к совсем недавно утихшему спору, но неожиданно на поляну выкатился очень упитанный медвежонок. Он изумленно осмотрелся по сторонам, а потом резко устремился к Фили, намереваясь стащить у него медовое пирожное.

— Эй! А ну брысь отсюда, оно мое! — Фили легонько ударил медведя по носу, тот шлепнулся на задние лапы и укоризненно посмотрел на гнома. — Этот настырный малыш преследует меня с самого утра, — пояснил он и застенчиво отломал медвежонку кусок пирожного. Медвежонок довольно фыркнул и вскоре вновь скрылся в кустах.

— Как бы то ни было, — продолжил Кили, — мы отлично провели время. А вы-то как?

Торин ощутил, как Бильбо беспокойно переступает с ноги на ногу где-то у него под боком.

— Стекло не было лекарством, — выпалил он поспешно, не позволив Бильбо себя опередить.

На них уставились четыре окаменевших гномьих лица.

— Не… было? — голос Фили дрожал.

— Очевидно нет. Мы вернулись к тому, с чего начали.

— Но это намного лучше, чем думать, что лекарство потеряно навеки! — не удержался Бильбо. — Или я не прав?

Торину был вынужден согласиться.

— По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что, быть может, лекарство еще не найдено.

— Но куда мы теперь направимся? — спросил Балин.

— Теперь, — произнес Торин, — теперь мы пойдем в Кхазад-дум.

Гномы резко вскочили, словно услышав звук далекого рога, их лица были полны решимости.

— Город Дурина, — выдохнул Балин. 

— Сейчас во власти орков, — заметил Кили.

— Нам нужен только зал Хроник, — сказал Торин. — Постараемся держаться ближе к поверхности, орки туда почти не забредают. Пойдем налегке и будем передвигаться так быстро, как только возможно, отыщем зал и выйдем наружу с полным текстом стихотворения — если оно на самом деле там, как предполагает леди Галадриэль.

— Кхазад-дум, — пробормотал Кили, его взгляд был направлен в пустоту. — Я не мог даже помыслить, что мне доведется увидеть его собственными глазами.

Торин похлопал его по плечу, а потом повернулся к Бильбо.

— Бильбо, — произнес он и с удивлением заметил, что его голос осип, — ты уже долго с нами путешествуешь, и до сих пор твой вклад был неоценим. Но Кхазад-дум… ты не можешь представить, настолько ужасные опасности таятся в его глубине. Поэтому, если ты хочешь...

Бильбо поднял палец в воздух, словно отчитывая маленького ребенка, и Торин почувствовал, как уверенность и королевское достоинство медленно его покидают.

— Ты ведь обещал, что больше не будешь начинать эту песню. Так просто ты от меня не избавишься!

Торину казалось, что для приличия следовало еще немного поспорить, но его облегчение было таким безмерным, что он не нашел в себе сил для новых возражений.

— Что же. Мы отправимся в путь прямо сейчас, до наступления темноты.

Гномы поднялись и надели заплечные сумки. Поляна наполнилась неловкими, но искренними рукопожатиями, хлопками по спинам и шуточными насмешками, которыми перебрасывались гномы и эльфы.

— Прощайте, госпожа Арвен, — сказал Торин напоследок, и она отвесила гномам глубокий поклон, скрестив ладони над сердцем.

— Счастливой дороги. Пусть то знание, что вы обрели, облегчит ваш путь. 

Пока они шли, Торин опять принялся ломать голову над тем, что же на самом деле они узнали в Лотлориэне, и пришел к выводу, что прояснилось до обидного мало. Стекло не было волшебным: облегчение и повод двигаться дальше. Возможно, полная версия стихотворения хранится в библиотеке Кхазад-дума: надежда и вызов.

Покрытый сиреневыми цветами холм с круглой зеленой дверью.

Пока Торин раздумывал над промелькнувшим в зеркале домом Бильбо, земля под ногами стала более скалистой, а деревья - не такими пугающе высокими. Было ли это видением прошлого или будущего? Было ли это картиной, которую ему когда-нибудь доведется увидеть собственными глазами, или каким-то посланием? Почему-то он с трудом мог представить, что где-то там у Бильбо есть дом и целая жизнь, в которой Торину не было места. Благословенное и безопасное убежище, свободное от страха и отчаяния.

Свободное от ужасов и лишений, которые Торин привнес в его размеренную жизнь.

Они пересекли мелкий ручеек: его песня казалась плачем в морозном зимнем воздухе, и Торин ощутил позвоночником, что они покинули границы Лотлориэна. Перешагнув через эту границу, он будто дал волю сомнениям, до сего момента дремавшим глубоко внутри: настроение сразу же стало более мрачным, а взгляд — направленным вовнутрь, словно между ним и остальными упало покрывало. Но правда: чем, кроме трудностей и потерь, он сумел одарить Бильбо? В награду за службу тот не получил ничего, кроме наспех произнесенных извинений. Торина поразило внезапное озарение: чтобы отплатить хоббиту, не хватит и горы золота.

Тех сокровищ, что до сих пор сокрыты где-то глубоко в недрах Кхазад-дума.

На короткий миг он позволил себе помечтать: каково будет возвратить гномам славные чертоги Дурина, изгнать орков и сесть на трон. Этот подвиг воспоют поколения потомков, и своей славой он затмит даже родного деда. Ему будут принадлежать все сокровища утраченного королевства, всё золото и все самоцветы, укрытые в недрах. От этой мысли его нутро сотряс спазм животного удовольствия, и Торин незаметно коснулся нагрудного кармана, вспомнив о куске золота, спрятанном внутри. Странно, но он почти не вспоминал о нем в последние дни, а ведь это единственное сокровище, что у него осталось. И как он только мог о нем забыть?  _ Когда-нибудь я стану королем необъятных земель, но буду вечно помнить, что именно с этого кольца началось мое восхождение. _

— Дядя? — В голосе Фили послышалась едва заметная нотка беспокойства, словно он не мог докричаться уже какое-то время. — Тебе не кажется, что скоро нужно будет устроить привал?

— Поступай, как знаешь, — отрывисто отозвался Торин.

— Я… хорошо, — пролепетал Фили, глядя на Торина с нескрываемой грустью. Он повернулся к остальным. — Тогда подождем еще немного и разобьем лагерь. Будет лучше, если мы войдем в Кхазад-дум утром, а не на закате.

Торин приметил маленький серый опознавательный камень, почти полностью заросший травой, и посмотрел по сторонам, чтобы оценить, обратил ли на него внимание кто-нибудь из спутников. Не увидев никакой реакции, он молча продолжил путь, пока Фили не выбрал место для ночлега. Он механически помог разжечь маленький костер, блуждая мыслями где-то далеко, и когда ел похлебку из миски, что вручил ему Бильбо, не ощущал вкуса еды.

— Я раздумываю, как нам пробраться в Кхазад-дум, — огрызнулся он, когда Кили спросил, в каких облаках он витает, но на самом деле его помыслы были устремлены к широким и славным чертогам, что лежали впереди. Он представил себя их правителем; Балин стоял по правую руку как верный советник, а Двалин был командиром королевской стражи, Фили и Кили же стали наследниками. Все склонялись перед ним, величайшим гномом со времен самого Дурина Бессмертного, а песни в его честь слагали в залах Кхазад-дума и по всему Средиземью.

К его величайшему раздражению, сколько он ни пытался изобразить Бильбо частью этой картины, все видения казались неуловимо неправильными. Бильбо в его голове постоянно жаловался, что чертоги слишком холодные, а сиденье рядом с королевским троном — жесткое и неудобное. Торин преподнес ему подушку из лучшей золотой парчи, а хоббит все ныл о постели из белого хлопка и кресле-качалке, прогретом лучами полуденного солнца. К тому моменту, когда воображаемый Бильбо отчитал его за то, что он никогда не улыбается, Торин оборвал фантазию и, в приступе бессильного раздражения, одарил реального Бильбо настолько гневным взглядом, что хоббит начал тревожно осматривался, ища укромный уголок.

Ночь опустилась внезапно: заходящее солнце спряталось за неровными холмами предгорья, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме холода и тишины. Воздух пах морозом, и в нем не сохранилось даже напоминания о нежной погоде Лотлориэна. Фили вызвался нести первое дежурство, и остальные путешественники улеглись в спальные мешки, стуча зубами от холода, и закрыли глаза.

Когда ему показалось, что прочие гномы наконец уснули, Торин осторожно выскользнул из лагеря и направился обратно к маленькому опознавательному знаку, обозначавшему начало потайного пути, и не обратил внимания на маленькую фигурку, что неслышно кралась за ним следом.

* * *

Впервые за все время их путешествия Бильбо за кем-то подглядывал совершенно осознанно, а не по воле случая. Он шел вслед за Торином по освещенному звездами лесу и сам не понимал, почему решил не будить остальных, а проследить за гномом в одиночку. Как именно он собирался действовать, если вдруг Торин решит совершить что-то… безрассудное?

_Слишком поздно для того, чтобы поворачивать назад. Ох,_ _Бильбо Бэггинс, ну и кашу же ты заварил!_

Заросшая травами тропа наконец вывел Торина на открытый участок, и перед глазами Бильбо распростерлись берега спокойного озера, со всех сторон окруженного горами с заснеженными вершинами. Вода была темной и — Бильбо моргнул и протер глаза — звезды, что усыпали небо, как будто сверкали еще ярче, отражаясь в поверхности озера, словно кто-то отполировал ее до невыносимого и неестественного блеска. 

Торин подошел к краю озера и наклонился, всматриваясь в воду. Какое-то время он молча стоял и вглядывался в глубину, но внезапно прорычал какое-то нечленораздельное ругательство и одним яростным движением запустил камнем в зеркальную гладь — из-за ряби, нарушившей безупречный рисунок, звезды словно закачались в ритмичном танце.

Его голос был полон такого страдания, а взгляд, направленный в ледяные черные воды, — такого безумия, что Бильбо больше не мог тихо стоять в сторонке. Он вышел на свет и едва слышно прочистил горло.

Он почувствовал, как что-то холодное коснулось его шеи, и запоздало понял, что Торин успел развернуться и достать Бессмертный из ножен одним плавным движением. Кончик меча упирался Бильбо прямо в горло.

На короткий миг в глазах Торина не промелькнуло даже отблеска узнавания, но потом они прояснились, и он спрятал меч обратно в ножны, сердито посмотрев на Бильбо.

— Ты не должен был...

— …подкрадываться к вооруженному гному, да. Урок вышел очень… наглядный, — закончил Бильбо, потирая шею.

— Посмотри в воду. Скажи мне, что ты видишь.

Бильбо подошел ближе к черным водам. Первым, на что он обратил внимание, были звезды, которые подобно сияющим каплям падали с небес в расходящиеся кругами волны. Горы висели вниз головой, обрамляя их сияние.

Вот и все. Звезды и горы.

— Я не вижу своего отражения, — сказал он непонимающе. Он посмотрел на Торина, стоявшего рядом. — И я не вижу тебя.

Лицо Торина выглядело серым и мрачным.

— Это озеро Зеркальное, иначе Кхелед-зарам. Когда-то давным-давно Дурин Бессмертный, странствуя по миру, остановился здесь и посмотрел в его воды. И он увидел себя коронованным звездами и понял, что под этими горами построит величайшие из чертогов моего народа, — Торин умолк и уставился на безжалостную усыпанную звездами гладь. — Я не вижу себя в его глубинах. 

Бильбо прикусил губу. Над ними и под ними сверкали великие звезды и простирались бесконечные горы; Торин, да и он сам казались крохотными песчинками в огромном мире.

— Ну а я никогда не стану таким же великим, как мой пра-пра-дядя Тук "Бычий рев". Но знаешь, не только  _ великие _ свершения преумножают добро в этом мире. Но знаешь, вовсе не обязательно совершать нечто великое. Хорошим и порядочным быть можно и без того. Разве мало просто жить счастливо и…сообща?

— Слова, достойные настоящего полурослика, — ответил Торин. Бильбо собирался отблагодарить, но Торин повысил голос, остановив его на полуслове. — Ты  _ без конца _ повторяешь эти набившие оскомину банальности, еще немного, и они сведут меня с ума. — Он положил руку на грудь, туда, где билось сердце, словно пытался совладать с неожиданным приступом боли. Потом отвернулся от непокорных вод Зеркального и побрел обратно в лагерь. — Бильбо Бэггинс, ты никогда не сможешь понять мое сердце.

Бильбо плелся за ним следом и с ужасом думал, что в горьких словах Торина скрывалось больше правды, чем он в них вкладывал.

* * *

Они отправились в путь холодным и серым утром. Торин снова был мыслями где-то далеко, и Фили опять был вынужден вести отряд, сверяться с картами и принимать решения. Бильбо наблюдал, как он обсуждает с Балином и Двалином возможные входы в пещеры: плечи гнома распрямились, словно наконец привыкли к грузу, который он вынужден нести.

Когда они наконец достигли возвышения, на котором стояли великие Восточные врата Кхазад-дума, Бильбо не смог сдержать изумленный вздох, вторивший восхищению его спутников. В гладкой поверхности горы была вырезана фигура гнома, торжественная и мрачная. Он сжимал ворота в жесткой каменной хватке и с вызовом смотрел на восток, вечно сторожа вход в самое славное гномье королевство.

Но Фили подал знак рукой, и отряд не вошел в главные ворота. Вместо этого гномы осторожно крались вдоль отвесных скал, пока не нашли участок породы, где серый камень переплетался с багряным. Фили остановился и прочертил указательным пальцем узор на поверхности алых вен, согрел их собственным дыханием. Вкрапления, которых он касался рукой, на мгновение вспыхнули, а потом раздался скрипящий, скрежещущий звук.

Скала отъехала в сторону, и перед ними раскрылся вход во мглу подгорных пещер.

Фили глубоко вздохнул и всмотрелся в темноту. 

— Кхазад-дум, — прошептал он и шагнул вперед, но остановился и перевел взгляд на Торина. — Ты должен быть первым, кто туда войдет.

Торин кивнул и ступил внутрь пещеры; сердце Бильбо сжалось от волнения, и он неожиданно понял, что в глубине души надеялся, что Торин не согласится с Фили. Но тот прошел мимо племянника и исчез во тьме, не оглянувшись назад.

— Ну, — произнес Бильбо, глядя на тьму, поглотившую его силуэт. — Вот мы и на месте.

Фили уже нырнул в тоннель следом за дядей, Балин и Двалин обменялись тяжелыми взглядами и тоже скрылись в Кхазад-думе. Бильбо сделал глубокий вдох.

— Ну что, мистер Боггинс, вы готовы? — произнес кто-то у него за спиной. Бильбо развернулся и уставился на Кили, который одарил его широкой улыбкой. Но спустя мгновение улыбка дрогнула и скривилась. — Я знаю, что мы договорились называть друг друга по имени. И я не забыл, что ты Бэггинс. Просто… иногда мне так и хочется назвать тебя мистером Боггинсом, как в старые добрые времена.

— Ах, да ну что ты, — выдохнул Бильбо и махнул рукой. — Можешь называть меня мистером Боггинсом, сколько душе угодно, если тебе от этого легче.

Кили проглотил смешок.

— Вообще-то мне уже полегчало, спасибо. — Он отвесил поклон и указал ладонью в сторону прохода. — Ну что, идем?

Так, бок о бок, они вошли в черноту Мории, уже многие тысячелетия бывшую обителью одного лишь зла. 


	21. Глава 21

Никогда раньше Бильбо Бэггинс не бывал в чертогах гномов — он и сам не понимал, что ожидал увидеть, но огромные просторные залы Кхазад-дума его попросту ошарашили. Очевидно, они были созданы для каких-то гигантов, а вовсе не для гномов, существ ростом лишь немного выше правильного! Сводчатые потолки поднимались ввысь и терялись во тьме где-то над головой, а с открытых галерей можно было посмотреть вниз в пропасть, туманившую разум своей глубиной. Все поверхности покрывал резной декор с геометрическим узором, подсвеченный бледным сиянием камней, сверкавших в стенах. Бильбо не то, что не испытывал клаустрофобии — напротив, он чувствовал себя уязвимым и незащищенным среди всего этого открытого пространства. Он боролся с навязчивым желанием держаться поближе к стенам, отбрасывающим спасительную тень.

А вот гномы прятаться совсем не стремились. С того самого момента, как они оказались в Кхазад-думе, изменилась сама их манера держаться: шаги, обычно уверенные и быстрые, стали медленными и вальяжными, они с важным видом расхаживали по залам и с гордостью разглядывали результаты труда величайшего из своих предков. Словно совершенно не заботясь о том, что Кхазад-дум находился во власти орков, они прогуливались в самом центре залов, словно хозяева, и Бильбо не был уверен, чему стал свидетелем: приступу глупости или безумия.

Когда они столкнулись с первым отрядом орков, он решил, что это определенно безумие. Орки были совсем не похожи на гоблинов — они не набрасывались на врага, как стайка мелких собачонок: а шли в атаку стройными рядами; их массивные плечи распирало от сдерживаемой до поры силы. Не то, чтобы им это особенно помогло: первый орк пал от стрелы, пронзившей горло, и другие скоро последовали за ним, не выдержав яростных ударов гномьих клинков.

Торин посмотрел на Бильбо — вжавшегося в стену, в защитной стойке, ни капли крови на кинжале, — и рассмеялся при виде выражения его лица.

— Спокойно, Бильбо, я не ожидаю, что ты станешь воевать за наши чертоги.

— В любом случае, мы бы не хотели, чтобы ты убил хоть одного из орков, на которых мы нацелились, — добавил Кили со свирепой улыбкой, и Фили похлопал его по плечу.

Они были так довольны собой, что Бильбо не смог себя заставить обратить их внимание на очевидный факт: эти столкновения рано или поздно приведут к тому, что их маленький отряд привлечет к себе больше внимания, чем способен вынести.

Отряд пугающе медленно продвигался по городу, но наконец их взорам явился столп слепяще-яркого света, который пробивался сквозь приоткрытые массивные двери в конце одного из коридоров. 

— Зал Мазарбул, — выдохнул Торин. — Именно в нем хранятся древние хроники Кхазад-дума.

К удивлению Бильбо, свет оказался солнечным, золотым и плотным. Моргая влажными глазами, он посмотрел наверх и понял, что в потолке был выбит округлый проем, через который внутрь проникал солнечный свет, освещавший центр зала. Бильбо смотрел на кусочек голубого неба, сверкавший в высоком отверстии, и, хоть его зрение и помутнело, не спешил отводить глаз.

— Оставь их открытыми! — окрикнул Торин кого-то позади него, и Бильбо увидел, что еще немного, и Фили успел бы захлопнуть двери. — Патрули привыкли к солнечному свету, который освещает эту комнату. Стоит ему исчезнуть, и они тотчас поднимут тревогу.

— Но если мы оставим их открытыми…

— Мы просто будем прислушиваться к звукам шагов и спрячемся за мебелью, когда стража подойдет слишком близко. Этот текст должен быть где-то здесь, — пробормотал он, окинув взглядом альковы, полные книг и свитков. — Просто  _ должен _ .

— Здесь слишком много документов, — отметил Двалин, осматривая комнату. — Мы ни за что не успеем найти нужный до того, как нас обнаружит патруль.

— Поэтому заткнись и живее принимайся за дело, — огрызнулся Торин.

Четыре пары рук выдергивали с полок листы потрескавшегося пергамента, и бормотание на кхуздуле заполнило комнату. Бильбо тоже схватил какую-то книгу и не смог сдержать дрожь, когда обложка отвалилась от легкого прикосновения, обнажив пожелтевшую бумагу, испещренную острыми знаками.

— Кажется, вот оно, — отрывисто произнес Торин из дальнего угла. В руках он держал свиток с темно-синей кистью, которая легко раскачивалась, свисая с пергамента, — Полная версия трактата Эллот «О лечении различных недугов народов Кхазад». — Он развернул свиток, всматриваясь в текст жадными глазами. — В начале идет речь про обычные болезни: шахтерское легкое, гномий круп. Но я думаю...

Они прислушивались к звукам патруля, и, если бы это и вправду был патруль, наверняка бы его не пропустили. Но когда Фили закричал, предупреждая об опасности, все взгляды устремились на одного-единственного ошарашенного орка, который уставился на комнату широкими от удивления глазами. Он успел выхватить рог прежде, чем Торин прокричал: 

— Кили!

Один миг — и стрела оборвала пронзительные ноты, но было слишком поздно: наглый визг медного рога разлетелся по пещерам бесконечным эхом. Бильбо услышал, как откуда-то из недр Кхазад-дума ему ответили другие звуки: лязг оружия, тяжелые шаги и грохот барабанов.

Балин стоял в центре комнаты, и его лицо казалось мертвенно бледным даже в теплых лучах полуденного солнца.

— Они идут.

* * *

Торин уставился безумными глазами на свиток в руке. Мысль о том, что текст попадет в руки врагам после всех их усилий, была невыносимой. Торин быстро свернул пергамент и затолкнул его обратно в альков так далеко, как только позволила глубина ниши.

— Если мы здесь погибнем, — он произнес, посмотрев на изумленного Балина, — нам на смену придет кто-то другой. Если нас не схватят, мы сами за ним вернемся. Если же нас поймают со свитком, его секреты погибнут навеки.

Балин кивнул, обнажил боевой топор и направился к двери, становясь в строй рядом с отстальными гномами.

— Тогда давайте встретим врагов.

Они побежали по коридору, ведущему из библиотеки, но уже скоро столкнулись с первым отрядом. Издав боевой клич, Торин ринулся в атаку; Бессмертный рассек податливую плоть и застрял в кости. Темная кровь окропила его лицо, и он с усилием вытащил меч из тела. Раздался выкрик Двалина, и вскоре к его голосу присоединились остальные, и под высокими сводами разлетелось непокорное эхо гномов, первых за многие века, кто проливал кровь за королевство Кхазад-дума.

Последний орк пал, и Торин подал знак рукой, призывая отряд отойти подальше от Зала Марзабул, но в дальнем конце коридора появился силуэт, от одного вида которого сердце Торина замерло.

Орк возвышался над остальными, и в призрачном свете Кхазад-дума его неестественно бледная кожа светилась, словно поверхность кривой жемчужины. Шрамы и надрезы на шкуре казались картой жестокости и боли, а в полных коварства глазах отражался живой ум, вечно направленный ко злу.

Впервые за всю свою жизнь Торин смотрел на орка, поклявшегося уничтожить весь его род.

С рычащим смехом Азог снял с плеча огромную черную булаву и бросился вперед.

Исход сражения был предопределен с самого начала: орков оказалось слишком много, и они сражались со звериной жестокостью, прекрасно зная, какая незавидная судьба ожидает тех, кого Азог уличит в трусости на поле боя. Бессмертный схлестнулся с булавой Азога, скользнул под ней и добавил новую рану к старым шрамам на груди, но у Торина не было времени, чтобы обрадоваться виду крови, стекавшей по белесому орочьему телу. Еще удар булавой, и Торин ощутил, как у него окоченело запястье, а Бессмертный с лязгом упал на пол. Тогда на него набросились четыре орка и заставили стать на колени.

Один из орков схватил его за волосы и потянул, заставив поднять глаза на Азога, который возвышался над ним, словно предвестник неизбежной смерти. Азог стер кровь с собственной груди и медленно облизал когтистый палец. Его губы расплылись в хищной улыбке, а взгляд ни на секунду не покидал Торина.

— Что забыл в моих чертогах ты, Дуриново отродье? — спросил он голосом, сулящим разрушение и отчаяние.

— Это не твои чертоги, — огрызнулся Торин, и Азог ударил его по губам с такой силой, что искры посыпались из глаз. Один из орков произнес что-то на темном наречии, и глаза Азога сузились.

— Мне докладывают, что ваш след ведет в зал Мазарбул. Что ты собирался там найти, червь кхазад? — Когда Торин вновь ничего не ответил, Азог прорычал на темном наречии какой-то приказ, и Торина резко вздернули на ноги и потащили обратно в сторону Зала Памяти. Он слышал, как остальные гномы изрыгали ругательства и сопротивлялись пленившим их оркам, но не мог обернуться, чтобы на них посмотреть, пока Азог волок его к раскрытой двери.

— Выродок опарышей, спрашиваю тебя в последний раз, что ты искал в этом зале? — грубые руки принялись ощупывать его одежду, и Торин ощутил укол паники, когда они прошлись в опасной близости от нагрудного кармана, но стража искала свитки и книги, а потому не обратила внимания на маленький кармашек с тяжелой и ценной ношей. — Ты не нашел то, что искал, — голос Азога был полон злорадного ликования. — Скажи мне, что ты пытался найти.

Торин не произнес ни единого звука.

Азог сначала посмотрел на него, а потом пожал плечами.

— Что мне бумаги? — Он подал знак двум оркам, державшим факелы, и они немедля вышли вперед. — Мне давно следовало это сделать. Спасибо за напоминание.

Орки швырнули факелы в зал. Сухая кожа и пергамент тотчас же загорелись, еще мгновение — и пламя вспыхнуло в альковах. Торин почувствовал, как его грудь сотрясает от воплей, яростных и отчаянных, когда он попытался вырываться из хватки и ринуться в библиотеку, но было слишком поздно: лицо опалил жар из охваченной огнем комнаты, и он мог лишь наблюдать, как вместе с ней сгорали все его надежды.

Он слышал ликующий смех Азога, а потом крик оборвался: его ударили по голове чем-то тяжелым, и он провалился в черноту, опаленный чувством потери.

* * *

Сознание медленно возвращалось к Торину. На языке был привкус крови и пепла, а в лицо впивалось холодное железо. Он приподнялся и увидел, что находится в клетке, прибитой к полу, со всех сторон окруженный ржавыми прутьями. Пол был усыпан гнилой соломой и костями.

— Он очнулся, — послышался голос, в котором он с трудом опознал Балина.

— Где… — голос оборвался и заглох в истерзанном и пересохшем горле. Он посмотрел по сторонам и увидел еще четыре клетки, а в каждой из них по пленнику, избитому и окровавленному.

— Он все еще надеется заставить тебя говорить, — произнес Двалин.

— Я думаю, нас он оставил в живых, чтобы орки… на нас тренировались… — добавил Фили.

Торин еще раз осмотрелся. Четыре клетки. Четыре клетки и его собственная.

— Где Бильбо? — он смог выпалить, и вопрос отозвался новой болью в легких.

Остальные гномы сначала посмотрели друг на друга, а потом на него.

— Торин, — наконец ответил Кили. — Никто из нас его не видел с тех пор, как мы покинули зал.

Зал Памяти. Все, что находилось внутри, было уничтожено, превратилось в пепел. Сердце Торина разрывалось от боли. Все утрачено, сожжено дотла. И все они сгинут, станут кровавой потехой. 

Где-то вдали раздавался бой барабанов, и в этих звуках Торину чудилось насмешливое торжество:  _ рок. _

_ Рок. _


	22. Глава 22

Что касается Бильбо Бэггинса, то с его точки зрения события разворачивались так: когда появился огромный бледный орк, он воспользовался переполохом и притаился в тени, чтобы его не нашли. К счастью для него, орки не слишком хорошо различали гномов и хоббитов, а потому его побег остался никем не замеченным. 

Он скрывался в тени, пытаясь унять бешено грохотавшее сердце и осыпая себя проклятиями: «Бильбо Бэггинс, ну ты и трус! Иди на помощь!» Но его ноги категорически отказывались двигаться, и он с беспомощным ужасом наблюдал, как отряд был повержен, как Азог издевался и глумился над Торином.

Но когда библиотеку охватил огонь, и по темным залам разлетелся вопль отчаяния, который вырвался у Торина из самого сердца, Бильбо сжал зубы и больше не делал попыток пошевелиться. Вместо этого он еще плотнее вжался в стену и замер, стараясь не выдать себя ни единым движением. Он смотрел, как Азог поверг Торина — о, если бы в этот момент он мог видеть свое лицо, то ни за что бы его не узнал! — и гномов утащили куда-то в темноту.

Когда вестибюль опустел, он сделал глубокий вдох и вошел в охваченный пламенем Зал Мазарбул.

Искры разлетались во все стороны, и жар бил прямо в грудь, каменные стены расплывались в дымке. Бильбо едва удавалось хоть что-то разглядеть из-за пота, стекавшего ручьями по лицу. Неуклюже лавируя среди парящих в воздухе обрывков тлеющей бумаги, он добрался до самого дальнего края библиотеки. Бильбо пытался задержать дыхание, но жар опалил его губы и проник в легкие, пока он пробирался к цели.

Вот оно! Кончик темно-синей кисточки, спрятанный в самой глубине полки, еще не тронутой огнем. Бильбо ухватил его и побежал назад по раскаленным камням, обжигавшим ступни босых ног. Он обнимал драгоценный свиток, собственным телом закрывал его от пляшущих искр, и, не видя ничего перед глазами, пробирался в сторону двери. Мир вокруг расплывался в немилосердных вспышках пожара, но каким-то чудом он выбрался из проклятой комнаты, не подхватив огонь, и бесценная добыча, которую сжимал в трясущихся руках, осталась целой и невредимой.

Прохладный камень вестибюля казался благословенным бальзамом после пекла библиотеки, и долгое мгновение Бильбо просто стоял, облокотившись на резной гранит стены, вдыхая прохладный влажный воздух. Мгновение покоя нарушил резкий приступ боли: от волнения он не даже заметил, как тлели волоски у него на ногах. Бильбо завизжал и запрыгал как ужаленный, пытаясь погасить пламя истерзанными ступнями.

Когда шерсть на ногах была спасена, он просто присел ненадолго и порадовался тому, что по-прежнему жив.

Свиток! Шелковую кисть немного опалило от жара, но пергамент остался нетронутым. Бильбо положил его в рюкзак. Залы Кхазад-дума отзывались гулким эхом. Где-то глубоко в подгорных лабиринтах остались его друзья, если только они не погибли от рук того ужасного орка.

Бильбо покрепче стиснул зубы и начал спуск в захваченный Кхазад-дум.

Дорога была ужасной: дрожащему от страха Бильбо приходилось подолгу скрываться в предательских тенях, прятаться за кучами ржавого и окровавленного оружия, спускаться все ниже и ниже, не оставляя поиски. Несколько часов спустя на пути ему попался огромный зал с рядами пустых столов и запахом стряпни, плотным и тошнотворным. На противоположном конце зала стояла огромная деревянная клетка, а в ней сидело массивное нескладное создание, сильнее всего похожее на гигантского жирного орка. Оно смотрело на что-то у себя за спиной — что именно, Бильбо не мог разглядеть — и вдруг издало влажный, грохочущий рык и затрясло прутьями клетки, которые затрещали под мощными руками.

— Эй, ты! — прокричал разъяренный голос, состоящий словно из сплошных зубов и слюны, и Бильбо нырнул под стол, трепеща от страха. Но окрик был адресован не ему. — Не дразни пещерного тролля, если шкура тебе дорога. — В ответ раздался жалобный скулеж, но отдельных слов было не разобрать. — Помнишь, что случилось в последний раз, когда он вырвался на свободу? Скарктиль решил, что будет забавно потыкать в него палкой, да? А потом он сломал прутья, и Скарктиль превратился в пятно на потолке, верно? Вот и вали от него подальше!

Обладатель скулящего голоса прошел мимо стола, под которым, согнувшись в три погибели, прятался Бильбо. Его закованные в железо ноги противно клацали по камню, а вот звон связки ключей на поясе звучал настолько весело, что казался неуместным в безотрадных пещерах. Шаги резко остановились, и Бильбо услышал, как кто-то звучно вдыхает воздух через нос.

— М-м, что это за странный запах? — произнес скулящий голос. — Никогда раньше не нюхал ничего похожего.

— Наверное, это те гномы, которых поймал Господин, — раздался полный ленивого безразличия ответ. 

В скулеже проступили нотки возмущения.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? Думаешь, я не знаю, как воняет гном? Да я их столько перенюхал, в этих грязных залах ими до сих пор шмонит! Не-е-ет, это не гном. Это пахнет как… цыпленок? — Вновь раздался плотоядный звук вдыхаемого воздуха, а потом резкий звук удара; скулящий голос перешел на визг, а ноги отошли в сторону.

— Я брошу в тебя кое-что потяжелее горшка, если ты прямо сейчас не сходишь за мясом для тролля. Сам знаешь, какой он бешеный, когда не кормлен.

— Ну ладно, иду уже, иду, — пожаловался орк с ключами, и дрожавший от страха Бильбо сжался еще сильнее, стараясь быть настолько тихим и незаметным, насколько это вообще возможно. Когда повар поставил перед троллем миску с мясом, Бильбо незаметно проскользнул сквозь зал, передвигаясь под столами под прикрытием ужасающих хруста и чавканья, что раздавались с другой стороны.

Наконец, когда он почти расстался с надеждой и смирился с тем, что наверняка умрет глубоко в недрах Мглистых гор, он нашел темницу, в которой держали Торина и его отряд.

* * *

Торин таращился в потолок клетки и не обращал внимания на попытки товарищей с ним заговорить. Перед его мысленным взором вновь и вновь вставал образ охваченного огнем зала Мазарбул: раскаленной кузницы страданий, из которой никогда не будет выхода.

Глубоко во тьме Кхазад-дума Торин из Эребора огранял свое сердце подобно самоцвету с тысяью граней, где каждая отражала свой род сожаления.

— Дуринова борода! — Сквозь завесу отчаяния и боли до него долетел возглас Балина, но Торин поднял глаза, лишь услышав удивленное «Бильбо?» из уст Фили. 

В проеме стоял Бильбо Бэггинс: его кудрявые волосы были опалены, а суровое лицо, еще недавно такое беззаботное, покрывал слой копоти и сажи. Он увидел Торина в клетке и распахнул глаза от страха и удивления. Мгновение — и он промчался по комнате, упал на колени перед решеткой и обхватил прутья руками.

— Торин, — он прошептал. — Ты… 

С той стороны, где сидел Двалин, раздался предупреждающий окрик, и Бильбо едва успел отскочить в сторону перед тем, как тесак стражника рассек воздух в том самом месте, где всего секунду назад находилась его шея.

Бильбо достал маленький кинжал — свой жалкий, крошечный ножик — и принял защитную позицию. В этот раз не было ни перепалки, ни боевых кличей — орк налетел на хоббита, не дав ему опомниться.

Торин сжимал прутья клетки с таким исступлением, словно мог вырваться наружу и защитить Бильбо одной лишь силой собственных страданий, но железо не поддавалось напору все то время, пока Бильбо уклонялся от ударов, нападал и защищался. Схватка была безжалостной и уродливой, просто чередой тычков и ударов под звуки хрипящего дыхания. Меч немилосердно прорвал оборону полурослика и уколол его в плечо, и багряная кровь запятнала дурацкий свитер цвета овса. Торин услышал вопль, полный непередаваемой агонии, крик сердца, вырванного из груди, и лишь с опозданием понял, что исходил он вовсе не от мрачно сосредоточенного Бильбо, а из его собственного горла.

Словно разбуженный голосом Торина, Бильбо со всей силы ударил орка по рукам, а потом полоснул клинком по лицу. Из пореза в покатом лбу хлынула кровь, она застилала орку глаза: он в бешенстве ударил воздух мечом и промахнулся.

Бильбо Бэггинс обошел орка со спины и ударил в самое сердце.

Ему не доставало сил, чтобы быстро завершить начатое: орк брыкался и сопротивлялся, и Бильбо пришлось сесть на него верхом и проткнуть сердце повторно, поджав губы в гримасе беспощадного мучения. Лишь когда предсмертные схватки наконец утихли, Бильбо отскочил в сторону, яростно хватая ртом воздух. Мгновение спустя он вновь бросился к орку, чтобы сорвать ключи у него с пояса. Когда там ничего не нашлось, он развернулся, шатающейся походкой подошел к клетке Торина и ухватился за прутья.

— Тор… — Бильбо пытался позвать его по имени, но слова оборвал удушающий кашель. — Тор… — его глаза были широкими от ужаса, а внутренности словно свернулись в узел.

Торин видел такую же реакцию у воинов, впервые убивших соперника: тело словно жаждало воздуха, который все не поступал.

— Это скоро пройдет, не волнуйся, — он произнес, закрыв своими ладонями дрожащие пальцы Бильбо. — Но сейчас для этого совсем нет времени. Слушай меня.

— Библ… — Бильбо едва успел проронить между вздохами.

— Я видел. Все потеряно. Я знаю. Бильбо,  _ слушай меня. _

Бильбо всматривался в его лицо; что он там видел, Торин не знал, но слезы застилали раскрасневшиеся глаза полурослика и прорезали каналы в грязи и саже на его щеках.

— Бильбо, у тебя нет ключа, — продолжил Торин. Было жизненно важно говорить быстро и спокойно, так, чтобы Бильбо понял. — Мы не можем сбежать. Но ты можешь.

Бильбо беззвучно мотал головой, его лицо исказила страдальческая гримаса.

— Да, ты можешь, — повторил Торин. — Потому что у тебя будет вот это.

Он протянул руку и достал золотое колечко из нагрудного кармана.

Кровь шумела в ушах, и все естество восстало против такого расточительства. Отдать свою последнюю надежду, единственное сокровище, подлинную ценность! Кольцо сверкало на ладони, чистое и непорочное, только оно одно и было прекрасным во всем Кхазад-думе...

Нет, поправил Торин. Не только.

Он сжал пальцы вокруг кольца, чтобы не видеть его пленительного света, а вместо него посмотрел на лицо Бильбо, измазанное кровью и пеплом. Посмотрел прямо в глаза.

— С ним ты станешь невидимым. Никем не незамеченный, ты проберешься по лабиринтам Кхазад-дума и выберешься с другой стороны, целый и невредимый. — Он протянул руку (кольцо казалось таким тяжелым, что он с трудом выносил его вес, и было бы намного проще уронить его рядом с собой, рядом с собой навеки) и протолкнул его между прутьев. — Возьми его и уходи, Бильбо Бэггинс. Возвращайся обратно в Шир, к своей веселой зеленой двери и тем ярким сиреневым цветам, что распускаются над ней по весне. Живи долго и счастливо и знай, что ты… — слова застряли у Торина в горле, — ...что твоя жизнь для меня бесценна.

Пытаясь совладать с парализующей тоской, он заставил себя разжать хватку и уронил кольцо прямо в дрожащую раскрытую ладонь. 

Но Бильбо не взглянул на кольцо, что упало к нему в руки. Он продолжил смотреть Торину в глаза, дрожа и захлебываясь рваными вздохами, а после окинул остальных гномов безумным взглядом.

— Беги! — прокричал Фили, и к нему присоединились другие, умоляя его спасаться, прятаться, скрываться,  _ бежать немедленно _ .

— Дружок, встретить смерть в чертогах Дурина — не самая ужасная судьба для гнома, — утешал Балин.

Бильбо вновь посмотрел на Торина и попытался что-то произнести, но так и не смог совладать с неровным дыханием. Тогда он упал на колени и прижал пальцы Торина к губам. Торин почувствовал, как губы Бильбо с трепетом прижались к его коже на долгое мгновение.

Бильбо снова поднялся и кивнул. 

А потом надел кольцо на палец и растворился.

Торин услышал удивленные возгласы остальных гномов, но эти звуки казались далекими и чужими. Его поглотило испепеляющие чувство утраты: кольцо исчезло, он сам его отдал! Агония жгла его душу, и он рыдал, сгорая в очистительном огне, стоя на коленях на холодном железном полу и сотрясаясь от невыразимого горя. Душа обратилась в пепел и прах, и и он позволил боли захлестнуть себя, захлестнуть себя, уничтожить целиком — так, словно этого жаждал.

И каким-то непостижимым образом он очнулся с другой стороны. Слезы на щеках высохли, а в сердце разлилось странное умиротворение.

Торин из Эребора лежал на полу клетки где-то во тьме Кхазад-дума, но его пальцы хранили память о поцелуе, и в глубине души он знал, что наконец-то смог обнаружить нечто, поистине драгоценное.

Он встретит смерть свободным от драконовой болезни, с чистым разумом и ясным взором.


	23. Глава 23

Бильбо нервно облизал губы. У них был вкус крови и сажи. Морийской сажи.

И крови Торина.

Золотое колечко на пальце казалось неестественно тяжелым, когда он уходил по сырым коридорам всё дальше и дальше от темницы, где держали Торина и других гномов. Казалось, мир затянула странная дымка, словно все предметы источали какой-то зловещий колеблющийся свет. Но он не мог до конца поверить в то, что невидим, пока не свернул за угол и едва не столкнулся носом со стражником.

Бильбо отскочил назад и едва сдержал испуганный вздох, но орк посмотрел на него и сквозь него, и пошел дальше, не заметив ничего удивительного.

После этого у Бильбо на душе стало немного спокойнее. Но тревога не отступала по-настоящему, пока он, крадучись, пробирался по залам Кхазад-дума, — не вперед к свободе, а назад по той самой дороге, что привела его к темнице. 

Наконец он достиг большого обеденного зала, в котором совсем недавно едва себя не выдал. Сейчас он был полон орков, они толкались, переругивались, рыгая и чавкая жрали протухшее жилистое мясо из грязных мисок. Сидевший позади пещерный тролль смотрел на них маленькими, близко посаженными глазками.

Бильбо скользил сквозь толпу, огибая ряды грубых сапог и фляжки в пьяных лапищах, пока наконец не нашел орка с ключами на поясе. Бильбо запомнил место, где тот сидел, и направился прямиком к клетке с троллем: его ноздри затрепетали, когда Бильбо подошел ближе, но хоббит застыл на месте, а тролль недоуменно поморщился и затих. Бильбо протянул руку за спину и принялся ощупывать рюкзак. После непродолжительных поисков, он выхватил из бокового кармана свое секретное оружие.

Оловянную перечницу.

Открутив крышку, он вытряхнул на ладонь изрядную пригоршню черного перца и встал прямо перед троллем. Его обдало горячим дыханием, а капля слюны упала прямо на ступню, заставив брезгливо поморщиться.

Одним быстрым движением он бросил перец троллю на нос.

Троль отшатнулся, зарычал от потрясения и ярости, и начал беспорядочно размахивать руками, пытаясь ударить невидимого мучителя. По залу разлетелся испуганный визг, когда он схватил деревянные прутья и дернул со всей дури, разломал их на части и с торжествующим воплем возмездия бросился на орков.

Бильбо как мог уклонялся от ударов, стараясь не попасться под горячую руку разбегавсихся во все стороны оркам, и выискивал глазами хранителя ключей. Он уж было начал проклинать себя за дурацкий план, когда услышал звенящий хруст: нужный орк врезался в стену в нескольких шагах от него и рухнул на землю.

— Премного извиняюсь, — пробормотал Бильбо не очень-то искренне, снимая ключи у него с пояса.

Он побежал в сторону камер так быстро, как только позволяли опаленные ноги.

Гномы не заметили, как он ворвался в темницу. Балин. Двалин, Фили и Кили были погружены в свои собственные мысли, а Торин… сердце Бильбо едва не вырвалось из груди, когда он увидел его лицо: умиротворенное, со счастливой улыбкой и мертвецки спокойное. Он подбежал к клетке, вставил в замок первый попавшийся ключ, и едва не зарыдал, когда дверь распахнулась.

Торин раскрыл глаза и уставился на дверь непонимающим взглядом. Только сейчас Бильбо осознал, что забыл снять кольцо.

— Это я, — он выпалил, вновь став видимым. — Нам нужно торопиться.

— Бильбо? — Торин посмотрел на него так, словно только что проснулся после глубокого сна. — Но ты же...

Бильбо улыбнулся, торопливо открывая остальные клетки.

— Орки сейчас немного заняты одной маленькой проблемой с пещерным троллем, самое время удирать отсюда со всех ног.

Двалин успел поднять рюкзаки и оружие, сваленные в кучу в углу комнаты, и принялся раздавать их остальным. Торин по-прежнему смотрел на Бильбо. Изумление на его лице медленно сменялось сердитым оскалом.

— Ты, придурок, — прорычал он. — Ты же должен был сбежать домой!

Бильбо схватил Торина за руку.

— Я и бегу, вот только вместе с вами. Так что прекращай жаловаться и идем!

Не отпуская руку Торина, Бильбо вывел его из темницы и потащил дальше по коридору.

Они спешили на запад. Их никто не преследовал: к тому моменту, когда пещерный тролль был наконец усмирен, а их исчезновение обнаружено, их след давно успел простыть. Где-то в недрах Мории Азог наверняка карал подчиненных в приступе бешенства и клялся отомстить роду Дурина.

А далеко на западе гномы и Бильбо ступили в серебряную предрассветную дымку, без происшествий добравшись до другой стороны Мглистых гор.

Они не стали задерживаться возле Западных ворот, и на всякий случай осторожно обошли темное озеро, разлившееся на месте старого тракта: со дна поднимались зловещие пузыри, хоть в остальном водная гладь оставалась спокойной. Долина была припорошена снегом, и, когда солнце поднялось над горами у них за спиной, мир на мгновение заполыхал вспышками алого и серебряного.

— Кажется, мы отошли достаточно далеко, — сказал Торин, подняв в воздух руку. — Можно немного передохнуть. 

Все упали на землю там, где стояли, чтобы прокашляться и надышаться свежим морозным воздухом.

— Бильбо, — произнес Двалин некоторое спустя время и внимательно на него посмотрел. — Бильбо Бэггинс, во имя Дурина!

И вот уже гномы обступили его со всех сторон, заливаясь смехом и осыпая благодарностями. Двалин со всей дури похлопал его по спине, так что у Бильбо перехватило дыхание, Торин схватил его руку прежде, чем Двалин успел повторить движение.

— Он ранен.

Бильбо отрицательно покачал головой в ответ на извинения Двалина.

— Та царапина? Да она почти не болит! — Он повел плечами и зашипел. Опустив взгляд, он заметил новые подтеки алого на шерстяном свитере.

Он увидел, как Торин достал кинжал, и на короткий миг его глаза испуганно расширились.

— Нужно скорее снять этот свитер и перевязать рану.

Бильбо отшатнулся, вяло запротестовав:

— О нет, только не мой замечательный свитер! 

Но все мольбы оказались напрасны, вскоре свитер был разрезан и сорван у хоббита с плеч. 

— Жилетку тоже, — произнес Торин мрачным голосом, и Бильбо застонал так, словно нож полоснул его прямо по коже, а не по одежде.

— Мой второй лучший предмет… — всхлипнул Бильбо, пока Торин аккуратно разворачивал надрезанную ткань, чтобы осмотреть плечо. Мир неожиданно померк у него перед глазами, и следующим, что он помнил, были склонившиеся над ним встревоженные лица Фили и Кили на фоне неба. У него под головой лежала какая-то тряпка. — Что происходит? — спросил он недоуменно.

— Тебя перевязывают, вот что происходит, — раздался сердитый голос Торина. — Поэтому не дергайся. И не смотри.

Бильбо принял совет близко к сердцу.

— Да ты себе все лапки опалил, глупый хоббит, — проворчал Торин спустя какое-то время. Нежные, прохладные словно камень руки обхватили его ступни. Только в этот момент Бильбо впервые осознал, как сильно болят его ноги, но куда больше его занимали мягкие кончики пальцев, касавшиеся стоп с внутренней стороны. — Балин, неси сюда мазь. Как во имя Дурина ты ухитрился их обжечь? 

— О, — вымолвил Бильбо, поглощенный ощущениями. — Подозреваю, что в библиотеке… — Он внезапно сел, сбросив с себя руки Торина. — Библиотека! — Забыв о ранах и ожогах, Бильбо резко вскочил на ноги, бросился к рюкзаку и раскрыл крышку одним судорожным движением. — Я… — он прочистило горло от внезапно нахлынувшего чувства беспричинной неловкости. — Я вынес это из библиотеки перед тем, как она сгорела дотла.

В наступившей внезапно гробовой тишине он протянул свиток с темно-синей кистью Торину, который всё еще стоял на коленях.

Торин посмотрел сначала на свиток, а потом Бильбо в глаза. В его нахмуренных бровях читалось то ли недоумение, то ли сильнейшая боль. Медленно, очень медленно он протянул руку к свитку и сомкнул вокруг него пальцы, уставившись на древнюю бумагу. Бильбо услышал, как он издал протяжной вдох.

— Воистину благословен тот день, — прошептал Торин еле слышно, — когда я не посмотрел себе под ноги и врезался в существо с самым острым умом и храбрым сердцем во всем Средиземье.

Его голос дрожал и звучал неожиданно низко, совсем не похоже на обычную грубую интонацию. От возбуждения Бильбо подпрыгнул на цыпочках и слегка поморщился, когда ожоги вновь дали о себе знать.

Заметив гримасу боли на лице Бильбо, Торин что-то раздраженно проворчал, странное настроение исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось.

— А теперь ты сядешь на место и позволишь мне смазать свои ноги, несносный полурослик! — он передал свиток Балину, взял у него маленький флакон и вновь протянул руки к ступням Бильбо.

— Ты не хочешь прочитать стихотворение? — удивился Бильбо. Было странно смотреть на Торина, сидевшего у него в ногах, и втиравшего в ступни что-то свежее и пахнущее мятой. 

— Всему свое время.Нам нужно отойти подальше от Мории, прежде чем мы сможем разбить лагерь. Дай сюда другую ногу.

Движения были сильными, но не грубыми, и Бильбо облегченно вздохнул, когда прохладный бальзам проник в истерзанную кожу. А потом он вспомнил еще кое-что. 

— О… Я же совсем забыл тебе вернуть... вот это, — поборов неожиданное внутреннее сопротивление, Бильбо достал кольцо из кармана брюк и протянул его на раскрытой ладони.

К изумлению Бильбо, Торин резко отпрянул назад и невольно вздрогнул. Он посмотрел Бильбо прямо в глаза, и на короткий миг Бильбо увидел глубокий стыд, плескавшийся на дне зрачков.

— Я отдал тебе это кольцо не на время, — он протянул руку и сомкнул грязные пальцы Бильбо на сверкающем куске золота, — а навсегда. Это подарок. К добру или к худу, но теперь оно твое.

— Ох. Ну и хорошо, я так считаю, — ответил Бильбо, и положил кольцо обратно в карман с тайным чувством облегчения. В конце концов, ему оно пригодится больше, чем Торину.

В наступившей тишине Торин закончил втирать остатки бальзама ему в ноги. Потом он поднялся.

— Вы понесете наши вещи, — сказал он Двалину и Фили, — а я понесу хоббита. Ты ранен, — произнес он с нажимом, когда Бильбо завизжал и отодвинулся от него подальше. — Твои ступни никогда не заживут, если ты продолжишь на них наступать. 

— Но… но вы же все ранены, — только и смог промолвить Бильбо, когда Торин забросил его на спину словно ребенка. — Это какой-то абсурд.

Он ощутил, как Торина трясет от возмущения.

— Хватит жаловаться. Ты постоянно ноешь из-за каких-то малозначительных вещей вроде одежды и ванны, а потом не произносишь ни слова, преодолевая лиги пути на обожженных ногах и с раной в плече. Ты самое непоследовательное существо, что я когда-либо видел.

— А он смотрелся в зеркало, это о чем-то да говорит, — сказал Кили и с лукавой улыбкой уклонился от испепеляющего взгляда дяди.

Торин выпрямился, ноеожиданно осторожно пристраивая Бильбо поудобнее.

— Постараемся идти всё утро, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от Азога и его прихвостней. Днем мы разобьем лагерь и там решим, куда направимся дальше. — Он посмотрел на Фили. — Как тебе такой план?

Фили остановился и уставился на дядю непонимающими глазами.

— Почему ты меня об этом спрашиваешь?

— Ой, только не прибедняйся. Ты вел отряд все время, пока я был… — он прервался и сглотнул.

— Пока ты был не в себе, — закончил Кили.

— Не в лучшем состоянии, — поправил Торин. — Ты руководил мудро, как пристало моему наследнику. И я хочу услышать мнение своего наследника.

— Я… — Казалось, Фили вот-вот разорвет от радости. — Я думаю, план замечательный. Но я бы предложил нести Бильбо по очереди. В конце концов, ты...

— Нет, — возразил Торин. — Это мудрый совет, — он поспешил добавить, увидев, как Фили мгновенно пал духом, — но, когда я устану его нести, мы просто остановимся и разобьем лагерь. Он меня совершенно не обременяет.

— Ну знаете, не очень-то приятно слушать, как меня обсуждают словно какой-то мешок картошки. Это не слишком хорошо влияет на мою самооценку! — шутливо проворчал Бильбо у Торина из-за спины.

— Если для твоей самооценки недостаточно того факта, что ты спас весь наш отряд от неминуемой гибели в недрах Кхазад-дума, то ты более неуверен в себе, чем я в силах представить, — сказал Торин. — Но придется тебе довольствоваться нашей бесконечной благодарностью… и услугой носильщика, если ты позволишь себя нести.

— Ну что же, так и быть, позволяю, — вздохнул Бильбо.

Балин посмотрел назад, когда отряд поднялся на небольшой хребет, — за их спинами на востоке возвышались Мглистые горы.

— Что за позор и горе — бежать из чертогов наших предков.

Торин кивнул.

— Балин, настанет день, когда мы вернемся и заберем то, что нам принадлежит по праву. — Он повернулся и посмотрел на запад. — Но сегодня поблагодарим Махала за спасенные жизни и направимся дальше. — Бильбо ощутил негромкий смешок в груди Торина. — Махала и Бильбо Бэггинса, разумеется.

— За Махала и Бильбо Бэггинса! — хором прокричали Фили и Кили, и принялись сочинять дорожную песню, в которой сравнивали создателя гномов с хоббитом — не всегда в пользу первого («Ни в одной из легенд не сказано, что Махал умеет готовить», — отметил Кили).

Мех у Торина на воротнике был мягким и теплым. Пусть он пропах дымом и немного орками, Бильбо не смог устоять перед искушением, прислонил к нему щеку и задремал, слушая пение гномов и улыбаясь.

* * *

Они разбили лагерь, когда солнце достигло зенита, — уставшие и побитые, но счастливые от холодного чистого воздуха, сияющего солнца, да просто оттого, что живы. Бильбо предложил помощь, но не смог переспорить гномов: все они по очереди приказали ему сидеть смирно. Так что Бильбо отдыхал на поваленном стволе и с нескрываемой тревогой наблюдал за попытками Кили и Фили приготовить рагу из кролика.

Хоть Торину и пришлось нести Бильбо почти весь день, его шаги по-прежнему были легки, а разум ясен, словно горный воздух. Разводя костер, он завел старую любовную песню — где милое сердце подобно мифрилу — и через мгновение слова подхватили остальные гномы. 

Тушеный кролик получился вполне съедобным; Фили и Кили купались в лучах похвалы Балина и Двалина. Когда Бильбо попробовал блюдо и заключил, что вышло весьма недурно, Торин испугался, что братья искалечат друг друга чрезмерно воодушевленными хлопками по спине.

— У Бильбо все равно получается вкуснее, — отметил Торин, зачерпнув со дна миски последнюю ложку.

— Ну, это само собой разумеется, — сказал Кили.

Торин поставил тарелку и подошел к Бильбо, чтобы проверить его плечо.

— Кажется, рана чистая, скоро заживет. 

Бильбо поморщился, когда Торин согнул его руку в локте, проверяя ее подвижность.

— Ты не хочешь наконец прочитать свиток?

— Этот свиток дожидался нас тысячелетиями, пятнадцать минут ничего не изменят, — Торин легко сжал его здоровое плечо. — Больше никогда в жизни я не стану пренебрегать благополучием тех, кто мне дорог. — Он взял Бильбо за подбородок и повернул его голову сначала влево, потом вправо, желая убедиться, что движение шеи не было ничем затруднено. — Кажется, ты немного покраснел. — сказал он, нахмурившись. — У тебя жар?

— У меня? Нет, нет, — ответил Бильбо смущенно. — У меня нет жара, по крайней мере, я ничего не ощущаю. — Он неуверенно приподнял уголки губ. — Наверное, я просто рад, что ты снова со мной.

Торин думал отмахнуться, указав, что никуда и не исчезал. Но в итоге просто кивнул.

— Я тоже очень этому рад.

Тут он осознал, что по-прежнему сжимает подбородок Бильбо в пальцах — такое странное ощущение, голая кожа без малейшего намека на бороду. Всего лишь несколько месяцев назад он бы сказал, что это выглядит беззащитно, если не по-детски. Но теперь он чувствовал сталь, что скрывается за мягкой кожей, удивительную силу сухожилий. Бильбо сглотнул, и Торин поспешно убрал руку.

— Если с тобой всё в порядке, то я посмотрю на свиток. 

Он и сам удивился тому, насколько странно и сухо прозвучал его голос.

— Со мной… со мной всё в порядке, — ответил Бильбо. — Всё очень даже хорошо, — добавил он, кивнув. — Торин, можно читать стихотворение. 

Торин достал пергамент из заплечной сумки и присел, чтобы наконец увидеть текст, поиску которого он посвятил долгие годы жизни.

Большая часть стихотворения не отличалась от фрагментов, найденных ранее. Торин быстро перевел взгляд на строфы, которые или отсутствовали, или были повреждены в остальных экземплярах. Его сердце затрепетало, когда стало понятно, что эта версия действительно была полной, и весь текст был записан разборчивым почерком. Достав очки для чтения — Двалин изумленно на них уставился, но Торин никак не отреагировал на его взгляд — он всмотрелся в древний убористый почерк.

— Что же, если бы я знал эту строфу… — хмыкнул он чуть погодя. Пять пар глаз уставилось на него с нескрываемым интересом. — Тут ясно сказано, что в предмет, каким бы он ни был, инкрустированы не только изумруды с алебастром, но и аметисты. Я бы сразу понял, что это стекло ни при чем! — Он почувствовал внезапный приступ облегчения, когда слова Владычицы Галадриэль подтвердились: лекарство еще не найдено.

— А что еще там говорится? — поинтересовался Балин.

— Дайте мне разобрать слова, этот шрифт слишком архаичный. — Торин сощурился, наклонив пергамент, чтобы поймать последние лучи заходящего солнца, и все замолчали.

— Знаете, что нам нужно? — голос Бильбо прорезал напряженную тишину, и все, кроме Торина, перевели на него взгляд. Он раскрыл рюкзак и принялся рыться на дне. — Я думаю, мы заслужили небольшую награду. — На свет явилась небольшая и изрядно помятая бумажная упаковка. — Фиалковый чай, последнее оставшееся лакомство, что я пронес с собой из дома. Заварки как раз должно хватить на один котелок. — Он хмыкнул. — Я-то думал, что меня не будет в Шире всего лишь несколько дней. Как бы то ни было, я хранил его для особого случая, и, мне кажется, что выбраться живым из всех этих передряг — это лучший возможный повод его выпить. А вы как думаете?

— Да, давайте отпразднуем! — согласился Фили.

— Что же, — произнес Бильбо. — Кили, ты не поставишь воду?

— С радостью, мистер Боггинс!

— Он Бэггинс, — поправил Торин механически.

— Я в курсе, — ответил Кили, с достоинством шмыгнув носом. Он достал чайник и наполнил его водой из фляги.

— А теперь слушайте внимательно, фиалковый чай очень деликатный. Его легко испортить, поэтому мы будем заваривать его крайне осторожно. — Он раскрыл упаковку перочинным ножом. — Слава небесам, чай не промок!

— М-м, пахнет вкусно! — воскликнул Кили.

— Пахнет весной, — сказал Фили.

И в самом деле, по прогалине разлился сладкий, травяной запах, он колыхался в ледяном воздухе словно цветы на ветру. Торин вдохнул аромат, но его внимание осталось приковано к новым строкам. Синдарин все извивался, не желал поддаваться, и он мучительно подбирал правильные слова на Вестроне.

_ И на сверкающих полях из изумруда _

_ В земле, что не подвластна злым волнам, _

_ Как россыпь аметистов и как алебастра груды _

_ Искрится дар целебный гномьим племенам. _

Он покосился на только что переведенную строфу. И как это следует понимать? Артефакт утерян где-то в полях? Может, его спрятали в каком-то кургане? Но нет, здесь идет речь о чем-то, что находится  _ на _ поле. 

Пока он, хмурясь, таращился в пергамент, Бильбо перелил воду из чайника в маленький побитый жизнью походный заварник.

— А теперь начинается самая сложная часть процесса. Чай из фиалок должен быть прелестного янтарного оттенка, но, если случайно передержать заварку, он станет черным и горьким. Поэтому очень важно следить за временем. — Какое-то время он тихонько мурлыкал себе под нос. — Иногда я делаю свой собственный сбор из цветов, которые покрывают мой холм каждой весною. Знали бы вы, насколько красивые эти цветочки, одни из моих любимых! На языке цветов фиалки означают  « мысли » , поэтому на каждый матушкин день рождения я собирал букет, чтобы она знала — я никогда про нее не забываю.

Бильбо болтал в той очаровательно запутанной манере, которая проявлялась в его речи всякий раз, когда он немного волновался; Торин улыбнулся, наслаждаясь журчанием слов. Он вернулся к самому началу стихотворения, чтобы перечитать строки, которые давно выучил наизусть.

_ Когда златые мысли нежной тьмою обратятся, _

_ И лягут тени в позолоченных сердцах, _

_ Тогда на опаленный разум ветры хладные слетятся, _

_ Что Дурина проклятье превращают в прах. _

Он нахмурился. Было в этих словах что-то такое, трудноуловимое и вместе с тем смутно знакомое… 

— …и что мне особенно нравится, так это народные названия фиалок: иногда кажется, что их тысячи, одно забавнее другого, будто каждая деревня пыталась перещеголять соседнюю, придумав более хитроумное! А ведь еще мальчишкой я обошел весь Шир и записал все имена, которые только смог найти: утешение сердца, легко-на-сердце, троецветка, беспечность любви, праздная любовь… 

Стоп.

У Торина замерло дыхание, когда он пробежал глазами вторую строфу:

_ Кто жаждет душу уберечь от зла драконовой отравы, _

_ Тот должен в праздности любви найти покой. _

_ Лишь сердце, легкое без страха и печали, _

_ Цветет подобно травам над нетленною землей. _

— ...брат-и-сестра, мотыльки, иди-сюда-и-обними, подпрыгни-и-поцелуй — эй, спокойнее, это названия цветов, а не просьбы! — воскликнул Бильбо, заметив, как Торин целеустремленно зашагал в его сторону и, казалось, вознамерился подбросить хоббита в воздух. Хоббит смотрел на него растерянно, но не сказать, чтобы неодобрительно. — Что ты?..

Торин резко остановился, вспомнив о ране у Бильбо на плече, и вместо того, чтобы поднять, просто крепко сжал ладони. Ему до ужаса хотелось пуститься с Бильбо в радостный пляс.

— Это чай. — Бильбо уставился на него непонимающими глазами, и Торин почувствовал, что улыбается, едва не хохочет. — Разве ты не видишь? Это не какой-то магический предмет, это _ лекарство _ . — Он схватил пустой пакет и принялся размахивать им словно знаменем. —  «Златые мысли нежной тьмою обратятся». — Он указал на заварник. —  «И тени лягут в позолоченных сердцах». _ Если случайно передержать заварку. _

Бильбо так и смотрел на него ошарешенно, ничего не понимая. Где-то за спиной вскрикнул Фили.

— В праздности любви. Лишь сердце, легкое без страха и печали. Легко-на-сердце. Беспечность любви.

— Нет, — прошептал Бильбо. — Это не… — он непонимающе покачал головой, — нет.

Торину хотелось одновременно трясти Бильбо и заключить его в самые крепкие объятия, на которые только был способен.

— В новой строфе описаны аметисты и алебастр, рассыпанные на изумрудных полях. И я ведь видел их в зеркале Галадриэль — цветы, что покрывают холм над твоим домом по весне. Те самые цветы, из которых заваривают чай, способный излечить драконову болезнь.

— Но это же… — Бильбо вырвал упаковку у Торина из рук и уставился на нее безумным взглядом. — Это же значит, что лекарство всегда было у меня. Я все это время носил его с собой?! — Он посмотрел на Торина, и Торин увидел, что его глаза застилали слезы. — Но если бы я знал… Вы бы выпили чай еще в Бри несколько месяцев назад, — простонал он. — Вы потеряли столько времени понапрасну! 

— Нет, — мягко возразил Торин. Кончиками пальцев он вытер слезы у Бильбо с ресниц. 

Фили стоял у Бильбо за спиной и сиял от счастья, и Торин вспомнил об уверенности, которая появилась в стати его наследника. Вспомнил боль и вспомнил умиротворение. 

— Всё это было не напрасно, — наконец произнес он.

* * *

Они заваривали чай до тех пор, пока вода не стала фиолетово-черной, а потом Торин заставил Фили и Кили выпить по полной чашке, невзирая на жалобы и демонстративные стоны.

— Возможно, этот чай годится только для лечения драконовой болезни, а не для профилактики, но лучше перестраховаться сейчас, чем жалеть потом.

— Я жалею уже сейчас, — сказал Кили, поморщившись. — Ну и гадость!

— Он очень вкусный, когда заварен правильно, — проворчал Бильбо обиженно. — Чай не виноват в том, что вы его испортили.

— Не расстраивайся, все в порядке, — утешил Торин, разлив по половине чашки для Балина и Двалина. — Для наших задач он идеален.

— А сам-то ты не выпьешь хоть немного? — спросил Бильбо, встряхивая остатки заварки, плескавшиеся на дне чайника, пока Балин и Двалин стоически сражались со своими порциями. — Я имею в виду… — он прервался, словно враз погрустнел, но потом продолжил, — что лучше перестраховаться сейчас, чем жалеть потом?

— Я выпью то, что останется.

Бильбо вылил весь чай до последней капли в кружку Торина, и Торин поднес ее к губам. Напиток был горьким и терпким, и его горечь прожигала грудь темным очистительным огнем. Он вспомнил о другом пламени, горевшем глубоко в сердце Кхазад-дума. 

— Но мне кажется, что я нашел свой собственный путь к исцелению, — он прошептал, сделав последний глоток.

_ Как только истинную ценность обнаружишь, _

_ Когда заполнят душу жертва и любовь,  _

_ Драконова проклятья клетку ты разрушишь, _

_ И ясность взора возвратится вновь. _


	24. Глава 24

Трактирщица подняла взгляд на резко распахнувшуюся входную дверь. 

— Эля! — выкрикнул лысеющий гном с голубыми татуировками на макушке. — Эля изнывающим от жажды путникам!

— Немного еды тоже не помешает, — добавил более тихий голосок, и она моргнула от удивления при виде изнуренного дорогой хоббита, который непостижимым образом затесался в компанию гномов. — Ваш народ почти не бывает в этих краях, господин полурослик, — сказала трактирщица, взяв с полки шесть пивных кружек и протерев их до блеска краем передника. — Откуда вы прибыли и куда держите путь?

Этот вопрос почему-то ужасно развеселил путешественников.

— Ну, я хоббит из Шира и направляюсь вместе с ними к Эребору. Или, если посмотреть с другой стороны, они гномы из Эребора, что едут в Шир вместе со мной.

— Иногда мне кажется, что мы идем из ниоткуда в никуда, — сказал один из гномов помоложе.

Татуированный гном осушил стакан и с силой опустил его на столешницу.

— Но куда бы мы ни шли, мы идем все вместе, и нас ничто не остановит!

Его товарищи шумно согласились с тостом и застучали бокалами.

— Что же, сейчас вы очень далеко как от Шира, так и от Эребора, — произнесла трактирщица, ставя на стол тарелку с нарезкой мяса и сыров. — Даже будь у вас лошади, чтобы добраться до Шира, вам все равно пришлось бы долго скакать на северо-запад. 

Один из гномов — видимо, главный в отряде — поднялся, чтобы с ней переговорить. Он отошел в сторону, пока остальные продолжили пировать.

— Нам нужны лошади, самые быстрые, что у вас есть. — Он улыбнулся, уловив подозрение во взгляде трактирщицы, и засунул руку в карман. — Пусть наш потрепанный вил вас не смущает, нам есть, чем платить.

Увидев сапфир в его руке, женщина присела в вежливом книксене.

— Мой муж смотрит за конюшней и может продать вам самых быстрых скакунов по эту сторону Мглистых гор!

— Мы зайдем к нему завтра утром. А сейчас нам не нужно ничего, кроме еды, питья и мягкой постели. — Его улыбка была уставшей, но полной тепла. — У вас случайно нет в фиалкового чая?

— Чай из фиалок? Никогда не слышала о таком.

Гном, казалось, о чем-то задумался. 

— Судя по всему, этот напиток готовят в одном лишь Шире. Очевидно, Шир — источник многих чудес.

Он вернулся к столу, оставив трактирщицу стоять в недоумении, ведь она никогда не слышала ни о каких чудесах, которые происходили бы в скучном старом Шире.

* * *

Они скакали все утро на пяти самых быстрых пони, которых муж трактирщицы только мог предложить, оставляя лиги позади в уверенном, но не безудержном темпе. Дорога на запад вдоль Гландуина была ненадежной, а местами и вовсе надолго пропадала, отчего отряду нередко приходилось возвращаться, от души ругая обманчивый путь. С течением дней погода стала отвратительно холодной, по утру вдоль берегов реки застывала тонкая корочка льда, и копыта звенели, ударяя промерзшую землю. Плечо Бильбо заживало медленно, но без осложнений, и хоть Торин и подгонял отряд, его нетерпение стало менее яростным и более осмысленным. Он находил время для песен, силы для еды и для смеха, когда племянники проделывали очередную шалость или шутили. 

Заживали и иные раны, не только телесные.

Земля стала болотистой и ненадежной, и маленькая черная лошадка, на которой скакал Бильбо (он назвал ее Фиалкой, но втайне думал, что она далеко не так умна, как Маргаритка), пугалась всякий раз, когда ее копыто пробивало лед и окуналось в плескавшуюся под ним черную воду. Однажды утром Бильбо услышал удивленный крик Фили и посмотрел вверх. Там летели клином шесть белых лебедей, их длинные белые шеи смотрели на юг. Эхо радостного крика лебедей долетало до остающегося на земле отряда.

— Эх, жаль, что они летят слишком высоко, в них не попасть из лука, — сказал Кили, прикрыв глаза от света и глядя вверх. Но на самом деле он не казался расстроенным. 

Бильбо наблюдал, как лебеди парили в направлении моря, размахивая крыльями, окрашенными в розовый и золотой лучами утреннего солнца. А потом они скрылись из виду.

Тут и там у них на пути попадались заброшенные дома с покосившимся каркасом и мертвыми, пустыми глазницами оконных проемов.

— Тарбад, — произнес Торин. — Его покинули после Жестокой зимы, когда реки вышли из берегов. 

Бильбо вздрогнул, когда до них долетело уханье совы откуда-то из похожих на скелет стропил разрушенного дома.

— Я помню то время. Пусть я был почти ребенком, когда белые волки перешли замерзшую реку, но мне никогда не забыть их зловещего воя. — Фили и Кили обменялись хитрыми взглядами. — В чем дело? Жестокая зима — совсем не веселая история, уж будьте уверены, — отрезал Бильбо.

— Не в этом дело! Просто мы… иногда забываем, насколько ты на самом деле молод, — произнес Фили. — А ведь ты совершенно не выглядишь юным. В год Жестокой зимы мне было столько же, сколько тебе сейчас.

— А хороша в тот год была охота! — Кили хищно улыбнулся.

— Ага, только вот ты постоянно жаловался на мороз, — добавил Торин, отчего Кили немедленно залился краской и замолчал.

Солнце ползло к горизонту, но Торин наотрез отказался разбить лагерь в руинах Тарбада и не услышал ни слова возражения;они перешли реку по разрушенному каменному мосту и продолжили путь на запад.

* * *

После Тарбада дорога стала более надежной: изрезанную колесами грунтовку сменила каменная мостовая, пусть и заросшая покрытой инеем травой вдалеке от поселений.

— Мы зовем эту дорогу Зеленым путем, — сказал Бильбо. — Разумеется, она не слишком зеленая в это время года. Эта дорога ведет прямо до Бри, но если мы свернем налево возле Сарнского брода, то попадем прямо в Шир. 

Несмотря на мороз, его настроение становилось все более приподнятым по мере того, как они приближались к дому. Он даже закончил песню  « Лунарь слишком засиделся » , и однажды вечером исполнил ее у костра под восторженные и одобрительные возгласы компании. 

— Эх, я бы сейчас не отказался от стаканчика пряного вина, — произнес он мечтательно, раскланиваясь после выступления. — Уже совсем скоро в Шире наступит Йольская неделя — наверняка в домах уже расставили полена и мастерят звезды.

— Мастерят звезды? — встрепенулся Балин, который никогда не упускал возможности узнать что-то новое о хоббитах и их обычаях.

— О, у вас не принято дарить звезды на Йоль? Как необычно… — Бильбо на мгновение замолк, чтобы хорошенько осмыслить эту странность, а потом продолжил. — Это древний ширский обычай. В последний день Йольской недели, так называемый Звездный фестиваль, хоббиты дарят звезды возлюбленным. Обычно их мастерят из дерева или бумаги, а кое-кто даже печет фигурное печенье. Перед свадьбой моя матушка вырезала фигурку из кварца, и все сочли этот жест крайне романтичным, — он тихонько рассмеялся. — Сам-то я дарил звезду лишь однажды, одно… одному пареньку, который мне очень нравился. Рано утром я вышел из дома и вытоптал звезду в снегу прямо у него под окнами! Он увидел ее сразу же, как только встал с постели, но так никогда и не узнал, кто оставил следы. — Он прочистил горло, отпил воды из фляги и посмотрел себе под ноги. — Тот мальчишка давно женат. У него семь чудесных детей.

— Эх, а у нас нет ничего похожего, — произнес Кили печально. — Само собой, гномы проводят Лунную церемонию примерно в это же время года, но это серьезное событие, там нет места ни смеху, ни веселью.

— О, а вот неделя Йоля — это сплошной веселый праздник! — сказал Бильбо, тотчас просветлев. — Мы катаемся на коньках и санках, а еще есть танцы и игры: и прятки c обманками, и пятнашки, и споймай-дракон, и брось-башмак, и свинка-цап-за-щетинку… — глаза Фили и Кили расширились от восторга, а Балин и Двалин явно держались из последних сил, чтобы не рассмеяться. Торин же, напротив, подозрительно сощурил глаза и слушал рассказ с крайне серьезным выражением лица, словно боялся, что его сейчас попросят рассказать правила свинки-щетинки. — А еще мы поем традиционные гимны и песни, славящие Ярндо...

— Ярндо? — вежливо переспросил Балин. В его глазах плясали искры живого интереса.

— О, вы никогда не слышали про Ярндо? — Бильбо понял, что теперь и вправду удивлен. — Я-то был уверен, что все знают эту историю. В конце концов, именно ему посвящен Звездный фестиваль. — Он хлопнул ладонями по бедрам и потрясенно покачал головой, разглядев непонимание на лицах гномов. Выдержав небольшую паузу, он с выражением продекламировал: — Во времена Большой засухи Ярндо построил корабль из серебристой березы и отправился в нем на Заокраинный запад, в Землю изобилия, где умолял Прекрасный народ смилостивиться над людьми. И они прониклись состраданием, и заполнили корабль самой лучшей едой: апельсинами и хлебом, и сидром, и ирисом, — и отполировали его до блеска, так что он сверкал в темноте подобно куску серебра, и прочитали над ним заклинания, и с тех пор корабль Ярндо плывет по небу, став Утренней звездой. И с тех времен в последний день Йоля мы дарим друг другу звезды во имя любви и милосердия, и благодарим за изобилие и радость в наших жизнях. — Сощурившись, он посмотрел на Торина. — Ну и чего в этом смешного?

Плечи Торина вздрагивали от порывов смеха, но лицо оставалось серьезным, хоть и было очевидно, что сохранить невозмутимое выражение стоило ему немалых усилий.

— Судя по всему, у вашей истории про Ярндо есть первоисточник… в кое-каких эльфийских сказаниях. Но апельсинов и ириса там точно не было, это оригинальная хоббитская придумка.

— А по-моему, это очень мило, — вздохнул Кили.

— Как ты думаешь, мы сможем остаться в Шире на всю Йольскую неделю? — спросил Фили, одарив дядю многозначительным взглядом.

— Нам надо торопиться, — проворчал Торин. — Но... Мглистые горы какое-то время будут непроходимыми, поэтому ничего не изменится, если мы задержимся в Шире на несколько дней, — добавил он поспешно.

Фили и Кили завизжали от восторга, а Бильбо задумался над тем, как соседи отреагируют на пятерых гномов, что свалятся на них в самый Йоль как снег на голову.

Его внутренний Бэггинс был в ужасе от одной только мысли, но другая часть — должно быть, внутренний Тук — была на удивление довольна собой.

* * *

— Бильбо, как думаешь, нам еще долго осталось? — спросил Двалин.

— Мы уже почти добрались до Сарнского брода, как только пересечем Брендивайн, окажемся в Шире. После этого нам понадобится еще примерно полдня, чтобы добраться до Хоббитона, а оттуда до Бэг Энда рукой подать. 

Двалин бросил осторожный взгляд на запад. 

— Что-то не нравится мне, как выглядят эти облака.

Балин покрепче сжал поводья и нахмурился.

— Кости ноют, точно надвигается буря.

— Значит, нужно не дать ей нас нагнать, — отрезал Торин.

Но совсем скоро поднялся ветер, и первые снежинки закружились возле отряда. К тому времени, когда они перешли Брендивайн, тонкий слой снега уже покрыл землю, а ветер завывал так громко, что никто не мог разобрать и слова.

— Я знаю дорогу! — прокричал Бильбо что есть мочи. — Следуйте за мной! 

Снег припорошил волосы и бороду Торина; он кивнул и подал знак рукой остальным гномам. 

Отряд медленно продвигался дальше вглубь Шира.

Несколько часов спустя Бильбо понял, что эта буря могла сравниться с непогодой во время Жестокой зимы: Фиалка пробивалась через растущие сугробы со стоическим терпением, но к тому времени, когда слева завиднелся Харвудский лес, призрачный в сумраке метели, снег доходил пони до колен. Совсем недалеко в Пинкапе был трактир, «Багряное веретено», но Бильбо было до ужаса обидно останавливаться так близко к дому, поэтому он упрямо вел отряд вперед. Его сердце неистово заходилось всякий раз, когда знакомые ориентиры мелькали в густом снегу: великий старый дуб возле фермы Смоллборо, Байуотерский пруд , Праздничное дерево, и — наконец-то! — маленькая зеленая дверь, занесенная снегом.

— Мы дома! — воскликнул он, перекрикивая ветер, спрыгнул с пони и ринулся через сугробы к двери, такой любимой и родной. 

Дверь раскрылась и вместе с Бильбо пропустила внутрь изрядную гору снега. Бильбо недовольно цокнул, но слишком уж сильно хотел поскорее разжечь огонь в камине, чтобы переживать из-за лужи, которая растекалась на его замечательном чистом полу. Мебель покрывал изрядный слой пыли, но в остальном в норе царил идеальный порядок, словно ее покинули всего лишь несколько дней назад — а сколько месяцев прошло, четыре? Он сложил в камин поленья и растопку, и совсем скоро гостиную озарили первые искры.

— Это должно помочь, — сказал он, стуча зубами.

Гномы по-прежнему стояли у входа и осматривались, снег медленно таял у них на плащах. 

— Скорее снимайте мокрые вещи! — воскликнул Бильбо. — Совсем не дело простыть на Йоль!

Они медленно вошли в нору и со смесью осторожности и любопытства разглядывали уютное убранство, пока Бильбо возился с промокшими плащами.

— Подождите немного, я вынесу еды из кладовой — никаких деликатесов, но там точно осталось немного сушеных фруктов и джема, которыми можно подсластить дорожный хлеб. Этого нам хватит, чтобы переждать бурю. И чай! Конечно же, мы… в чем дело?

Торин по-прежнему стоял на пороге и всматривался в дом, на его лице застыло нечитаемое выражение.

— Просто я… никогда не думал, что мне доведется увидеть, что скрывается за этой дверью.

— Ну, вот и довелось. И да, мой дом — твой дом до тех пор, пока ты этого хочешь, — он почувствовал, как раскраснелся, и мог только надеяться, что Торин этого не заметил.

Торин медленно кивнул. Он не улыбался, но в его глазах была спокойная уверенность, от которой Бильбо почувствовал одновременно удовлетворение и беспокойство.

— Добро пожаловать домой, Бильбо, — наконец произнес он и вошел в Бэг Энд.


	25. Глава 25

Бильбо отодвинул тарелку и вздохнул, удовлетворенно погладив живот. Мед и джем существенно улучшали вкус галет, по его мнению.

Двалин промокнул хлебом каплю джема, упавшую на столешницу, а Фили слизывал мед с пальцев. Балин перебрался в кресло у камина и читал книгу по истории Шира. Огонь хорошо разгорелся, хоть пламя и трепетало всякий раз, когда в трубе раздавался свист бушующего ветра, но в Бэг Энд наконец вернулись уют и спокойствие. 

— Фили, Кили, вымойте тарелки, — скомандовал Торин. — И не жонглировать, — он добавил, когда братья вскочили на ночи.

— Да, дядя, — ответили они печально. 

Пока они шумно спорили о том, кто будет мыть, а кто вытирать тарелки, Бильбо незаметно выскользнул в кладовую и вскоре вернулся с двумя бутылками в одной руке и штопором в другой. 

— Насколько я могу судить, сегодня первый день Йоля. В Шире существует давняя традиция выпивать бокал красного, отмечая начало праздничной недели. — Он откупорил вино — услышав хлопок, Фили и Кили прискакали из кухни, словно по заклинанию — и разлил его по бокалам, вторым-лучшим в шкафу («это совсем не повод для _глупого_ риска», — рассудил он).

— За Йольские звезды, — произнес он торжественно, когда все подняли бокалы, — и за хорошую еду и лучших друзей, за уют и безопасность.

Все чокнулись и выпили до дна.

— Ох и хорошо же вновь оказаться дома, смею заметить, — вздохнул Бильбо, освежая бокалы. — И за...

Дверь распахнулась, и в ней показалась запорошенная снегом фигура — в каждой руке она сжимала по кинжалу.

— Именем Ширрифов, никому не двигаться и назваться по имени! — Стоявшая на пороге хоббитянка моргнула, увидев Бильбо, и ее воинственный взгляд сменился удивленным. — Мистер, Бэггинс, это действительно вы?

— О, Фрезия! — Бильбо просиял при виде нежданной гостьи. — Как я рад тебя видеть! Но мой дом не нуждается в защите, премного благодарен. — Он поспешил встать, провел ее внутрь и поскорее закрыл входную дверь, за которой ревела метель. — Дорогая, ты же не откажешься от бокала вина? Патрулировать улицы в такую погоду, должно быть, работа не из приятных.

— Я увидела дым из трубы и подумала… но где же вы  _ пропадали _ , мистер Бэггинс? — хоббитянка таращилась на гномов широкими от любопытства глазами.

— Я… ну… тут и там, — рассмеялся Бильбо, всунув бокал ей в руку. — Ну, знаете, ездил туда-сюда.

— Мы думали, что вы погибли! — Фрезия залпом осушила бокал и закашлялась. — Эти Саквилль-Бэггинсы, они...

— Ой, мамочки, давайте не говорить в Йольскую неделю об этих ужасах. Позвольте лучше представить вас моим друзьям. Это Торин, Балин, Двалин, Фили и Кили.

Когда пятеро гномов отвесили глубокие поклоны и хором прокричали  « К вашим услугам! » , Фрезия раскраснелась от смущения и заулыбалась.

— Ох, с интересом послушаю историю ваших путешествий когда-нибудь в другой раз, — она произнесла, когда Бильбо попытался вновь наполнить ее бокал. — А теперь мне нужно продолжить дозор и всем рассказать, что вы вернулись! — Если судить по ее хитрой улыбке, она уже предвкушала реакцию соседей на новости о появлении Бильбо и о его странных посетителях.

— Весь Хоббитон будет знать о вас к завтрашнему утру, — сказал Бильбо, поворачиваясь к гостям. — Ширские сплетни — самый надежный способ передачи сообщений во всем Средиземье.

— У тебе есть еще вино? — Двалин поднял вторую бутылку, уже пустую, и Бильбо принес еще две из погреба.

Вскоре все расслабились, по телам разлилось приятное тепло; Кили упорно примерял одну из кружевных салфеток в качестве головного убора, но в остальном разрушения оказались минимальными.

— Я думаю, пора и на боковую, — сказал Бильбо, поднявшись с кресла, когда очертания комнаты стали подозрительно расплывчатыми. — Как же вас расположить… Балин и Двалин улягутся в комнате для гостей, Фили и Кили в свободной комнате, и…

— Это твоя спальня? — донесся голос Фили откуда-то из дальнего угла норы. — Какая она большая и уютная. Мы оставим там дядины вещи, он ляжет на полу.

— Ой, ну я не думаю, — Бильбо поспешил в свою комнату, но обнаружил, что спальный мешок Торина уже аккуратно расстелен. Он недоуменно моргнул.

— Я буду спать в библиотеке, — произнес Торин где-то у него за спиной.

— Что за ерунда! — воскликнул Бильбо. Его разморило, ужасно хотелось спать, и он не нежился в своей собственной постели почти четверть года, а поэтому совсем не хотел тратить время на пустые обсуждения того, кому где лечь. — Ты храпишь тише любого другого гнома в вашей компании, и, к тому же, Фили прав, места тут предостаточно. 

Он с опаской поднял покрывало — к его облегчению, никакие мыши не свили гнезд под одеялом — и разделся до нижнего белья. Он слышал, как Торин раздевается где-то позади, и ощутил, как лицо вновь заливает жар, но на это раз дело было вовсе не в вине.  « Бэггинс, не будь таким глупцом! — приказал он себе сурово.  —  Вы месяцами спали спина к спине! » И это, конечно, было чистой правдой, но ведь совсем другое дело, когда Торин находится в его доме,  _ в его спальн _ е...

— Возможно, завтра нам даже удастся посмотреть Хоббитон, — сказал он в полудреме, чтобы сменить тему. — Кажется, метель почти стихла.

— Наверное, ты прав, — ответил Торин. В его голосе проступили задумчивые нотки, которые явно указывали, что мысли его блуждали где-то далеко отсюда; но эта отрешенность не казалась зловещей, как в те долгие, страшные дни, когда они шли вниз по Андуину. Напротив, слова звучали тепло и уютно, — Бильбо мог бы даже сказать, что счастливо, но неожиданно понял, что никогда раньше не слышал счастливого Торина, а потому и сравнить ему не с чем.

Он уснул, размышляя.

* * *

Хоббит, стоявший за стойкой, удивленно моргнул, когда дверь его бакалейной лавки распахнулась, и на пороге появились шесть запорошенных снегом фигур.

— Вилли! — воскликнул Бильбо. — Я и не надеялся, что ты откроешься сразу же после этой метели.

— Бильбо, ты ли это? Я слышал, что ты вновь объявился, — сказал бакалейщик, — и привел с собой компанию. — Он осмотрел гномов с любопытством, которое, конечно, не дотягивало до враждебного, но еще дальше отстояло от дружелюбного.

— Да, да. Вимание, это Виллибальд Болджер, муж моей двоюродной кузины. Вилли, это мои друзья с Востока, — он поименно представил гномов, каждый из них вежливо кивнул, услышав свое имя.

— Ну что же, хмм, — произнес Виллибальд. — Чем могу быть полезен?

— Я бы хотел купить ваш фиалковый чай, — сказал Торин.

— Разумеется, господин. Такой чай вам не найти нигде, кроме Шира. — Он потянулся за упаковкой на верхней полке. — И сколько чая вы хотите?

— Весь.

Пока ошеломленный Виллибальд заполнял их сумки упаковками с чаем, Бильбо поинтересовался, нет ли вестей о том, когда дорога на восток снова станет проходимой.

— После эдакой бури? Ширриф Стонкро говорит, что ждать придется не меньше недели.

С той стороны, где стоял Кили, донесся приглушенный восторженный возглас, но юный гном молниеносно вернулся к созерцанию мешков картошки, когда Торин бросил на него суровый взгляд.

Загрузив сумки доверху, они вышли из бакалейной лавки на ослепительное морозное солнце. Бильбо попытался пройти по сверкающим белоснежным сугробам, но быстро сдался, позволив Двалину прокладывать путь в снегу подобно кораблю, рассекающему высокие волны.

—…а еще я купил сидра — в него мы добавим пряностей — и несколько еловых веток — их мы повесим над дверью, чтобы все знали, что мы дома и празднуем. Разумеется, сейчас уже слишком поздно искать правильное полено для свечей, но, по крайней мере, у нас будет, чем согреть псаломщиков.

Он провел их по Хоббитону: мимо ратуши, мельницы, стойла. Маленькая аккуратная кузня рядом с конюшней вызвала у Торина живейший интерес: он настоял, чтобы кузнец показал ему все инструменты до единого, не обращая никакого внимания разыгравшйся снаружи бой на снежках, в который его спутники вступили с поразительным воодушевлением.

— Кузня небольшая, но вполне приемлемая, — объявил Торин, присоединяясь к остальным.

— Рад твоему одобрению, — выдохнул запыхавшийся Бильбо, и, улучив момент, спрятался за широкой спиной. Он раскраснелся от мороза, а в волосах блестели снежинки.

— Бильбо Бэггинс! — прокричала с порога седая хоббитянка в лавандовом платье. — Поди-ка сюда, дитятко, и дай на тебя посмотреть!

— Тетя Бельба! — Бильбо начал пробираться к ее дому, гномы последовали за ним. — Внимание, это моя тетя, Бельба Болджер.

— Болджер? — вежливо переспросил Балин. — Должно быть, вы родственница бакалейщика.

Она ненадолго задумалась.

— Разумеется! Да, Вилли — сын троюродного брата моего дражайшего покойного супруга. — Она хмыкнула и улыбнулась Балину. — Господин гном, я уверена, что вы никогда в жизни нас всех не упомните.

Балин улыбнулся ей в ответ и отвесил поклон настолько низкий, что кончик его бороды окунулся в снег.

— Я уверен, что никогда не забуду такую очаровательную юную леди как вы. 

— Ой, мама! — сказала вдовушка Болджер, которой на тот момент было не меньше восьмидесяти, и залилась розовым. — Что же, Бильбо, я слышала, что у тебя гостят какие-то странные личности, но, на мой взгляд, они все весьма милы.

Именно этот момент выбрал Фили для того, чтобы сунуть пригоршню снега Кили за шиворот, но тетя Бельба была настроена не заметить проказы юных гномов, возившихся в снегу. Двалин передразнивал Балина остаток экскурсии, но Балин лишь улыбался в ответ.

Когда они вернулись в Бэг Энд, Бильбо принялся распаковывать сумки.

— Картошка, говядина, морковь, молоко, немного вкусного овечьего сыра, масло... О, сегодня я приготовлю пастуший пирог! 

Он направил Фили и Кили крепить еловые ветки к входной двери атласной лентой красного цвета. 

— Балин, Двалин, вы не могли бы разложить мешочки с сушеной лавандой по ящикам и шкафам? — Когда гномы с подозрением принюхались к пакетам, он пояснил: — Лаванда уберет затхлый запах с одежды. 

Когда все разошлись по делам, он замурлыкал себе под нос какую-то песню про звезды и корабли, и Торин вдруг ощутил себя угловатым и неуклюжим в аккуратной маленькой кухне. 

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

— Просто составь мне компанию. И можешь почистить картошку.

Торин приступил к задаче с необычайной сосредоточенностью. Он вспомнил, с каким подозрением косился бакалейщик, как нервничал конюший, и ощутил, как в душе поднимается волна злого раздражения. И о чем он только думал? Гномам не место в Шире, и, задерживаясь в гостях у Бильбо, они лишь сильнее вредили его репутации в этом защищенном, тесном мирке. Они должны уйти как можно скорее — плевать на состояние дорог, все равно Бильбо больше не захочет с ними путешествовать — теперь, когда он вернулся домой, в теплый, безопасный, уютный...

Его мрачный настрой прервал Кили, который ворвался в кухню, размахивая стопкой бумаг.

— Бильбо, тебе пришла почта! — провозгласил он.

Бильбо сорвал печать с первого письма и удивленно уставился на содержимое.

— Да ладно, — произнес он без выражения.

Не сдержав любопытства, Торин встал у Бильбо за плечом и прочитал текст, написанный густой коричневой тушью на плотной бумаге.

«_Дорогой Мистер Бэггинс_»  — гласили изящные буквы, —  «_Прошу извинить нас за позднее приглашение на Туковский Йольский бал, нарушение этикета связано с вашим затянувшимся отсутствием. Мы будем безмерно рады увидеть вас в Великих смиалах, и хотим также пригласить на праздник ваших гостей. Миссис Бельба Болджер ручается за их манеры, и коль скоро моя любимая учительница грамматики нашла их достаточно благовоспитанными, я могу быть уверена, что их общество станет приятным дополнением торжества._

_ Искренне ваша, _

_ Цитрина Тук _» 

— Йольский бал в Тукборо — это одно из главных событий года. И нас всех пригласили! — Он схватил еще одно письмо. — О, а вот и приглашение на игры в Брэндихолл, а Джаго Боффин зовет нас кататься на коньках в Байуотере...— он посмотрел на Торина сверкающими глазами. — Что же, судя по всему, вы, гномы, безумно популярны. Этот Йоль обещает стать самым богатым на развлечения на моей памяти, — он весело хмыкнул. Но через миг хитрое выражение на его лице сменила гримаса настолько непередаваемого ужаса, что Торин даже подскочил на ноги от неожиданности. — Мама дорогая, у вас ведь нет жилетов! Вас нужно отвести к портному — немедленно, нельзя терять ни минуты! Вам понадобятся жилетки и подтяжки и, возможно, красивые шейные платки…

Он вытолкал их из Бэг Энда, шипя, как наседка на растерянных цыплят, и Торин осознал, что момент, когда можно было незаметно ускользнуть из Шира, безнадежно утерян. Нравится это ему или нет, но они остаются на Йоль и Звездный фестиваль, хочется ему или нет, но отныне они стали частью жизни Бильбо. 

Пока Бильбо вел их к портному, как пастух стадо овец, болтая про галстуки, запонки и воротнички, Торин не мог не признать, что эта мысль ему нравится намного больше, чем он когда-либо мог себе представить.


	26. Глава 26

— …а потом повернуть направо, развернуться и снова отступить.

Расстеленный на обеденном столе лист бумаги был испещрен крестиками, кругами и линиями, Торин провел очередную стрелку от одного из жирных кружков и кивнул.

— А потом? — Фили и Кили склонились над столом, у них на лбу пролегли тревожные складки. Балин жевал кончик карандаша, и даже Двалин казался взволнованным.

— А после этого, насколько я понимаю, необходимо повернуть налево и перейти в наступление, чтобы вновь столкнуться с противоположной стороной в центре поля, вот здесь. — Перо Торина проделало дырку в бумаге, и он нахмурившись посмотрел на испачканную поверхность. — И ни тени сомнения, вы меня поняли?

— Да, дядя!

— Что это у вас такое? — спросил Бильбо, без предупреждения посмотрев на листок из-за спины Двалина. Гномы вскочили от неожиданности. — Извиняюсь. Но когда я нахожусь в своем собственном доме, это не считается  « подглядыванием » .

— Разумеется, нет, — подтвердил Торин. — Мы обсуждали… стратегию.

— А это разве не танцевальные движения?

Фили прочистил горло.

— Фрезия сказала, что вечером будут танцы. Она показала дяде основные движения, а он учит нас. 

Бильбо посмотрел на Торина, который изучал схему сосредоточенно сощуренными глазами.

— Это намного проще показать, чем объяснить на бумаге.

Не успел он закончить фразу, как Фили и Кили отодвинули стол в край комнаты, расчищая пространство.

— Показывай!

Бильбо рассмеялся.

— Я не лучший танцор в Шире, скорее наоборот. Но, так и быть, попробую научить вас основным шагам. Танец начинается с того, что все выстраиваются в два ряда друг напротив друга — линию Заката и линию Рассвета, и чтобы решить, куда именно, мы тянем жребий. — Он разделил гномов на два ряда по три. — Разумеется, Рассвет делает первый шаг; ступайте вперед вот так, а потом...

После получаса вращений и оттоптанных ступней гномы выглядели выдохшимися, раскрасневшимися, но довольными.

— Вы справитесь, — объявил Бильбо, вытирая выступившие от смеха слезы. Потом посмотрел на часы и поспешно привел себя в порядок. — О, нам пора бежать к портной! Она же сказала, что ваша одежда должна быть готова. Жаль, что мы не успеем заказать еще и визитные карточки, но нам повезло хотя бы с тем, что мисс Розамунда согласилась на срочную работу.

Он продолжил счастливо болтать, выпроваживая их обратно на мороз, но Торин по-прежнему прокручивал в голове схемы шагов танца, словно те были планами сражений.

* * *

Торин дотошно рассматривал себя в зеркало у Бильбо в спальне. Темно-серый камзол и брюки были безупречно скроены, а сапфирового цвета жилет хоть и оказался немного тесноват в талии, но в остальном сидел хорошо. Кажется, ему даже удалось правильно повязать бледно-серый кусок ткани, который Бильбо назвал  « шейным платком » ; по крайней мере, Торин старательно следовал инструкции портнихи. Слава Махалу, серые шелковые перчатки нигде не жали. И все же… скорчив недовольное лицо, он перевязал непослушные черные волосы голубыми лентами, которые портниха вручила вместе с одеждой, и перебросил их за спину. Теперь волосы свисали длинным хвостом, который... по крайней мере, не так выбивался из образа — он заключил, в последний раз бросив на себя придирчивый взгляд, и направился в гостиную.

При виде развернувшейся в гостиной сцены он едва не уронил челюсть.

— Во имя Дуриновой бороды, что это такое?!

Фили и Кили отсалютовали оскорбительными предметами и водрузили их обратно на головы.

— Дядя, это же самые модные шляпы во всем Шире! — провозгласил Кили. — Их носят все юные хоббиты.

— Вы выглядите по-дурацки, — проворчал Торин. — Пообещай мне, что хоть ты такую не наденешь! — обратился он к Балину, нарядившемуся в костюм из красно-коричневой шерсти и жилет кремового цвета.

— Даже не подумаю, — ответил Балин, хитро подмигнув.

— О! — раздался голос где-то позади. — Вы все выглядите отлично. На самом деле замечательно. — Бильбо улыбался ему, поправляя лацканы темно-зеленого пиджака, и в целом выглядел весьма довольным собой. — А теперь слушайте меня внимательно: просто повторяйте вслед за мной, и не успеете моргнуть и глазом, как станете почетными хоббитами.

* * *

Торин нехотя признался самому себе: вечер протекал намного лучше, чем он ожидал. Разумеется, не обошлось без мелких недоразумений: очевидно, сморкаться на публике у хоббитов считалось неприличным, но Торин не понимал, откуда Кили мог это знать; а Двалин ухитрился оскорбить какую-то хоббитянку совершенно естественным комплиментом.

— К счастью, он выбрал Лобелию, чтобы поупражняться в любезностях, — прошептал Бильбо, когда она в гневе удалилась. — И, сказать по правде, всем совершенно плевать, обижается ли Лобелия Саквилль-Бэггинс.

Но, за исключением небольших шероховатостей, все шло довольно гладко, и весь честной народ Шира явно пришел к выводу, что таким  « ярким и занимательным личностям » (так выразилась Цитрина Тук) позволено быть своеобразными.

Так Торин оказался в углу главного зала Великих Смиалов с чашкой пряного сидра в руке. У его на глазах юные хоббиты самого различного вида и характера беззастенчиво заигрывали с Фили и Кили. Двалин что-то оживленно обсуждал с одним из музыкантов, который отправился передохнуть, а вот Балин — Торин даже моргнул от неожиданности! — был увлечен беседой с вдовушкой Болджер. Бильбо рассказывал историю их приключений хоббитятам, которые окружили его со всех сторон и смотрели восхищенными глазами. По выразительным жестам Торин догадался, что он как раз дошел до того момента, когда скелет из Форноста стащил матушкин зонтик. 

Насколько он мог судить, все его спутники отлично проводили время. Торин отпил немного сидра и постарался казаться скорее царственным и равнодушным, чем неловким и нелюдимым. 

Если судить по тому, что к нему никто так и не подошел, план сработал. Вот и хорошо.

Да. Просто превосходно. 

Неожиданно раздался повелительный хлопок, и гул голосов стих. Адалгрим Тук, муж Цитрины, вышел вперед. 

— Если все уже достаточно наелись…

— Никогда! — раздался тихий выкрик из толпы, и вса в зале расхохотались.

— …и расслабились, и подвыпили, то пришло время танцев! — Под грохот аплодисментов Адалгрим указал рукой в том направлении, где Цитрина держала в руках корзинку, полную листков бумаги. — Время тянуть жребий и разбиваться на ряды!

По нетерпеливому возбуждению и смешкам юных хоббитов Торин догадался, что было жизненно важно вытянуть бумажку в ряду, противоположном ряду объекта воздыханий, потому что те, кто оказывались в одной линии, никогда не встречались в танце. Розовощекий паренек с соломенного цвета волосами пытался незаметно подсмотреть, какую бумажку вытянул Кили, а другие сообщали о своих успехах либо визжа от восторга, либо разочарованно надув губы. Торин сделал еще один глоток сидра, и...

…корзина с бумажками возникла прямо у него перед носом.

— А вы не планируете к нам присоединиться, мистер Торин? — провозгласила Цитрина Тук, протянув ему корзину.

— Я… — Торин судорожно смотрел по сторонам в поисках хоть кого-то, способного объяснить хозяйке вечеринки, что наследник трона Эребора — известный брюзга и ворчун, который не участвует в настолько легкомысленных занятиях. Но вокруг не оказалось ни единой подходящей кандидатуры. — Я благодарю вас, — произнес он и вытянул жребий.

— Ты Закат! — Бильбо оказался рядом безо всякого предупреждения. — А я вытащил Рассвет, — добавил он, привстав на цыпочки и улыбаясь.

— Надеюсь, я случайно не оттопчу кому-нибудь ноги, — сказал Торин, когда Бильбо ухватил его под локоть и потащил в центр зала.

— Это невозможно. У нас очень крепкие ступни.

Торин с выражением прочистил горло.

— Обычно в этом случае говорят что-то вроде:  « Разумеется, ты достаточно хорошо танцуешь, чтобы не наступать партнерам на ноги » , а не:  « Не стоит волноваться, нам больно не будет » .

Бильбо рассмеялся.

— Мой принц, вы и без того достаточно горделивы. Дополнительно оберегать ваши чувства — это уже слишком, — произнес Бильбо, протиснув его на место в правильном ряду. Отпустив руку Торина, он наклонился и прошептал: — Между прочим, сегодня ты выглядишь особенно привлекательно.

Потом он занял место в другом конце противоположного ряда и сморщил уголки глаз. Торин застыл на месте полностью огорошенный: как тем, что его назвали  « мой принц » , так и тем, что Бильбо Бэггинс считал его симпатичным.

Первые звуки скрипки и барабана едва не застали его врасплох, но он успел поклониться сияющей Цитрине и начать танец так же отважно, как иные вступают на поле боя. 

Они крутились и вертелись, и Торин соприкоснулся кончиками пальцев с пальцами Цитрины, когда они в последний раз закружились и сменили партнеров. Он сомкнул руки со следующим танцором, который оказался юной хоббитянкой, хихикавшей все время, пока они вращались в танце. Воздух гудел от кокетливой болтовни и заигрываний, танец явно был лишь предлогом сблизиться с возлюбленными, обменяться комплиментами и легкими прикосновениями.

От Бильбо его отделяли шесть танцоров.

Кили шел следующим: было заметно, как он шевелит губами, проговаривая последовательность движений.

— Расслабься, — прошипел Торин, когда они встретились посередине, и Кили бросил на него недовольный взгляд.

— Кто бы говорил, ты само воплощение спокойной расслабленности, — пробормотал Кили, когда они соприкоснулись пальцами. Он свернул не туда, столкнулся с Торином, и прорычал еле слышное ругательство на кхуздуле перед тем, как Торина снова унесло волной.

До Бильбо осталось четверо.

Еще две смены партнеров, и Торин уже достаточно расслабился, чтобы выдавить из себя подобие улыбки и кивнуть партнеру.

Бильбо был следующим.

— Да ты и сам сегодня выглядишь весьма неплохо, — поделился Торин наблюдением как бы невзначай, словно просто-напросто подхватил оборванную нить разговора, а не репетировал эту фразу последние пять минут.

Прикоснуться кончиками пальцев. Потом ладонями. Развернуться. 

— Очень мило с твоей стороны обратить на это внимание, — ответил Бильбо, когда они снова приблизились друг к другу.

Развернуться и отступить назад. Взять за руку.

Торин неожиданно осознал, что не заготовил ответной фразы, а потому просто смотрел на улыбку Бильбо. Он споткнулся и лишь с трудом заставил себя продолжить движение.

— Не особенно, — он успел выпалить перед тем, как пришло время сменить партнеров.

Он провел остаток танца, гадая, что же, во имя Дурина, только что сказал.  « _ Это было не особенно мило с его стороны? Он не особенно успел рассмотреть наряд? _ » Краем глаза Торин заметил недоуменное выражение на лице у Бильбо и мог лишь надеяться, что его болтовня не оскорбила полурослика.

« _ Торин, держи себя в руках _ » _ , _ строго приказал он самому себе.  « _ Ты принц и наследник престола, ученый муж и воин. Ты не потерпишь поражения в простом деревенском танце! _ »

Когда мелодия оборвалась, танец взорвался смехом и веселой болтовней. Торин наблюдал, как Бильбо, раскрасневшийся и горячий после изматывающей пляски, о чем-то непринужденно перешучивался с юной хоббитянкой, — он явно был в своей стихии. Бильбо посмотрел за плечо девушки, встретился с Торином взглядом и подмигнул.

Торин поспешил к выходу.

Кто-то легонько потянул его за кончик косы. Он развернулся и увидел Балина, державшего в руке прядь, перевязанную бледно-голубой лентой.

— И куда это ты собрался? — спросил Балин. — О, даже не пробуй отнекиваться, я прекрасно знаю, как именно ты выглядишь, когда ищешь пути отступления.

— Все здесь слишком суетливые и хрупкие, я боюсь что-нибудь сломать, — пробурчал Торин. — Я иду в кузню. 

— В кузню? — Балин недоуменно нахмурился. — В парадной одежде?

— Я тебя умоляю. Разумеется, я сначала переоденусь. У меня появилось срочное дело. Передай, пожалуйста, Бильбо, что я вернусь поздно.

— Хорошо, но...

Торин не стал дожидаться ответа. Он извинился перед Цитриной Тук с вежливым поклоном, который, как он надеялся, хоть немного сгладит неучтивость, и сбежал в ледяную ночь под бриллиантовыми звездами.

* * *

— Мисс Розамунда очень сожалеет, но никак не сможет сшить тебе еще одну жилетку до конца Йоля, — сказал Бильбо расстроенному Фили. — У нее не осталось ни ткани, ни времени: очевидно, в этот Звездный фестиваль у молодежи особенно популярны поделки из золотой парчи, а потому она каждый день проводит курсы кройки и шитья. Золотая ткань, подумать только! — Бильбо хмыкнул. — В мое время всех устраивала обычная бумага, и...

Распахнулась входная дверь, и вошел Торин, принеся с собой холодный ветер и изрядное количество снега.

— Опять снегопад, — объявил он, словно бы делился какой-то неожиданной новостью. — Если так пойдет и дальше, мы никогда не сможем выбраться из Шира. — Он плюхнулся в кресло перед камином напротив Бильбо; дерево отозвалось недовольным скрипом.

Бильбо поднял подбородок.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что жизнь здесь слишком утомительна для такой сложной и утонченной натуры, как ты, но ты мог бы не демонстрировать столь явно, как сильно тебе хочется сбежать.

Торин исподлобья на него посмотрел. 

— А ты мог бы не быть таким обидчивым. Шир — довольно приятное местечко. Но мне необходимо вернуться в Эребор так быстро, как только возможно. — Он почесал бороду черными от копоти руками.

— Да ты же целиком покрыт сажей, — Бильбо сморщил нос. — Ты снова был в кузнице; и почему только ты там все время пропадаешь? — Но Торин не признавался, сколько бы племянники его не доставали, а Балин не бросал заинтересованных взглядов. — Ты только посмотри на себя... посмотри на свои волосы, да ты сейчас всю обивку черным измажешь! — Он раздраженно цокнул языком, и Торин развернулся, чтобы увидеть черные разводы на бежевой ткани. — Ну все, это последняя капля, — провозгласил он и схватил Торина за руку.

Уже совсем скоро Торин зашипел, отплевываясь, когда Бильбо окунул его головой в ванну, заполненную горячей водой.

— Я накипячу еще воды, и тогда ты вымоешься целиком, — хлопотал Бильбо. — Только посмотри на эту воду!

Торин удивленно моргнул при виде темно-серого цвета воды и поморщился, когда Бильбо принялся намыливать ему голову.

— Премного благодарен, но я и сам справлюсь с мытьем собственной головы, — пробурчал он.

— Не рассказывай мне сказок, — парировал Бильбо. — И как только тебе удается справляться с этой… гривой, я не понимаю. Ты мог бы по крайней мере перевязывать волосы за спиной, когда работаешь. Но все же, над чем именно ты сейчас трудишься? Это новое оружие? Или, быть может, роскошный чайник?

Торин хмыкнул. Хорошенько намылив волосы, он выплеснул на голову чистую теплую воду из чана поменьше.

— Да, мои волосы не из послушных, — ответил он на первый вопрос, подчеркнуто проигнорировав второй. — Возможно, мне стоит их обрезать и носить короткую стрижку на хоббитский манер.

У Бильбо отвисла челюсть.

— Не смей! — выпалил он, не подумав, и Торин одарил его непонятным взглядом из-под промокших волос. — Просто… просто без длинных волос это будешь уже не ты… вот и все. — Он схватил полотенце и принялся сушить волосы Торина, пропуская влажные пряди сквозь пальцы. — Я не расчесывал твои волосы с тех пор… с тех самых пор, как мы вышли из Кхазад-дума, — закончил он шепотом.

Убирая полотенце у Торина с головы, краем глаза Бильбо с удивлением заметил тень стыда, промелькнувшую у гнома на лице.

— Это работа прислуги, — сказал Торин. — Мне не следовало позволять тебе это делать.

— Меня мало волнуют подобные условности, — съехидничал Бильбо, чтобы скрыть замешательство. — Иди-ка сюда, упрямый гном, и я это докажу. — Он усадил Торина на стул, схватил гребень и принялся расчесывать спутанные пряди. — На завтрашний вечер запланировано катание на коньках, а в канун Звездного фестиваля будут исполнять Йольские гимны, — произнес он, распутав самые жуткие клубки.

— Что такое  « катание на коньках » ? — спросил Торин так, словно никогда раньше не слышал о подобном.

— О, это новомодное развлечение из Бри, тебе непременно должно понравиться — для него нужна обувь. Старики отказываются в этом участвовать, говорят, что не пристало хоббиту сковывать ступни, а вот дети от коньков в полном восторге. Разумеется, ты всегда можешь отказаться. Но ты не станешь обижать Боффинов, пренебрегая их приглашением, ведь правда?

Торин сонно хмыкнул.

— А что, пренебрегать обществом Боффинов особенно опасно?

— Ну, Боффины спокойнее, чем Брэндибаки, а ведь ты не снизошел до того, чтобы провести вечер в их компании. Ну и зря, между прочим. Там было очень весело! Ты бы только видел, как Кили играл в свинку-цап-за-щетинку.

— Там было слишком шумно. Но завтра я обязательно приду, тем более, в кузницу мне больше не нужно. 

— Вот и замечательно, — Бильбо в последний раз провел расческой по тяжелым, чистым волосам. Они пахли ромашковым мылом, и он с трудом удержался, чтобы не пригладить пряди пальцами вместо гребня. — Я уверен, что тебе понравится.

* * *

— Нет… мне… это… совсем… не… нравится… — отрывисто заявил Торин, величественно (и не умея остановиться!) проплывая мимо Бильбо и изо всех сил стараясь не вращать руками, как какой-то дурак. Да кому вообще могло прийти в голову привязывать лезвия к ногам и скользить на них по льду? Хоббиты безумные, все до единого.

Торин обернулся на звук пронзительного смеха и увидел хоббитов, скользивших по льду, выстроившись в длинную цепь с Двалином в хвосте. У него на глазах Двалин уперся коньками в лед, стараясь удержать равновесие, пока конец цепи выписывал вокруг него головокружительные круги, двигаясь все быстрее и быстрее, пока…

— Ой, мама… — Бильбо едва успел завизжать, прежде чем цепь разорвалась, и в него врезался маленький хоббитенок, отправив прямиком в сугроб на берегу. Торин ухитрился избежать столкновения с целой кучей хоббитов, беспорядочно разлетевшихся во все стороны, но не выдержал испытания ошалевшим от вращения Двалином, который схватил его за руку и уронил на лед вслед за собой.

— Мистер Двалин! Мистер Двалин! Можно, я следующий! — Кричал сонм мелких хоббитят.

— Кажется, ты пользуешься популярностью, — сказал Торин, приподнявшись, и Двалин застенчиво ему улыбнулся.

— Бильбо, ты в порядке? — воскликнул Двалин, с трудом продвигаясь к хоббиту, который до сих пор извлекал себя из сугроба.

— Все превосходно, спасибо, — ответил Бильбо, отряхиваясь от снега.

Кили и Фили были увлечены какой-то игрой с деревянным диском и палками с противоположной стороны пруда. Балин устранился от забав этого вечера, заявив, что не хотел бы переломать ненароком свои старые кости. Пока Торин не без труда поднимался на ноги, он не раз успел пожалеть, что не остался в Бэг Энде с ним за компанию.

Кто-то взял его под руку.

— Я и сам не очень-то умею кататься, — признался Бильбо. — Всегда предпочитал каштаны конькам. — Он оступился и замахал свободной рукой, пытаясь удержать равновесие. — Оу. Спасибо, что не дал мне упасть. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сделать круг вдоль пруда вместе со мной?

Торин не был уверен, кто из них на самом деле поддерживал другого. Но когда они присоединились к прочим парочкам, скользившим по льду, держась под руки, он был вынужден признать: кататься с Бильбо под боком и вправду оказалось намного проще. Они помогали друг другу балансировать? Или он просто прикладывал двойные усилия, чтобы не дать Бильбо упасть? И все же это вовсе не ощущалось как усилие.

Они завершили первый круг без происшествий, и Торин услышал, как Бильбо тихонько смеется у него под боком.

— О, я просто подумал, — ответил Бильбо на его вопросительный взгляд, — скажи мне кто-нибудь несколько месяцев назад, что гном, сбивший меня с ног в Бри, будет единственным, что удержит меня от падения сегодня, я бы рассмеялся ему прямо в лицо.

В памяти Торина на мгновение возник чумазый, заляпанный грязью и разъяренный хоббит, сидевший в луже на улице Бри, и он тоже захихикал. А затем с силой оттолкнулся от гладкой поверхности — и вот они снова неслись по льду, паря словно птицы, и, возможно, дело было попросту в том, что ему все давалось проще, когда Бильбо был рядом.

* * *

— Доброе утро! — нарушил тишину Бэг Энда возглас Бильбо. — И счастливого Звездного фестиваля!

Торин спрятал голову под подушку. 

— Еще даже не рассвет, — пробурчал он. Аналогичные жалобы, громогласно озвученные остальными гномами, эхом разносились по хоббичьей норе.

Бильбо схватил подушку и ударил ей Торина по голове.

— Звезда Ярндо исчезнет совсем скоро, нам надо выйти сейчас, чтобы успеть ее увидеть!

На ходу застегивая жакет, он поспешил ко входной двери и с силой ее распахнул.

— О! — На пороге красовалась аккуратная стопка упаковок: целый набор самых разнообразных золотых звезд для Фили и Кили и тарелка фигурного печенья от вдовушки Болджер, адресованная  « Мистеру Балину » . 

— Хм, — произнес Торин где-то у него за спиной. Он успел надеть куртку и сапоги и выглядел скорее проснувшимся. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы у тебя появился  _ дядя _ Балин?

— Ой, мама, — ответил Бильбо, немного покраснев. — Печенье не  _ настолько _ серьезный подарок. — Он положил свертки на стол, схватил плащ и набросил его на плечи. — Что, больше никто не хочет пойти посмотреть на звезды? — прокричал он. Из-за закрытых дверей раздался хор возмущенных голосов, и он пожал плечами. — Что же, потеря ваша.

Вместе с Торином он вышел в серебристую предрассветную мглу.

Даже в медленно светлеющем небе звезды выглядели ясными и прелестными, и только скрип сапог Торина по снегу нарушал приглушенное безмолвие.

На вершине невысокого холма Бильбо остановился.

— Вон там сияет звезда Ярндо, — произнес он и указал пальцем. Если смотреть оттуда, где они стояли, можно было подумать, что звезда венчает макушку огромной ели: хоть сейчас взбирайся на дерево и срывай ее с неба. Бильбо подумал, что эта картинка ему кажется смутно знакомой. Где же он мог ее видеть...

Точно, это ведь одно из видений, мелькавших в зеркале Галадриэли: утренняя звезда, сиявшая над верхушкой дерева. Он по-прежнему изумленно на нее смотрел, когда Торин прочистил горло. Бильбо перевел взгляд на него, и Торин повторил действие, раскрыл рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но так ничего и не произнес.

— Это тебе, — он наконец набрался смелости и достал из кармана маленький бархатный мешочек.

Когда Бильбо размотал завязки, что-то упало ему на ладонь, и слова вежливой благодарности оборвал изумленный вздох.

Это была изящная серебряная брошь, выполненная в технике филиграни. Каждый из мириада извивающихся хвостиков был инкрустирован драгоценным камнем. Их можно было бы принять за кусочки горного хрусталя, не будь они такими чистыми, а блеск - настолько глубоким.

Бильбо держал сверкающие алмазы в чаше ладоней и ощущал, как дрожат пальцы.

Он поднял взгляд на Торина. 

— Это же… я имею в виду… Ты… — Он понимал, что следующий вопрос будет бестактным, но ему было необходимо его задать, он должен был знать. — Это не… подарок для друга, ты ведь понимаешь?

— Я был внимателен, когда ты разъяснял хоббитские обычаи, — сказал Торин. Казалось, эта ситуация его забавляла. — Я понимаю, что это значит. — Он посмотрел на звезду, что запуталась в еловых ветках. — Клянусь, между нами ничего не изменится, и я больше никогда не буду поднимать эту тему, но ты… ты отрада моего сердца, и мне было важно тебе в этом признаться. Хотя бы на миг. — Он улыбнулся Бильбо едва заметной, немного вымученной улыбкой. — Бильбо, счастливого Звездного фестиваля.

— Стой. 

Торин опустил взгляд себе на руку: Бильбо схватил его за рукав, когда он развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Я просто хотел удостовериться, что ты и вправду понимаешь, что значит твой подарок, — сказал Бильбо. — Перед тем, как подарю тебе вот это. — Он достал из кармана маленькую бумажную звездочку, замысловато сложенную из серебряной фольги. — Это… ну, это тебе. 

Торин повернул ее из стороны в сторону кончиками пальцев, а потом положил на широкую ладонь. Он так долго смотрел на нее, не произнося ни слова, что Бильбо сорвался на лепет, лишь бы заполнить тишину.

— Разумеется, это всего лишь бумага, ткань в этом году  _ слишком _ модная, вырезать из дерева я не умею, а звезда из макраме наверняка вышла бы слишком странной, поэтому я остановился на бумаге… определенно не такой  _ долговечной _ как серебро и, эм, алмазы, но мне вполне понравился результат. Признаю, она вряд ли достойна принца, но... 

— Бильбо, — прошептал Торин. Его голос был очень низким, а глаза намного прекраснее, чем море. — Ты тараторишь. — Он легко коснулся бумажной звезды губами и положил ее в нагрудный карман прямо над сердцем. — Я буду хранить ее вечно.

— Ну что же. — Бильбо слегка привстал на цыпочки. Он понимал, что улыбается Торину как сумасшедший, но ему было все равно, да и самому Торину тоже. — Я рад, что с этим мы разобрались. — Он расстегнул деревянную брошь, на которую был застегнут плащ, и на ее место прикрепил подарок Торина, так сверкавший в лучах восходящего солнца, словно и вправду был звездой, потом посмотрел на Торина и прочистил горло. — Нам… не пора домой?

Так, бок о бок, они направились обратно в Бэг Энд под рассветным небом, а когда солнце взошло над горизонтом и залило заснеженные поля своим светом, Бильбо взял Торина за руку. Пальцы Торина крепко сжали его собственные, и, несмотря на мороз, Бильбо почувствовал, как жар пробирает его до самых пяток. 

Когда они вернулись, в Бэг Энде стояла настоящая суматоха, и если кто-то из гномов заметил, как Торин помог Бильбо снять плащ и смахнуть снежинки с волос, касаясь прядей чуть дольше, чем требовалось, или что на жакете Бильбо переливалась брошь, за которую можно было купить весь Бэг Энд целиком, то предпочел не акцентировать на этом внимание. Кили принес им по чашке горячего шоколада, Фили достал тарелку с мясом и сыром из кладовой, и все сели за стол, а потом все сели за стол; и, как, сияя от счастья, Бильбо признался, что это был лучший праздничный завтрак в его жизни. То есть не обязательно уточнять, что они приступили к еде.

Они убирали посуду, когда раздался стук в дверь. Балин открыл и увидел Фрезию Потт на пороге.

— Важные новости! — возвестила она. — Дорога в Бри снова проходима, и оттуда только что прибыла первая повозка. Но это не самое интересное, — добавила она с ликованием. — Самое интересное то, что сейчас в Бри остановилась целая группа гномов, которая направляется обратно в Эребор под синим знаменем с символом ворона. 

Фили и Кили мгновенно подскочили на ноги.

— Это матушка! — воскликнул Кили.


	27. Глава 27

— Нет, — сказал Бильбо, не оборачиваясь, когда услышал, как Торин вошел в спальню. Он достал из ящика льняную рубашку, аккуратно ее свернул и положил в побитый жизнью рюкзак.

— Что «нет»? 

— Нет, даже не начинай, — ответил Бильбо. Он упер руки в бока и понизил голос до комично преувеличенного рыка: — «Бильбо, нам предстоит долгая дорога, возможно даже опасная, и тебе лучше остаться здесь, в своей милой безопасной норе, а не ехать со мной». Я оказываюсь даже слушать.

— Да ты и раньше меня не слушал, — в ворчании Торина не слышалось раздражения. — Я уж точно не ожидаю, что ты изменишь привычке в данный момент.   
Билльбо моргнул.

— О. Тогда… почему ты не собираешься? — Он махнул в направлении спального мешка, который до сих пор аккуратно лежал на полу. — Ты слышал, что сказала обходчица Потт: дорога в Бри открыта! Там сейчас твоя сестра, и если мы надеемся ее нагнать, нельзя терять ни минуты.

— Я знаю. — Торин не шелохнулся, его взгляд бродил по комнате, останавливаясь то на лакированных деревянных ящиках, то на полосатом покрывале, то на маленьких стеклянных баночках на подоконнике. — Я знаю.

Бильбо отложил в сторону серебристо-серую жилетку, которую только что складывал, и пересек комнату, чтобы стать напротив Торина.

— Там была весна, — он произнес. Торин пристально на него посмотрел, и Бильбо прочистил горло. — Когда ты увидел Бэг Энд в зеркале Галадриэли, там был холм, покрытый цветами. — В приступе отваги он протянул руку к волосам Торина и обернул вокруг пальцев один вьющийся локон. — А это значит, что ты обязательно сюда вернешься. 

— Возможно, — произнес Торин с сомнением в голосе, но его взгляд просветлел. — Мне показалось, или я только что видел, как ты пакуешь свой лучший жилет?

— Ну, в конце концов, вполне может статься, что мне доведется увидеть короля, — Бильбо легонько потянул Торина за волосы. — Второй жилет в моем гардеробе был достаточно хорош для встречи с принцем, но наверняка не годится для знакомства с правителем Эребора. 

Хмурая гримаса на лице Торина была ничем не хуже улыбки. Он раскрыл рот, чтобы сострить в ответ, но…  
— Дядя! — Кили ворвался в комнату. Бильбо убрал руку у Торина с волос и отступил на шаг, но Торин положил ему на плечо тяжелую ладонь, не отпуская. Кили, кажется, ничего не заметил.

— Дядя, лошадей уже запрягли. Пора в путь!

— Что же, хорошо, — сказал Торин, когда его племянник снова выбежал из комнаты. Он скрутил спальный мешок, перевязал заплечную сумку и надел ее на плечо. — Я готов. 

— Ох, а ты быстро собираешься, — сказал Бильбо, схватив шейный платок цвета фуксии и воткнув его с краю рюкзака.

— Я тридцать лет провел в дороге, — сказал Торин, — а поэтому привык путешествовать налегке.

— Ну, пока у тебя есть чай, ты готов к путешествию. 

— Действительно, у меня есть все, что нужно, — произнес Торин, положив руку на сердце   
и отвесив неглубокий поклон.

Бильбо вспомнил о маленькой бумажной звезде, что лежала у Торина в нагрудном кармане, и ощутил, как краснеет. Он снял алмазную брошь с лацкана и положил обратно в бархатный мешочек, который отправил в рюкзак, легонько улыбнувшись Торину. 

— Ты не скажешь Кили, что я вот-вот спущусь? Прихвачу еще несколько вещей.

Когда Торин вышел из комнаты, он взял кольцо из матушкиной шкатулки и прицепил его к цепочке часов, чтобы оно наверняка не выпало из кармана.

В конце концов, возможность исчезнуть в необходимый момент могла ему очень пригодиться во время путешествия по диким землям на востоке.

* * *

На глазах оцепеневшей от изумления Дис в Гарцующий пони ворвались ее брат и сыновья.

— Матушка! —воскликнули Фили и Кили в унисон, и рванули вперед, чтобы сжать ее в крепких объятьях. 

Все гномы в трактире разом вскочили на ноги, и в зале воцарилась полнейшая суматоха. Двалил хлопал по спинам давних боевых товарищей, Балин угощал всех напитками, Фили и Кили одновременно пытались перекричать шум и гам и рассказать ошарашенной Дис о своих приключениях, а Бильбо в основном старался, чтобы его никто не задавил ненароком в этом беспорядке.

— Тихо!

Все в комнате замерли и посмотрели на Торина.

— Верные королю Трору, ликуйте! — На лице Торина сияла полнаяполубезумная улыбка. — Мы принесли с собой лекарство от королевской болезни, а с ним и спасение Одинокой горы. Мы вернемся в Эребор с триумфом!

Зал взорвался счастливым хохотом, и после этого уже не было возможно ничего разобрать за звоном стучащих кружек и песней, восхваляющей победы «славного рода Дурина». Но даже в этом гаме Бильбо заметил, как Дис пробралась сквозь сутолоку и схватила Торина под локоть. 

— Нам нужно поговорить! — разобрал Бильбо по губам, и Торин кивнул.

Он обернулся и встретился с Бильбо взглядом, безошибочно выцепив его из толпы, словно все это время не выпускал из виду. Торин кивнул, и Бильбо склонил голову в ответ, дав понять жестом: «Не волнуйся, со мной все будет в порядке», а когда они вышли из комнаты, постарался найти укромный уголок, в котором можно было оставаться незамеченным.

* * *

Когда дверь захлопнулась у них за спиной, Дис воздела руки в отчаянном жесте.

— Ну и как это следует понимать?

В ее волосах сверкала седая прядь — она появилась уже после того, как Торин покинул Одинокую гору. Его народ называл эту особенность «жилой мифрила», но от одного ее вида сердце Торина сжималось от боли.

— Сестра, это следует понимать так, что я безумно рад тебя видеть, — он произнес и заключил ее в крепкие объятия.

Она на миг застыла в напряжении, но потом с силой обняла Торина в ответ.

— Брат мой, я едва могу в это поверить. Здесь с моими сыновьями и безумными словами об исцелении...

— Они не безумные, — возразил Торин. — Я нашел лекарство. Им оказалась трава, которая произрастает в одном только Шире.

— В Шире, — она разорвала объятия и напряженно зашагала по комнате. — Родина полуросликов. Тот полурослик, которого я когда-то повстречала — он ведь прибыл вместе с вами. Только не говори, что последние четыре месяца он провел в вашей компании!

Торин рассмеялся, увидев, какими глазами она на него смотрит.

— Именно так все и было, пусть временами он и терпел наше общество с большой неохотой. Но он не раз доказывал свою преданность и верность, и Махал благословил тот день, когда ты попросила его проводить сыновей, а в результате привела в мою… нашу жизнь. 

Какое-то время она пристально всматривалась в его лицо.

— С самого детства мне было любопытно узнать, как именно это будет выглядеть.

— Что?

— Тот момент, когда ты расцветешь от счастья, — она ответила.

— Я не буду счастлив по-настоящему, пока отец и дед не исцелятся, а Эребор вновь не станет безопасным, — сердито произнес Торин, но эти слова звучали неубедительно даже для него самого, и Дис улыбнулась. А потом улыбка сошла с ее лица.

— И ты полагаешь, что можешь просто так взять и с триумфом войти в Одинокую гору вместе со своим хваленым лекарством? Боюсь, это будет не так легко.

Он упал в кресло у камина.

— Рассказывай.

— Отец… — из ее груди вырвался вздох. — Ты, должно быть, догадываешься, почему я покинула Эребор.

— Ты опасалась за жизни Фили и Кили, — произнес Торин спокойно.

Она поморщилась, словно эта догадка отозвались в ней давней болью.

— Я пыталась уговорить Фрерина уехать с нами, но ты же его знаешь. Он боготворит отца и отказывается верить, что его разум теперь направлен ко злу. Но я смотрела в его глаза… — она тревожно вздохнула.

— Дракон, — продолжил Торин, и их взгляды встретились в неожиданном озарении.

— Да. Эта… алчность, похожая на всепожирающий огонь. Но она совсем не такая, как безумие дедушки, который просто заблудился в лабиринте мечтаний о золоте. Это что-то… более безжалостное. — Она содрогнулась, хотя огонь в камине радостно потрескивал, наполняя комнату теплом. — К тому времени, как мы отправились в Эред Луин, никому, кроме отца, не дозволялось входить в покои короля Трора. 

— Ты веришь, что он до сих пор жив?

— Да, сын Глоина сейчас служит в королевской страже, наверное, ты его не помнишь…

— Гимли? Но он был всего лишь ребенком.

— Много воды утекло с тех пор, как ты покинул Эребор, — на губах Дис проблеснула едва заметная улыбка. — Гимли уговорили ненадолго отвести глаза — буквально на миг, чтобы его отец успел заглянуть в покои и убедиться, что Трор до сих пор дышит. Он не узнал Глоина. Он был… — Она на мгновение замолчала. — Глоин сказал, что он был прикован к постели цепями.

Торин почувствовал, как его ладони сжались в кулаки.

— Нам нужно торопиться.

— Ты по-прежнему изгнан из Эребора. Ты не можешь просто взять и войти в главные ворота, — она посмотрела в его глаза и, казалось, могла прочитать его мысли, совсем как когда-то в детстве.

— Потайная дверь, — сказали они в унисон.

— Ты откроешь ее изнутри, мы проберемся к королю Трору и дадим ему лекарство.

— А что с отцом?

Торин проглотил застрявший в горле комок.

— Как только он выпьет лекарство, то снова придет в себя.

— Торин…

— Он исцелится, — повторил Торин, уловив в своем голосе нотки детского упрямства. — И он нас за это поблагодарит, и мы снова станем семьей.

Спустя несколько мгновений Дис подошла к нему и крепко обняла, и какое-то время они простояли в полном молчании.

* * *

Бильбо увернулся от летящей в его сторону пивной кружки и всерьез призадумался о дальнейшей линии поведения. Ему не хотелось тревожить Торина и Дис; снять комнату, в которую можно было бы ретироваться, он еще не успел. После недолгих раздумий, он направился к стойлам.

Когда он вошел, Фиалка ударила копытом и обдала его дыханием с запахом сена.

— Вот ты где! Я прихватил для тебя несколько кусочков сахара. 

Восторженное ржание раздалось в четвертом стойле справа и Бильбо едва не выронил сахар, узнав знакомый звук.

— Маргаритка! — воскликнул он.

Золотистая лошадка затанцевала на месте, когда его лицо появилось перед ее стойлом, и жадно слизала второй кусок сахара с его руки.

— Мама дорогая, и как только ты ухитрилась здесь очутиться?

— А, мистер Бэггинс! — голос Бенджамина Баттербура разнесся по конюшне. — Я вижу, вы нашли свою пони.

— Да, но… как вообще она здесь оказалась?

— Вы не получали моей записки? — Увидев озадаченное выражение у Бильбо на лице, он почесал макушку. — Возможно, я забыл ее отправить. Но я собирался! Какое-то время назад ее доставили эльфы и попросили позаботиться. Выдающаяся лошадка, смею заметить.

— Да, она такая, — подтвердил Бильбо с симпатией.

— Но вы… вы же не собираетесь немедленно ее забрать? — Баттербур выглядел встревоженным и немного смущенным. — Когда эльфы сказали мне, что она самостоятельно добралась до Ривенделла, я подумал, какая она, должно быть, умница… и потом мне пришла в голову мысль, а не согласитесь ли вы, в качестве оплаты за постой и сено… ах, что я на самом деле имею в виду — госпожа Маргаритка сейчас находится в деликатном положении…

— О! — Бильбо посмотрел на Маргаритку, которая довольно заржала. — Так значит, скоро появится жеребенок? Что же, возможно в Бри ей будет лучше, чем в дороге, и, сказать по правде, я без понятия, где мне ее держать, поэтому… возможно, вы согласитесь ее обменять на еду и ночлег для нашей компании?

Баттербур остался в полном восторге от предложения.

— Мистер Бэггинс, не переживайте, ей будет здесь хорошо, уж я-то позабочусь! — Из трактира донесся грохот, он нахмурился и посмотрел за плечо. — Пожалуй, мне лучше вернуться к гномам. Я приказал отнести ваши вещи в последнюю свободную комнату. Будет тесновато, но сама комната чудесная, я вас уверяю! Она выходит окнами в сад… — Снова грохот. — Ой, мама, — сказал он напоследок и поспешил в трактир.

Бильбо поднялся вверх по лестнице на третий этаж и направился в конец коридора, когда дверь справа распахнулась и в проеме показалось лицо Дис.

— Мистер Бэггинс, я так и подумала, что это, должно быть, вы. В этом постоялом дворе больше никто не ходит так тихо, — добавила она, улыбнувшись. — Вы не уделите мне минуту вашего времени?

Он прошел следом и поблагодарил, когда она предложила ему стакан вина.

— Я слышала, что вы собираетесь отправиться в Эребор вместе с нами, — сказала она, усаживаясь.

— Да, так я и планировал, — ответил Бильбо, сделав глоток. — Разумеется, если вы не против моей компании. Я бы мог помогать с готовкой, чтобы как-то компенсировать траты.

— Что вы, траты не имеют значения! Мы будем рады вашему обществу. — Она пристально на него посмотрела. — Я просила вас присмотреть за моими сыновьями, а вместо этого вы присмотрелись к моему брату, наследнику престола.

Лицо Бильбо залилось краской.

— Это не совсем так, — он ответил, немного разгорячившись. — Мне нет ни малейшего дела до его ранга, титула и любой подобной глупости. Он оставался бы таким же храбрым, нежным и добрым, будь он хоть королем Эребора, хоть бездомным бродягой, и я бы всё равно… — он замолчал. — Иногда я мечтаю, чтобы он не был принцем, потому что тогда бы он мог остаться в Шире, и мы бы… но он не имеет права, я знаю. — Он поставил вино на стол и не без усилий отвесил вежливый поклон. — Леди Дис, я прошу прощения, но, возможно, мне стоит уйти. Вам не нужно беспокоиться, я не собираюсь докучать роду Дурина.

— Мистер Бэггинс, прошу меня извинить, — сказала Дис прежде, чем он успел выйти из комнаты. — Теперь я вижу, что была к вам несправедлива. — Она неловко улыбнулась, когда Бильбо на нее посмотрел. — Я должна была догадаться, что моему брату никогда бы не стал дорог кто-то, его недостойный, он слишком горд и упрям для подобного.

— О да, я заметил, — ответил Бильбо с выражением, и Дис запрокинула голову и расхохоталась.

— Даже не сомневаюсь! Останьтесь еще ненадолго, и мы поделимся историями о сказочной твердолобости моего братца. — На этот раз ее улыбка была почти застенчивой, и Бильбо неожиданно вспомнил младенца из видения в зеркале Галадриэли, смотревшего на Торина глазами, полными обожания. — Если только вы будете так любезны и простите мне мои необдуманные слова.

Бильбо прочистил горло и вновь взял в руки бокал.

— Друзья зовут меня Бильбо.

Дис присела рядом с ним у огня и сделала большой глоток.

— Бильбо, — произнесла она, словно пробуя слово на вкус, — рассказывал ли Балин, как однажды Торину стукнуло в голову научиться плавать? — Когда Бильбо восхищенно замотал головой, она продолжила: — Ему тогда исполнилось лишь сорок или что-то около того. В каком-то стихотворении про океан он вычитал очень романтические строки, и так впечатлился, что решил: он должен уметь держаться на воде на случай, если его вдруг занесет к морю. Ну, никто в Эреборе сроду не знал, как это делается, так что...

Бильбо начал посмеиваться задолго до того, как история достигла кульминации, а потом Дис дошла до моментов настолько смешных, что от хохота с трудом смогла закончить рассказ. В ответ Бильбо поведал, как они переходили реку вброд, и какая-то рыбешка заплыла прямо к Торину в штаны. Показалось рассветное солнце, а они все смеялись и делились историями, пока наконец Торин не раскрыл дверь и, с подозрением хмурясь, не сообщил, что караван выступает.


	28. Глава 28

— Ой! — воскликнул Бильбо, взлетев в воздух на несколько дюймов. — Принимая во внимание все возможные факторы, я пришел к выводу, что путешествовать на лошади мне нравится больше. 

Торин перевел на него взгляд с пергамента, который увлеченно читал несколько последних часов.

— Повозки более практичны, когда необходимо преодолеть большие расстояния в постоянном темпе. Волы устают не так быстро, а еще могут тащить более тяжелые грузы. — Он указал на коробки с чаем и товарами из Эред Луин. Здесь едва хватило места для них двоих, но Торин наотрез отказался выселять кого-то из других повозок, поэтому им с Бильбо пришлось втиснуться между продуктов и руды. — К тому же, путешествовать в больших группах намного безопаснее, а наш груз слишком ценен, чтобы рисковать без нужды. Если нам повезет, и горная тропа проходима, мы вполне можем добраться до Эребора за месяц. — Повозку тряхнуло, когда колесо задело очередной выступ, и Торин поморщился. — Признаю, у этого способа передвижения есть свои недостатки.

— Я уверен, что ехать в укрытии намного приятнее в ветреную погоду или во время снегопада, — сказал Бильбо, указав на брезент, растянутый сверху на арочных опорах. — Но я скучаю по небу, деревьям, да и вообще по пейзажам.

— Какой же ты все-таки хоббит, — весело заметил Торин. — Одно дерево не отличить от другого, а небо — это просто небо.

— Береза — совсем не то же самое, что бук, и оба совершенно не похожи на сосну, — парировал Бильбо. — А небо и вовсе меняется ежечасно, и никогда не бывает одинаковым. Как вообще можно устать на него смотреть? Я вот наоборот не понимаю, как жить замурованным в камне.

Торин раскрыл рот, явно намереваясь язвительно возразить, но передумал и вновь уставился в пергамент. Бильбо видел, как он проглотил комок. Через мгновение он отложил документы и прошел в дальний конец повозки, отвязал один из краев брезента и отвернул его в сторону. 

— Поди-ка сюда!

Бильбо осторожно подошел к Торину и сел рядом с ним на полу, скрестив ноги.

— Что это? — спросил Торин, указав на одно из деревьев.

— Это? Явор, разумеется.

— Явор, — повторил Торин за ним следом. — А это?

— Сосна. — Бильбо с подозрением на него посмотрел. — Уж не хочешь ли ты мне сказать, что у гномов нет отдельных названий для этих деревьев?!

— Конечно же, некоторые из нас знают эти слова, — ответил Торин. — Но… мой народ мало понимает в растущих созданиях. — Он ненадолго задумался. — Позволь задать тебе вопрос: как вы называете мягкий черный камень, который горит, создавая много дыма?

— Кажется, это уголь.

— А как вы называете жесткий черный камень, который горит почти без дыма?

— Ну-у… это тоже уголь, — сказал Бильбо. — Просто… один более качественный, а другой плохой. Возможно, в вестроне существуют более точные названия, но мне они не известны. 

— Точно также, — произнес Торин довольно, — в кхуздуле есть отдельные слова для этих пород, совсем как у вашего ябора…

— Явора.

— …да, а также бука и многих других деревьев. В общем и целом, у нас есть два слова для различения деревьев: _цурм-кхубуб-гхелекх_ и _цурм-кхубуб-цуз_. 

Бильбо призвал на помощь все свои скромные познания кхуздула, чтобы кое-как перевести это на вестрон.

— Дерево-кузня-хорошо и дерево-кузня-плохо? 

Торин кивнул.

— Деревья, которые годятся для костра, и деревья, которые не годятся.

Бильбо ненадолго задумался.

— Мне кажется, это… как-то грустно, — произнес он в итоге. — С другой стороны, не менее грустно и то, что я не вижу разницы между обычными минералами и самоцветами. 

Повозку опять затрясло, и разговор на время утих.

— Вот что я предлагаю, — наконец нашелся Торин. — Я продолжу учить тебя кхуздулу, а взамен ты будешь называть все деревья и травы, мимо которых мы проезжаем.

— О, — сказал Бильбо. — Это чудесная идея! Жаль, что сейчас не цветут цветы, но, возможно, я могу делать зарисовки и учить тебя по ним.

Торин серьезно кивнул.

— Такой вариант мне подходит.

И Бильбо провел весь день, объясняя отличия между кленом и дубом и проверяя, насколько хорошо Торин усвоил разницу между видами сосен. Сам он пытался запомнить, как на кхуздуле называют предметы одежды, а еще повторял родительный падеж. 

И когда в какой-то момент караван достиг особенно неровного участка дороги, Торин его приобнял, и Бильбо рассудил, что путешествовать в повозке было не так уж плохо.

* * *

Медленно, но верно они продвигались дальше на восток в направлении Мглистых гор, и постепенно их дни стали более размеренными. Услышав, как витиевато Фили и Кили нахваливают кулинарные способности мистера Бэггинса, верховный погонщик позволил ему стать помощником главного повара. После этой договоренности Бильбо перестал чувствовать себя бесполезным, но зато начал враждовать с официальным поваром каравана — суетливым и въедливым гномом с не терпящими компромиссов представлениями о том, что можно считать хорошей стряпней.

— Вообще-то вы очень похожи, — отметил Торин в один из вечеров, когда Бильбо возмущался: зачем тушить грибы, заливая их водой доверху, если можно добавить лишь половину; и в самом ли деле нужно сыпать в еду столько перца?

Бильбо сначала разъяренно заверещал, а потом приутих.

— Ну, —заговорил он после недолгих раздумий, — знаешь ли, нет ничего хуже двух беспокойных личностей, которые вынуждены делить одно жизненное пространство. Все суетливые суетятся по-разному, поэтому конфликты неизбежны.

Торин отправил в рот кусок мяса и вдумчиво прожевал.

— Хотя ты прав, перца многовато.

— Ну  _ разумеется _ , я прав, — огрызнулся Бильбо, вновь вспыхнув от негодования. — А ты не мог бы подойти к этому убийце продуктов и приказать, чтобы он перестал класть в еду столько перца? Принц ты или кто?

— Отец лишил меня титула, или ты забыл? Я теперь самый обычный гном, — ответил Торин.

Бильбо рассмеялся.

— Что? — Торин ощутил укол раздражения.

— Можно подумать, ты хоть в чем-то можешь казаться обычным, — хмыкнул Бильбо.

— Ну, ты не опознал во мне особу королевских кровей во время нашей первой встречи, — напомнил Торин, и Бильбо немного покраснел.

— Я не имел не малейшего понятия, как выглядят принцы. К тому же, здесь, среди твоего народа, все воспринимается немного иначе. Разве ты сам не замечаешь, какими глазами они на тебя смотрят? Мой милый Торин, они ведут себя так, словно ты уже стал их королем. 

— Тише, — произнес Торин, и сложил руками знак, защищающий от темных чар/злых пожеланий. — Пройдет еще много лет перед тем, как я взойду на трон Эребора. 

— Любой в этом караване готов положить за тебя жизнь, вот и всё, что я пытаюсь донести. И с тех пор, как мы отправились в путь вместе с ними, ты ведешь себя иначе. Разве сам не замечаешь? — спросил он с любопытством и посмотрел Торину в глаза. — Ты более… царственный, когда находишься рядом с ними. Далекий, словно гора на горизонте, величественная и недостижимая.

Торин неловко пожал плечами, услышав в голосе Бильбо нотку тоски. 

— К счастью, у меня есть такие товарищи, как Балин и Двалин, — они знают, что эту манеру не нужно воспринимать всерьез. 

— Не только Балин и Двалин, — возразил Бильбо. Торин посмотрел на него, и Бильбо ухмыльнулся. — По-моему, Фили и Кили тоже научились к тебе относиться не слишком серьезно. 

— Сомнительное утешение, — парировал Торин, но в глубине души ощутил странное облегчение. 

Бильбо доел свою порцию, наградив ее еще парой замечаний, и поднял взгляд, удивленно нахмурив брови.

— Что это за звуки? — по брезенту как будто легонько стучали сотни миниатюрных молоточков. — Это похоже на...

Он вновь отвернул кусок ткани, Торин выглянул наружу из-за его плеча и увидел над холмами подвижную серую завесу, которая растворялась в сумерках вдали.

— Это хорошо, — он произнес.

— Чего хорошего в дожде? — фыркнул Бильбо. — Как по мне, от него в дороге только лишняя суета.

— Если идет дождь, следовательно, воздух стал теплее. К тому же, есть вероятность, что дождь растопит снег на перевалах, а значит, у нас может получиться прибыть в Эребор даже раньше, чем я предполагал. — Он выпустил брезент из рук и вернулся к работе. — Возможно, мы вернемся не слишком поздно для того, чтобы спасти отца и деда.

— Но я все равно хочу, чтобы ты поговорил с этим проклятым поваром, — проворчал Бильбо. Он неловко улыбнулся, показывая, что его просьбу не стоит воспринимать всерьез. И так они ехали на закате в уютной тишине, слушая стук дождя по ткани, журчание реки и храп быков.

* * *

Путешественники то и дело останавливались, чтобы вытащить из грязи очередную повозку, увязшую в размокшей от дождя колее, но караван упорно продвигался в сторону Мглистых гор, и вскоре равнинный рельеф перешел в предгорье. Бильбо расстроился, когда стало ясно, что караван обойдет Ривенделл стороной, но даже он был вынужден признать, что Последний домашний приют вряд ли переживет визит нескольких дюжин гномов.

Погода вновь прояснилась, и Бильбо попросился ехать на одном из черных мохнатых пони, шедших с караваном. Его дыхание клубилось в прозрачном воздухе, а щеки раскраснелись от мороза. Торин ехал рядом и время от времени оборачивался, чтобы посмотреть на вереницу повозок, растянувшуюся на изрезанной колеями дороге. Его народ. 

Как-то вечером, когда все разошлись мыть посуду после ужина, на караван напали гоблины. Торин запаниковал, потеряв Бильбо в суматохе боевых выкриков, лязга металла и мычания волов, но вспомнил, что хоббит спас их в Мории без посторонней помощи (что ему какой-то гоблинский набег?), и с новыми силами бросился в атаку. Когда гоблины начали отступать, он наконец заметил Бильбо: хоббит сражался спина к спине вместе суетливым поваром, в его правой руке был кинжал, а в левой — импровизированный щит из сковородки. 

— А почему ты не использовал?.. ну, сам знаешь, о чем я… — спросил у него Торин, когда лагерь расположился на ночлег. Он услышал, как где-то на другом конце лагеря затянули пьяную песню, гномы еще не отошли от нападения и были полны беспокойной энергии. 

— …сам знаю… о, ты про кольцо, ведь так? — Бильбо казался слегка ошарашенным. — Сказать по правде, мне попросту не пришло в голову его надеть. Да и не мог я взять и оставить Дори одного! Особенно сейчас, когда я наконец-то научил его правильно готовить оленину, — если бы он умер, все мои труды пропали бы втуне!

Торин мысленно улыбнулся, отметив, что у «проклятого повара» наконец-то появилось имя, и вернулся обратно к бумагам. Он прищурившись смотрел на угловатые знаки кхуздула: после долгих лет, проведенных за изучением текстов на синдарине, буквы родного языка иногда казались чужими.

_ «Не нужно на этом зацикливаться, _ — сказал он себе. —  _ Ты наконец-то едешь домой». _

_ * * * _

— Торин ведет себя как-то странно? Если честно, я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, по-моему, он такой же, как обычно, — ответил Кили, не поднимая глаз на Бильбо. Он увлеченно стругал древко стрелы под аккомпанемент доносившихся со всех сторон выкриков и стуков: гномы сворачивали лагерь после ночлега, готовясь продолжить путешествие.

— Да в последние несколько дней он настолько поглощен каким-то текстом, что почти не спит, — вздохнул Бильбо. — Он огрызнулся на меня, когда я просто насвистывал песенку себе под нос, дескать, ему нужно сосредоточиться.

— Я и говорю, он такой же, как обычно, — повторил Кили, улыбаясь. Потом увидел, насколько Бильбо встревожен, и посерьезнел. — Я правда не знаю. Ты говорил, его что-то беспокоит?

— Он постоянно читает какой-то текст на кхуздуле, проговаривая слова. Конечно же, я почти ничего не смог разобрать, но мне показалось, что там точно звучали слова «серебро» и «мифрил».

— Это отличная зацепка, — ответил Кили, но в его глазах искрились смешинки, и Бильбо недовольно вздохнул.

— Намек понят. И, кажется, там было что-то про «тайный свет»?

Рука возникла у Кили за спиной и отвесила ему легкий подзатыльник. Фили подбоченился и строго посмотрел на младшего брата.

— Это же Лунная Церемония, дурень. Ты участвуешь в ней каждый год, неужели никогда не обращал внимания на то, какие слова там произносят? 

Кили высунул язык.

— Да не особо.

Бильбо проигнорировал их перепалку.

— Лунная Церемония? А что это такое? Вы когда-то ее упоминали, но так и не рассказали, что именно она из себя представляет.

Фили задумчиво почесал нос.

— Эй, Балин! — Он помахал Балину рукой. — Ты не мог мы обьяснить Бильбо, что такое Церемония Луны? Тебе лучше даются такие вещи.

— Что же, — начал Балин, присев рядом с Кили на ствол поваленного дерева. — У Лунной церемонии долгая история, и важно помнить...

— Сокращенной версии будет достаточно, — выпалил Бильбо и поспешно добавил, — я хотел сказать, что скоро мы выдвигаемся в дорогу, а мне важно ухватить суть сейчас, перед тем, как караван снова тронется с места. 

— О, — произнес Балин и прогнал расстроенное выражение с лица. — В таком случае, постараюсь рассказать как можно проще. Лунную Церемонию традиционно проводят в последнее новолуние перед днем зимнего солнцестояния, то есть в самую темную ночь года. Мы собираемся возле больших костров, чтобы оплакать смерть луны и воззвать к Махалу-создателю, чтобы он ее вернул. Мы поем до глубокой ночи, пока костры не погаснут. Это один из наших важнейших обрядов, очень торжественный.

— Очень скучный, — поправил Кили, и Балин посмотрел на него с неодобрением.

—Хм, и почему же в этом случае Торин так сильно из-за него переживает?

— О! — воскликнул Балин. — Об этом я даже не подумал… Церемония состоится через два дня. Песнопение состоит из серии возгласов и ответов, где роль вопрошающей выполняет самая высокопоставленная женщина в общине, а отвечает ей самый высокопоставленный мужчина. — Он почесал голову. — Мы… он, Двалин и я… не участвовали в церемонии уже много лет, с тех пор, как Торина изгнали, ее невозможно провести без женщины, которая начинает ритуал. Предполагаю, он пытался отказаться от роли ведущего, ссылаясь на то, что больше не принц, и точно так же уверен, что Дис не пожелала слушать эти возражения. А теперь вернемся к самой церемонии: чтобы по-настоящему понимать ее смысл, нужно мысленно вернуться в стародавние времена, когда Махал в тайне создал семерых Праотцов гномов, спрятавшись глубоко в недрах гор где-то в Средиземье.

На противоположном конце лагеря пришла в движение повозка, в которой путешествовали Бильбо с Торином. Вскрикнув от испуга (к которому примешивалась изрядная доля облегчения), Бильбо припустил в ее направлении. Торин раздраженно свесился с края и протянул ему руку, которую Бильбо едва успел ухватить — и оказался наверху в самый последний момент.

— Балин рассказывал мне про Лунную Церемонию, — сказал Бильбо, когда они расположились поудобнее. — Ты собираешься вести ее вместе с сестрой?

Торин проворчал что-то нечленораздельное.

— Я сказал ей, что Балин — куда более подходящая кандидатура.

— Так вот почему ты в последние дни такой раздражительный. Ты просто взволнован.

— Я всегда раздражительный, — возразил Торин.

— Эта вспыльчивость принципиально отличаяется от твоей обычной ворчливости, — ответил Бильбо. В ответ Торин сердито на него уставился. — О, я тебя совершенно не виню! — добавил Бильбо, доставая из сумки иголку и нитку. — Если бы мне предстояло что-то декламировать перед большой толпой, я бы тоже нервничал.

— Не в этом дело, — выдохнул Торин. — По крайней мере, не совсем в этом. Просто я не участвовал в Лунной Церемонии больше тридцати лет. Тридцать лет я провел в странствиях, вдали от своего народа. И поэтому время от времени начинаю опасаться, что в дороге растерял всю свою… — он замялся, — ...гномскость. — Из него вырвался не то вздох, не то рык. — Боюсь, в вестроне не найдется подходящих слов, чтобы передать, насколько это неправильно.

Бильбо сосредоточенно посмотрел на носок, который только что штопал. 

— Конечно же, мне тяжело судить о «гномскости». Но я уверен, что будь с тобой что-то не так, Балин, Двалин или Дис точно не стали бы об этом молчать. — Он пожал плечами. — Они тебя обожают. Все здесь тебя обожают, хотя ты и вправду до неприличия сварлив большую часть времени. — Он посмотрел на Торина и поднял бровь. — Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что сомневаешься в их суждении? — Бильбо отвернулся, увидев кривую усмешку на лицеТорина, и прочистил горло. — Так что же, я могу присутствовать на Церемонии?

— Ты один из нас. Я обсудил это с Дис, она согласилась, что раз уж ты теперь почетный гном, то наши обряды для тебя открыты. 

— Ну, — произнес Бильбо, — в таком случае тебе стоит рассказать о них побольше, чтобы я знал, как правильно себя вести.

— Что же, хорошо, — Торин устроился поудобнее на лежанке и скрестил руки. — Для начала, нужно разобраться в истории появления гномов. Задолго до пробуждения эльфов и людей, глубоко в недрах горы Гундабад, Махал тайно создал Семерых Праотцов гномов. Но случилось так... 

Рассказ был долгим и довольно увлекательным, Бильбо особенно понравился момент, когда Махал пришел к самым искусным кузнецам среди гномов « во времена звездного света » , и под его руководством они создали два великих сосуда из серебра и золота, отполированных до сияния. Бильбо накладывал стежки и внимательно слушал, наслаждаясь переменой интонаций в монологе Торина, а также тем, как голос смешивался со скрипом колес и шелестом тента.

В конце концов, как любил приговаривать Старый Тук, «долгая история — воистину благословение для долгого пути».

* * *

— Значит, Церемония состоится сегодня, — констатировал Бильбо.

Торин утвердительно хмыкнул, не поднимая взгляд от бумаг. 

— И как отлично совпало: мы ведь как раз достигли самой высокой точки Высокого прохода, — добавил Бильбо. — И погода ясная.

— Почему ты не носишь брошь, которую я тебе подарил?

— Что? — Бильбо выглядел растерянным, и Торин нахмурился. 

— Ты не прикалывал брошь к одежде с тех пор, как мы уехали из Шира.

— Ну... мне казалось неразумным надевать что-то настолько ценное, когда мы остановились в Бри. Все же, там слишком много опасных личностей.

— Но мы уже давно не в Бри, — отметил Торин.

— Я… — Бильбо раскачивался из стороны в сторону, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. Торин ждал. — Я просто не был уверен, не будешь ли ты против. В конце концов, она… весьма бросается в глаза.

— Я ее подарил, а значит, хочу, чтобы ты ее носил. — Он замолчал, взвешивая слова. — Если только ты сам не хочешь, чтобы она оставалась тайным напоминанием.

— Нет, дело не в… то есть, я...

Кто-то неожиданно постучал по брезенту с дальней стороны повозки, прервав путанное бормотание, и в прорези показалась голова Балина.

— Торин, ты не мог бы выйти наружу и посолить костер? — Он повернулся к ошарашенному Бильбо. — Это для очищения, разумеется.

— Ах, да, разумеется, — повторил Бильбо следом за ним.

Торин кивнул и отложил пергамент. 

— Церемония начнется только через несколько часов, — сказал он Бильбо. — Балин за тобой зайдет, если я буду слишком занят.

Балин кивнул на прощание и улыбнулся, занавески закрылись и Бильбо остался стоять в центре повозки, наморщившись от напряжения.

Дрова для костра были сложены высокой пирамидой, Торин встал рядом с Дис и окропил ветви пригоршней соли, произнося слова освящения.

— Тебе это пригодится, — сказала Дис, набросив ему на плечи церемониальную накидку. Он провел пальцами по гладкой ткани, чувствуя прохладу мифриловых нитей, которым был вышит символ ворона. Сестра улыбнулась ему неровной улыбкой, в которой, казалось, промелькнула искра озорства. — А ведь ты никогда раньше не руководил церемонией, верно? Дед и отец всегда были выше тебя по званию, тогда как я уже много десятилетий остаюсь самой высокопоставленной женщиной в Эреборе. Волнуешься?

— Разумеется, нет, — ответил Торин.

Она взяла накидку за края и аккуратно ее распрямила. 

— Я уверена, что ты справишься. 

Разумеется, оставались и другие приготовления: вокруг очага нужно было вычертить круги и полумесяцы, учесть предсказания погоды, произнести традиционные благодарности тем, кто готовил трапезу и рубил дрова для костра. Но вскоре последний луч солнца поблек на заснеженных вершинах, и была высечена искра, от которой разгорится священный костер.

Дис вышла вперед, обратив лицо к гномам, обступившим огонь. Она подняла руки к небу и пропела на кхуздуле:

_ Услышь нас, о Махал, творец Праотцов, услышь наш зов. _

_ Луну поглотил черный мрак, и свет ее погас в небесах. _

_ Взываем к тебе, о Махал, вершитель судьбы: мы молим Тебя вернуть свет луны. _

— Услышь нас, о Махал, — повторили остальные гномы за ней следом. Хор их голосов отзывался во тьме тихим ропотом, когда Дис перешла к следующей строфе.

Ее голос был глубок и могуч, словно сами горы, и когда только его младшая сестра стала такой сильной и грациозной? Торин почувствовал, как влага собралась в уголках его глаз, когда она умоляла Создателя вернуть им свет. Он с силой зажмурился, а после увидел Бильбо стоящим между Балином и Двалином у края пламени. Бильбо смотрел на него; их взгляды встретились, и хоббит ему подмигнул.

Настала его очередь.

Он вышел вперед, когда Дис отступила, закрыл глаза, позволив словам древнего кхуздула идти из самого сердца, и звучно произнес:

_ Ведь это Ты создал луну из серебра, выковал ее из чистого мифрила. _

_ Луну Ты повесил на небе, обратил ее тайным светом и отдал его своим детям. _

_ Ведь она растет и убывает тайными путями, как и мы, твой народ, растем и убываем. _

Огонь согревал его лицо, и сестра уверенно стояла с ним рядом; голоса его народа отзывались в темноте, а серебряная брошь, что крепилась у Бильбо под горлом, сияла ярче самой яркой из звезд на небе.

_ И в этот день, полный тьмы, в это черное время, Махал, спокойны мы в своей вере. _

_ Ты не бросал Праотцов, не покинешь и нас в страшный час. _

_ Мы дышим во тьме, но тьма не властна над нами, _

_ Ведь в нас горит тайный свет, тайной радости свет. _


	29. Глава 29

Дорога свернула вниз, и вскоре они вновь оказались с восточной стороны Мглистых гор; но как же разительно отличался этот раз от предыдущего! — рассуждал Бильбо, пока повозку потряхивало на спуске. Сейчас Торин был целеустремленным и полным энергии, а когда караван останавливался на отдых, он проводил довольно много времени, беседуя с каждым из гномов в отдельности.

— Он сгорает от нетерпения, хочет вернуться домой как можно скорее, — сказал Кили как-то вечером.

Бильбо поспешно отвел взгляд от Торина, который стоял неподалеку и любовался каллиграфией молодого писца, и с удивлением отметил, что лицо Кили омрачила какая-то тень.

— Разумеется, он хочет быстрее добраться до дома! Разве не того же хотите вы все?

— Дядя давно не был дома, — произнес Кили так, словно это было ответом, и на миг опустил глаза на перья, которые крепил к древкам стрел. — Принц-регент Траин… — он поднял глаза и легонько улыбнулся, — это мой дед, отец Торина…

— Большое спасибо, но я уже усвоил урок, — ворчливо встрял Бильбо.

— …Принц-регент Траин никогда раньше… — он замолчал и тряхнул головой. — В последние годы он стал для нас чужим. Иногда он так смотрел на мать…

— Мы с Кили решили, что нужно увезти маму от него подальше, — Фили присоединился к беседе, держа в руках миску с рагу. — Кили, ведь правда?

— Она-то, разумеется, считала, что это она нас спасает, — признался Кили громким шепотом. — Но надо смотреть правде в глаза, мама намного умнее нас или дяди Фрерина, а потому ее воспринимали как более серьезную угрозу, — они мрачно кивнули.

— Кстати говоря, если Фрерин старше вашей матери, то почему не он наследник престола?

— Дядя Фрерин? — Фили прыснул со смеха. — Я вечно забываю, что ты никогда его не встречал.

— Он милый, — продолжил Кили за братом, — отважный воин, нет никого во всем Эреборе, кто лучше владеет боевым топором. Но он не желает править, да и вообще… скажем так, его нельзя назвать мастером управления и принятия решений. Гномы Эребора возликуют, если он будет руководить сражением, но вряд ли позволят править государством.

— Уже тот факт, что дядя Торин считает, что из меня вышел лучший наследник престола, чем из дяди Фрерина, говорит о многом, — произнес Фили раздраженно, и поднес ложку ко рту.

Он закашлялся, когда кто-то с силой ударил его по спине.

— Спешу напомнить, что дурные слова о наследнике престола могут быть расценены как государственная измена, — серьезно отметил Торин, выходя у Фили из-за спины. — Не сомневайся в моем суждении. 

— О, мы и не собирались! — немедля откликнулся Кили.

Торин встретился с Бильбо глазами и слегка приподнял уголки губ перед тем, как вернуться к разговору с писцом. Фили на какое-то время замер, держа ложку в воздухе. Когда он наконец проглотил рагу, было заметно, что он почти улыбается.

* * *

— О, Махал, — прошептал Кили где-то у Бильбо за спиной. — Это она.

Услышав восторженный возглас, Бильбо хотел повернуться к Кили и ему подмигнуть, но его вниманием завладели шестеро эльфов, преграждавших дорогу на опушке великого темного леса.

— Кто вы такие и куда идете по Старой лесной дороге? — провозгласила их командир, стройная девушка с длинными темно-рыжими волосами. Она протянула руку в сторону колчана.

Дис вышла вперед.

— Я Дис из Эребора и держу путь домой. Я прошу безопасного прохода по землям Зеленолесья. В благодарность за милость Лесного владыки я бы хотела…— На короткий миг она запнулась, и Бильбо заметил, как напряглись ее руки, заведенные за спину так, чтобы эльфы не могли их разглядеть, — сделать подношение.

— Леди Дис, — эльф легко поклонилась, — именем лорда Трандуила, и разрешаю вам пройти по лесной дороге. — Она окинула караван быстрым взглядом и нахмурилась. — Прошло много лет с тех пор, как я гостила в залах Эребора, но я вряд ли могла бы забыть лицо принца Торина.

Торин шагнул и отвесил неглубокий поклон.

— Леди Тауриэль…

— Просто Тауриэль, если можно. Капитан Лесной стражи — это единственный титул, который который мне нужен.

Бильбо услышал, как где-то позади Кили вновь издал какой-то надрывный вздох, словно кто-то со всей силы толкнул его локтем в бок.

— Тауриэль, — повторил Торин. — Я возвращаюсь в Эребор вместе со своими спутниками. Будет ли нам также позволено пройти по Зеленолесью?

Она недоуменно нахмурилась.

— Да, разумеется. — И тут ее взгляд упал на Бильбо, и складка между бровей стала глубже. — А это кто такой?

Бильбо вышел вперед и поклонился.

— Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира... эм, к вашим услугам.

Она положила руку на кинжал и в мгновение ока оказалась в опасной близости от хоббита, не обращая никакого внимания на Торина, напряженно схватившего рукоять Бессмертного.

— Вы когда-нибудь раньше бывали в Зеленолесье, мистер Бэггинс?

— Что? Нет, ни разу, хотя я уверен, что это… — он посмотрел на темную бездну и перевел взгляд обратно на Тауриэль, — просто чудесное местечко.

Она рассматривала его еще какое-то время, а потом отступила, но ее лицо по-прежнему излучало тревогу.

— Мои лазутчики докладывают, что в последнее время в лес повадилось какое-то существо, размером меньше эльфа, гнома или человека. Оно оказалось слишком быстрым и юрким, чтобы мы могли легко его выследить. Вы точно уверены, что не заходили в лес без разрешения?

Возмущенный ропот разнесся по каравану.

— Да он был с нами все это время! — сердито прокричал Дори. 

— Мистер Бэггинс — персона безупречной репутации и непогрешимой честности, — сказал Торин, — и находится под моей защитой. Отношения между Эребором и Зеленолесьем не всегда были спокойными, но нам никогда не было нужды посылать шпиона на вашу территорию.

Спустя долгое мгновение Тауриэль убрала руку с кинжала. 

— Что же, хорошо, — она согласилась. — Вы можете проехать по дороге в нашем сопровождении. Но за вами, Бильбо Бэггинс, мы будем следить внимательно. 

Дорога не выглядела достаточно широкой, чтобы по ней могли проехать повозки, но она как будто волшебным образом расширилась и пропустила их вглубь леса. Сидя на пони, Бильбо с некоторой опаской рассматривал огромные, искривленные деревья, нависавшие над ними со всех сторон и невнятно шелестевшие ветвями.

— Возле этого леса я вырос, — тихо произнес Торин, и тут Бильбо заметил, что в какой-то момент неосознанно придвинулся к нему поближе. — Тебя до сих пор удивляет, что я не слишком жалую деревья?

— Ну, — начал Бильбо, — это определенно не самые… дружелюбные деревья из тех, что я видел. — Он раньше никогда не рассуждал о ширских деревьях в таких категориях, как «дружелюбие», но неожиданно на него нахлынул ужасный приступ тоски по кривой яблоньке, что росла рядом с домом.

— Я пойду вперед, чтобы предупредить о вашем прибытии, — сказала Тауриэль. Тремя кошачьими движениями она запрыгнула сначала на ветку, потом на верх повозки, и, наконец, на ветку повыше. — Гномы храбрые воины, но вот передвигаются всегда слишком медленно для нас, эльдар, — когда она произносила последнюю фразу, Бильбо впервые заметил легкую улыбку у нее на лице. Потом она развернулась и растворилась среди деревьев, и даже шелест листвы не возвестил о ее уходе.

— Она невероятная, — восхищенно прошептал Кили. Поймав на себе взгляд Бильбо, он выпрямился в седле; было заметно, что его щеки раскраснелись. — Ты неправильно понял, — произнес он с достоинством. — Меня впечатляет мастерство воина. 

— Брат впервые ее повстречал, когда она сопровождала в Эребор короля Трандуила… когда это случилось, шестьдесят лет назад? Он тогда был еще совсем маленьким.

— Фили, — произнес Кили.

— Он провозгласил, что она прекрасна, на глазах всего двора…

— И мне до сих пор это припоминают абсолютно все, — проворчал Кили обиженно. — Все, включая ее саму.

— Не стоит доверять эльфам, — произнесла Дис со своего пони, и с подозрением посмотрела на деревья. — У них долгая память, и они судят других по делам их далеких предков.

В любой другой ситуации Бильбо бы непременно спросил, что она имеет в виду, но здесь, в окружении угрожающих деревьев и высоких и молчаливых эльфов, он не решился задавать вопросы о древних обидах, лелеемых этими народами. Везде, куда ни глянь, лес терялся в дымке, наполненной странными шорохами и отблесками сверкающих глаз среди теней. Бильбо начинало казаться, что они уже много дней путешествуют в этой глухой тиши. Тут его пони неожиданно остановился и удивленно заморгал, глядя на высокие деревянные ворота, покрытые резными изображениями листьев и ветвей. Двери распахнулись, и на пороге возникла Тауриэль. 

— Трандуил, Владыка Зеленолесья, принимает ваш дар и предлагает вам разделить трапезу.

— Мы принимаем приглашение, — ответила Дис. Гномы с подозрением смотрели по сторонам и нервно перешептывались, проходя в ворота; когда последний из них оказался внутри, двери захлопнулись.

* * *

— Так значит, принц-изгнанник возвращается обратно в Одинокую гору. — Трандуил восседал на троне с расслабленной, беззаботной грацией, пока эльфы и гномы рассаживались за столы. Под пристальным взором Дис и Балина гномы в основном вели себя прилично, но ужин нельзя было назвать спокойным. Достаточно было даже маленькой искры, чтобы вспыхнул любой из народов, и Торин чувствовал себя так, словно сидит в клетке с волком. Трандуил принял дары: браслет, инкрустированный изумрудами, и резное кольцо из жадеита, — и передал их служителю, не став долго разглядывать. — Любопытно, станут ли в Эреборе праздновать ваше возвращение?

Торин сердито посмотрел на Трандуила и ощутил, как напряглись его плечи.

— Мне все равно. Я возвращаюсь в Эребор не затем, чтобы вернуть себе титул.

Трандуил залился звонким и резким смехом. 

— Принц Торин, давайте отбросим ненужную застенчивость. После вестей из Эребора любой на вашем месте бы поспешил домой.

После этих слов разговор за столом мгновенно утих, и сердце Торина пронзило предчувствие дурного.

— О каких вестях идет речь?

Трандуил распрямился на троне и впервые за весь вечер посмотрел Торину прямо в глаза.

— Так вы и правда не знаете, —произнес он .

Торин замер в ожидании, с силой сжав челюсть, но Трандуил молчал.

— Я действительно не знаю, — выплюнул он наконец.

Владыка Зеленолесья посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Торин увидел, как на короткий миг в извечной глубине промелькнуло что-то, похожее на сочувствие. Потом Трандуил отвел взгляд, а когда вновь обратил его к Торину, к нему вернулась прежняя холодная ясность птичьего взора.

— Новость настигла нас всего лишь два дня назад, — он заговорил, — известие, что принц Фрерин ушел на север во главе большого войска, чтобы сразиться с орками Гундабада. Но его лазутчики ошиблись, и на поле боя его поджидала вражеская армия на несколько тысяч больше, чем ожидалось.

— Нет, — слетело с губ у Дис, но Трандуил лишь мрачно склонил голову в ответ на ее тихую мольбу.

— И принц Фрерин и вся его дружина пали в тени Гундабада. Выжившие воины принесли домой его тело, покрытое множеством смертельных ран, и отныне он упокоен в сердце Одинокой горы.

Торин раскрыл рот и закрыл его снова. Отблески факелов, освещавших зал, расплывались у него перед глазами. Он услышал чей-то плач, и понял, что это Фили; Дис сидела без движения, словно превратилась в статую, и не сводила взгляд с повелителя лесных эльфов.

— Мне жаль, — произнес Трандуил, — быть вестником такого горя.

Все в зале обратили взгляды на Торина: и эльф, и гном, и хоббит. Он встал и взял со стола полную чашу.

— За память принца Фрерина из Эребора, — он провозгласил и поднял чашу выше. Она дрожала в его руке, и вино проливалось на пальцы. — За самого храброго воина и самое доброе сердце рода Дурина!

Шепот разнесся по залу, и все поднесли чаши к губам. 

— За моего младшего брата, — добавил он голосом, который едва походил на его собственный, и сел.

Чашу трясло с такой силой, что еще немного, и она бы развернулась на стол. Маленькие руки ее схватили и аккуратно поставили на стол, а потом взяли его под локоть, теплые и надежные. Он хотел развернуться и посмотреть на Бильбо. Но не осмелился.

— Если захотите, вы и ваши спутники могут остаться у нас на ночлег, — сказал Трандуил. Он на миг замолчал, а потом добавил: — Если только вы обещаете ничего не разломать.

Торин посмотрел в ледяные и ясные глаза эльфа и взял предложенный дар, более ценный, чем жалость. Он высоко поднял подбородок и вновь встал из-за стола.

— Как всегда, ваше радушие — пример для всех нас. — Он говорил, и ядовитый сарказм придавал ему силы. — Мы останемся спать в наших повозках, чтобы случайно не разбить какую-нибудь из ваших красивых безделушек. Пожалуйста, приезжайте в Эребор как можно скорее, чтобы я смог с лихвой отплатить за ваше гостеприимство.

Трандуил склонил голову; у него на губах блуждала загадочная полуулыбка.

— Принц Торин, я буду с нетерпением ждать момента, когда мне представится такая возможность.

***  
Каким-то чудом они пережили этот ужин, хоть Торин и не произнес больше ни слова, а лишь неподвижно сидел, уставившись куда-то вдаль стеклянными глазами. Беседы загорались и так же быстро угасали, и когда трапеза подошла к милосердному концу, гномы выскользнули к повозкам, стоявшим возле крепостных стен.

— Торин, — позвал Бильбо, устраиваясь на лежанке.

Нет ответа.

— Торин, ты не хочешь об этом поговорить?

Долгая тишина.

— Когда я ушел из Горы, мы с братом смертельно разругались, — наконец раздался ответ. — Он считал, что я трачу время на ерунду, и мои поиски будут бесплодными. Я назвал его невежественным слепцом. Я всегда был уверен, что мне представится возможность взять эти слова обратно, но теперь она утеряна навеки. — Бильбо услышал, как он сглотнул. — Я больше не хочу об этом говорить.

— Все в порядке, — уверил Бильбо, который давно разгадал, в каких ситуациях Торин ведет себя наиболее отчужденно и величественно. — Тебе и не нужно. Но я здесь, рядом, если ты хочешь. И даже если не хочешь.

— Спасибо, — сказал Торин. 

Наступила долгая пауза, и Бильбо уже почти уснул, когда Торин вновь заговорил. С его уст слетела одна-единственная фраза.

— Моя утренняя звезда.

И Бильбо не был уверен, говорил ли он о брате, или об Эреборе, или о чем-то совсем ином.

* * *

— Ой, красота-то какая! — Бильбо застыл на месте от восхищения, когда караван остановился на берегу огромного озера. С противоположной стороны возвышалась Одинокая гора, и ее заснеженная вершина отражалась в беспокойной голубой воде. Потом он перевел взгляд на берег и нахмурился. — Мама дорогая, а это еще что такое?

Кили проследовал взглядом за пальцем и расплылся в улыбке, увидев огромную кучу белых костей: неимоверных размеров грудная клетка, давно выгоревшая на солнце, возвышалась на отмели.

— А, это всего лишь дракон, ничего особенного. 

— Всего лишь… что? — пропищал Бильбо испуганно.

— Ага, все случилось еще до моего рождения, — пояснил Кили. — Дракон напал на Эребор… ох и алчные существа эти драконы!.. Дракон уже подлетал к горе, когда Гирион, правитель Дейла, подстрелил его огромной черной стрелой, а потом еще долго всем рассказывал, что дрозд подсказал ему место, куда нужно целиться. Но в это я не особо верю, слишком уж похоже на сказку, ведь правда? Так или иначе, дракон развернулся и упал прямо в озеро —плюх! — вот и конец истории! — Он пожал плечами, увидев, как округлились глаза Бильбо. — Впечатляет, да? Хотел бы я видеть это собственными глазами.

— Нет, не хотел бы, — отрезал Торин. Кили поднял брови, глядя на Бильбо, но промолчал.

— Когда мы были еще детьми, дядя Фрерин как-то раз свозил нас посмотреть на останки, — произнес Фили, печально улыбаясь. — Мы катались в маленькой лодке и даже трогали кости руками, и он рассказал, что успел заметить дракона в небе над Дейлом еще до того, как его пристрелили; каким он был жутким и полным огненной злобы. Все это казалось нам какой-то давней легендой, но кости были вполне настоящими.

Бильбо раскрыл рот, чтобы задать еще какой-то вопрос, но его слова прервал тревожный выкрик на кхуздуле со стороны одной из повозок.

— Бандиты, — прорычал Торин, доставая Бессмертный из ножен, и бросился в направлении криков, когда раздался топот лошадей, несущихся галопом.

Сильные руки запихнули Бильбо под одну из повозок. Он начал визжать от возмущения, но понял, что это была Дис, сжимавшая в правой руке массивный шипастый молот.

— Не лезь! — прокричала она и затолкала его еще дальше ногой в тяжелом сапоге.

Несколько минут в караване царил настоящий хаос: стук копыт смешивался с боевым кличем гномов и криками раненых. Подглядывая из своего укрытия, Бильбо мог разглядеть отороченные мехом сапоги Дис, стоявшие пятка к пятке с ногами Фили и Кили в легкой кожаной обуви. Они сражались спина к спине.

Не менее дюжины человеческих ног попало в его поле зрения, и он поспешил обнажить клинок. Один из бандитов расхохотался и рванул вперед. Со стороны Дис послышался хрип, потом плотный влажный звук, и ноги человека неожиданно остановились.

Когда тело упало на землю недалеко от Бильбо, на нем определенно не доставало головы.

Еще одна пара человеческих ног отступила к повозке, когда они оказались достаточно близко, Бильбо полоснул по икрам.

— Что за?! — Бандит обернулся, чтобы увидеть противника, пошатнулся и упал, когда кто-то другой поразил его в спину.

Бильбо проскользнул под повозкой и вынырнул с противоположной стороны, обошел ее и увидел, как Фили отражает удар очередного бандита. Бильбо ринулся на помощь, ошарашенный бандит отступил на шаг — и оказался прямо на пути стрелы.

— Ты бы промазал, — тяжело выдохнул Фили, пока до Бильбо медленно доходило, что все враги были повержены.

— Я знал, что он отступит, — возразил Кили.

— Кому сказала сидеть под повозкой?! — проворчала Дис, опираясь на залитый кровью молот и сердито глядя на Бильбо.

— Мама, он никогда не слушается, — отшутился Фили.

Дис хотела сказать что-то еще, но не успела, — к ним подбежали встревоженные Торин и Двалин.

— С нами все в порядке. Бандиты?

— Ни один не выжил, — ответил Торин. 

— Пострадавшие?

Торин опустил глаза.

— Трое погибших, и еще двое серьезно ранены. — Он перевел взгляд на сестру и сжал челюсть. — Они сидели в засаде.

— Трандуил, — выплюнула Дис, но Двалин покачал головой. 

— Не похоже. Бандиты очевидно искали кого-то конкретного. Если судить по их поведению, они охотились за тобой и мальчиками, а вот на меня и Торина не обратили внимания. Если бы Трандуил и в самом деле нас предал, они бы знали, что мы путешествуем в караване, и напали еще и на него.

— Кто-то хочет вас убить, — прохрипел Торин. Казалось, он говорил, превозмогая боль, как будто его ударили молотом в грудную клетку. 

— Сначала Фрерин выступает против войска намного большего, чем ожидалось, — проговорил Двалин. — Потом… нет, Торин, дай мне закончить! Потом бандиты нападают на караван, в которым леди Дис с сыновьями возвращается обратно в Эребор. — Он скрестил руки на груди и сжал челюсть. — Единственный вывод, который напрашивается в этой ситуации, — кто-то планирует уничтожить весь род Дурина. Кто-то, у кого достаточно влияния и власти, кто-то… — Торин развернулся и зашагал прочь от Двалина и остальных, выкрикивая приказы гномам, убиравшим тела. Оставшиеся переглянулись.

— Дядя давно не был дома, — повторил Кили и наклонился, чтобы достать стрелу из горла бандита.

— Остается лишь надеяться, что у нас до сих пор есть дом, куда можно вернуться, — сказала Дис и посмотрела Двалину прямо в глаза.


	30. Глава 30

— Будь проклята эта холодина! — проворчал Двалин, согревая дыханием замерзшие ладони и переступая с ноги на ногу. — Не могли мы вернуться летом, когда в тени горы стоит приятная прохлада?

Бильбо вздрогнул, когда резкий порыв ветра пронесся по склонам Эребора, подхватил полы его плаща, и завернул хоббита в ткань словно куколку.

— Я расцениваю твои слова как шутку, коей они и являются, — сказал Торин, ускорив шаг. Из-под тени капюшона он всматривался в участок камня, где, по его словам, находилась потайная дверь, которую Дис обещала открыть с другой стороны. После расставания с сестрой он погрузился в напряженное молчание, и совсем скоро Бильбо заскучал по болтовне Фили и Кили. Слова поддержки угасали на безжалостном ветру, и потайная дверь казалась неожиданно зловещей.

Тем не менее, Бильбо заметил, что Торин, как мог, закрывал его от ветра собственным телом.

Полумесяц висел над отвесными скалами Эребора, освещая узкий уступ серебряным светом. Они тихо стояли и дрожали на ледяном ветру; неожиданно Бильбо отскочил назад, приглушенно вскрикнув. 

Из трещины в гладкой скале полился теплый свет факелов; изнутри выглядывало лицо Дис.

— Добро пожаловать в Эребор, брат, — произнесла она, жестом приглашая их в Одинокую гору.

* * *

Торин услышал, как Бильбо изумленно вздохнул, когда они вошли в узкий коридор, покрытый резными узорами и магическими символами.

— Я это видел, — прошептал Бильбо на вдохе. — В зеркале Галадриэли.

— В детстве мы трое: Дис, Фрерин и я — часто сюда приходили. Чтобы спрятаться от суеты двора. — «И от отца», — не сказал он, но глаза Дис сверкнули в полумраке, темные от печальных воспоминаний.

— Торин, — изгиб ее губ выдавал напряжение, — я видела кольцо Дурина у отца на пальце.

Торин услышал, как Двалин и Балин втянули воздух сквозь зубы, и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не выругаться. 

— А наш дед…

— Он жив, — ответила Дис поспешно. — По крайней мере, отец… — она сглотнула, и начала сначала, — принц-регент так утверждает. Он говорит, что король Трор отказался от престола и назвал его правителем Эребора.

— Мы должны найти дедушку как можно скорее, — произнес Торин. — Как ты считаешь, Траин знает, что мы здесь?

— Я так не думаю, — сказала Дис. — Видел бы ты его лицо, когда мы вошли… — Она покачала головой. — Он быстро пришел в себя и объявил большой пир в честь «возвращения любимой семьи». Мне еле удалось ускользнуть ненадолго. Он отправил за мной следом двух соглядатаев, но… — Она улыбнулась. — Я решила навестить могилу матери и потеряла их в катакомбах. — Ее улыбка погасла. — Набросьте капюшоны и скорее следуйте за мной. — Она зашагала вперед, и факел в ее руке отбрасывал на камень колеблющиеся тени.

— Торин, — заговорил Бильбо, пока они шли, — твоя сестра упомянула какое-то кольцо Дурина?

Торин кивнул.

— Это одно из Семи колец, что были розданы древним главам гномьих кланов, последнее из сохранившихся. Их создал… — Он прервался, словно в приступе невнятной тревоги, и заставил себя продолжить, — создала темная сила, источник великого зла этого мира, который назывался именем Аннатар, или Податель Даров. Но его дары были так же полны лжи и предательства, как его сердце, и с самого начала он задумал поработить гномов, подчинив Семь колец власти Одного Великого Кольца, которое он создал для себя самого. Но мы оказались слишком крепкими для его козней. Они так и не смогли обратить сердца народа Дурина ко злу, но мы использовали силу Колец, чтобы преумножить свои богатство и славу. Он был искусным мастером и многому научил эльфов — но, конечно же, не достаточно, чтобы они могли состязаться с кхазад — и эльфы создали множество колец меньшей мощи, которые не были связаны с Одним. — Он улыбнулся Бильбо, пытаясь отогнать тень тревоги, что пролегла в его разуме. — Возможно, твое кольцо — одно из эльфийских.

Бильбо рассмеялся, и Торин в очередной раз удивился, как этот радостный звук умел рассеивать мрак в глубине его сердца. 

— Да я просто пытаюсь представить эльфийского мастера древности, который в поте лица создает кольцо с внушающей благоговейный трепет способностью делать хоббитов невидимыми.

— Как бы то ни было, кольцо Дурина — это символ королевской власти. Мне… сложно представить, что дедушка добровольно с ним расстался.

Проход закончился отвесной скалой, Дис прикоснулась к одному из сегментов, и стена распахнулась в длинный и пустынный коридор. Издалека долетали/доносились звуки пира, и, когда они крались по просторному залу с массивными колонами, уходившими куда-то в необозримую высоту, Торин услышал, как у Бильбо из груди вырвался тихий вздох восторга.

— Так красиво, — он прошептал, и Торин ощутил, как его сердце переполняет гордостью и страхом.

— Я вернусь на праздник и прослежу за Траином, — сказала Дис. Она достала из кармана маленький ключ. — Это ключ от королевских покоев. Мне удалось его стащить, когда Траин меня обнял.

Торин принял ключи у нее из рук, подняв брови.

— Сестрица, я вижу, пока меня не было дома, у тебя появились некоторые… интересные умения.

— В самом деле? — Она улыбнулась и легонько дернула его за бороду, совсем как в детстве. — Иди, и да пребудут с тобой благословение Махала и моя любовь.

* * *

Бильбо едва поспевал за торопившимися гномами, но старался ухватить взглядом чудеса эреборских палат: золотые прожилки, сверкающие в мраморных столбах, изящную резьбу, что собиралась в замысловатые узоры.

— Ты видел великие чертоги Кхазад-дума, — прошипел Торин, остановившись, чтобы оторвать Бильбо от восторженного созерцания светильника, созданного из цельного куска аметиста. — Это тебе не в новинку. 

— Прости, — ответил Бильбо. — Но Кхазад-дум был похож на могилу, что канула в небытие, а это место… живое. Оно дышит.

На короткое мгновение Торин на него уставился, а потом прикоснулся своим лбом к его.

— Спасибо, — он прошептал и потянул Бильбо за руку. — Когда все закончится, я обязательно всё тебе покажу, а сейчас нам нужно торопиться.

Они взбежали по последней лестнице и очутились перед широкой дверью, инкрустированной сапфирами и лунным камнем.

— Стоять! — воскликнули стражники, стоявшие с каждой из сторон, и синхронно опустили пики, преградив проход.

Торин сбросил капюшон и вышел вперед, его звонкий голос разлетелся по залу.

— Это я, Торин, внук короля!

Стражник, стоявший справа, шагнул ближе, и его пика дрогнула.

— Принц Торин?

— Мин, дочь Лина, — произнес Торин, обратившись к стражнице слева. — И Гимли, сын Глоина. Я вернулся с лекарством для своего деда. Во имя любви к роду Дурина, позвольте мне пройти!

На короткий миг установилась напряженная тишина, Бильбо услышал, как Балин достает меч из ножен. Потом Гимли опустился на колено, и вскоре Мин последовала его примеру.

— Добро пожаловать домой, ваше высочество, — прошептала Мин. — И… простите нас.

— Простить за то, что вы охраняли короля? — Торин подошел к стражникам и положил руки им на плечи. — Не нужно извинений.

Потом он достал ключ из кармана — только Бильбо, стоявший совсем рядом, мог видеть легкую дрожь в его пальцах, — открыл дверь и шагнул в королевские покои.

* * *

— Оставайтесь здесь и охраняйте проход, — наказал Двалин стражникам, когда они вошли в слабо освещенную комнату и захлопнули за собой дверь.

Это была небольшая гостиная, заставленная богато украшенной мебелью и увешанная гобеленами. От мерцающих камней, вставленных в стены, по комнате разливался мягкий, таинственный свет. Но в ней царил полный кавардак: все поверхности покрывал толстый слой пыли, гобелены покосились, некоторые из них были изодраны. В воздухе стоял запах тления и гнили, и Бильбо попытался дышать через рот, а Балин тяжело сглотнул.

Они осторожно пересекли комнату и подошли к двери поменьше. Стекло хрустело под подошвами сапог, и Торин остановился — проследить, чтобы Бильбослучайно не наступил на острый осколок босыми ногами.

Он опустил ладонь на дверную ручку и распахнул дверь. 

Сначала им в нос ударила вонь: застоялые миазмы испражнений и болезни. Бильбо едва не задохнулся и поспешно нашарил носовой платок, чтобы прикрыть рот и нос. В комнате стояла кромешная тьма.

— Дедушка? — прошептал Торин, осторожно ступая вперед.

Кто-то заскулил в темноте. 

Бильбо услышал, как где-то у него за спиной Двалин смачно выругался, пытаясь зажечь факел. Когда огонь наконец разгорелся и осветил комнату, Бильбо почти пожалел, что ему это удалось.

На задвинутой в угол кровати съежился гном, его глаза светились безумием, а свалявшаяся длинная борода была заляпана желтой слюной. Кровать покрывал слой грязи, над которым роились мухи.

— Дедушка, — Торин простонал.

В ответ гном яростно затряс руками, и его цепи загрохотали.

— Вы не заберете мое золото! — прокричал Трор сорванным, безумным голосом. — Я вам не позволю! — Он копался в куче потрохов, прижимая их к груди. — оОно мое, я сказал! Мое!

Торин, упал на колени перед кроватью, и сжал грязную руку деда в своих собственных ладонях. 

— Мой господин, мой король, дедушка, — он запнулся. — Это Торин, я пришел, чтобы...

А потом его взгляд упал на руку Трора.

Бильбо услышал, как с губ Торин сорвался всхлип, звук, полный потрясения и боли, и Трор вырвал изуродованные пальцы у него из рук. 

— Он забрал мое кольцо, — заныл Трор, — но я его не отдавал, нет, ни за что! Я никогда не отдам того, что мое по праву, никогда… 

В этот момент Торин поднялся и обнажил Бессмертный в порыве холодной ярости.

— Я его убью, — произнес он голосом, древним и холодным словно камень, отвернувшись от кровати. 

— Торин, нет! — воскликнул Балин. — Чай, лекарство, ни в коем случае нельзя бросить короля сейчас. 

На короткое мгновение Торин уставился на Балина так, словно впервые его увидел. Потом он вернул Бессмертный в ножны одним резким движением и выхватил флягу, которую Балин протянул ему трясущейся рукой. Он развернулся к кровати и вновь опустился на колени.

— Дедушка, — он прошептал, и сердце Бильбо сжалось оттого, насколько нежным был его голос, — я принес лекарство от твоей болезни.

Глаза Трора искрились безумием.

— Нет, — он произнес. — Ты принесешь только яд, принесешь только ложь, хочешь украсть то, что у меня осталось, — но я не позволю! Слышишь, не позволю, я убью тебя первым, убью...

Он рванулся вперед, натягивая цепи, и словно бешеный пес клацнул зубами у Торина перед лицом.

— Нет, ты этого не сделаешь, — сказал Торин, и Трор замер, озадаченно сморщив грязное лицо. — Ты никогда не причинял зла роду Дурина, в каком бы приступе безумия не блуждал твой разум. Именно поэтому я когда-то присягнул тебе на верность и… любил тебя… — проговорил он едва различимым шепотом.

Трор недоуменно покачал головой.

— Торин? — он прошептал, всмотревшись в лицо напротив. — Но Торин ведь был совсем мальчишкой, а ты уже взрослый, — он прикоснулся к лицу Торина рукой, похожей на сломанную птичью лапу. — Я не понимаю, — пробормотал он ворчливо. — Зачем моему внуку пытаться меня отравить?

— Это не яд, ваше величество. — Бильбо шагнул вперед, не обращая внимание на испуг, отразившийся на лицах Балина и Двалина. — Если вы его выпьете, то возвратите себе и свое королевство, и все свои богатства.

— Именно так, — охотно согласился Торин и вновь поднес флягу его к лицу. — Мой король, этот напиток поможет вернуть вам все, что вы потеряли.

Король с подозрением покосился на Бильбо, а потом перевел взгляд на Торина. Наконец, он протянул трясущуюся руку к фляжке и сделал глубокий глоток. 

Четыре пары глаз уставились на него в предвкушении, но он отстранился, и страх вновь исказил его черты.

— Ты сказал, что вернешь мне золото, — он проскрипел. — Где оно? Принеси мое золото, мальчишка!

Торин закрыл лицо руками и какое-то время сидел в тишине, пока дед дрожал и бормотал что-то невнятное. Потом он поднялся.

— Двалин, освободи его.

— С удовольствием, — произнес Двалин и занес секиру над головой. Трор испуганно закричал, но раздался резкий звон металла о металл, и цепь разорвалась.

— Вы не заставите меня уйти! — прокричал Трор, съежившись в кровати и вжимаясь в одеяла, словно так и не осознал, что отныне свободен. — Это всё, что у меня осталось!

Бильбо увидел, как лицо Торина исказилось от смеси жалости, стыда и горя.

— Дедушка, это не так, — произнес он нежно. — С тобой рядом всегда есть те, кто тебя любит. — Он опустил ладонь на рукоять меча. — Я скоро вернусь и о тебе позабочусь. Но сначала я должен найти отца.

Он посмотрел на остальных.

— Оставайтесь с королем, охраняйте и оберегайте его покой. — Бильбо раскрыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Торин отрицательно покачал головой. — Я не стану рисковать жизнями тех, кто мне дорог, ради противостояния с отцом. В первую очередь, твоей.

Он развернулся и в спешке вышел из комнаты, а когда дверь распахнулась — побежал.

— Нам нужна горячая вода, — сказал Балин, поворачиваясь на месте и шаря по углам растерянным взглядом. Двалин пытался утешить Трора, который вновь притих и вглядывался в проем, где исчез Торин. — Ради всего святого, нам нужно переодеть его в чистое, я не могу это выносить. Бильбо, ты не нигде не видел… Бильбо?

Он с недоумением уставился на комнату.

— Так, а куда подевался хоббит?

* * *

Траин, самопровозглашенный Король-под-Горой, поднял свой лучший бокал, усыпанный рубинами, красными как свежая кровь, и гранатами цвета свернувшейся крови.

— Мой народ, в Эреборе настало время великой скорби. Болезнь короля, что пронзила наши сердца, со временем лишь усугубилась. А теперь и Фрерин, любимый сын, упокоен навеки в сердце горы. Но в этот час непроглядной тьмы есть и повод для радости. Ведь наша дражайшая дочь вернулась с запада, а с ней и наши драгоценные внуки. — Он ненадолго затих, пока его слова разносились эхом по пиршественному залу, и улыбнулся Дис. — Единственный луч света в нашем горе, бесценная надежда на будущее Эребора, мы принимаем тебя обратно в наши любящие руки. — Кольцо Дурина тускло мерцало у него на пальце, когда он поднял руку в благословляющем жесте. — Сегодня мы отринем нашу печаль...

Эхо далекого стука разнеслось по залу, словно где-то распахнулись огромные каменные двери. Траин прервался, но через миг продолжил:

— Мы отринем нашу печаль и нашу горькую утрату, чтобы отпраздновать славное возвращение Дис и...

Еще один стук, теперь намного ближе. Траин облизал губы и подал знак стражникам, которые направились в сторону дверей. 

— Дис, моей дорогой дочери, величайшей драгоценности… 

Бах! Тяжелые гранитные двери зала пиршеств отворились, и по двору разнесся изумленный шепот: в проходе стоял Торин, обнаженный меч был в его руке.

— Траин! — проревел Торин. — Узурпатор! Сыноубийца! 

Траин уставился на призрак сына, и спокойная уверенность на его лице пошла трещинами и наконец разлетелась на осколки, обнажив оскал, ярость — и страх. 

— Ты! — он прокричал, развернувшись и указав на Дис трясущимся пальцем. — Ты, змея, ты, мразь, ты предала меня!

— Отец, — проговорила Дис, но Траин ее оборвал: его глаза казались багряными от гнева в свете факелов. 

— Ты плела интриги за моей спиной с самого начала. Думала сбросить меня и отдать ему то, что мое по праву!

Торин вошел в зал.

— Траин, твои руки запятнаны кровью.

На мгновение Траин поднял перед собой руки и уставился на них безумными глазами. А потом залился смехом, похожим на звук разбивающегося стекла.

— Да ты еще и лжец, а не только предатель! Мои руки чисты! — Он поднял их вверх, словно не замечая ропот толпы.

Торин шел вперед, а Траин — медленно, шаг за шагом — отступал все дальше.

— И тем не менее, по твоему приказу разбойники поджидали мою сестру у дороги, намереваясь убить и ее, и ее сыновей. Ты заковал в цепи моего деда и своего короля, приковал к его собственной постели, чтобы он умер, всеми забытый. — Его уверенный голос был полон неумолимого гнева. — Ты — не законный Король-под-Горой.

Лицо Траина перекосилось.

— Будь ты проклят! Я стану последним из рода Дурина, венцом нашей прославленной крови! Это моя судьба! Мне пришлось пожертвовать самым близким сердцу ребенком, единственным преданным сыном, чтобы этого достичь, и я уж точно не позволю вам мне помешать! — В зале нарастал гул изумленных голосов, но он не обратил на них никакого внимания и подал страже знак. — Убить его!

Стражники застыли в нерешительности, смотря друг на друга. Торин прошествовал мимо, даже не посмотрев в их сторону.

— Убейте его! — завизжал Траин. — Подчиняйтесь приказам короля!

— Да, — раздался голос со стороны прохода, — подчиняйтесь королю.

Возгласы изумления разлетелись по залу, когда Трор появился в проходе. Балин и Двалин поддерживали его с обеих сторон, Гимли и Мин двигались следом. Его шаги были слабыми, но взгляд — ясным и осознанным. Он поднял руку и указал на Траина, и всеобщее изумление сменилось ужасом. 

— Траин, когда-то сын Трора, верни мне кольцо, что ты украл, и сдайся на милость правосудия.

Неожиданно плечи Траина опустились, и в уголках его рта выступила пена. Он ухватился за собственную бороду и неистово потянул, но стоило Гимли и Мин к нему приблизиться, как он сорвал кинжал с пояса и метнул его в Гимли. Гимли отпрянул, схватившись рукой за плечо. Торин и Мин бросились вперед, но Траин нажал рукой на панель в стене и нырнул в секретный ход, спрятанный за троном. Потайная дверь захлопнулась.

Зал погрузился в хаос: одни побежали поддерживать короля, другие помогать Гимли, третьи безуспешно пытались открыть проход. Торин стоял без движения посреди нараставшей кутерьмы, его стеклянный взгляд был направлен куда-то в пустоту. Внезапно он выхватил Бессмертный из ножен, развернулся и выбежал из зала. В царившем в зале беспорядке его исчезновение осталось никем не замеченным.

Почти никем.

* * *

Галереи Эребора расплывались у Торина перед глазами, пока он бежал в сторону библиотеки. Он распахнул дверь и устремился к дальней стене, где за книжными полками прятался секретный ход. Полки отъехали в сторону, и перед его глазами раскрылся туннель, который вел куда-то вниз на восток: вдалеке мелькал маленький огонек, отражавшийся от округлых стен. Это был риск — безумная догадка, что потайная дверь Траина соединялась с лабиринтом туннелей, который он обнаружил еще в детстве — и он оказался не напрасен.

Торин ринулся в туннель вслед за мерцающим светом.

Он нагнал Траина далеко на востоке, когда тот пытался раскрыть дверь, что вела наружу, прочь от преследования. По ту сторону двери лежало предгорье Эребора и дикие пустоши на востоке. Когда Торин свернул за угол, то увидел, как дверь раскрылась, и темноту коридора прорезал луч рассветного солнца.

— Ни шага больше, — произнес Торин. Траин развернулся и уставился на Торина, когда тот снял с пояса еще одну флягу и протянул ее отцу. — Прошу. Это лекарство от твоей болезни, оно тебе поможет.

Траин покачал головой.

— Будь ты проклят, — он выплюнул. — Как ты смеешь со мной спорить? Как смеешь во мне сомневаться? — Он поднял кулак и тусклые блики прочертили кольцо Дурина у него на пальце. — Я твой король, отродье!

— Ты был мне отцом! — прокричал Торин, но эхо его крика поглотили бесконечные стены.

Тогда лицо Траина расплылось в улыбке, и она была ужаснее любого презрения и ненависти, которые Торину доводилось пережить, ужаснее, чем он мог даже помыслить.

— Когда-то я думал, что мне нужны наследники, но вы все — лишь бесполезная ноша. Надо было избавиться от вашей матери до того, как она вас родила. — Он покачал головой. — Не нужно мне ваше лекарство, мне никто из вас не нужен.

Он выхватил еще один метательный кинжал и почти успел запустить в Торина, когда неожиданно отшатнулся в сторону, словно земля ушла у него из под ног, или его ударил сильный поток воздуха.

Или в него врезалось что-то тяжелое и невидимое.

Лезвие вылетело у него из руки и ударило в стену в нескольких дюймах от головы Торина.

— Торин, беги! — прокричал знакомый голос, и Траин заревел, сражаясь с невидимыми руками. С яростным воплем он схватил воздух перед собой и отбросил его в сторону и — вновь видимый — Бильбо упал прямо Торину под ноги. Хоббит выглядел растерянным и напуганным.

— Оно слетело, — он прошептал, словно обращаясь к самому себе. — Почему оно упало, где оно? — он шарил по земле, стоя на четвереньках, и наконец поднялся на ноги, облегченно вздохнув. — Ох, вот ты где.

Глаза Траина, изумленно наблюдавшего за сценой, сузились, и он перевел взгляд с Бильбо на Торина. Торин видел, как сжималась и разжималась рука, на которой сверкало кольцо Дурина.

— Что ты за существо, чародейское отродье, ты, кольценосец, околдовавший моего старшего сына?

— Я Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира, — ответил Бильбо, не заметив, что Торин шагнул вперед, надеясь остановить слова, слетавшие с его губ. — А вы очень плохой гном, — добавил он таким тоном, словно отчитывал ребенка.

— Ну и что ты собираешься теперь? — спросил Траин. В его глазах шевелились странные темные тени, оценивающие и прикидывающие. — Ты не можешь меня остановить. — Он шагнул вперед и Торин достал Бессмертный из ножен: скрип металла отозвался эхом в гулких каменных стенах.

— Я не дам тебе уйти. 

Раздался резкий, лающий смех.

— Ты меня не убьешь, — сказал Траин. — Ни один отцеубийца и ни цареубийца не наследует трон Эребора. Ты не откажешься от своих притязаний на престол.

Коридор заполнила тишина.

— Я никому не расскажу, — сказал Бильбо, и его глаза были полни горя и сострадания.

— Но он-то будет знать, — произнес Траин, скривив рот в насмешливой улыбке. — Что ты будешь делать, мой благородный сын?

Торин вложил Бессмертный обратно в ножны, расстегнул пояс и отбросил его в сторону.

— Тогда я схвачу тебя, не запятнав рук, или умру, пытаясь, — он прорычал, не обращая внимания на испуганный выкрик Бильбо, и пошел в наступление.

Траин продолжал улыбаться. Он сорвал с пояса еще два кинжала и принял защитную позицию.

Когда Торин подошел ближе, он пригнулся вправо и метнул один из клинков.

* * *

Бильбо завизжал, когда широкое тело впечатало его в стену. Пока он пытался восстановить дыхание, потайная дверь закрылась, и в тоннеле вновь настала кромешная темнота.

— Торин? — пропищал он. — Что произошло?

Он протянул руку и услышал, как Торин зашипел где-то у него над головой.

— Острожнее, — произнес он.

— Дурак! — выпалил Бильбо. — Ты что, заслонил меня от кинжала?

— Я выживу, спасибо за беспокойство, — ответил Торин, едва слышно хмыкнув. — Я лучше защищен и не настолько хрупок, для меня это просто царапина.

— Дурак, — повторил Бильбо; на этот раз в его голосе проступила надрывная нотка.

— Не за что, — сказал Торин. — Но мне нужна помощь, чтобы добраться до зала.

Бильбо почувствовал, как трясутся его колени, и порадовался, что темнота скрывает выражение его лица. Он встал на четвереньки, нашарил Бессмертный, и вновь застегнул пояс у Торина на талии. Он подпер Торина плечом со здоровой стороны, и они начали медленное восхождение по темному коридору.

На долгое время установилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь неровным дыханием Торина и шорохом шагов в темноте.

— Даже не знаю, как тебе об этом сказать, — произнес Бильбо.

— Что? — буркнул Торин.

— Мне кажется, отец не одобрил твой выбор.

Взрыв изумленного, почти болезненного смеха.

— Он от тебя не в восторге, и правда.

— Боюсь, мне он тоже не понравился, — ответил Бильбо рассудительно.

Еще какое-то время они шли в тишине.

— А что он имел в виду, — начал Бильбо медленно и задумчиво, — когда назвал меня чародеем и кольценосцем?

Торин повременил с ответом.

— Ну, ты был невидимым. И ты действительно носишь кольцо, — наконец произнес он.

— Хм, звучит разумно. 

— Да, — сказал Торин, но его голос звучал отрешенно, словно он отложил эту мысль на потом.

— Вы отправите отряд на его поиски?

— Это решение принимать королю, а не мне. Но я выскажусь против, — сказал Торин, сделав осторожный вдох. — Я не стану рисковать жизнями своих людей ради его безумия. Он потерял то единственное, что придавало смысл его жизни, — королевский престол. Он сломлен и раздавлен, и больше никогда нас не потревожит.

Если Бильбо и расслышал тень сомнения и тревоги в голосе Торина, то не подал виду.

— Я рад, что ты не погиб.

Широкая рука растрепала его кудри.

— А уж как я этому рад, — ответил Торин, и они медленно пошли туда, где их ждали свет, и жизнь, и счастливое воссоединение.

Скоро их окружат друзья и близкие, скоро настанет время исцеления и надежды. Торин — бледный и забинтованный, но с улыбкой на лице — займет законное место по правую руку короля Трора, и зазвучат арфы, и сложатся песни о храбрости гномов и хоббитов. Трор подарит Бильбо золотой венец — Бильбо решит про себя, что выглядит в нем достаточно глупо, — и радость и справедливость вновь воцарятся в Эреборе.

Но на короткий миг в целом мире существовали лишь они одни: вдвоем в темноте, шаг в шаг и спина к спине, и этого было более чем достаточно.


	31. Глава 31

Дни становились все длиннее, а солнце все теплее, но лишь немногие в суетливом Эреборе обратили на это внимание. Некогда было смотреть по сторонам: им предстояло сделать столько работы, исправить столько ошибок! Так много сделать и так много узнать, и до какого-то момента даже казалось, что времени хватит на все.

* * *

— Бильбо! — Фили и Кили влетели в их с Торином покои. Сдедом за ними неуверенно вошел третий гном. — Что ты сидишь здесь совсем один?

Бильбо отложил свиток. 

— Ну, Торин сейчас у дедушки.

Кили вздохнул и закатил глаза. 

— Ну разве это не скукотища? С утра до вечера пересматривать договора и карты...

— А еще эти бесконечные собрания, — встрял Фили. — Гильдия огранщиков жалуется на гильдию лесорубов, гильдия поваров на капитана стражи, а ты сиди и думай, как помирить враждующие стороны…

— Неудивительно, что он сбежал на запад, — заключил Кили.

— Эммм… я не думаю, что он сбежал... то есть ушел, именно поэтому, — возразил Бильбо. Он кивнул третьему гному, который неловко переминался с ноги на ногу позади Фили и Кили. — Вы ведь Гимли, верно? Как ваше плечо?

Гимли не ожидал, что хоббит обратится к нему по имени, и вежливо склонил голову.

— Заживает понемногу. Господин, чтобы сразить эреборского стражника, одного трусливого удара кинжалом не хватит!

Бильбо хмыкнул и рассмеялся, и Гимли посмотрел на него, подозрительно сощурившись. Гном очевидно решил, что смеются над ним. 

— Простите, просто… не нужно называть меня «господином». Я вовсе не господин, а самый обычный хоббит. — Гимли недоверчиво поднял бровь, и Бильбо неожиданно посмотрел на себя глазами юного гнома: вот он сидит в покоях наследника престола, разодетый в пунцовый бархат и меха (по настоянию Торина!), под горлом сверкает серебряная брошь-звезда с алмазами. — Я… совсем обычный, — повторил он неуверенно.

— Да мы ему твердим то же самое, а он нам не верит, — пожаловался Фили. — Я не хочу сказать, что ты заурядный, но ты ведь… просто Бильбо, разве я не прав?

— Эмм, конечно же, прав. Поэтому, честное слово, называйте меня по имени.

После затяжной паузы Гимли осторожно кивнул.

— Гос... Бильбо, я не хотел вас отвлекать, но принцы рассказывали о приключениях в дороге, и мне...

— Он до сих пор сердится, что мы не взяли его с собой, — пояснил Фили.

— Мы пытаемся его убедить, что было очень важно, чтобы кто-то верный остался здесь и охранял короля, но он нас совсем не слушает, — добавил Кили. 

Гимли гневно на них посмотрел.

— Мне не нужно ваше снисхождение! — выпалил он. — Ни разу в жизни мне не удавалось побывать за границами Эребора, а вы все успели посмотреть, пока я здесь торчал... 

— Но есть неисчислимое множество мест, где мы так и не побывали, — возразил Кили. — Гондор, Дол Амрот, Орокарни на востоке...

Гимли сжал зубы. 

— Вы дразнитесь, но вот увидите, когда-нибудь я обойду весь мир, — он проворчал.

— И вовсе мы не дразним! — запротестовал Фили. — Мы бы не стали издеваться над Гимли, Кили, ведь правда?

Кили энергично замотал головой, и у Бильбо возникло подозрение, что братья подтрунивали над Гимли с самого детства. 

— Бильбо, скажи, мы ведь правда никого не обижаем? — Фили показал глазами, что ожидает поддержки.

— Хм, — сказал Бильбо. — Разумеется, я очень рад вас видеть, но все же, чему обязан?

Фили с видимым облегчением схватился за новую тему разговора.

— Мы рассказали Гимли про печенье с ирисом, — он произнес слова так, словно они были ему не знакомы. — Стоило нам упомянуть, что ты захватил немного с собой, как он немедленно захотел попробовать! Он не верит, что мы его не разыгрываем, и печенье на самом деле такое вкусное, как мы говорим.

Бильбо достал пачку из рюкзака.

— Не знаю, покажется ли печенье таким же хорошим, как в их рассказах, — обратился он к Гимли, — но оно определенно вкуснее галет.

Он выдал каждому гному по две печеньки, а себе взял одну. Бильбо с улыбкой наблюдал, как Фили и Кили поворачивали печенье в руках, наслаждаясь ароматом и предвкушением лакомства.

Гимли, смущенно ворча, откусил немного, и тотчас затих. Его глаза стали размером с блюдца.

— Это же!.. — он не нашел слов, чтобы закончить фразу, и сделал еще один укус, вздохнув от наслаждения.

Когда Торин вернулся с совета, то увидел, что три гнома и один хоббит сидят на краю широкого королевского ложа и усердно поглощают печенье с ирисом. Им пришлось испытать на себе полную мощь монаршего гнева — и очистить постель от крошек! — прежде, чем до Торина наконец дошло, что Бильбо приберег для него три печеньки.

* * *

Бильбо и Торин лениво играли в кости, ожидая вестей в передней новых покоев короля Трора (старые комнаты были покинуты). Бильбо подхватил кубик и поднес к светильнику.

— Ах, видели бы меня сейчас соседи! Ни за что не поверят, что я бросал кубики, вырезанные из цельных сапфиров и рубинов! — он рассмеялся.

Торин намеревался что-то ответить, но дверь распахнулась, и в проходе показался Оин: погруженный в свои мысли, он на ходу стянул с шеи слуховую трубку. Увидев Торина, он поклонился, а когда вновь поднял глаза, в них отражались скорбь и сострадание.

— Король очень сильно ослаб после долгой болезни и жестокого обращения. У него ясный рассудок, и ничего не болит, но я опасаюсь... — он вновь опустил взгляд.

— Сколько ему осталось? — Торин едва мог узнать свой собственный голос.

— Примерно месяц. Вряд ли больше того.

— Я могу его увидеть?

Оин печально улыбнулся.

— Он на этом настаивает.

Бильбо собрал кубики и спрятал их в кошель на поясе.

— Останься с нами, — произнес Торин, когда он встал из-за стола, намереваясь уйти. — Побудь со мной.

Печально подняв уголки губ, Бильбо кивнул, и они вместе шагнули в комнату.

Король Трор сидел возле камина, одетый в парчовую мантию, отороченную горностаем. Когда он поднялся, приветствуя внука, то по-прежнему возвышался над Торином, но сердце Торина сжалось от боли — он впервые заставил себя признать, каким мертвенно бледным выглядел король. Казалось, он был ближе к миру мертвых, чем к миру живых.

— Дедушка, — сказал Торин, и Бильбо почтительно поклонился.

Трор подошел к Торину, опустил руки ему на плечи и внимательно посмотрел в глаза. 

— Ох, дитя мое, — произнес он после недолгого молчания. — Мне так жаль.

Торин неожиданно понял, что сотрясается от рыданий; он вытер лицо рукавом и вдруг почувствовал себя очень-очень юным. 

— Просто я был уверен, — он запнулся, — что успею тебя спасти. — Он услышал выразительный всхлип за спиной, но не набрался смелости, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть на Бильбо.

— Торин, — произнес Трор. — Посмотри мне в глаза. 

Торин поднял взгляд и встретился с ним глазами; лицо дедушки распадалось, словно отражение в гранях бриллианта.

— Но ты ведь на самом деле меня спас, — сказал Трор. — Ты вытащил меня из пелены безумия, вернул мне трон, разум и саму мою душу. Я отправлюсь в залы праотцов несломленным и целым, и с гордостью займу среди них свое место как один из равных. — Он похлопал Торина по плечу. — Я ухожу спокойно, потому что оставляю Эребор в надежных руках. — На его лице заиграла та самая улыбка, которую Торин помнил из счастливых дней детства, когда дедушка тихонько подсовывал ему сладости, пока отец не видит. Он стер слезы у Торина с глаз. — А сейчас, наследник, нам предстоит обсудить отношения с Даином Железностопом. Его послы прибудут на следующей неделе, и мы должны быть готовы их встретить, как подобает. — Он посмотрел Торину за плечо, на этот раз его улыбка была более вежливой и формальной. — Мистер Бэггинс, мы не станем вас задерживать.

— О, — промолвил Бильбо, — если вы не против, то я лучше останусь здесь, вместе с Торином. Честное слово, я вам не помешаю.

Улыбка Трора едва заметно потеплела.

— Если вы не боитесь, что наш разговор покажется вам невыносимо скучным, то можете остаться.

Они провели долгие часы, продумывая планы и соглашения, и в конце концов Бильбо уснул, свернувшись калачиком в одном из церемониальных кресел. Трор насмешливо поднял брови, когда из кресла донесся тихий храп, но не сказал ни слова.

* * *

— Что! Я не сплю! Мне не скучно! — вскочил Бильбо, когда Торин легко потряс его за плечо.

— Король отходит к сну, — ответил Торин, подбросив в очаг еще одно полено. — Я приказал, чтобы ужин накрыли в нашей комнате. Пойдем поедим?

— Мне… очень жаль, что с твоим дедушкой случилось такое несчастье, — сказал Бильбо, когда они покинули королевские покои и шли по коридору. Он начал понемногу привыкать к эреборской роскоши, но до сих пор его вниманием могла завладеть какая-нибудь малозаметная резьба, изящная деталь или сверкающий самоцвет, установленный точно в месте падения луча, а оттого светившийся особенно ярко. 

Торин ненадолго замолчал.

— Я не ожидал, что корона свалится на меня так скоро. Думал, что даже после смерти деда, отец… — он оборвал фразу на полуслове и покачал головой.

Еще какое-то время они шли молча, а потом Бильбо нарушил тишину.

— Я тут задумался… а что он имел в виду, когда говорил, что отправится в залы праотцов? Это паломничество, которое он должен совершить перед... 

Торин как-то странно на него посмотрел.

— Он отправится в Зелем-дум, в место, которое для него приготовлено.

— О, — Бильбо кивнул. — А это далеко? Ехать долго? Скоро в дорогу? Разумеется, это решать не мне, но у него не то состояние здоровья, чтобы без последствий пережить долгую поездку. Ты отправишься вместе с ним?

— Как дале… что? — Торин остановился и посмотрел на Бильбо. — Иногда я забываю, насколько хоббиты невежественные.

— Ну, знаешь ли! — Бильбо перешел в наступление, встав на цыпочки. — Самоуверенные слова для того, кто думал, что «легкость сердца» — это какое-то волшебное стекло.

Торин выглядел раздраженным. Он раскрыл рот, но долго ничего не произносил, собираясь с мыслями.

— В твоих словах есть доля правды, — признал он неохотно. — Прости, я просто имел в виду общеизвестную историю сотворения Средиземья и легендарные события древности.

— О, — Бильбо пожал плечами. — Сказать по правде, хоббитов мало интересуют древние споры и великие битвы. И мы не слишком интересуемся тем, как именно здесь оказались. Нас больше волнует, как лучше прожить эту жизнь, раз уж мы здесь, знаешь ли.

Торин ехидно усмехнулся.

— Вынужден признать, что у этого мировоззрения определенно есть свои положительные стороны.

— Ну хорошо-хорошо, — сказал Бильбо. — Раз уж мы установили, что я необразованная деревенщина, — увидев выражение лица Торина, он рассмеялся и замахал руками, показывая, что вовсе не обижен, — объясни мне, что такое этот Зелем-дум.

Торин так долго смотрел на Бильбо, что хоббит почувствовал себя неуютно.

— Поговорим об этом за ужином, — он наконец произнес и отвернулся.

* * *

— Когда гномы умирают, — начал Торин, разливая вино по бокалам, — их тела остаются в Средиземье, а вот души переносятся в Западные чертоги или Зелем-дум. Там они будут спать в каменных телах под заботливым взором Создателя до того самого дня, пока мир не будет разрушен, а зло не уничтожено... ну, потому что эльфы и люди сами не справятся, все сделают не так, как надо, — добавил он, усмехнувшись. — Тогда гномы проснутся и воссоединятся с близкими, и вместе построят новый, возрожденный мир. Поэтому для гномов смерть — это всего лишь печальное расставание, но не конец. — Он отпил глоток вина и уставился на огонь, не поднимая на Бильбо глаз. — Разве у хоббитов все иначе?

— Мы… не знаем, что происходит с нами после смерти, — сказал Бильбо. — Мы и правда об этом не задумываемся.

— Значит, вы разделяете судьбу людей, — отрезал Торин. — Потому что люди не привязаны к этому миру как эльфы и гномы, а покидают его пределы, и что происходит с ними потом, остается загадкой. 

Бильбо откусил немного хлеба. Торин так на него и не посмотрел. 

— Возможно, мы тоже отправляемся в это место на западе, но просто забыли об этом. Мы могли просто не сохранить предания, утратить его точно так же, как потеряли историю появления.

Торин покачал головой.

— Это не знание, которое получают из книги, а истина, которую каждый гном носит в сердце с момента рождения. Ей не надо учиться, точно так же, как не надо учиться спать или дышать. Каждому гному известна его судьба, и, насколько я слышал, каждый эльф в глубине души знает, что привязан к этому миру навеки. — Он сделал еще один глоток. Бильбо смотрел, как движется его кадык. — Когда-нибудь ты покинешь границы этого мира, уйдешь за пределы нашего понимания, и здесь ничего от тебя не останется.

Тогда он взглянул на Бильбо и улыбнулся.

— Не правда ли, Валар дают странные дары? — он произнес и сменил тему разговора.

* * *

Бильбо заморгал, когда эреборские ворота распахнулись, и внутрь хлынул поток солнечного света. Он же неделями не видел солнца! — осознал Бильбо, подгоняя пони, чтобы угнаться за Торином. Южную дорогу между Дейлом и Одинокой горой заполнили телеги и повозки: в них сидели гномы и люди, которые ехали навестить соседей, обменяться новостями и товарами.

— А он больше Бри? — поинтересовался Бильбо с легкой тревогой.

— Намного, — ответил Торин. — А еще в городе полно уличных торговцев. Они стоят под открытым небом и продают все мыслимые и немыслимые товары. Там есть ремесленники и бакалейщики, жонглеры и менестрели. 

— Звучит… многолюдно, — отметил Бильбо. — А зачем нам туда?

— Я еще не видел нового правителя Дейла, хотя вернулся в Эребор несколько месяцев назад, поэтому должен нанести визит вежливости. — Торин улыбнулся уголками губ. — А еще я подумал, что ты не откажешься немного побыть на солнце. — Улыбка исчезла с его лица. — Совсем скоро я больше не смогу выбираться из Горы, куда и когда мне вздумается.

И действительно, Дейл оказался городом намного более крупным, чем Бри, но его мостовые были шире и чище, а потому они беспрепятственно двигались по улицам, так ни разу и не попав в центр толчеи. Торин набросил на лицо капюшон, чтобы не привлекать внимание зевак, но горожане все равно с большим любопытством пялились на хоббита, чем на вернувшегося принца. Они купили пряного мяса с вертела и перекусили, наблюдая выступление кукольного театра перед стайкой смеющихся гномьих и человеческих детей. Куклы дергались в неистовой и непристойной пляске, а в самом конце под аплодисменты зрителей остров утонул в удивительно реалистичном море, сделанном из куска ткани.

Бильбо купил Торину шляпу из мягкого бархата, которая идеально сочеталась с цветом его глаз, а Торин подарил Бильбо кожаный кошелек с оттиском в виде стилизованных цветов. Наконец, когда солнце стало клониться к закату, они прибыли к ратуше.

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? — спросил деловитый юноша с чернильными пятнами на пальцах, когда они вошли в вестибюль.

Торин вежливо поклонился, и Бильбо поприветствовал писца за ним следом. 

— Вы не могли бы передать господину Барду, что Торин из Эребора, внук короля Трора, прибыл с визитом?

Глаза юноши расширились, и он поспешил в соседнюю комнату. Мгновение спустя в зал вошел на удивление молодой мужчина с длинными темными волосами в простой и удобной одежде.

— Мой лорд Торин, меня зовут Бард. Добро пожаловать в Дейл! 

— Рад знакомству, — сказал Торин, и Бард осторожно улыбнулся.

— Мы уже встречались однажды много лет тому назад. Вы пришли поговорить с моим отцом после того, как… покинули Эребор. Я играл в солдатики в его кабинете, и вы остановились, чтобы меня поприветствовать. Я спросил у отца, кто вы такой, и он мне сказал: «это принц, и никто не убедит меня в обратном». — Бард склонил голову. — Радостно знать, что вы вновь занимаете место, которое было вашим по праву. 

— Я опечалился, узнав о смерти вашего отца, — сказал Торин. — Он был хорошим человеком.

— Я стараюсь поступать достойно его памяти, — ответил Бард. 

Торин указал на Бильбо: тот шагнул вперед, безуспешно стараясь побороть неловкость. 

— Позвольте представить вам моего мужа, Бильбо Бэггинса из Шира. Он… в чем дело?

Бильбо был вполне уверен, что в этот самый момент выглядел так, словно его ударили по голове мешком пшеницы.

— Мужа? — он пропищал. 

Торин нахмурился.

— Прошу ненадолго нас извинить, — сказал он Барду, которого ситуация явно забавляла. Торин утащил Бильбо в угол. — Я что, неправильно тебя представил? — Он выглядел искренне встревоженным. — Здесь не в ходу эти ваши «визитные карточки», а потому...

— Ты назвал меня своим мужем, — произнес Бильбо, часто моргая. 

Торин поморщился.

— Это что, неправильное слово? Или… — Тревожное выражение на его лице сменило что-то, сильнее всего похожее на панику. — Возможно, я сделал ошибочный вывод. Это слово ведь подразумевает мужчину, с которым ты… — Он прервался и проворчал что-то про «трижды проклятые проблемы перевода», — с кем тебя соединяют узы любви? Разве… оно не подходит? Я думал, что мои чувства к тебе не являются тайной. 

— Нет, дело не в… — Бильбо бросил взгляд на Барда, который с демонстративной сосредоточенностью изучал какие-то документы. — Да, ты верно понял значение слова. И оно, конечно же, подходит к ситуации. Разумеется. Вне всякого сомнения. Просто… дело в том, что мы обычно не называем возлюбленных мужьями до свадьбы.

Тревога на лице Торина уступила место смеси облегчения и гнева.

— Неужели этот обычай настолько для тебя важен? Ты не можешь считаться моим мужем до тех пор, пока кто-то посторонний так тебя не назовет? Да кто вообще имеет право решать такие вопросы, если не заинтересованные стороны? — Он покачал головой. — Из всех странных обычаев, о которых мне доводилось слышать, этот, определенно, настоящая оправа на топазе.

Бильбо моргнул; Торин имел склонность использовать гномьи поговорки, когда волновался, но эта, судя по всему, в точности соответствовала выражению «вишенка на торте».

Торин заворчал и почесал себя за бороду. 

— Если я не могу называть тебя мужем, то как в таком случае мне тебя представить? Как любовника? Как возлюбленного?

Бильбо покраснел до самых корней волос. 

— По-моему, хоббиты так не выражаются, — он запнулся. — Как насчет друга? Соратника? Спутника?

— Чепуха! — Казалось, сама идея была Торину отвратительна. — Все эти слова верны, но их недостаточно. Придется ограничиться твоим именем... и очевидно высоким почтением, которое я тебе оказываю. — Он вновь повернулся к Барду, который поднял глаза от бумаг с выражением, которое явно должно было читаться как «я совсем не подслушивал!». — Лорд Бард, позвольте вам представить Бильбо Бэггинса из Шира, которому я оказываю высочайшее уважение. Самое высокое из возможных, — добавил он вежливо, когда Бард поклонился.

— Для меня честь с вами познакомиться, мистер Бэггинс, — сказал Бард, и в уголках его губ промелькнул лишь едва заметный отблеск улыбки. — Как здоровье его Величество Короля? Я надеюсь, он пошел на поправку. 

— Король умирает, — выпалил Торин без предупреждения, но Бильбо видел, каких неимоверных усилий ему стоили эти слова. — Если вы хотите с ним попрощаться, то лучше поспешить.

Бард напряженно присел. 

— Мне горько об этом слышать, — произнес он. — В последние годы отношения между нашими государствами были напряженными, но до этого он долгие десятилетия был добрым и мудрым правителем. — Он посмотрел на Торина. — Благодарю вас за то, что принесли мне эти известия. Через неделю я приеду в Эребор, чтобы его увидеть.

Они обсудили еще множество вопросов: торговые соглашения и охрану границ — и теперь Бард разговаривал с Торином как с будущим правителем Одинокой горы. 

Бильбо наблюдал, как на плечи Торина опускается тяжесть этого почтения, и горевал не только о старом короле.

* * *

Дверь в королевские покои медленно отворилась, и ожидавшие вестей в зале аудиенций подняли глаза. Бильбо видел, как Гимли поднялся на ноги и встал рядом с отцом, когда Торин вышел из королевской опочивальни. Он шагнул вперед и на мгновение оперся на дверной косяк. За его спиной мелькнули лица Дис, напряженно сжимавшей челюсть, и Балина: слезы текли у него по щекам прямо в белоснежную бороду.

Торин выпрямил спину, расправил плечи и ступил в зал.

— Король-под-Горой, Владыка Эребора, Трор, умер, — он произнес.

— Король умер, — прокричал Гимли. — Да здравствует король! — и упал перед Торином на одно колено.

— Да здравствует король! — повторило эхом собрание, и этот крик сотряс гору, и все поклонились. Со всех сторон Бильбо окружил шорох ткани и скрип кожи, когда все гномы до единого опустились на колени. Рядом с ним, Дори опустился на колени, опираясь на рыдающего брата-писца. Даже Балин, и Фили, и Кили, стоявшие у него за спиной, даже Дис, — все склонились перед новым Королем-под-Горой.

Один лишь Бильбо остался стоять, единственный из всех, кто был в зале. Колени никак не хотели сгибаться, его пригвоздило безмолвное горе у Торина в глазах.

Торин долго на него смотрел, а потом приблизился. Он опустил руку Бильбо на плечо и нагнулся.

— А помнишь, — он прошептал, — как в руинах Аннуминаса ты признался, что я не слишком похож на принца?

— Помню, — ответил Бильбо и не смог проронить больше ни слова.

— Я буду скучать по тем дням, когда мог бродить с тобой вместе по этому огромному миру, — сказал Торин. — Мой соратник, мой спутник, мой друг.

* * *

Дни стали еще длиннее, и землю оросили теплые дожди, и наконец деревья у подножья горы покрыла дымка мелких зеленых листочков.

Как-то раз Торину никак не удавалось найти Бильбо, пока он случайно не свернул в служебный тоннель, который привел его к маленькому клочку плодородной почвы, чудом укрепившемуся на одном из боковых склонов.

Бильбо стоял, уставившись на грядку, заботливо огороженную камнями и очищенную от сорняков. Сиреневая резушка пробивалась изо всех щелей, и низкая, узловатая вишня зацвела у них над головой, но маленькая грядка осталась пустой и бесплодной.

— Я захватил с собой немного семян фиалок, — произнес Бильбо, когда Торин подошел поближе, — и посадил их на этом месте. — Он грубо вытер лицо рукавом. — Просто подумал: а вдруг!

— Некоторые растения не выживают на скалистой почве, — сказал Торин.

— Даже если очень хотят?

— Даже если очень хотят.

Так они стояли и смотрели на голую землю и на равнины запада, что лежали за ней и расцветали от прикосновения весны. Дрозд опустился на вишню, и вниз посыпался дождь из лепестков. Бильбо трясло, и Торин укрыл плащом их обоих, и усадил Бильбо рядом с собой на выступ скалы.

— У гномов есть легенда, — сказал он. — Это тайная история, но я все равно ее расскажу. В ней идет речь о Махале, но в этом повествовании я буду звать его Ауле — это эльфийское имя, которым его зовет Йаванна.

— Йаванна? — голос Бильбо был еле слышным, похожим на маленький огонек в ночи.

— Да, Йаванна, та, что любит все, что растет: травы, деревья и животных. Они встретились во время исполнения Великой музыки еще до сотворения мира. Многие Валар объединились во время этого великого делания, и нашли тех, кто пел ту же ноту, что и они сами, и поклялись друг другу в вечной верности. Так Манве встретил Варду, а Тулкас Нессу, и даже темный Намо повстречал Вайрэ Ткачиху, и они пели в унисон свои великие мотивы. Но история встречи Ауле и Йаванны была иной, ведь в них жили разные мелодии, но результат соединения этих мелодий оказался прелестным. Так они стали первыми из Валар, кто создал гармонию, и узнали, что иногда в различиях таится больше красоты, радости и любви.

Он подхватил единственный белоснежный лепесток у Бильбо с головы и протянул его хоббиту. Бильбо взял его, печально улыбаясь.

— Но когда мир был создан, и наступила первая весна, Йаванна сказала Ауле: «Я должна идти туда, где мир полон жизни и красоты, потому что не могу оставаться вечно закованной в камне». 

Но Ауле возразил: «То прекрасное, которым ты дорожишь, увянет и растворится. Останься со мной, среди неподвластной времени красоты сапфиров и изумрудов, и не ищи радости в непостоянстве листьев и цветов». Однако она не пожелала остаться, лишь поцеловала его на прощанье и ушла далеко от каменных чертогов, ступая по земле босыми ногами, наслаждаясь сменой времен года и буйством жизни вокруг, но все же тоскуя по суженому. И Ауле горевал, но посвятил свои дни созданию работ непревзойденного мастерства, и их чувства друг к другу никогда не угасали. 

И когда наступила зима, с деревьев осыпались листья, и завяли цветы, Йаванна в слезах вернулась в чертоги Ауле. И он утешал ее, и показывал те прекрасные вещи, что создал, пока она была далеко, и развлекал, и смешил, и среди снегов их любовь цвела с новой силой, пока весна не вернулась на землю.

Торин поплотнее укутал их в плащ и продолжил:

— И так заведено с тех давних дней: они расстаются надолго, но их любовь горит ровным огнем, не угасающим ни от времени, ни от расстояния. И среди нас есть пары, которые поклялись друг другу в вечной любви, но видят друг друга лишь изредка, проводят месяцы и даже годы вдали друг от друга, но их сердца остаются неизменными. Их мы называем «тронутые Валар», и их любовь священна.

— Тронутые Валар, — Бильбо тихонько хмыкнул. — Ну, хоббиты точно согласятся как минимум с частью про «тронутых». 

— Возможно, — Торин услышал, как хрипит его голос и ненадолго замолчал, а потом продолжил, — возможно, в другом мире нам было бы отмерено больше. 

Бильбо обернулся и посмотрел на Торина — его улыбка была веселой и настоящей, и лишь немного печальной — и поцеловал его, произнеся:

— Но совершенно точно, что в каком-то другом мире нам было бы отмерено меньше.


	32. Глава 32

— Обещаешь?

Спросили в унисон Фили и Кили, и если Бильбо и хотел улыбнуться, то мольба в их глазах подавила этот порыв.

— Разумеется, я приеду, — уверил он братьев, подхватывая носки с узором в огурцы и аккуратно скручивая их в рулон. — Спрос на ширский чай определенно вырос, поэтому мне придется вернуться, чтобы выяснить, какие купажи лучше отправить на восток.

— Боюсь, у нас самих не выйдет тебя навестить, — вздохнул Фили. — Судя по всему, нам предстоит немало работы. Дядюшка говорит, что очень рассчитывает на нашу помощь. — Он попытался придать голосу скорбное выражение, но интонация все равно получилась восторженной; он даже раскачивался на цыпочках от возбуждения, и косички в его бороде дрожали от улыбки.

— Но мы просим не ради себя, хотя, конечно же, будем безумно по тебе скучать, — сказал Кили. — Мы просим ради дяди Торина. Само собой, он не подает виду, но знаешь, он точно истоскуется.

— О, — ответил Бильбо, улыбнувшись уголками губ, — я знаю. — Одну руку он опустил на плечо Кили, а другую на плечо Фили. — Друзья, спасибо, что разделили со мной тяготы дороги. Вы хорошие воины, замечательные принцы и самые лучшие товарищи.

Нижняя губа Кили дрожала. Он вытер лицо рукавом. 

— Матушка говорит, что не зазорно плакать во время расставания, — пробормотал он.

— Разумеется, нет, — согласился Бильбо и заключил их в крепкие объятия.

* * *

— Бильбо, тебе совсем не обязательно так щепетильно подходить к сборам, — сказал Балин. — Мы можем взять столько мулов, сколько нужно.

— К тому же, ты будешь в полной безопасности, ведь мы отправляемся вместе с тобой, — добавил Двалин, задорно хлопнув кулаком по ладони. — Который месяц сижу без хорошей драки!

— Он вероятнее почешет кулаки в пьяной потасовке, чем в стычке с гоблинами, — утешил Балин Бильбо, с ужасом взиравшего на гору переполненных сумок.

— Я бы предпочел путешествовать налегке, — признался Бильбо, почесав затылок. — Но я ведь не могу взять и оставить серебряные солонку и перечницу, которые мне вручил Дори, или хрустальные пуговицы от Мин. И было бы невежливо отказаться от бронзового щита от Гимли, хоть я и затрудняюсь представить, где мне может понадобиться щит! И, мама дорогая, я совершенно точно не могу оставить вот это! — воскликнул он, проведя пальцем по роскошному парчовому плащу с изображением ворона, вышитым золотой нитью — прощальному подарку от Трора. — Должен сказать, вы, гномы, большие любители помпезных подарков.

Двалин похлопал его по спине.

— Бильбо, ты достоин большего. Ты спас весь род Дурина, не забывай.

— Причем во многих смыслах, — пробормотал Балин, пытаясь впихнуть пару филигранных наручей — подарок Дис — в пугающе раздутую сумку.

— Бильбо, раскрою тебе маленький секрет. Мы, гномы, не очень-то жалуем красивые слова и высокопарные речи. Мы привыкли показывать то, что чувствуем, делами… и подарками.

— Так ведь хоббиты в этом смысле от вас почти не отличаются, — сказал Бильбо. — Просто в конечном счете бутылка хорошего вина или буханка домашнего хлеба занимают намного меньше места. Только не думайте, что я жалуюсь, — добавил он поспешно и выхватил у Балина из рук набор перьев с рубиновыми наконечниками, чтобы выкроить им уголок в боковом кармане. — Мне просто неловко оттого, что мне нечего подарить в ответ.

— В таком случае, приезжай к нам как можно скорее, — предложил Балин.

Бильбо просиял.

— Хорошая мысль! Так я смогу взять с собой больше конфет и печенья.

Балин улыбнулся, словно Бильбо не совсем понял, что он имел в виду, но произнес лишь:

— Это тоже не повредит.

* * *

— Я удивлена, что ты позволяешь ему уехать.

Торин поднял глаза от торговых соглашений с Роханом, которые изучал все утро, и уставился на Дис, но так ничего и не ответил.

— Перед остальными ты можешь делать вид, что тебе все равно, но я-то тебя знаю, — продолжила она.

— В таком случае, сестра, я удивлен, что ты вообще говоришь о каком-то «позволении» с моей стороны. Пытаться удержать его здесь все равно, что закупорить весну в бутылке.

Она внимательно на него посмотрела, а потом пододвинула стул и присела с ним рядом.

— Ты бы уехал вместе с ним, — констатировала она. — Если бы мог.

Он дернулся, словно она приложила палец к открытой ране, от ее взгляда это, конечно, не ускользнуло.

— Но я не могу, — он отрезал. — Траин развязал войну с Гундабадом, предал доверие нашего народа. Сейчас жизненно необходимо, чтобы линия наследования не прерывалась, и традиция взяла верх над хаосом. Они не должны думать, что их предал еще один правитель из рода Дурина, только не сейчас.

— То, что у тебя наготове столько аргументов, лишь подтверждает разлад в твоем сердце.

Тогда он улыбнулся, вялой и печальной улыбкой.

— Сестра, я признаюсь в этом лишь тебе и только единожды. Он прошел вслед за мной полмира, и, будь на то моя воля, я бы с радостью последовал за ним туда, куда направит его судьба: хоть к тихим ширским лугам, хоть на край света. Но до тех пор, пока долг удерживает меня здесь, этому не суждено произойти. — Он придвинул документы поближе и склонил голову над пергаментом. — Больше никогда об этом не заговаривай, — добавил он едва слышно. — Ради моего же блага.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, и он не осмеливался поднять на нее глаз - боялся увидеть презрение на ее лице после его предательского и постыдного признания. Наконец она поднялась и направилась к двери. Он услышал шорох юбок — она развернулась, а потом произнесла:

— Брат, даю тебе слово, что и я, и мои сыновья сделаем все возможное, чтобы помочь тебе исполнить долг перед Эребором. Когда-нибудь потом мы вернемся к этому разговору, но сейчас наша семья посвятит себя исцелению Одинокой горы.

Она вышла из комнаты. Торин, моргая, смотрел на расплывавшиеся перед глазами строки: «Фенгел, сын Фолквина, сын Фолки, шлет приветствие королю Эребора» — пока его взгляд не прояснился, а линии вновь не стали отчетливыми.

И тогда он вернулся к работе.

* * *

— Я хочу дать тебе кое-что.

— Ох, но ты ведь уже столько всего мне подарил, — промямлил Бильбо, в последний раз обшарив комнату глазами. Мулы были нагружены, сборы окончены. Народ уже начал собираться возле ворот, чтобы попрощаться с мистером Бэггинсом из Шира, и Балин и Двалин его ожидали. Он прикоснулся к броши в форме звезды, что крепилась под горлом. — Мне правда больше ничего не нужно, чтобы о тебе не забывать.

— Это не просто романтическая безделушка, — отчеканил Торин. Он откинул крышку сундука, стоявшего у ножек кровати, и достал шелковый сверток. В его руках тот едва слышно зазвенел - звук был похож на журчание ручья. 

Из раскрывшейся упаковки каскадом вылетела кольчуга, сверкавшая, словно вода на солнце.

— Ты постоянно попадаешь в передряги, поэтому я решил, что будет разумно не отпускать тебя домой без какой-то защиты, — произнес он, пока Бильбо смотрел на кольчугу, раскрыв от изумления рот.

— Ну… вообще-то я попадаю в передряги, только когда рядом со мной ты, — только и сумел выдавить Бильбо. Его глаза были по-прежнему прикованы к искрящемуся потоку чего-то, судя по всему, мифрила. Он прикоснулся к металлу дрожащей рукой, и кольчуга заскользила у него между пальцев, прохладная и мягкая как шелк. — Я уверен, что без тебя поблизости моя жизнь станет спокойной, безопасной… и довольно скучной.

— Сними плащ, — скомандовал Торин. — В ней ты покинешь городские ворота.

Бильбо расстегнул брошь, и ткань заскользила вниз. Торин приподнял кольчугу и помог продеть голову; Бильбо морально готовился ощутить тяжесть металла, но она оказалась легкой как лепесток.

— Я носил ее, когда был… когда был моложе, — сказал Торин. Бильбо не сомневался, что Торин собирался сказать «когда был ребенком», но в последний момент передумал. — Размеры немного подправили, чтобы она лучше на тебе сидела.

— Она прекрасна, — он прошептал, глядя на безупречные звенья. — Спасибо.   
Торин наклонился и поднял плащ, вновь набросив его на плечи. Потом взял брошь в форме звезды и опять скрепил ткань. Его руки дрожали, и Бильбо обхватил их в своими. 

— У меня нет похожих сокровищ для ответного дара — произнес он. — Но ты знаешь, что я с тобой оставляю.

— В мире нет сокровища дороже, — сказал Торин и прижал его к себе.

В Алой книге Западных пределов говорится, что день, когда Бильбо Бэггинс покинул Одинокую гору, был солнечным и ясным, и в воздухе пахло весной. В Анналах Эребора не упоминается погода, но зато рассказывается, что тысячи гномов собрались у ворот, чтобы увидеть, как единственный почетный гном во всем Средиземье уезжает домой вместе со спутниками. Автор добавил, что король Торин поцеловал его на прощанье, и весь народ Одинокой горы с кричал с таким воодушевлением, что «даже камни расплакались».

Так Бильбо Бэггинс начал обратный путь в Шир в компании Балина и Двалина, и он махал рукой на прощанье до тех пор, пока Торин не стал таким крошечным, что было уже не разглядеть, пока дорога не сделала поворот, и ворота Эребора не скрылись из виду. В Алой книге не сказано, разрыдался ли он, наконец обратив взор на запад, как и в Анналах нет ни слова о том, что король Эребора вернулся в свои покои в гробовом молчании и много часов просидел, не проронив ни слова, глядя в огонь и размышляя о том, что осталось заперто в глубине его сердца и не предназначалось больше ни для кого.

Но, с другой стороны, эти события завершали лишь первое из их совместных путешествий, и отнюдь не самое великое и сложное; но об этих, более поздних событиях, что привели их далеко за пределы Дорвиниона и моря Рун, и об их влиянии на судьбу Средиземья, многое сказано в других источниках. Но на многие годы шаткий мир установился на этих землях, и слава гномов Эребора росла, и процветала торговля между Широм и Одинокой горой; даже в те дни, когда темная сила собирала армии на востоке и готовилась протянуть руку, чтобы истребовать то, что ей принадлежало.


End file.
